Vergil's Departure
by JennyyaChains
Summary: Sequel to Vergil's Return story. Set a year before dmc 5, during dmc5 and some time after. This story will contain all themes and all characters until now.
1. This Life

**AN:** Hello everyone, this isn't exactly how I had thought Vergil's Return sequel would be, but then DMC 5 happened, so I had to make some slight changes to adapt it with the game. I hope you like it anyway. This begins a few weeks after Demons In The Crowd story, that can also be considered a sequel to Vergil's Return. But I wanted to keep that story as a separate one. So in this sequel I'm gonna have to go through DMC5, I consider my story is better. Honestly, the game did not fulfill my expectations. Hopefully you will like my version as well. So you can expect different themes in this story, angst, humor, romance and lots of action.

* * *

**CHARTER 1 "This Life"**

A few weeks had passed after Halloween. Dante had just had a few lame jobs and it worried him quite much. With the new baby on the way and having to pay for David's school and the bills, he was left almost with nothing in his pockets.

It was early in the morning and Dante was ready for action. He needed a job; he just stared at the phone, he waited for it to ring, but nothing happened. He was desperate. He put his feet over the desk and covered his angst face with a magazine.

Suddenly Trish came running down the stairs together with David and yelling Dante's name.

"Dante! We're running late! You think you can take David to school?" She asked agitated.

Dante almost fell from the chair, he thought something more important was happening. "Sure... I'll take him" He said emotionless. He took a deep breath and grabbed the car keys from one of the drawers of the desk. "I'll be right back" He said simply.

"Dante, are you okay?" Trish asked concerned. She had never seen him as down as now.

"Yeah, perfect" He faked a smile as he headed to the main doors, he opened up and went to get the car. After a few minutes he stopped in front of the shop waiting for David to get in the car. He climbed in and Dante took him to school.

On the way there, David noticed his dad a bit weird. "Hey dad, what's wrong?"

Dante seemed like a zombie, then suddenly turned back to reality. "Huh?" He turned to look at David. "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird. Are you upset with mom or something?" David asked innocently.

"No! Why would I be?" He said foolish.

"I don't know, it's just you look like uncle Verge, all serious and mysterious" David said simply. "What is worrying you? We haven't even had pizza lately, and that worries _**me**_!"

Dante just chuckled and ruffled Dave's hair. At least he made him smile. "That can be solved"

"But not what is really worrying you, is it?" David said serious. "Is it got to do with my brother/sister on the way?"

"For a kid you are quite perceptive. But don't worry, nothing that can't be solved" Dante said with a smile.

"You promised you'd train me after school" David added.

"And I will, kiddo. You wanna start today?" He said simply.

"Yeah!" David said excited. "Will you come pick me up?"

"I'll be here later" Dante said with a smile.

"I can't wait!" David wanted to finish school already and they were barely arriving.

"Relax kiddo! I'll see you later, okay?" He said as he stretched and opened the door for David.

"Bye Dad!" He said as he got off the car and entered school just when the bell rang.

Dante meant to just return home but he decided to pay Vergil a visit. He arrived to Vergil and Lady's house. He got off the car and walked to the porch unsettled. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard footsteps coming from inside, then he heard a voice.

"Who is it?" Lady asked simply. She found it odd that someone would be knocking on their door so early.

Dante didn't want to see Lady so he turned away and meant to leave.

Lady slightly opened the door to peek outside and surprised when she saw Dante walking away. "Dante, what's the matter? Is Trish okay?" She asked concerned.

Dante slightly turned to look at her and noticed she was wearing only a white long sleeve shirt, long enough to cover her goodies. "Why does everyone think that..." He said quietly when suddenly he had an idea. "...uhh... actually, you know this whole pregnancy thing is making her quite nauseous and she... asked me to ask you... if you had some of that weird tea you give her..." He said hesitantly.

"She finished it already?" Lady surprised. "She must be feeling pretty bad" She said concerned. "Let me check if I still have some" She turned and went inside, leaving the door opened for Dante to come in. "You wanna come in?" She asked raising her voice as she went into the kitchen.

Dante let himself in and just stood there in the living room.

"You should've called first, I could've gone to the store to get some..." Lady was yelling from the kitchen. "Vergil's in the shower but he should be out in a minute" She kept yelling as she walked out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna call her later, see how she's doing" She said to Dante, then she reached closer to the stairs and yelled. "Vergil! Dante's here!"

Dante kept staring at Lady as he sat down on a sofa and watched everything she was doing. She went back to the kitchen and Dante just couldn't believe how Vergil could live with her. He was annoyed of having to listen to her talk nonstop and it had been just a few minutes.

Suddenly Vergil came down the stairs. "I know" He said as he adjusted his coat. "What brings you here so early?" He asked Dante as he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Dante cleared his throat. "Nothing, I was just passing by and umm... I remembered Trish wanted some more of that tea Lady has given her before" He said hesitantly.

"Right..." Vergil said dubiously.

Lady came in to the living room. "I found some!" She handed it to Dante in a bag.

"Thanks..." Dante said simply.

"I'll walk you outside" Vergil said simply.

"Oh Vergil, don't be so rude, he just arrived" Lady complained a little.

"He obtained what he was looking for, or am I mistaken, Dante?" Vergil said slyly.

Dante hesitated a little. "Uhh... yeah..." He said simply as he stood up from the sofa and went outside with Vergil.

Vergil closed the door behind him so Lady wouldn't follow. "I hate to admit it, but I know you too damn well" He said as he pulled out his wallet from his pocket. "How much do you need?"

"I didn't come here to ask you for money" Dante said upset as he turned away. And he hated to admit Vergil was right.

"Just say it, I have no problem. I can borrow you some money" Vergil said simply. "How's your business going?" He asked as he put his wallet back in his pocket.

"Fine..." Dante said annoyed. "Yours?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty good to be honest" Vergil said with a wicked grin.

"Good. I'm glad" Dante said with annoyance.

Vergil was beginning to lose patience. "Just admit it and I'll give you the damn money!" He raised his voice a little.

"Admit what? That I'm not good enough to provide for my family? That I failed as a man, husband, father..." He lamented himself.

"Don't be such a crybaby, it's just a tough break" Vergil retorted.

"I need a drink" Dante said staring down.

"I'll tell you what. I'll buy you a drink, you drive, if... there's a bar opened at this hour, that is" Vergil said as he patted Dante's shoulder. He turned and slightly opened the door. "I'll be right back!" He said loudly to Lady.

By the time Lady went to the door and opened, she could only see the car leaving. "Where are you..." She slightly raised her voice. "...going" Her voice fainted. She just sighed and went back inside.

Dante drove to a specific bar. He parked outside and they went in. They had a seat at the barstool.

"What can I get ya?" The bar tender asked without turning to look at them.

"I'm fine" Vergil said simply.

The man surprised and wondered who visited a bar this early in the morning and didn't want anything. Then he recognized Dante. "The usual?" He asked.

"Yes, please. He's buying" Dante said pointing at Vergil with his thumb.

"Oh, I see. Finally, I'll get to see some money from you" The man replied to Dante.

"Well technically, it's his money, so you'll never get to see money from me" Dante said cocky.

"What about the rest of your tab?" He asked Dante. "Will you pay for that too?" He turned to look at Vergil.

Vergil raised an eyebrow with a serious look, then turned towards Dante. "How much do you owe?" He asked upset.

"I don't know, I don't keep count" Dante said simply as he waited to be served. The man had gone to the back and suddenly he showed up again to serve Dante.

Vergil just wondered at how many places Dante owed money. He was sitting beside Dante with his arms over the counter, with his eyes closed. He surprised when Dante was served. "What!"

Dante turned to look at him. "What?" He wondered innocently as he took the spoon to have a taste of his delicious strawberry sundae.

"You said you needed a drink, not a stupid strawberry sundae!" Vergil said upset. "And here I thought you were really depressed and concerned about your situation, and all you wanted was a bloody sundae!"

"Turns out you don't know me as well as you thought" Dante said grinning devilishly. "In the other hand, I do. If I would've told you I wanted a strawberry sundae, you would've never offered to buy me some"

Vergil just closed his hand into a fist and twisted his lips in anger.

"That means, that you do care about me" Dante added.

Vergil smacked the counter loudly and snatched a bottle from the bartender's hands; he was cleaning the bottle and surprised when Vergil took it from him, he thought he would start up a fight or something. But instead, Vergil simply uncapped the bottle and poured some liquor over Dante's sundae. "Enjoy it!" Vergil said despicably as he put the bottle over the counter and headed to the doors.

Dante surprised at Vergil's acts. But when he had a look at the bottle he grinned. He had a taste of his strawberry sundae and it was amazingly exquisite. His eyes opened widely in shock. "A touch of honey bourbon is exactly what my sundae needed to be perfect! Thanks bro!" Dante said raising his voice so Vergil could listen and piss off. Although, it was true.

Vergil just infuriated more, he smacked the doors and headed outside. Dante finished his sundae in a blink and stood up to follow Vergil.

"Hey! I thought he was paying this time" The bartender said mad.

"You're right, he was" Dante retorted as he went outside.

The bartender just shook his head. He should've guessed that was gonna happen.

As Dante went out, he turned and saw Vergil walking on the sidewalk, heading back home. He got on the car, started it and followed Vergil. He stopped next to him and rolled down the window. "Hey Verge! I'll give you a ride back home, c'mon get in the car!" He yelled.

Vergil was still pissed at Dante's careless attitude. He suddenly stopped walking and spoke to Dante. "You never take things seriously, do you?" He then continued walking.

Dante kept following him in the car, very slowly, just driving next to him, waiting till he decided to get in the car.

"Trish called me yesterday" Vergil said simply.

Dante suddenly stopped surprised. "What! She what? What for!" He complained. He simply parked the car next to the sidewalk and got off. "Why did she call you instead of Lady?" He asked now upset.

"Why, you wanted your problem to be larger? She knows I'm more reserved and..." Vergil said seriously.

"Why did she call you, anyway! Why doesn't she talk to me!" Dante said upset.

Vergil was meaning to answer but Dante just didn't let him talk.

"So what? She told you to give me money?" Dante said slyly.

Vergil just raised an eyebrow and glared at him. He folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"'Cause I don't need anything from you, much less your sympathy" Dante kept talking, regretting now meeting Vergil this morning.

"Are you done talking rubbish?" Vergil said serious. For the second time today, he pulled out his wallet and handed Dante some money. "Just take the damn money, it's not sympathy. I'm doing it for Trish and the kid, they deserve better..."

"Like you?" Dante interrupted him.

Vergil just raised an eyebrow, ignored him and kept talking. "...and no..." It was him who didn't let Dante talk now. "... she didn't ask me to give you money, but I know you need it, or am I mistaken?" He glared at Dante.

Dante took the money. "You know I ain't paying this back..."

"I am aware of that and I don't care about money" Vergil said simply.

"Good. 'Cause even if you did, I wasn't giving it back" Dante said slyly as he put the money in his pocket.

"You know Dante, things would be so much easier if only you expressed yourself correctly" Vergil said slyly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't need any lecture from you, you're not my father"

"Trish is worried about you. You should at least try to talk to her. If you did, she wouldn't need to talk to me" Vergil insisted.

Dante just got in the car and started it. "Still need a ride?" He mumbled.

"So, you got what you wanted and now you leave me behind..." Vergil said slyly.

"Come again? Are you talking about you or me?" He mocked.

Vergil just raised an eyebrow.

"Just...get in" Dante said a bit bothered.

Dante took Vergil to his place and before Vergil hot off the car, Dante spoke to him. "Don't mention a word to Lady. If she knew you lent me money, she'd be charging me interests for life!"

"I don't have to tell her anything" He said simply then got off.

"Thanks..." Dante said under his breath and headed back home.

Vergil went in to his house and Lady was waiting for him in the lounge. "Where did you guys go?" She wondered. "Dante left already?"

"That's none or your concern" Vergil said serious.

"So, Dante's in trouble, huh? Money?" Lady had a hunch.

Vergil just raised an eyebrow as he sat down on the single sofa. "Where do you infer that from? Why do you always have to intrude in everything?" Vergil raised his voice a little.

"So, he does have money issues..." She sat on his lap and embraced him by the neck. "...tell me something new" She mumbled. "You didn't borrow him money, did ya?"

"What!" He surprised. "No! Of course not!" Vergil said serious as he wrapped an arm around Lady's waist.

"You are so bad lying, you know that?" Lady said slyly as she leant to kiss him.

Vergil savored her lips softly, as Lady kept murmuring.

"It's okay, he needs the money..." She whispered as she kept kissing him.

Vergil grinned devilishly, content that Dante had been wrong about Lady. "Dante said you'd charge him interests for life..." He said chuckling.

"Gotcha!" Lady said slyly as she parted her lips from his.

Vergil's eyes opened widely. He surprised at how easily he fell on Lady's snare. He meant to complain but Lady put a finger on his lips.

"I knew you were lying, but don't worry, I won't tell..." She said. "...for now"

"For now?" Vergil said pissed as he stood up from the sofa.

Lady bounced on the sofa then stood up too. "Relax, I won't charge him until he's got enough money to pay"

"You won't charge him anything, it's my money, not yours!" Vergil yelled. "And how the hell could you know?"

"I told you I know you too well. I know when you're lying" Lady said simply.

"Do you, really?" Vergil retorted.

"I do. Plus, I heard you talking to Trish yesterday" She said sweetly.

"I knew it, so you know me very well, huh?" Vergil said upset. "You're always eavesdropping on everyone's conversations"

"Vergil, c'mon, relax..." She tried to calm him. "...I'm just trying to take care of our money"

"It's _**my **_money, not yours and I know what I do with it" He said mad as he walked towards the door.

"Vergil, where are you going?" Lady said worried as she got on the way. She stood in front of the door, blocking his exit.

"Move" He said coldly.

Lady didn't move. "Vergil, I'm sorry okay? I won't charge him anything, okay? It's too early to be fighting"

Vergil didn't even turn to look at her. "I said, move"

Lady didn't care and didn't move an inch. But Vergil was losing patience and he just grabbed her by the arm and pushed her aside. But he didn't weigh his force and she hit the ground with a smash and hit her head with the small table beside the sofa.

"What is wrong with you!" Lady said mad as she sat up and flexed her legs, letting all her goodies show.

Vergil took a deep breath and turned towards her. "I'm sorry..." he walked towards her and crouched to her level. "...I didn't mean to..." He put his hands on her knees and since the shirt she was wearing rolled up a little bit, he noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear. "...hey, what happened to your underwear?"

She moved Vergil's hands away and stood up. "Nothing, I'm not wearing any!" She headed upstairs mad.

"Hey! Mary! Wait!" Vergil tried to stop her, grabbing her wrist.

She shook her arm. "Let go!"

Vergil just let her go and leant against the side of the sofa on the floor, he tilted his head back and shook his head as he closed his eyes. The more time passed, the more he realized he was missing something in his life. Even though this demon hunting life entertained him quite much, he was starting to think this life was not what he wanted. He was beginning to feel ordinary and it was something he was not liking. He took a deep breath and tried to settle his mind.

Lady hadn't really gone upstairs, she just stayed at the end of the stairs waiting for him to follow her. But she realized, that was never gonna happen. She sat down on the last step and turned towards the living room. She couldn't have a perfect view, but she could see Vergil seemed more pensive than usual. She could tell something was bothering his mind. So, she stood up and went down the stairs again. She approached to him and stood in front of him.

Vergil's eyes were closed, but even so, he knew she hadn't really gone upstairs and he perfectly knew why. "What?" He said cold.

Lady didn't answer, she just kept staring at him.

"You expected me to follow you, didn't you?" He said still with his eyes closed.

"I don't know why I keep thinking one day you will, but I know I cannot change who you are" Lady said serious and emotionless.

"I'm glad you know" Vergil said sarcastic and with his usual cold tone. He glanced at Lady and she wasn't even staring at him anymore. She just stared at the floor. Still, he noticed in her a sad expression.

"I don't know what Dante told you, but you have a different look in your eyes since you got back. I know there's something disturbing your mind. I don't know what it is, but I want to help you. If only you spoke to me. Why don't you trust me?" Lady broke down and cried.

Vergil just hated to see anyone cry. It brought back memories from his past, his childhood, his youth and his solitude that he rather leave behind. He extended his arm for her. "Come here" He whispered.

Lady took his hand and crouched beside him. She cuddled up on his chest and sank her face on it, pouring her tears like a heavy rain.

Vergil just embraced her then rubbed her back and her head. "It's okay. I'm alright. You don't have to worry about me. There's nothing disturbing me..." He lied. But for once he understood Dante and why sometimes some things are better left unsaid. He just tried to soothe her. But it was exactly times like these what made him feel more human, and he hated that. He despised what he was becoming. He blinked slowly and stared at her fragile form as he caressed her short hair. He couldn't hate her, not even when she was the one responsible for his feelings, for discovering some humanity in him. Still, he felt that little by little he was losing the devil within him, even though he knew his inner devil was his only trait that would never abandon him. What he wanted to leave behind was every human feeling he had; he felt his human side was weakening him slowly, draining away all his might, everything he has fought for his entire life. And he couldn't let that happen. But he turned to look at Lady, sunken in his chest and at the same time, he felt he couldn't do that to her, not in this life, not right now.

"Vergil?" Lady spoke.

"Yes?" He said simply.

"Do you love me?" She asked curious and scared of the answer.

"Why do you ask?" He retorted.

"Well..." She said hesitantly. "...I've never heard it from your lips, and I wish I could just hear it once"

"You know the answer to that and it's not gonna happen today" He said serious.

Did she really know the answer? She used to believe she did, but she wasn't sure anymore and she was scared something had changed. For some strange reason, she felt he was slowly slipping away from her hands and she didn't want to let go.

Meanwhile, Dante arrived home. Trish was just coming out of the shower from the bathroom in the office. She was wrapped in the towel when she saw Dante coming in.

"Why did you take so long, baby?" Trish pouted as she loosened the towel to dry her hair.

"Why, you missed me?" Dante said cocky as he eyed her nude body up and down. He approached to her and stood behind her, cornering her behind the desk.

She turned to face Dante and noticed his stare fixed on her. "What? Don't say I look too fat already, 'cause I feel like a whale"

"What's too fat is my dick, but I'd call it Trish's effect. Your belly will be gone in 9 months, but my dick..." He said slyly as he clung to her body, pushing her even harder against the desk. "...is destined to remain big and fat forever"

"Lucky me..." Trish said slyly. "...I love your big, fat dick. She said as she touched and squeezed Dante's cock over his trousers.

"You want a piece of me?" Dante said seductively.

"Always..." She whispered sultrily as she pulled from his belt and started kissing him passionately, undoing his belt and trousers. She parted her lips from his and kneeled before him. She pulled down Dante's undergarments and his big cock popped up like a jack in the box. Trish eyed Dante naughtily as she grabbed his cock with both of her hands. She started jerking him off while she began teasing the tip with her tongue. She began sucking his head and little by little she made his cock disappear in her mouth.

"Ohh... baby... yeah..." Dante moaned as he put his hands over Trish's head following her soft moves. "I'll never understand how you- manage to- stick it all in your mouth, but- I'm definitely pleased by your- abilities..." Dante said panting.

Trish just kept wobbling her head, eating it all up and moaning at the same time. She started doing it faster.

Dante's breathing speeded up. He moaned deeper. "Oh baby, you're gonna make me- cum, slow down babe..." His body suddenly tensed. "Ohh... too late" He shivered from head to toes and collapsed on his chair.

Trish swallowed all of his elixir and almost chocked. She straightened up and leant over Dante grabbing from his knees. "Dante..." She pouted.

Dante turned to look at her as he recovered his breath. "What?" He said foolish.

"We're just starting" She complained.

"And who said I was stopping?" Dante said cocky as he stood up and pushed Trish against the desk. He was still hard as rock, so Trish just laid on the desk, Dante spread her legs and just tempted her, rubbing her clit and pussy with the tip of his cock. "Someone's wet..." He said sultrily.

"Oh Dante..." Trish moaned aroused. She loves when he teases her, but sometimes she just urges to have him inside of her, and _this_ was one of those times. "Oh Dante, do it now..." She pleaded.

"You want my cock so badly, don't you baby?" He kept teasing her. Then he leant forward to kiss her neck, then lowered more to lick and suck her creamy breasts.

"Yes..." She panted strongly. "Dante..." She moved her hips up and down rubbing Dante's cock with her pussy. She was so aroused that a single blow could make her cum. "Dante... ahh..." She almost cried.

"You want it deep?" Dante asked horny.

"Yes! Just do it!" She yelled desperate. "Ahh- ha...!" She screamed when she felt Dante's cock pound her so hard and deep.

Dante kept pounding her hard and fast, then he suddenly stopped. "Is it okay if I pound you hard?" He asked.

"What! Why wouldn't it?" Trish said surprised.

"Well, the baby..." He said hesitantly.

"Dante, it's okay!" Trish said desperate. "Just don't stop!"

"Okay..." He grabbed her legs and pulled them up to his shoulders and pounded her once more, strong but a bit slower, reaching so deep inside her, making her moan so hard and loud. He thrust himself the deepest he could. Trish shut her eyes tightly as she screamed.

"Oh Dante..." She grasped from the desk as she could and pushed him a little; she felt he was reaching her brains.

"Am I hurting you?" Dante asked, although he didn't stop this time.

"No, it's okay..." She said panting.

Dante suddenly stopped and pulled out from her.

"What's wrong?" Trish wondered.

"Nothing..." He just pulled her from an arm and turned her over. "I wanna pound you from behind. He caressed her ass and slowly slid his hands up her hips. With a hand he bent her towards the desk, and with the other he gripped her hip and lifted it up a little bit. He grabbed his cock and stuck the tip in Trish's pussy. Then he grasped from her hips again and thrust himself all the way in with great force.

"Oh Dante!" Trish kept moaning hard.

Dante kept a steady rhythm although not for long. He then clung to Trish's back and pounded her faster as he grabbed from and edge of the desk, making her scream even harder.

"Oh Dante, oh... ahh- yes- oh harder!" Trish moaned so strong as she came.

"Oh Trish... yeah, oh-ahh..." Dante moaned hard as he came, he kept pounding her slower every time until he just stopped. "Ohh...ohh..."

Trish felt his body shiver and his cock pulsating strongly inside her, spewing his elixir till the very last drop.

They were both breathing heavily. Dante straightened up and sat on his chair exhausted and drained.

Trish straightened up as well. "Oh Dante, I'm gonna have to shower again" She complained.

"Oh, but you didn't complain while you had it inside" Dante said.

Trish just grinned and went into the bathroom and Dante followed. She was already naked so she just got in the shower straight away to rinse.

Dante washed off his dick in the sink, then zipped up his trousers. "I missed coming inside of you" He said simply.

"Oh, c'mon Dante, as if you never did that out of habit. Besides, you didn't miss last time"

"Guess not..." He chuckled. "...jackpot! Although... I meant without having to worry about getting you pregnant"

"I know that's your favorite part when I'm pregnant" She said simply as she finished. "Can you hand me a towel, please Dante?"

"Sure" He went out of the bathroom and took the towel from the desk. "Hey Trish?" He said suddenly serious as he handed her the towel. "What did you call Vergil for?" He asked. "You didn't have to go and tell him about our problems" He complained before even letting her answer.

"I didn't tell him anything. I just wanted to know if they were going through the same as us" She said simply as she went out of the shower.

"Well, you should've known he'd figure out. Now he knows I'm helpless, I can't even provide for my family" Dante said upset as he stared elsewhere but her eyes.

"Dante..." She turned his face towards her so he'd look into her eyes. "...then why did you go see him this morning?" She asked slyly.

"How do you know I..." He asked hesitantly.

"Lady called me a little while ago" She said raising an eyebrow.

"That bitch..." Dante murmured.

"So, I sent you for some tea, huh?" She said slyly. "Where is it at least?" She asked with her hands on her hips. "Dante, why don't you talk to me?"

"Me? Why don't _**you**_ talk to me? But instead, you go and talk to him" He said folding his arms.

"You asked him for money, didn't you?" Trish said simply.

"No! Of course not!" He said as he turned away from her and went to sit on his chair behind his desk.

"Dante..." She said as she leant towards him. "...it's okay. You don't have to feel any less of a man for doing that. We're having some money issues, we'll get over it, but right now, we do need the money"

"Oh, so you did ask him to give me money" Dante replied.

"I did not" She said simply. "But you did"

"I did not!" Dante took a deep breath. "Anyway, I told him if I took the money, I wouldn't pay it back"

"I think he knew that already, and I don't think he cares" Trish added. "Well, I'm glad you made your pride aside, 'cause I made an appointment with Doctor Stevens" She said as she straightened up and meant to go upstairs to get dressed.

"You what?" Dante said surprised. "It's not like he gave me tons of money, woman!"

"Well I don't think he gave you a hundred dollars, did he?" Trish said as she went up the stairs.

Dante stood up and followed her. "Well no. But it's not a contest to see how fast we can make the money disappear!"

"Dante, we need to see the doctor at least to know when the delivery will be due" Trish said as she opened the door to their room. Dante went in right behind her.

"Oh, so they deliver babies by mail now" He mocked.

Trish turned to look at him raising an eyebrow while she chose a black dress from the closet.

"What? Can't one make a joke around here?" He said foolish.

Trish didn't reply, she just shook her head with a grin and got dressed in front of Dante.

"Okay, okay. We'll go to the appointment. At what time is it?" He asked giving in.

"Noon" Trish said simply.

"What?" Dante said surprised. "But that's in less than two hours!"

"So?" Trish replied.

"Who's gonna pick David up in school?" Dante wondered.

"I asked Nero to do it" Trish said simply.

"Oh great" He said bothered. "I promised I'd pick him up"

"You'll pick him up tomorrow" Trish said simply.

"If the kid pisses off, it'll be your fault" Dante said. "Besides, I promised to train him after school"

"And you will, when we get back. It's not like we're taking weeks Dante, it'll be less than an hour, okay?" Trish said while she put on a red lipstick. She put her lips together and blew a kiss to the mirror.

"Okay, whatever..." He said careless as he glimpsed at her through the mirror. He approached to her from behind and embraced her by the waist. "You should blow me with those lips..." He whispered to her ear.

"Dante..." Trish giggled and patted his arm.

"I meant the kiss baby! What were you thinking?" He joked. "Does it leave a mark?" He asked.

"I think so..." Trish said as she turned to kiss Dante.

Dante kept her in his grasp, holding her still by the waist. "You might wanna leave your mark where no one else can see..." He said sultrily as he raised his eyebrow and lowered his look at his groin.

"Hmm..." Trish just grinned. "What was I thinking..." She just kissed his lips and colored them in red.

"Hey!" Dante complained jokey.

Later that day, they went to see the doctor. They walked into his office and he received them with a warm welcome.

"Hey! Long time no see! I'm so happy to see you two. How's the kid doing? I bet he must be pretty grown up by now. How old is he?" The doctor asked.

"He'll be five next year" Trish said.

"Wow, that long it's been?" He said. "Well, I'm glad you finally decided to have another baby. Congratulations!" Dr. Jack added.

"Not like we really planned it..." Dante said careless.

Trish nudged him in the ribs. "Thank you..." She faked a smile.

"Well, let's cut to the chase" Dante said wanting to leave already.

"Of course, this way please" He led them to the consulting room. Trish lied down on the bed, the doctor covered her with the sheets from her hips and below and uncovered her abdomen. He made an ultrasound and showed them the fetus on screen.

"When did you find out about your pregnancy?" The doctor asked.

"A few weeks ago? Why?" Trish said.

"Well, we have here an over 12 weeks fetus" The doctor added.

"Oh, so that's the reason why I'm fat already" Trish said calmed.

"Well..." The doctor cleared his throat as he continued with the ultrasound. "...hmm interesting"

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?" Trish wondered.

Dante focused on the screen. "What's that?"

"You see the head, arms, legs..." He made a pause then pointed to another image on screen. "...and that's the reason why you've gained more weight quickly"

Dante's eyes opened widely. He feared to listen what the doctor was about to say.

"What?" Trish insisted.

"You're having twins!" The doctor said enthusiastic.

"Twins?" Both Trish and Dante said surprised.

"Dante?" Trish called out his name after she heard a loud thud against the floor and Dante suddenly vanished. She turned towards the floor. Dante had fainted and collapsed on the floor. She kept calling his name. "Dante?"

"You didn't expect this, did you?" The doctor said concerned. He didn't really see them as excited as the first time.

"Umm... well, not really" Trish said hesitantly.

"I can imagine how you feel. Now having two at a time must be a shock and devils. I can't even imagine how..." The doctor was saying when he was suddenly interrupted.

"Tell me about it!" Dante said as he rose up, grasping from the bed surprising them.

"What are they?" Trish asked.

"Two little devils... ahh..." Dante complained.

Trish twisted her lips. "I mean their sex, Dante"

"What difference would it make?" He kept complaining.

"It could be like you and Vergil..." Trish said.

"Exactly! You don't want that story to happen again" Dante said shocked.

"Well, two girls then" Trish replied.

"Hell no!" Dante said even more scared. "With you it's enough!"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint but... we cannot tell yet" The doctor interrupted them. "They're not very cooperative right now. They keep turning from the camera" He said with a chuckle. "Perhaps by next month we can see them better" He said as he stood up, removed the gel from Trish's stomach and headed to the office. "I'll wait for you in my office"

After a few minutes, Dante and Trish walked in to the doc's office and sat before his desk. He handed them a picture of the ultrasound and talked to them about delivery date and gave Trish some directions for further months.

"Well, I'll see you next month and I hope next time you can bring your son. He might be more excited than you are" He chuckled.

"Sure" Said Dante.

They walked out of the doc's office and luckily he hadn't charged them a single penny, so at least Dante was a bit less worried, about money, that is. For now, because when the babies are born, he'll need tons of money.

"Are you okay Dante?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dante said foolish.

"Well, now that we know we are having twins, it's a bit shocking" Trish added.

Dante took a deep breath. "Ooh... I know"

"I know you're worried Dante, but we'll get through this. It'll be okay" Trish said sweetly and soothing.

Dante just smiled and stared at her lovingly. "And somehow you make it sound possible"

They got in the car and headed home.

"I hope Nero picked up David already" Trish said worried.

"They should be home by now" Dante said.

Nero was waiting for David outside of his school a few minutes before dismissal time. There was a woman at the entrance who allowed the kids to go only with their parents and Trish forgot to notify them about Nero picking him up today. Luckily Nero had arrived earlier and was convincing the woman to let David go with him.

"I told you a million times already that no kid is allowed to go with anyone else without their parents' permission" The woman insisted.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm the kid's uncle!" Nero insisted.

"I don't care who you are, no one told me someone else would pick him up!" The woman said rude.

"Well then, let's wait till he comes and let him decide" Nero said desperate.

"Fine!" The woman grunted.

Suddenly David approached to the doors and saw Nero arguing with the woman.

"Uncle Nero? What are you doing here? Dad said he'd pick me up" David said innocently.

"I know, but something unexpected came up and your mom asked me to pick you up" Nero said simple as he crouched a little to Dave's level.

The woman twisted her lips.

"C'mon, I'll take you home" Nero said as he straightened up reaching for Dave's hand. David took his hand but he seemed disappointed.

"Not so fast" The woman said as she took David's other hand and pulled from him. "Is he really your uncle, David?"

"What!" Nero surprised. "Don't you see, he could even be my son?" He said upset.

"Why, because of the hair?" The woman said slyly.

Nero just infuriated. He was using the sling to cover his Devil Bringer arm, but he so much wanted to strangle that woman with it. "Let's go now, David!" He yelled.

David took Nero's hand again and walked out of the school with him.

"That woman is so damn annoying!" Nero grumbled.

"Relax uncle Nero. Dad says she's hysterical and needs to get laid" David said innocently.

Nero couldn't help to laugh. "What? He told you that?"

"Yeah. She does look tired, she needs to get laid" David said.

Nero couldn't help to laugh out loud at David's innocence. "Oh yeah, definitely she needs to get laid, but I doubt it..."

"Mom is always smiling because she gets laid with dad every day" David added.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure of that" Nero said with a funny face.

"Hey uncle Nero, what happened to your arm?" David asked.

"What do you mean?" Nero asked.

"Why are you wearing that? Did you break your arm or something?" David asked serious.

"Oh! The sling!" Nero said foolishly as they kept walking home. "No, it's just I didn't think it'd be appropriate to show my devil arm at your school, might scare some kids" He said simply.

"Oh, I think it's cool!" David said excited.

"Yeah I know, but imagine that woman's face if she saw my Devil arm" Nero retorted as he looked at David. "She wouldn't have let you go with me"

"I think she would've been too scared to complain and she wouldn't have even hesitated to let me go with you" David said slyly.

Nero turned to look at David. "Touché!" He said with a smile and nodded as they reached closer to the Devil May Cry.

"Hey, uncle Nero?" He asked with a sudden sad expression.

"What's wrong?" Nero said confused.

"Where did mom and dad go?" David asked.

"Umm, I think your mom said they'd go to the hospital" Nero said simply.

"To the hospital, why?" Suddenly David worried. "Is mom okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. It's just a regular checkup" Nero replied.

They finally arrived and Nero hoped the shop would be open, for he didn't have a key. But to his luck, it was closed.

"Hey Dave? Do you have a key to your house by any chance?" He asked foolish.

"Yup!" David said simply.

"Oh great!" Nero said relieved. "Where is it?"

"In my room" David said simply with a big smile on his face.

"Ugh..." Nero complained. "...great!" He took a deep breath. "We're gonna have to wait till Dante and Trish come back"

They sat on the stairs before the entrance and waited. After a little while, Dante and Trish arrived. They parked at the garage and walked to the entrance.

"What are you guys doing outside?" Dante asked Nero as he walked to the shop with Trish by his side.

"Oh finally!" Nero said relieved. "Well, it's locked and we couldn't get in!" He complained. "You guys should give me a key already!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Nero. I was gonna leave you my key, but I forgot" Trish excused herself.

"Yeah, like you forgot to tell that crazy lady I'd pick David up" Nero complained again.

"Oh, right. I'm truly sorry" Trish said a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, that crazy bitch can be a pain in the ass" Dante said simply.

"Dante!" Trish nudged him on the ribs.

"What! It's true!" Dante said careless.

"No swearing in front of David" She murmured to him.

"Oh, c'mon. Nothing the kid doesn't know already" Dante said.

"Oh, you must be starving, right honey?" Trish asked David.

"As a matter of fact, I am" Dante said careless.

Trish turned and glared at Dante.

"Oh, you were talking to the kid of course" Dante chuckled.

"Oh yeah, very much!" David said.

Suddenly Dante moved his arm from behind Trish and voilà! He was holding a pizza box in his hand.

"Ohh... yeah! Pizza!" David said excited.

"Ooh... I'm starving too!" Nero said.

"Too bad kid. I just got one pizza" Dante said cocky.

"Dante!" Trish gave him the eye.

"What?" Dante complained. "Okay, he can stay" He gave in.

They were all sitting by the table in the kitchen having pizza when Nero spoke up.

"Hey, so how did it go?" Nero asked for either Trish or Dante.

Both Dante and Trish turned to look at each other. Trish reached her hand into her purse and pulled out the picture of the ultrasound. She handed it to Nero.

Nero took the picture and had a look at it as he had a sip to his drink. He kept staring at it without really understanding it, he was trying to find a form there.

"We're having twins" Dante said emotionless.

Nero's eyes opened widely. He almost chocked with the drink, so he spit it right onto Dante's face. "What!" He exclaimed surprised.

"What the..." Dante said infuriated as he wiped his face off with his coat. "What is wrong with you kid!" He yelled as he stood up from the table.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you took me by surprise!" Nero excused himself and covered his face. He could see Dante's fist coming right at him.

But Trish held Dante's arm and sat him down again. "Relax honey"

David was just giggling watching them fight. "So that means I'll have two brothers or sisters or both?" He said excited.

"Yes honey, either of those" Trish said.

"Yay!" David said excited.

"Now that- should've been your reaction!" Dante said upset to Nero.

"I'm sorry, I ain't got the kid's mind and I'm not your son to be that excited..." Nero said.

"Luckily!" Said Dante.

"I guess I reacted the same way you did" Nero added.

"He fainted" Trish said raising an eyebrow.

"Ha! Really?" Nero mocked.

"Oh, you had to say that?" Dante complained.

"I don't blame ya! That's kinda shocking bro!" Nero said to cheer Dante up.

"Tell me about it, and to top it off, I'm broke" Dante said helpless.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll help you out. I have an idea that could benefit us both" Nero said.

Dante raised an eyebrow. He leaned back on the chair and folded his arms. He put his feet up over the empty pizza box and said. "I'm listening"

"Well, it's just an idea, but it could work" Nero said simply.

"Just spit it out kid!" Dante said desperate.

"Okay. How about- Devil May Cry... on the road!" Nero said enthusiastic, like a magician when he does his trick.

Dante just stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "On the road...?"

Nero looked at him and noticed his confusion. "I've seen some cheap vans on sale, we can get one, fix it and go out on the streets hunting demons" Nero said.

"As appealing as that sounds, who would pay us?" Dante wondered.

"Well, we can have a line installed in the van and get the calls there and customers could either meet us on the road or go to your shop to pay" Nero said simply.

"Well, I don't think it's as easy as it sounds, kid" Dante said.

"We can give it a shot, you got nothing to lose" Said Nero.

Dante hesitated. "I don't know... I mean, I'm not sure I'd feel comfortable working with someone else. Other than Trish I've always worked alone"

"Oh Dante, that is so sweet, but it's okay. Two heads are always better than one" Trish said.

"Well, you've never complained before with just mine..." Dante said slyly. "Now you want Nero's too?" He said jokey.

Trish just grinned. "Not that head..."

David just turned his face from one side to another following their conversation quite confused.

"I wouldn't mind..." Nero said with a dreamy face.

Dante frowned and glared at Nero raising an eyebrow.

"I mean... to help you- with the job thing" He hesitated.

"Right..." Dante said incredulous. "Anyway, I'm not sure that could work" He said as he put his feet down and straightened up on the chair. "Although... I might have another neon sign of _Devil May Cry_"

"Great! That's a start!" Nero said excited.

"But I have no money for a van" Dante retorted.

"Don't worry about it. I'll buy the van" Said Nero. "I'll fix it and when I have it ready, I'll let you know. We'll be like partners"

"Don't like how that sounds..." Dante said pensive. "Trish is my only partner"

Nero made a weird face and sighed. "We won't be partners then, I'll just let you know when I have it ready"

"Okay..." Dante said as he stood up. "…but I can't promise you anything"

"We'll give it a shot" Said Nero as he stood up too and followed Dante to the office.

David stood up too and followed them. "Hey dad, and what about your promise?"

"We just ate son, let's wait some time before we work out, yeah?" Dante said as he threw himself on his chair. He put his feet up the desk, his arms behind his head and tried to relax for a moment.

Nero sat on a sofa and David followed him. He was too excited to be trained that he started directing punches in the air in front of Nero. Nero just played along.

"Can uncle Nero come too?" David asked.

Dante opened an eye and glimpsed at David. "Well, you want me, or Nero to train ya?" He asked.

"You of course, but it's fun playing with uncle Nero" David replied.

"Well this is no game, kiddo" Dante said serious.

"It's okay Dave, I can play with you some other time" Nero said.

"You can always stay and watch..." Dante said.

"Watch what?" Trish asked as she joined them in the living room.

Dante just chuckled. He totally remembered that time, the one he was sure Nero was thinking about.

"Oh! Dante and Dave training" Nero said foolish.

"Just watch? How boring, why don't you join them?" Trish said innocently.

Dante and Nero just lowered their heads and chuckled.

"What? What's so funny?" Trish asked curious.

"Nothing, I was just remembering something..." Said Dante.

"And you too..." Trish said slyly, staring at Nero.

"Yeah, ha-ha..." Nero blushed as he rubbed his head.

"Right..." Trish said incredulous, but she was too tired to be inquiring into the situation. She just laid back on the couch next to Nero. She turned on the TV and tried to rest.

Dante stood up and went to the bathroom. It was a hot day so he felt pretty hot, he rinsed his face in the sink in the bathroom of the office. He walked out and took his coat off and hung it on a coat hanger behind his desk.

"So, you wanna go now, or you wanna wait a bit longer Dave?" Dante asked as he approached to the sofa and surprised when he saw Nero holding Trish to his chest very comfortably. "Ha! So, this is what you do when I'm not around" He said cocky. "I see you very comfortable with Trish, _**Nero**_" Dante emphasized on his name.

Nero jerked suddenly. "Is not what you're thinking! She just fell asleep, she was tired. What did you want me to do!" He said nervous.

"Just lay her down on the sofa and sit somewhere else!" Dante raised his voice. "But no, instead you embrace her to your chest, stroke her hair and caress her skin, what the hell!"

"I'm sorry, it's just she looked so fragile and peaceful... I..." Nero hesitated as he slowly stood up and laid Trish down on the sofa.

"Now I know why Kyrie's always jealous when you come over" Dante said annoyed.

"Are you jealous, dad?" David asked.

"What! No!" Dante said surprised.

"'Cause there's nothing wrong about it. Besides, you'll wake her up with so much yelling" David said as he caressed Trish's face.

"Okay" Dante lowered his voice. "Let's all go downstairs and let your mom sleep"

They all went to the basement leaving Trish alone in the living room with the TV on.

Dante, Nero and David entered to the secret training room. David was just so excited to be there. He was having a look at all the equipment Dante had, while Dante searched for that neon sign inside a big chest. David couldn't help to peek in there and saw all those old and dusty Devil Arms Dante has.

"Found it!" Said Dante as he pulled out the neon sign from the big chest.

Nero turned towards him. "Oh, that is so cool!" He approached to Dante who handed him the sign.

"Here's my part of the deal. I'll let you use the name of my shop, you get the rest and we'll see what happens next" Dante said serious.

"Deal!" Nero said excited.

While Dante and Nero talked, David made the most of the time to jump inside the chest and discover all those Devil Arms. Dante got to hear whispers so he turned around and didn't see David, but he could hear noises coming from inside the big chest. He walked closer to it, peeked inside and saw David messing everything up.

"David!" Dante yelled as he grabbed him by the shirt from the back of the neck and lifted him up.

"This sword is so cool!" David said as he held Alastor with both hands.

"You don't wanna touch that sword, kiddo!" Dante said suddenly agitated as he saw the sword reacting to David's touch. He snatched the sword from him and put it back inside the chest.

"How about these?" David said with a sly smile as he held Agni and Rudra.

"What!" Dante surprised. "What are you, a magician? When did you take those!" He complained. He better put David away from that chest before he'd grab everything. "Those are harmless, but..." He made a pause as he put David down. "...you gotta earn them"

Suddenly both swords started talking. "But Master..."

David turned to look at them suspiciously. "No talking!" He yelled as he clasped both hilts together and the noise ceased. "Good..." He noticed both hilts of the swords had faces at its end and he found it odd. He kinda freaked out when he thought those voices had really come from the swords.

Dante couldn't help to remember he did the exact same thing when he acquired Agni and Rudra many years ago. He just chuckled.

"These are Devil Arms, right dad?" David asked hesitantly.

"That's right, son" Dante said slyly.

"Are there really souls inside of them?" He asked fearfully.

Dante leant forward. "What do you think, son?" He said with a sly smile.

"Son?" Both swords spoke up again.

David turned to look at both swords and the faces at each hilt. "Ohh... they do talk..." He said a bit surprised and scared.

"If you're our Master's son, you must be worthy of our power..." Said Agni. "But brother, he's only a kid..." Rudra replied.

David watched them talk and found it really odd.

"Yeah..." Dante sighed. "...the real problem is to make them stop" He said to David's comment.

"I know brother, but can't you feel the kid's power coursing through his veins?" Agni and Rudra kept talking.

"I can see that..." David agreed with his father.

"Those are pretty cool! Can I hold them for a moment?" Nero asked excited as he approached to David and took the swords. "I didn't know you had all these cool Devil Arms" He said as he swung them in the air, trying their power. An orange and turquoise aura emanated from each sword revealing their fire and wind powers. "Pretty cool!" Said Nero.

"Another son of yours, Master?" Both Agni and Rudra asked as Nero stopped swinging them in the air.

"Hell no! I'm not that old" Dante retorted.

"Definitely Sparda's blood courses through his veins, like your son" Agni and Rudra kept talking.

"Why do I even bother..." Dante replied.

"Do they ever stop talking?" Nero asked. "It's annoying..." He walked towards the chest and threw them there.

"Why do you think I left them there?" Dante said slyly.

Nero had a look at the other Devil Arms. He seemed just like David, surprised and amazed and wanting to touch every single one of them. "Wow... this is definitely the coolest!" He said as he pulled out Nevan.

Dante turned to look at Nero and just raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Wow!" David said marveled as he approached to it.

"Oh no, no, no... you're too young for this one, kiddo" Dante said as he held David back.

Suddenly Nevan spoke up too. "Mmm... oh my... Sparda surely did a wonderful job... oh but you remind me more of..."

Dante had his arms folded and his eyes closed and suddenly opened an eye.

"...oh yes... Vergil" Nevan continued. "What an exquisite devil he was... are you his..."

Dante interrupted her. "What!" He frowned and approached to Nero taking Nevan from his hands.

"Oh, don't be jealous darling, I'm only yours..." Nevan added.

"Get back in there!" Dante said as he put Nevan inside the chest. "Enough of Devil Arms!" He said bothered and pensive after both Devil Arms implied Nero was not a son of Sparda.

"She battled Vergil too?" Nero asked.

"How should I know? We were born the same day not went everywhere together" Dante said annoyed.

"Relax, I was just curious..." Nero said simply.

"Well, let's get this party started" Dante said relieved Nero didn't suspect anything. But should he? "We should do a little warm up, to begin with"

"Okay" Said Nero.

"Give me 25 push-ups!" Dante demanded.

"What's a push-up?" David wondered.

Dante put his hands at his hips and sighed facing down. "Show him, Nero"

"Why me? _**You **_are training _**him**_!" Nero complained.

"Because I'm the Master and you the apprentice, both of you are. Besides... you could use some training too, kid" Dante replied.

"Well, if I wanted to be someone's apprentice, I'd choose Vergil" Nero said simply. "He's better and faster with the sword"

Dante just raised an eyebrow. "He seems faster... maybe. But that's only because his sword is smaller and lighter" He said to defend himself. "But better, never!"

"You just don't want to accept Vergil is better than you in something" Nero retorted.

"I would, if he were really better than me in anything. Give him a gun and see how fast he can fire" Dante said cocky.

"Well, he's not a gunslinger as you are, but..." Nero said.

"Since when do you defend him anyway?" Dante wondered a little bothered.

"What? It's not that I..." Dante didn't even let Nero talk.

"I'm everything anyways, Swordmaster, Gunslinger, Master at Guarding and last but not least I'm the Master of Trickster style" Dante said showing off. "I'm the best Master anyone could ever wish for"

"And when are we starting?" David said desperate.

"After your warm up!" Dante replied. "I don't want you to end up all sore, then your mom will piss off at me"

"Okay" David said ready.

Nero gave up, so he showed David how to do push-ups and together they did the 25 Dante requested.

"Okay, now come here..." Dante said to both Nero and David as he stood beside the punch bag and punching ball. "You warm up with this Nero" He said referring to the punching ball. "Now you, little buddy..." He said to Dave. "...imagine this punching bag is uncle Nero and he stole all of your toys"

"He what!" David said suddenly enraged as he closed his hands into fists. A slight amount of electricity gathered in his fists.

"Wo, wo, hey! He said imagine, I never did such a thing!" Nero said as he started to draw back just as he saw David coming his way ready to punch him.

David's expression changed in a second and the electricity vanished. "Oh, okay..." He said embarrassed.

"Besides, you should hit the punch bag, not me" Nero retorted a little more calmed now.

"I'm sorry..." David said grinning innocently. "Show me how to do it dad"

"Alright" Dante gave him a little demonstration on how to punch and kick correctly. Although he warned him about not using all of his strength unless the situation required it. "Now, you try it"

David started punching the punch bag with both fists, but this time, no electricity flowed through his hands.

"Interesting..." Dante said pensive. "Is that all you got?" He said trying to provoke him and make him release all his power still somewhat dormant within him.

David got a little mad and started punching the bag faster and evidently harder. Dante placed behind the punch bag and held it while David kept hitting it. He finished with a flying kick packed in lightning. That last kick had been too strong that he tore down the punch bag.

"Well done, son!" Dante said proud. "Although, this is one of the main reasons why I told you not to use all of your strength unless it's necessary. Now I'm gonna have to fix this later" He said as he simply dropped it on the floor.

"I'm sorry dad" David said embarrassed.

"Don't worry, that was good. It helped me prove my theory" Dante said simply.

"What theory?" Nero wondered.

"He only uses his power when someone's in danger or pisses him off" Dante replied.

"That's obvious. That's what you're supposed to help him out with" Nero said.

"Okay" Dante ignored him and continued. "Can you Devil Trigger like you did when you saved mom?" He asked David.

"I don't know how I did that, I just did..." David said shyly.

Dante kept pensive for a moment.

"What's the matter Dante?" Nero asked serious. "You have no idea of how to awaken his demon, do you?" He whispered to Dante.

"The problem here kid, is not to awaken his demon, it's evident that it's already awake. The problem is to let it out"

"So, what now?" David asked innocently.

"Tell me Nero, do you remember how your demon awoke?" Dante asked curious.

"Well, actually, it wasn't so long ago. It was during the Fortuna incident, when I was near death. I had been stabbed several times by a massive sword, and I kept thinking of Kyrie and something inside of me kept me from giving up and this need for power filled my every pore. That's when my demon awoke" Nero said seriously.

"You sounded like Vergil for a moment" Dante mocked.

"Well, for some strange reason I don't have a demon form like yours or Vergil's or even David's..." Nero said.

"I know. Perhaps your true demon isn't yet awake. I've seen you in your Devil Trigger form and to be honest, everything about you always reminds me of Vergil, it made me even think that you..." Dante turned serious and stopped talking.

"That I what?" Nero wondered.

"Nothing. It's just a ridiculous thought I had back then" Dante said foolish.

"What about you, dad? How did your demon awake?" David wondered.

"Well, that was a very long time ago. I must have been around 18 maybe?" Dante said with a chuckle. "I was fighting your uncle Verge, it was a very even battle but somehow, he rid me from my sword and stabbed me with it, right through my stomach" He said intriguing.

"And then what?" David listened carefully.

"Then I bled out. I guess it was similar to your near death experience..." He said to Nero. "...suddenly my demon awoke, not letting me die. I felt my heart pounding very hard. They were my hands first what started changing their shape, switching from human to demon form constantly..." Dante's hands began switching shape from human to demon, as he told his story giving more feel to it, as if he were telling a ghost story. Nero and David surprised at the control Dante has over his demon. He walked slowly towards David. "...when suddenly, my entire body changed its shape into a demon!" He Devil Triggered completely and launched at David, scaring him and Nero, then he started tickling David from behind. "Overflowing with power!"

"Ahh!" David yelled. "Stop, stop!" He screamed and laughed.

Dante recovered his human form laughing. "Oh, you should've seen your faces!" He kept laughing.

"I didn't see that coming" Nero said excusing himself.

"That was so cool dad! Has mom seen you like that before?" David asked.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" Dante said controlling his laughter.

"Well you look quite scary..." David said hesitantly.

"Well that's the idea kiddo, to intimidate." Said Dante. "It's hard to intimidate your mom, though" He said pensive and remembering those times they've had sex in his Devil Trigger form.

"Was that story even true?" Nero wondered.

"Of course! Ask Vergil if you don't believe me" Dante said.

"So, you're saying I need to be stabbed by a sword to awaken my demon?" David wondered scared.

"Fortunately, not, son. Your demon has already awaken and one day, you'll be able to Devil Trigger at your own will, like me" Dante said.

"Cool! Teach me now!" David said excited. "Wait, am I gonna look as scary as you?" He asked Dante. "You saw me, right, uncle Nero?"

"Yeah, I did. And yes, you looked scary like your dad, although, in a smaller version" Nero said jokey.

"Okay, first things first. I think we should channel your power first. Once you are able to control it, then we jump onto the next level, alright?" Dante said simply.

David just nodded.

"I'll try to do it like I did with your mother" Dante said pensive. "Oh, I have an idea. Try with these" Dante said as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory from their holsters.

"Cool!" David said as he grabbed both of them.

"Try shooting" Dante said simple. "Oh, hold on" He turned on the target mechanism. "Try shooting at any target"

"Okay" David tried shooting, but both pistols just made a click noise. "Dad, they're not loaded" He complained slowly and a little down.

Dante approached to him. He took the guns from him and shot every target right at the center without even turning to look at them.

Both Nero and David were mouth agape.

"How did you do that?" David said surprised.

"I admit it. You're a Gunslinger Master" Nero said breathless.

"You still think you need bullets, kiddo?" Dante said slyly. He returned the guns to David. "Now concentrate" He crouched to Dave's level and guided him. "Close your eyes, take a deep breath..."

Nero just watched and learned.

"Tell me what you feel" Dante said.

"Should I feel something?" Dave said foolishly.

"Think on your power and try to channel it through the guns. Try to diverge it through your limbs..." Dante said simply but seriously.

"Dad, in English" David complained a little.

Dante just twisted his lips. "Just concentrate and imagine you gather all your power here" He said as he put a hand on David's core. "Do you feel it?"

Dave just nodded.

"Okay now, try to release it through all your limbs. Now pull the trigger..." Dante said slowly.

Nothing seemed to happen, when suddenly lightning began flowing through David's whole body. He pulled the trigger and shot lightning as bullets. Both shots pierced the targets leaving big holes in them and around every hole the target was burned in a large radius.

Dante surprised. "Wow! Well done son, that was quite impressive" He said as he approached to the targets and touched around the holes. The material disintegrated, carbonized. "Wouldn't like to get shot by your hand..."

"Was I really that good?" David said excited.

Dante moved to a side. "Yeah, amazing. I taught this to your mother as well, that's why she can shoot like me, and even though you share the same type of power, I had never seen something like this before"

Nero approached to Dante. "He's pretty strong, isn't he?"

Dante folded his arms feeling proud. "He's my son, you couldn't expect less"

Nero just grinned.

"Now, try again son. See if you can concentrate your power only in the guns and not all of your body" Dante said. "If only Goldstein were alive to craft a pair of pistols to my son..." Dante whispered.

"Who's Goldstein?" Nero wondered.

"The old lady who hand-crafted my beloved Ebony and Ivory" Dante retorted. "But she was murdered because of my fault"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Nero said.

Meanwhile, David tried to improve his new acquired skill. He kept practicing while Dante and Nero watched. After a while, Dante thought it might be useful to teach him some moves for combat. He started teaching him the basics for combat. To block, guard, punch, kick, some aerial moves and all channeling his power. Once he taught him the basics, he made Nero and David fight.

"But I'm not gonna attack him, Dante" Nero assured him.

"That's okay. It's just so he can test himself against a real enemy" Dante replied.

"Okay. C'mon!" Nero said to David, taunting him.

David launched at him directing punches and kicks. Nero just dodged every attack. He wasn't as fast yet.

"Try to channel your power through every limb now, son!" Dante yelled.

After a bit of struggle, David managed to channel his power and every hit and kick was now packed with lightning. Nero surprised and drew back from him. But the more he tried getting away, David got even closer. He surprised Nero with a trickster move, sliding back and forth and doing an uppercut packed with lightning which lifted Nero off the ground electrocuting him then smacking him onto the ground.

"Ha-ha!" Dante chuckled. "Definitely my son!"

Nero tried standing up but he felt strangely beaten. "Ahh-..." He complained and just laid on the floor, unable to move for a little while.

David ran towards Nero a bit concerned. "Are you okay, uncle Nero? Did I hit too hard?"

"No, that's okay. I'm just resting a little, you exhausted me" Nero said foolish and surprised with Dave's power. He wasn't even 5 yet.

"Got beaten by a little kid?" Dante mocked as he reached out his hand to help Nero up.

"He's no kid. He's a little devil!" Nero replied as he finally managed to stand up.

It was past six in the afternoon. The sun was slowly setting. An intense orange-reddish color filled the vast sky giving way to a starry night. The doors of the Devil May Cry shop suddenly opened before the nightfall.

Vergil walked in and surprised at the silence; there seemed to be no one around. He gave a few steps before finding Trish sleeping on a sofa. He stepped closer to her and crouched to her level. He was mere inches from her face when he called her name and slightly shook her shoulder. The dress she was wearing had rolled up a little bit, revealing her thighs, attracting Vergil's stare.

Suddenly Trish woke up, her vision was slightly blurry. "Dante?" She said sleepy as she wrapped her arms around Vergil's neck and reached her lips closer to his. "I missed you..." She whispered and kissed him softly, barely touching his lips. She breathed him in and perceived a different scent. She paralyzed for a moment, just like Vergil was. Her eyes opened widely, fully conscious now.

"I'm not..." Vergil hesitated. "...Dante"

"Vergil!" Trish said surprised as she let go of him and straightened up on the sofa a bit embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, I was more asleep than awake, I..."

"Don't worry, I understand" Vergil said serious, although quite caring.

"Did I kiss you?" Trish asked worried.

Vergil was speechless for a moment trying to mumble something but his mouth opened and his lips moved without uttering a single word. "Nothing happened... you barely touched my..."

Trish tried changing the subject. "Are you looking for Dante?"

"No" Vergil said simply and fast. "I'm actually looking for you"

"Me?" Trish wondered surprised. "Umm... okay. How can I help you? I'm all ears"

Vergil took a deep breath and sat next to her. "Trish..." He gave a second thought before really speaking. "... I think you're the only one who can help me out with this"

"What's wrong Vergil?" Trish wondered. She could perceive him troubled.

"You know... despite all the years I've been here, I'm still trying to accustom to this life. Nevertheless, I feel..." Vergil made a pause. "...I'm losing myself"

Trish was silent, paying attention to him, staring at him, although his stare was focused on that old wooden floor. She just let him vent all his frustration, let out everything he had been keeping inside for all these years.

"I feel that little by little I'm losing everything I used to be, that the more time passes I'm turning softer..." Vergil said serious.

"You feel you're becoming more human... is that what you're saying?" Trish asked serious but still with a caring tone.

"Yes..." Vergil said ashamed as he lowered his face even more.

"Vergil, you know..." Trish started saying. "...when I met Dante, it didn't take me too long to fall for him. I hated myself for what I was, who I was. His reason to live was to eliminate every single demon alive and I thought he would never love me because of my nature and all I ever wanted was to be human..." She just grinned and turned her look towards Vergil, trying to find his stare. "... I despised myself for who I was and how, why I was created. But the truth is..." She said, meeting Vergil's eyes finally. "...Dante loved me, in spite of my nature" She smiled. "Still he found in me the humanity no demon possesses, I developed human feelings, but in spite of all that, nature cannot be denied nor changed. I will always be a devil, no matter how human I feel"

"Well, the only difference is, you wanted to feel human" Vergil replied.

"What I'm trying to say Vergil, is that..." Trish said slowly. "...even if you feel more human now than before, you will always be a half-demon, that can never be changed"

"I wouldn't be too sure..." Vergil said suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" Trish said confused.

"It's nothing. Don't listen to me" He said as he saw a picture on the center table. "Is this an ultrasound?" He asked as he took it and had a look at it.

"Yeah, yeah it is" Trish said emotionless. She noticed a change in his expression. "What?" She asked curious.

"You're having twins..." Vergil said surprised.

"Yes... we are" Trish replied simply after a sigh.

"You're not very excited, are you?" Vergil said it more as a fact than a question.

"Well, it's not that I'm not excited..." Trish said serious. "...it's just..." She squeezed her lips, closed her eyes and leant back on the sofa. "...let's just say that I'm going through the same you are"

"What do you mean?" Vergil wondered.

"I'm sick of this life Vergil, sick of being just a housewife. I'm a devil, I was made to kill. I thought I could soon get back to my old lifestyle with Dante, work with him, go hunt demons together, doing what I so much love, but now..." She sighed. "...I can't"

"I totally understand you" Vergil said serious then grinned.

"Lucky you if Lady gets pregnant you still get to go demon hunting" Trish said simply.

"That's not going to happen" Vergil said without hesitation.

Trish surprised. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead" Vergil said.

"Do you love Lady?" Trish asked intrigued.

Vergil kept silent for a moment. "Let's just say that she's my reason to stay here"

"Fair enough" Trish replied.

"Although... at the same time, she's the reason why I feel more human" He said serious.

"Well, that shouldn't be bad" Trish said with a shrug.

"But it is to me" He said serious. "I lived so many years in hell and went through the most horrifying atrocities, that I feel I don't belong in this world, in this life of peacefulness"

"You want to leave behind all that makes you human?" Trish said hesitantly.

"I've done it before" Vergil replied.

"When you became Nelo Angelo?" Trish said.

"Yes" He said simply.

"Well, let me remind you, it was Mundus who stripped you of your human feelings and heart but not in its entirety, otherwise you wouldn't have reacted to Dante's amulet. That little essence that resided deep within you is what brought you back. Now imagine you rid yourself of all of your humanity. Have you considered what you would become? If you had no soul, no own will as Nelo Angelo, imagine if you were only demon"

Vergil kept silent for a moment. He knew Trish was right. But still, what remained the same was that feeling, that need for more power.

"Nero still has a part of me in his arm" He said careless.

"And you agreed that he kept it. In a way, it's his only demon trait. You wanna strip him of what makes him demon, you go ahead" Trish said careless. She knew that one of the things Dante and Vergil do share, is stubbornness. Once something sticks to their head, is hard to make them change their mind. "Just before you take any decision, think of all the people who love you and ask yourself, what if... put things on a balance..." She said as she stood up and headed to the kitchen.

Vergil just kept silent. "I need more power..." He whispered to himself.

"Nero's downstairs with Dante, why don't you go and rip his arm off!" Trish said upset.

Vergil's eyes opened widely, surprised that she got to listen. "Oh, c'mon Trish, I didn't tell you this so you'd be mad at me" Vergil complained as he stood up and went to the kitchen with her. "I'm not doing that" He added.

"Then stop thinking you need more power. You're a half-demon and that's what you will always be!" Trish said mad. "Why can't you accept that!"

"Relax woman!" Vergil said exasperated. "If I would've known you'd end up like this, I wouldn't have told you a thing!"

Trish took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, it's my hormones" She excused herself.

"By the way, do you know how Mundus became the Emperor of the Underworld?" Vergil asked curious.

"Yeah, why?" Trish said suspiciously.

"Nothing in particular. It just flashed my head" Vergil said simply.

Trish frowned. "Well, he ate the fruit from the Qliphoth tree, it gave him sovereign power to rule over all and..." She suddenly stopped talking. "... I know where this is going and no matter how bad you want it, it's impossible Vergil" She said. "The tree hasn't grown any fruit since your father put the seal between the two worlds. Even if it did, it only grows fruit every couple thousand years"

"I was not considering the thought..." Vergil excused himself. "I just wondered how powerful Sparda must have been to seal Mundus, who possessed sovereign power..." He lied and thought of Dante, and how did he manage to seal Mundus again. He knew Trish helped him, but was Trish's power that great? He stared at her and her apparent fragile form.

"Well, don't even think about it" Trish said anyway. "That would only bring chaos to the human world" She said after a deep breath. "Besides, you don't need such power" She added.

"Neither does Dante, and yet he possesses it" Vergil said thoughtlessly. He noticed Trish's annoyed face.

"If I say you're stronger than Dante, you'd stop in your pursuit of power?" Trish said.

"If you did, I wouldn't believe you, so don't bother" Vergil replied. "Don't say a word about this to Dante, okay?"

Trish just nodded.

"I'll go say hello to Dante and Nero" Vergil said simply.

"Thank you for what you did this morning" Trish said softly.

"I only did it for you and the kid" Vergil replied.

"Whatever reason it was, it shows you do care for others"

Vergil didn't reply and kept pensive, realizing that everyone kept reminding him of all he wanted to leave behind, every human feeling. He just headed downstairs to the basement. As he reached closer to the training room's door, he could hear as if an intense battle was held in there. He could feel an impressive power too. But it wasn't Dante's or Nero's. He confused and eagerly opened the door to find out. He surprised even more when he noticed the power he felt, was coming from little David. He saw him attacking Nero and even if he evaded almost every hit, when he was struck by one, it sent him straight to the ground. Then Dante got in the battle too, shouting David what to do and how to do it. Dante attacked him too, but David wasn't blocking too well yet. He collapsed on the floor.

"C'mon get up and fight back!" Dante yelled.

Suddenly Vergil remembered his past and the times when Sparda used to train them, but they weren't as young as David.

David certainly got upset and his body surrounded in lightning once again, surprising Vergil even more. He launched at Dante releasing all that lightning. It was a bit harder for Dante to evade it, for David directed it straight at him and from a very close range. But Dante could withstand that without a problem. Nero just sat up and watched the battle scene in front of him.

"Is that all you got?" Dante said cocky. "I thought you'd be stronger..."

Suddenly David managed to pull his Devil Trigger.

Dante just grinned devilishly while Vergil and Nero were mouth agape.

David yelled and tensed his entire body as it changed its shape into a demon, releasing a powerful golden aura that pushed them all back. His eyes turned a deep red and his whole body was surrounded by lightning and a powerful aura, and the expression on his face kept Dante pensive for a moment.

Dante realized, David possessed an incredible amount of power he couldn't control and that could be a problem. He stood up and yelled at David. "Don't let your demon control you, _**you **_control it!" He could tell by the look in his eyes that David's human side wasn't powerful enough to control his demon side.

David's body surrounded in lightning even more, it seemed to overflow with power, he simply released it nonstop without control. The basement filled with lightning flying all around everywhere. Nero, Dante and Vergil had to dodge all attacks to not get struck. It was then, when Dante noticed Vergil in the room.

"Don't let your demon control you! You have to be stronger than your demon! You have the conscience, not your demon!" Dante kept yelling agitated.

David seemed to struggle to control, he was breathing heavily, his eyes were still red and his expression seemed simply vicious. He launched at Dante; his moves were faster in his Devil Trigger form. Dante evaded all his moves though, but he surprised when David not only commanded lightning but fire as well.

"How can he have so much power? Where does it come from?" Vergil said surprised. Nero had been standing next to him since David Devil Triggered.

"I don't know, but it's incredible all the power he can muster..." Nero replied.

"He's only a kid, it's too much power for him" Vergil said still surprised and serious.

Dante moved behind David and restrained him. He held him to his chest while David struggled to set free. David's body tensed and released lightning through his hands.

"Listen to me, David!" Dante yelled as he had an idea. He walked towards the big mirrors at the corner of the room where he keeps all the training equipment. David started kicking and releasing lightning through every limb until Dante placed him before one of the mirrors. "Look at yourself!" He yelled as he let go of one of his arms and grabbed his face by the chin and turned it towards the mirror. David's growls ceased all of a sudden as he looked at himself and paralyzed. He seemed surprised and scared of himself at the same time, such, that he even released lightning at his reflection.

"I'm hideous!" David yelled in his demonic husky voice but it still sounded childish.

As Dante expected. David's lightning reflected at the mirror and was sent back straight at them. But just in time, he turned and with David still in his arms, he received the attack. "Ugh..." He complained a little as he was struck and he fell on his back.

David returned to his human form on Dante's chest. "Are you okay, dad?" He asked worried.

"You are strong, kiddo..." Dante said breathless as he lifted his head a little to speak and then just laid back on the ground exhausted.

"I am?" David wondered. "Did I do this to you?"

"You don't remember, huh?" Dante said as he took a deep breath.

"A little..." David said hesitantly.

"You still got a lot to learn kid. I think you're too young to control... it's a lot of power for someone your size" Dante said as he sat up with little David on his lap.

"But I think I can control it now!" David said as he just gathered some lightning in his hands.

Dante surprised. "Hmm..." He seemed pensive. "It seems..." But suddenly the lightning slipped from his hand straight into Dante's chest. "...not" He laid down on the floor again with David still on his lap.

Suddenly Trish walked in to the training room. "What's all that fuss about!" She approached to Dante. "What did you do to my baby?" She asked as she picked up David and held him to her chest.

Dante sat up. "What!" He said surprised. "Baby? Look at what your baby did to me..." He said as he stood up and showed her his torn clothes. "...he almost wrecked the entire place, babe" He complained.

"And whose idea was it?" Trish said.

"Yours!" Dante kept complaining.

"As if you didn't want to" Trish replied.

"Well yeah, but he needs to learn to control first" Said Dante.

"But I'm controlling now dad, look, look..." David said as he gathered lightning again in his hands, he kept it for a moment and then just made it disappear. "See?"

"Yeah well. But I bet if it was I who was carrying ya, you'd strike me with it" Dante said cocky.

David just giggled. "Yeah, maybe... but it'd be just for fun"

"Fun?" Dante complained. "There's no fun in that"

"Not for you..." David giggled.

"Oh, you little..." Dante said under his breath as he approached to him to tickle him but Trish moved away.

"Well, it's enough training for today. Why don't we all go upstairs? You must be thirsty and starving" Trish said as she headed to the door with David still in her arms.

"Are we having pizza again!" David said excited.

"Again?" Both Trish and Nero replied.

"I agree with the kid, so it's a tie. So, Verge, you decide" Dante said glaring at Vergil.

Vergil turned to look at Dante, then at Trish, both glared at him. Then little David pleaded with an expression of tenderness. He just annoyed and turned from them. "Why should I care? Order a pizza and whatever Trish wants" He said careless. "Problem solved"

"You can never choose a side, can ya?" Dante said cocky.

"If I did, you wouldn't be pleased" Vergil replied.

"And since when do you care?" Dante retorted.

"I don't..." Vergil continued.

"Well, relax you guys, let's go upstairs" Nero said before they'd start up a fight.

Trish ordered the pizza and since she didn't want to order something else, she just ordered the flavor she wanted.

Nero and David were in the kitchen with Trish, helping her set the table, while they waited for the pizza to arrive.

"I like pizza, but twice a day..." Nero complained. "I won't be eating pizza for a while after this"

Dante had come in to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Living with these two, you get used to it" Trish said after Dante gave her a peck on the lips.

Dante went back to the living room with Vergil.

"I bet..." Nero replied with a grin.

Vergil was sitting on the left corner of the large sofa. Dante approached to him and sat at the other end. He threw a can at him, which he caught without even knowing what it was. Dante opened up a beer and gave it a sip, while Vergil turned to look at him and complained.

"Why do you bring me this shit! I'm not fond of beer" Vergil complained.

"Did you even have a look at the damn thing? It's a juice, you smartass" Dante said as he kept drinking.

Vergil didn't reply and just opened the can. He had a sip of the drink quietly.

"So, what brought you here at this hour?" Dante asked suspiciously. "You didn't regret about the money, did ya? 'Cause I ain't giving it back"

"I told you I don't care about the money" Vergil said simply.

"What is it then?" Dante wondered.

"I was just passing by..." Vergil said intriguing.

"Right..." Dante Said dubiously. "So, you're in troubles too, huh?"

Vergil just raised an eyebrow as he glimpsed at Dante and kept drinking.

"You had a fight with Lady?" Dante asked. "Or you're breaking your head with existentialism, or perhaps your demon side is asking for more power, again?"

"Why don't you shut your mouth" Vergil said seriously. He realized he would never speak with Dante about anything serious for he just takes everything as a joke. "I cannot understand how Trish bears to live with you"

"I keep her satisfied" Dante said simply.

"Did I ask?" Vergil said cocky.

"You wondered" Dante replied as suddenly someone knocked on the door. He went to get it and received two large pizza boxes. He paid to the delivery guy for once, and shut the door with his boot. He went straight to the kitchen and put the boxes over the kitchen table. He sat at the head of the table followed by David and Nero.

Trish called Vergil. He went to the kitchen but he replied he wasn't hungry. Trish just stood beside Dante, when excited, David opened up a pizza box.

"Pineapple on a pizza?" David complained.

"Oh..." Dante said pensive. "... that brings me back _delightful_ memories..."

"I knew it would" Trish said slyly as Dante wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer into a kiss.

"Wo, wo, don't get too frisky, we're at the table, and there's kids around!" Nero said jokey.

"Kids?" Dante wondered confused as he parted his lips from Trish's. "Oh yeah, you're a kid too" He mocked.

Vergil grinned. He was standing behind them, leaning against the countertop, just watching them, how they all laughed and enjoyed themselves.

Dante glimpsed at Vergil by the corner of his eye. "C'mon bro, have a slice of pizza"

"I'm fine" Said Vergil.

"C'mon, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. It's rare I offer of my pizza to anyone..." Dante replied.

Trish grabbed a slice and put it on a plate. She approached to Vergil.

"You surely don't like the flavor" Vergil retorted.

"C'mon Vergil, just give it a try, it's my favorite" Trish said as she held the slice in front of his face to feed him.

Vergil surprised at Trish and noticed Dante's face of annoyance and jealousy when Trish tried to feed him in the mouth. So, he just grinned and let Trish do it, just to piss Dante off. He gave it a bite and instantly raised an eyebrow. "It's very good, actually"

Trish left the slice of pizza over the plate. "C'mon, come sit with us" She put the plate on the other head of the table.

Dante had to keep his jealousy for himself. They all finished with the pizzas and enjoyed themselves for a while, until it was time to go. Nero said goodbye and left followed by Vergil. Nero got on his bike and started it while Vergil stared at him pensive.

Dante, Trish and David, watched them from the doors. Vergil stood at the first step when Nero brought him back from his thoughts.

"You okay, bro?" Nero asked.

"Just... fine" He said with a sigh as he moved again going down the few steps.

"I'll see you later then!" Nero speeded up and waved goodbye as he disappeared in the distance.

"Need a ride?" Dante asked Vergil.

"No, I'm fine. I want to walk..." Vergil replied as he started walking away, but fine he was not. He wanted time to think before he'd arrive back home. He needed to settle his mind.

"What's wrong with uncle Verge?" David asked.

Trish kept silent, thinking if she should tell Dante what she talked to him or not.

"Who knows. Not even I know what weird roots grow inside his crazy head" Dante said after a sigh.

David turned to look at him confused. "Roots? In his head?"

"It's just a metaphor" Said Dante.

"What's a metaphor?" David replied.

"I don't know..." He said foolish. "I just meant his head is as tangled as some old twisted tree roots"

Trish's eyes opened widely. She seemed nervous all of a sudden.

"You okay babe? You look tense" Dante asked.

"Yeah, just fine" She said as she faked a smile and swallowed that lump in her throat.

Vergil arrived home after a long walk. His wandering thoughts couldn't leave him alone but he opened the door and saw Lady there waiting for him.

"Vergil!" She said relieved to see him. "Are you okay?" She asked. Somehow, something inside her told her that something was just not right.

"Just... fine" He said coldly. He wondered why everyone kept asking him the same. Was he that obvious?

* * *

**AN:** so here it begins. I will try to keep this story following what really happened adding a few other things, changing some others. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know in a review. Thank you for reading, till next chap.


	2. Trail Of Grief

**AN: **hello everyone! I tried to update faster, but the chapter kept getting longer and longer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 "Trail Of Grief"**

Two months had passed since Nero and Dante had agreed on starting up a "new" business. Nero as promised had gotten a used van. He restored it in and out. He had the Devil May Cry neon sign nailed on a side of the van and inside it was like a trailer home, with a bathroom, large cushioned seats, and collapsible tables for work. It was like a sort of workstation in the back, the two large seats and of course, a phone line. It looked just as new.

Nero had a last glimpse at it, proud of his work. Not that he had done it himself, but he did help the guys in the body shop and learned a few things. It could be of use for later on.

"You did a wonderful job Nero" Kyrie said sweetly.

"Thanks" Nero said as he embraced Kyrie by the waist and pulled her closer to him as they both admired the new van. "I guess it's time then..." He said after a sigh. He opened the door and climbed in. He grabbed the wheel and stroke the leather. "I hope Dante doesn't regret about this..." He said.

"Don't worry Nero, it'll be okay. He can't refuse, he really needs this job" Kyrie said as she grasped by Nero's thigh and forced him to bend down to kiss her.

"You're right. At least for now, he'll have to take it" Nero said as he straightened up.

"What you're doing for Dante is wonderful Nero" Kyrie said sweetly. "That's why I love you" She said with a smile.

"He's my family, my brother. I gotta help him somehow" Nero said. "In a way that it seems I'm not helping him, otherwise he wouldn't accept it" Nero said grinning as he closed the door of the van. "Wish me luck!" He said as he reversed and drove out of the garage. "Close the garage after I leave!" He yelled as he drove away.

Nero drove from Fortuna till Dante's shop and luckily the lights were on so they had to be home, he forgot to call first. He parked outside and left the van's neon sign on. He climbed up the few stairs to the entrance and pushed the door. It wasn't locked so he just let himself in.

David was watching TV in the living room, lying on the sofa. He heard the door and rapidly turned towards the sound. "Uncle Nero!" He said surprised. He jumped over the sofa and launched towards him. Nero caught him surprised while David embraced him.

"Hey! I missed you too Dave!" Nero said with a smile as he held him by his lower back.

"Why hadn't you visited us lately?" David complained.

"Well..." Nero said as he put David down. "... I had been working on a project for the new business" He said.

"Oh yeah the van, right? Is it done?" David asked.

"It's done" Nero said excited.

"Can I see it?" David asked excited too.

"Sure, but... where are your parents?" Nero asked.

"Dad went to take a shower and..." David was saying.

"And your mom?" Nero asked.

"She went with him to give him a hand" Dave said innocently.

"A hand... right" Nero said dubious. "...of course. Then I better not bother them for a while. So it's a bad moment, huh?"

"Do you want me to call them?" Dave said.

"No, no! Better not" Nero said suddenly agitated.

"Okay..." David said. "...well then... can I see it?"

"Sure, let's go!" Nero said as he took David outside.

Just as David went out and saw the van, he surprised. "Wow! It's amazing! Can we go out for a ride?"

"Umm... sure. But we should tell your parents. What if they come down and don't find you there?" Nero said.

"Well, so you want me to go and tell them, then?" David asked annoyed.

Nero hesitated. "I guess not" He kept pensive for a moment. "Why don't you just leave them a note?" He suggested.

"Good idea. Hold on, I'll be right back" David ran inside, took a moment then returned with Nero.

Nero opened the door for him and David jumped in. "Wow, it's so awesome inside, I could live here!" David said as he rapidly went to the back of the van touching everything.

Nero climbed in behind him, afraid that he could break anything. "Just don't..." He said agitated. "...touch anything"

Too late. David had pulled down all collapsible tables, dropping some weapons.

"Oops, sorry" David giggled.

Nero took a deep breath. "It's okay, don't worry..." He picked them up and pushed the tables back up.

"Is that your sword?" David said excited as he saw it hanging by the wall.

"Yeah, but..." Nero said. By the time he turned to look, David had it in his hands already. "...be careful" He was beginning to think it was a bad idea to take him out for a ride.

David saw Nero's face and just handed the sword to him. "It's cool..." He said shyly.

"Yeah, it is" He felt a little bad for Dave's sudden change of mood. "It's modified" Nero said with a grin to catch Dave's attention. "I'd love to show you its power, but I don't wanna wreck the van"

"You can show me later in dad's basement!" David said excited again.

"Perhaps..." Nero said as he went to sit behind the driving wheel.

David followed him and sat on the passenger's seat. Nero turned it on and gave David a ride.

After a few minutes, David turned to look at Nero. "You can speed up you know" He said bored.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not supposed to drive fast with kids on board" Nero said foolish.

David just twisted his lips and folded his arms as he sank on the seat.

"Hey, cheer up, little buddy! If at least your dad comes with us, I'll drive fast" Nero said.

David didn't reply, he just twisted his lips again. "How old are you, uncle Nero?" He asked.

"Why do you ask?" He asked foolish.

"Dad keeps calling you kid, now I see why..." David replied.

"Well, that's because when your dad and I met, he considered me a kid and immature..." Nero was saying when David interrupted him.

"When you and dad met?" David wondered. "When?" He said confused.

"Like five years ago?" Nero said unsure.

"What? But aren't you brothers? How come you didn't know him before?" David wondered.

"Ahh... it's a- long and complicated story" Nero said as he turned serious all of a sudden.

"We got plenty of time" David said simply.

"Okay..." Nero said pensive, thinking twice what he was gonna say and how he was gonna say it. "I was abandoned when I was just born"

"Abandoned? But why would grandpa abandon you? And what about grandma?" David wondered confused.

"Well, by the time I was born, I think my father, your grandpa, was already dead and my mother was murdered too. She just got to leave me in a church before she died..." Nero said serious.

"Really? That sounds awful" David said shocked. "But I thought dad's mom had died when he was young"

"Yeah, she died when your dad and Vergil were 8 years old. And my mother, who apparently is the same woman reincarnated in another body to suffer the same fate as..." He turned to look at David. "I'm confusing you more, aren't I?" He said as he cleared his throat.

"It's very weird" David said.

"It sure is" Nero chuckled. "I wouldn't have believed it myself if it wasn't for Sparda telling us that story" He said.

"You mean grandpa?" David wondered. "He's alive?"

"Yes and no, he's not, but he managed to come to this world for a short time 5 years ago. He helped us reunite, somehow" Nero said pensive. "The three brothers..."

"Uncle Verge was lost?" David asked.

"Yup. And we found him 5 years ago too" Nero said simply.

"That sounds weird" David said foolish.

Nero chuckled. "I know..." He kept pensive for a moment. "Such history we all have in this family, if only you knew..."

"I'll ask mom..." David said simply.

Nero chuckled. "Okay..."

Back at the shop, Dante and Trish were coming down the stairs, pretty fresh after the shower. They found the TV on, but there was no sign of David. Dante thought he could've gone to the kitchen for something to eat, but Trish's panic attack, proved him wrong.

"David? Honey, where are you?" Trish yelled as she went into the kitchen.

Dante took the remote and turned the TV off. "David?" He yelled. "Well, there's one thing I can tell..." He said simply. "...he's not in the house"

"Oh no, Dante..." Trish suddenly agitated and turned nervous.

Dante approached to her and embraced her. "Hey, calm down, he's alright. He's doing pretty well with his training. I'm sure he can defend himself just fine"

Suddenly, Trish turned towards Dante's desk and saw a small piece of paper. "What is that?" She wondered as she took Dante's hands off her and walked towards the desk. She took the small note and read it out loud. "Dear mom and dad, I went out for a ride with uncle Nero in the new van. We'll come back later... What!" She said now upset. "What is wrong with Nero!"

"I don't know, but I'll tell you what. That kid is gonna listen to me..." Dante said mad as he seemed determined to go out to look for them. "...when they get back, that is" He said as he just folded his arms, headed to his desk and threw himself on his chair.

"You mean David or Nero?" Trish wondered.

"Nero- both of course!" Dante said loud. "He cannot come in the middle of the day and take our son just like that without telling us!"

"I know! I freaked out for a moment. It seems like Nero forgot who we are, and who demons would mostly be after" Trish said.

"Come here, baby" Dante said to Trish as he reached out for her. Trish took his hand and he pulled her closer onto his lap. "Oh, you're a bit heavier now" He complained jokey.

"Oh Dante, don't even mention it. And I'm just 5 months..." She complained.

"But you look gorgeous baby" Dante said sweetly.

"I look better and sexier not pregnant" Trish said slyly.

"Uhh... that I can't deny. But still, you look beautiful pregnant and still sexy" He said as he moved a lock of her hair from her face, took her by the cheek, from behind her neck and ear and pulled her closer into a kiss.

Trish parted her lips from his complaining. "I still feel like a whale"

"Oh, c'mon baby, you still turn me on" Dante said as he pulled her into a kiss again. He reached a hand under her dress and between her legs. He rubbed her pussy over her panties, and then he just moved them to a side to feel her better. "Someone's wet..." Dante said between kisses.

"Oh Dante, you know I get- very horny..." Trish said moaning as Dante's lips drew near her neck, rubbing her skin delicately.

"I know and I love it..." He said as he patted her ass so that she'd stand up. He stood up too and pushed her against the desk delicately. He lifted her and sat her on the desk. Trish rested her forearms on the desk as she leant back a little, grasping tightly by the edges of the desk.

Dante zipped down his trousers and pulled out his hardened cock. He clung to her body and started kissing her desperately. He grabbed her hips and pulled them closer to his. He moved her panties aside and reached the tip to her opening, penetrating her slowly, inch by inch by the friction of their bodies.

"Oh Dante..." Trish moaned delightfully as she felt all his length inside her, moving slowly. She leant her head back and closed her eyes while she kept moaning. "Ohh... ahh...oh yeah..." She bit her lips.

"Oh baby, I don't know why you feel so much tighter now..." Dante bit his lips while he pounded her softly. "Oh yeah..." He kept pounding her a bit harder, he couldn't control much. "Are you comfortable?" He gasped.

"Yes, oh Dante, mmm... oh-oh-oh yeah..." Trish kept moaning softly.

Dante could feel how her inner muscles tightened around his cock, she was close to climax.

"Oh Dante, pull it out..." Trish said moaning.

"What?" He surprised. "But you're so close baby and I'm just waiting for you" He panted.

"Ah- oh Dante... they could be here any minute..." Trish replied.

"Then let's finish..." Dante said as he began pounding her faster.

"Oh no Dante, pull it out... yes..." She kept moaning.

"You really want me to pull it out?" Dante said sultrily between moans.

"Yes, Dante-oh-oh-oh yes, yes... oh Dante..." Her moans intensified. She laid over the desk completely while Dante pounded her faster. "Oh Dante, yes, oh yes- ohh..." She kept holding herself tight from the edges as she came. She tightened her inner muscles around Dante's cock and felt how he spewed inside her. His cock pulsated strongly with every burst.

"Oh Trish, oh- ohh-..." Dante moaned and kept moving slow but with great force while he finished, when suddenly the doors of the shop burst open. He turned his look towards them and saw Nero and David coming in.

"Shit!" Both Nero and Dante said surprised as they stared at each other.

Nero covered David's eyes in a blink and turned him over. They stepped out of the shop and Nero shut the door behind them. "Why do I always have to have perfect timing!" He complained while he tried to keep David out for a while.

"What are you doing? Mom and Dad were in there!" David complained.

"I know..." Nero said suddenly agitated. "...but I wanted to ask you something before we went in"

David set free from Nero's grasp, releasing a small amount of lightning through his body.

"Ah! You're getting better with your training" Nero said complaining.

"Yeah, I'm controlling a lot better now" David said breathing heavily.

Nero pulled from him with his Devil Bringer, keeping him from going inside.

"Why don't you let me in!" David complained and loosened from Nero's grasp again. This time he managed to open the door before Nero would stop him again.

David burst in suddenly followed by Nero, who surprised after seeing Dante and Trish in a much better position now. "Thank God..."

Dante was sitting on his chair comfortably, while Trish stood beside Dante's desk with her arms folded and by the expression on her face, Nero could tell she was pissed.

"What is wrong with you Nero! Why do you take David like that without out permission!" Trish yelled.

Nero was meaning to answer but Trish just didn't let him talk. "Have you any idea of how many demons would want his head if they knew he's our son! Have you forgotten who we are?" Trish kept complaining.

"But he left a note" Nero said to excuse himself.

"Which- we didn't see before we freaked out!" Trish said upset.

Nero felt scolded like a kid. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again. You know I always take good care of him. I would never let anything happen to him" Nero said serious.

Dante stood up suddenly. "I know kid, just next time make sure you let us know you're taking him out, no matter where you go. You have no idea of the grudge demons hold against the Sparda family. You haven't lived it"

Nero just looked down. He didn't know what to say. "But I have..." He murmured.

"It wasn't his fault, I insisted" David tried helping Nero.

"Don't try to cover him up, son. Just promise it won't happen again" Dante said serious as he crouched to Dave's level and looked him in the eyes.

"Is our history that bad?" David wondered.

"You have no idea" Dante said serious as he straightened up.

"Then tell me" David insisted.

"Some other time, son" Dante said simply.

"This isn't exactly as I thought this day would be. I'm sorry. I just wanted to show you the van. It's ready. We can start whenever you want. That was the real reason I was here today" Nero said looking down. "But I blew it"

"It's alright" Dante said a bit more calmed. He took a deep breath. "Let's have a look to that damn van. I know you've put a lot of work into it" Dante said as he squeezed Nero's shoulder as they walked towards the doors. Nero got ahead of him; he really wanted to surprise him.

Nero opened the doors and walked outside blocking Dante's view. He moved aside and turned to look at him. He wanted to see his face.

Dante saw the van and actually surprised. "Hey! It's not that bad. That neon sign looks pretty good"

"Wait till you see it from the inside!" Nero said.

"You're right. It's not bad at all" Trish said as they all walked towards the van. Trish was the first to climb in, followed by Dante, David and lastly Nero. "It's very nice Nero, you did a great job" She said as she sat on the cushioned large seat in the back. "It's pretty comfortable"

"I know. Thanks" Nero said grinning. He felt so relieved that they liked it.

Dante sat next to Trish. "You're right, it is comfortable" He said as he lied down over Trish's lap and said. "Yeah... I could totally take a nap here"

"On my lap?" Trish wondered.

"Totally..." Dante chuckled.

"Hey, I wanna sleep on her lap too" David complained as he moved closer to Trish. "Move aside dad, make some room for me!"

"Hey!" Dante complained as he sat up.

Suddenly Trish touched her round belly and complained a little.

"Are you okay?" Dante wondered.

"Yeah, it's just..." She made a pause and moaned. "...they keep moving a lot" She said.

"Really?" David wondered. "I wanna feel them"

"Come here" Trish said. She took Dave's hand and put it over a part of her belly.

Dave's face changed into surprise suddenly as he felt a strong kick. Then she took his other hand and made him feel another kick. "Wow...!" He said amazed.

"Talk to them... tell them to chill out..." Trish said to David while Dante and Nero watched.

"Hey... it's your brother..." David said murmuring as he reached his face really close to Trish's belly. "...David" When he said his name he felt even more kicks and he got so excited. "Wo! They do move a lot!" He said amazed. "Do you wanna play with me when you get out of there?" He asked them.

"David!" Trish complained jokey. "You were supposed to chill them out not agitate them!"

David giggled. "Sorry..."

"May I try?" Nero said shyly.

"Sure, come here Nero" Trish said sweetly.

Nero put a hand on her belly and suddenly felt kicks and a lot of movement. "Wo! Hey, it's Nero" The babies kept moving a lot as if they were responding to Nero's voice.

Dante moved Nero aside and touched Trish's belly.

"I feel like a circus attraction" Trish said jokey.

Dante chuckled. "Hey there, it's daddy..." He said softly as he moved his face closer. "...can you chill out for a while, your mom's trying to relax" He whispered. At first the kicks and movement continued, but as Dante spoke more, they relaxed.

"Oh, thank God they relax with your voice" Trish said relieved.

"And they better keep doing it when they are born" Dante said hopefully.

"I hope so..." Trish said.

Suddenly the phone in the van rang. They all surprised and turned towards it. Nero was sure now that the phone line worked. He sat before the wheel and grabbed the phone to answer. "Devil May Cry?"

Dante chuckled. "No one can say it better than you" He said to Trish.

"I agree" David said with a grin.

"That might make me lose customers" Dante said foolish but with certain seriousness.

Trish giggled. "Oh c'mon Dante, give him a chance"

"Okay. We'll be right there" Nero said through the receiver then hung up.

Dante and Trish turned to look at each other.

"So I had a job?" Dante said with a sigh. "Great! Now I'll have to share it with ya" He complained to Nero.

"Grab hold of something!" Nero yelled as he suddenly speeded up to make things more exciting.

David was just standing in the middle of the van in front of Dante and Trish. "Yay!" He shouted excited when he was suddenly pushed back by the fast movement and not so long after, Nero hit the brakes suddenly making David roll all the way to the front and hit the windshield.

"David!" Trish yelled while she saw little David rolling back and forth inside the van. Dante just held her tight to the seat. "Nero!" She yelled at last. "What is wrong with you!"

"What the hell did you do that for, kid!" Dante yelled upset. "You got my precious pregnant wife and son in here!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make it more exciting" Nero said foolish.

"It was just a freaking block!" Dante complained.

"I'm okay! It was fun anyway!" David said shouting excited.

Dante stood up. "Get off the van kid" He said serious as he slid the side door to get off. David was about to get off too when Dante stopped him. "Not you son, just Nero"

"Okay..." David said down as he walked towards Trish and sat beside her. Nero went to the back of the van and took his weapons to then catch up with Dante.

"That reckless style doesn't suit you" Dante said seriously as Nero approached to him.

"Look who's talking" Nero replied.

"Hmm... there are moments to be reckless, not all the time, kid" Dante retorted. "Anyway, what's the job? I got no weapons with me right now"

"Oh, don't worry. Here! Take my gun!" Nero said as he cast Blue Rose towards Dante.

Dante caught it and looked at it. "Nah, it's not as bad. Let me guess... you call it Blue Rose" He said as he saw the Blue Rose carved into the arm of the cylinder.

"Am I too obvious?" Nero said jokey.

"Yeah, all the time, kid" Dante said as he played with the gun, making it spin around his finger.

"Hey Dante?" Nero said thoughtlessly.

Dante just turned to look at him with no reply.

"Were you really worried about David? I mean, we arrived and you guys were having sex over the desk..." Nero complained a little.

"What!" Dante said surprised. "Of course we were, before we read the note, that is"

"So, after you read it you felt relieved and thought it was a great idea to have sex in the office knowing we could arrive any moment" Nero replied.

"Well, we thought you'd take longer, evidently" Dante said simply.

Dave was sitting up front watching everything Dante and Nero were doing. "Mom, when will you let me go demon hunt with Dad?"

"You're still too young honey. You need to be more experienced and..." Trish was saying when David interrupted her.

"And how will I gain experience if I don't go out?" He complained. "Dad says I'm pretty strong and I'm doing great at training"

"I know sweetie, but it's not the same to fight your dad than a real demon" Trish said.

"But Dad's a demon" David said simply.

"Your dad's a half demon actually. And even though he attacks you when training, he knows how to do it without harming you" Trish said. "Real demons don't care for your safety" She added as she stood up and walked towards David.

"Hmm... sounds like you'll never let me go" David said disappointed as he sank himself on the seat. "Hey mom? How did you meet Dad?"

Trish sat on the driver's seat facing David. She glimpsed at Dante through the window as she remembered that day. "Well... it was- so long ago. You know I was created by Mundus, the Emperor of the Underworld back then"

"Created?" David wondered. "You mean as boom! Magic!" David said as he stood up on the seat moving his arms, like doing magic. "And you appeared out of nowhere?"

"Yeah, sort of..." Trish said simply a little embarrassed.

"Like this big?" He wondered as he moved his arms referring to her actual size.

"Like this big, yes" Trish said with a chuckle.

"So you had no parents? No childhood? You were never a kid?" David said feeling sorry for her.

"Nope. No mom or dad, just a creator" Trish said serious and with certain hatred.

"That is so sad mom..." He said as he approached to Trish and got on her lap to embrace her. "But you have dad and me now"

"I know honey..." Trish hugged him too.

"So this must mean a lot to you, right?" He said as he rubbed her belly. "To create life like the one you didn't have?"

"Yeah..." She said shaky. "But my life wasn't as bad anyway. I met your father soon after. Well I met Vergil first but..." She added when David interrupted her again.

"Uncle Verge?" He asked.

"Yeah" Trish said simply.

"And how come you didn't choose uncle Verge instead of dad if they are twins and you met him first?" David wondered.

"Would you have rather Vergil be your father?" Trish asked.

"No..." David said.

"Well you're lucky I preferred your father instead of Vergil" Trish said slyly.

"Anyway, how old are you then?" He wondered. He was more focused now on Trish's story that he totally forgot about the job Dante and Nero were doing. He was missing the entire battle scene. Not that it was that exciting but he had never seen them in action against a real enemy, and together, that is.

"Well, your dad, made up and age for me, a couple years younger than him. But if you consider the years I've lived for real, then it would be..." Trish said pensive. "... I don't know maybe 10, 11? I don't really remember, I never keep count.

"So how did the magic happen?" David still wondered about his parents' story.

"Well Mundus created me as a perfect being, a perfect woman, but he found in me a resemblance to your father's mother, or maybe he did it deliberately. The thing is he thought I could be of use and so he gave me a mission" Trish said simply.

"Dad's got grandma's picture on his desk, doesn't he?" David said while Trish just nodded. "You do look alike her, but you're a lot prettier mom"

Trish felt a little awkward. She hated to be compared to Dante's deceased mother. "Anyway, he wanted me to kill your father or..."

"What!" David surprised. "...or what!"

"Or lure him to hell" Trish said simply.

"And what did you do?" David said as he jumped back to his seat.

"Well I- stole his bike which was parked outside..." Trish said with a dreamy voice, remembering that day.

Dante and Nero had finished with all the demons quite fast. Dante glimpsed at Trish through the window and tried to climb into the van cautiously to surprise her. He slid the door slowly and got in. Nero followed. Dante made him a sign to be quiet.

"...then I used it to break in to this place, tearing down the doors..." She was so lost in her memories that she didn't realize that Dante and Nero were already there. "...when I burst in, he was on the phone with his feet up the desk as usual. He saw me and surprised, he even sat straight to look at me better. He stared at me with delight and then I said. "Are you the handyman who'll take any dirty job, am I correct?" She said sultrily with dreamy eyes. "And he said..."

Dante moved behind her and whispered to her ear. "Almost...I only take _**special **_jobs, if- you know what I mean" He said enticingly.

Trish just giggled and moaned. "Exactly like that..."

"So you guys have always been intimate since the very moment you met..." Nero said it more as a fact than a question.

"You could say..." Trish said simply.

"Not really..."Said Dante. "After she attacked me, which I loved, a woman who knows how to fight is totally my type and sexy and beautiful even more. Then she stabbed me with my own sword and electrocuted me. That pissed me off, so I had to show her my abilities a little"

"You stabbed him with his own sword?" Nero and David said in unison.

"I thought you knew that already" Dante said to Nero.

"Dante, but you have to admit that we had something going on since the very first moment we laid eyes on each other" Trish said.

"Yeah well, that I can't deny. It was love at first sight. I couldn't help to fall for you in a blink" He said to Trish.

"So what happened next?" Nero wondered as intrigued as David was.

"Oh, so now you're interested in our story" Dante said to Nero.

"Yeah, it's entertaining" Nero said simply.

"Well, let's go home, get comfortable and we'll tell you the rest of the story" Said Dante as he sat on the large seat at the back. Trish went to sit with him and David stayed on the passenger's seat.

Nero drove back to the shop, now slowly. They arrived to the shop and Dante was already desperate.

"Seriously kid, you exaggerate. You go from one pole to another. We would've arrived faster on foot" Dante complained as he slid the door and got off. He helped Trish to get off too.

They all went inside and grabbed a seat while they waited for the customer to arrive with the money.

"So what happened next?" David wondered, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

Dante was sitting on a corner of the large sofa and Trish lied down on his lap. David and Nero sat in front of them.

"So you said mom pissed you off so you attacked her?" David asked.

"No, no. I never laid a finger on her" Dante said simply.

"Yeah right. Knowing you... I doubt it" Nero said as he folded his arms and sat back on the sofa.

"I mean, during the fight, kid. And I didn't, seriously. Other than I literally shot the bike she threw at me back at her, I didn't touch her, not even once" Dante said calmed.

"A bike?" Both Nero and David said in unison.

"Yeah, your crazy mom wanted to smash me" Dante said jokey.

David just stared at them amazed.

"But you'd still smash" Nero said to Dante.

"Definitely" Dante said with a chuckle while David confused and Trish sat up and glared at them.

Trish had told Nero and Kyrie their story before but not with so much detail, so he definitely wanted to hear the rest. "No seriously, all jokes aside, you threw the bike towards her?"

"Yeah, I shot it till it flew back her direction, but she evaded it just fine. By then, the entire office was lit up in flames and so she revealed herself and asked for my help" Dante said seriously. "Her way to lure me to hell"

"I just had to name Mundus and he was in" Trish said simply.

"Plus, I couldn't deny anything to such gorgeous babe like her" Dante added.

"Guess not..." Nero chuckled.

"Anyway..." Dante said after a deep breath. "She took me to Mallet Island, where this Mundus was. And there we separated and met a few times later on. Everything was going perfect until..." He took a moment to then continue. "...she betrayed me" He turned serious all of a sudden.

"Betrayed?" David wondered.

"Yeah, she had deceived me from the start to lure me into Mundus' trap and kill me. She just made me fall for her and crashed my heart" Dante said down although a bit jokey.

"Oh, c'mon Dante. You know I had to do it. And you know I had feelings for you since then" Trish said to excuse herself.

"Yeah, but it still hurts" Dante said. "Then I got pretty pissed and after the battle with Nightmare, a real tedious demon, the place started shaking before the thing exploded to pieces and rubble started falling off the ceilings. A large pillar was about to crush her so I saved her"

"So you always loved mom no matter what she did?" David asked.

"Yup, but I was pretty pissed though. I told her to get away from me, that next time we'd meet it wouldn't be like that" Dante kept telling the story.

"It was then I realized Dante possessed a truly honorable heart, he didn't deserve that" Trish said serious as she remembered the past. "But I had failed anyway and so my end was near. It was part of the rules, you fail, you die. That's why I did it Dante, or rather, pretended to, just to keep myself alive. I knew you'd be okay, that you'd beat them all, even Mundus" Trish said caring.

"Really?" Dante said incredulous as he raised an eyebrow.

"So you killed Mundus?" Nero asked after he cleared his throat. "How did you make up with her after that?"

"Well..." Dante took a deep breath. "...let's just say that, even if she lied to me from the start..." Trish interrupted him.

"I never lied Dante, I really wanted your help, to put an end to Mundus" Trish said. "I wanted to be free"

"Either way, I loved you since you broke into my shop, even though you deceived me, when I saw you there, tethered at Mundus' wall, fuck I- couldn't help to piss off"

"Dante..." Trish said. "He knew how you felt for me, he kept using me to piss you off. He wanted the story to repeat..."

"Well... you're evidently not my mother and yeah I fell in his trap, he attacked me almost from behind..." Dante said looking down then he turned towards Nero and David. "...he fired a lethal beam at me, but Trish managed to set free from the tethers and she pushed me aside and got on the way"

"You gave your life for this dickhead!" Nero said surprised.

"Hey!" Dante complained. "This dickhead saved the world" He said showing off.

"With my help" Trish added.

"A little, yeah..." Dante retorted.

"Wait a minute. If it was a lethal beam, how come you're alive?" Nero wondered staring at Trish.

"No, no. Here's the good part..." Trish said enticingly. "He left me for dead while the castle was shaking and about to explode"

"You what!" Nero said surprised looking at Dante. Then he turned at Trish again. "I insist. You gave your life for this dick!"

"Again with that!" Dante said to Trish. "How was I supposed to know you were alive, besides I gave you my amulet and my father's sword!"

"Of course, the amulet and the Sparda would protect me from the exploding Castle!" Trish complained.

"Oh, c'mon babe, that was a very long time ago" Dante said to Trish.

"Seriously, I don't understand what you saw in this prick" Nero said to Trish.

Trish just smiled as she stared at Dante. "He can be a jerk sometimes..."

"Sometimes?" David said jokey.

"Hey, you too?" Dante complained.

David just giggled.

"So I'm guessing you suddenly showed up, surprising Dante, helped him defeat that Mundus and escaped from the Island" Said Nero.

"Yeah, in fewer words" Said Trish.

"So there was a kiss in the end, like in the princesses' movies, when you save the damsel in distress?" David asked.

"I was no damsel in distress, it was I who came to the rescue!" Trish complained.

"Umm... at certain point, yes..." Dante said simply. He didn't want to argue about it.

"What! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have defeated Mundus!" She kept complaining.

"And I'm not denying it, I'm just saying..." Said Dante. He thought his words better. "...there was no kiss, 'cause evidently your mom is not a damsel in distress and she played hard to get" He said somewhat annoyed.

"Really? Nothing?" David said surprised.

"No way, I don't believe you. Not even a peck?" Nero asked.

"No!" Dante Said effusively. "If it was the first kiss, it was not gonna be a peck, besides if I would've kissed her, things would've been different"

"I bet she wanted a kiss, that's why she played hard to get afterwards" Nero said with a chuckle.

"How different?" Trish wondered.

"Well, for starters our first kiss wouldn't have been short, it would've been long enough to get squashed by the rubble falling off..." Dante said simply.

"Touché!" Said Trish. "Okay, I forgive you"

"What!" Dante said surprised. "For what? For not kissing you and saving our lives instead? I had been looking forward to it all these years..." He said sarcastic, then stood up from the sofa and went to sit behind his desk.

"Hey relax!" Nero said as he stood up too and walked towards Dante's desk. "And then what?"

"What what?" Dante said confused.

"What happened after you escaped?" Nero wondered.

"Well, we escaped from the Island in a jet and I brought her to live with me, we started a business together and named it Devil Never Cry..." Dante said simply.

"And she kept playing hard to get..." Said Nero.

"Not for long, it must be hard to resist me, you know..." Dante said.

Trish just grinned and shook her head.

David stood up too and approached Dante. "So when was your first kiss?"

"Enough stories already!" Dante said serious. Then he couldn't help to see Dave's pleading face. "Alright..." He turned to look at Trish. "...well to be honest, in our first kiss your mom fell asleep on me, and when I say _**on **_I mean it literally. We had been drinking a little and apparently some guys at the bar put something in her drink and back at the house I gave her a glass of wine. She drank hers and mine, she got over me and when we kissed... bam! Asleep!" Dante said remembering that day. "And to top it off, she fell asleep like a rock leaving me hard as rock!" He suddenly felt Trish's stare, he cleared his throat. "I mean- I had to play hard to get too"

"I bet..." Nero said incredulous.

Suddenly the doors burst open. It was the customer with the money. He let himself in while he saw Dante and Nero.

Nero turned towards him. "Oh hello! Are you the customer?" He asked.

"Oh yes! You must be the man I talked to before" The man said as he shook Nero's hand.

"Yeah" He said simply.

"Well, we didn't agree on any amount of money, so I brought some" The man said as he then saw Trish and David.

Trish had just stood up. She took David by the hand. "C'mon honey, let daddy do business, okay?" She said as she led him to the kitchen.

"Oh, so you run a family business" The man stated.

"Dante just frowned confused and kept his stare fixed on the man, whom had just glimpsed at him.

"Congratulations for your future baby" The man said to Nero as he patted his shoulder. "You don't let the woman rest..." He whispered and winked at Nero.

Nero surprised and knew Dante would be pissed. "Oh, umm..." He hesitated. "...thanks?" He really didn't know what to say.

"What!" Dante said surprised and pissed most of all, as he stood up from the chair with a loud thud. Trish was just behind him about to enter to the kitchen, so she just grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen as well. "What the fuck is wrong with that asshole!" Dante said upset. "Family business?" He said. "Is he assuming Nero's my son?"

"Calm down, Dante" Trish said trying to make Dante lower his voice.

"Do I look that old like to be your father-in-law?" Dante said upset to Trish. She just giggled. "What!" He turned towards David still upset. "Do I look that old like to be your grandpa?"

"Well, I've never seen a picture of grandpa, but I'm sure you look like him"David said innocently.

Dante just raised an eyebrow. "Thanks son. That helps a lot, looking like a man of a couple millenniums of age, thanks..." He said sarcastic as he turned towards Trish again. "And why the hell didn't Nero deny it?"

"I don't know Dante, but don't worry, okay?" Trish said softly.

"I'm not worried, I'm pissed!" Dante said mad.

"Perhaps it's the stubble dad, what makes you look a bit older" David said innocently.

"Really? That much?" He said worried as he tried to reflect in the small glass window of the kitchen door.

"Dante, you look as attractive as the day I met you" Trish said.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't age" He replied helpless.

"Neither do you" Trish said.

"I do, except that not as fast as humans" Dante retorted.

"And since when do you care for that?" Trish wondered losing patience.

"Since some guy thinks Nero's my son and you his wife!" Dante yelled.

Suddenly Nero entered to the kitchen. "You're not gonna believe what happened" He said excited.

They all turned to look at him and right that moment, Vergil was coming in to the shop. He heard noise in the kitchen so he headed there.

"Tell me" Dante said careless, although he saw Nero was holding a brown paper bag that looked quite full.

"That guy, the customer, gave me tons of money after he saw Trish pregnant and already with a kid. He must have thought I need a lot of money. Look!" He said as he showed the content in the bag to Dante.

"What the..." Dante said surprised. "...for that lame job?"

"Well, it's lame for us, but they're not used to encounter demons, so I guess they are grateful we get rid of 'em" Nero said simply.

"Sonny!" Dante said to Nero as he pulled from his arm. "Come here my son, who's your daddy?" He said jokey as he pulled him closer and started messing up his hair with his knuckles. He had to accept that no matter the reason, he needed the money.

Vergil heard and saw the whole scene; right time, right place, or wrong? He stood still, surprised. "What in the hell is going on here?" He said confused. "Why are you calling Nero your son?"

David just stared at his father frowning a little jealous.

Trish just chuckled and shook her head.

"Some idiot customer got a wrong idea about us. He thought Nero was my son and that Trish was his wife. He saw her pregnant and with a kid and thought he might need a lot of money" Dante said. "Have a look at this" He said as he emptied the bag over the kitchen table.

Vergil just raised an eyebrow arrogantly. "And now you want to use my so..." He cleared his throat and corrected himself. "...Nero, for your benefit"

"Well, if that's what needs to be done to get more money from our customers, then so be it" Said Dante. "You agree, right Nero? Sonny?" He mocked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever I can do to help" Said Nero. "We're splitting, right?"

Vergil seemed to bother. "Ahh, do what you want" He turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" Dante tried to stop him. "What were you here for, anyway?"

"Nothing of importance" Vergil said cold. He headed to the doors and Trish followed him. She knew he wanted to talk, not to Dante of course.

Dante, Nero and David went to the living room. They were discussing some issues about their new business, while David just bored listening to them.

"Hey Vergil! Wait!" Trish said to stop him.

Vergil turned around and glimpsed at Trish. He stopped at the first step and sat sown. Trish sat next to him. They kept quiet for a while.

The night had just fallen and the sky was as dark as coal. The moon was just a tiny smile, emitting a dim light, unable to illuminate the entire city. After a while Trish decided to speak. She didn't know how to start, though. She just took a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" Vergil said dryly.

"Are you still thinking about what we talked last time?" She asked.

Vergil didn't answer.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Trish kept asking questions and Vergil not answering them.

"What is this, an interrogation?" Vergil said sarcastic.

Trish felt a little embarrassed and just looked down.

"Trish..." Vergil said just to make her stop. He kept staring at the front and he couldn't help to notice the van with the neon sign of "Devil May Cry" attached to it. "...Dante bought a new van?" He asked to change the subject.

"No, Nero did" Trish said simply. "Dante and Nero are running a new business together"

"What?" Vergil surprised.

Trish noticed a change in Vergil's expression. "Yeah. That's why you were confused before. They had just had their first job together and that was their first pay"

"I see" Vergil said serious.

"Nero just wanted to help him, well us. Don't think Dante's very pleased with this, but he's got no choice for the moment" Trish said. She noticed Vergil turned even more serious. "Dante got pissed because the customer thought he was Nero's father and said they were running a family business..."

"Hm..." Vergil grinned. "...that's ridiculous. Dante could never be his father" He said thoughtlessly.

"And you could?" Trish said slyly. She knew he was hiding something and his expression always changes when something about Nero comes up.

Vergil just glimpsed at her. "I'm not saying that"

"You wanna play his father?" Trish said.

"What?" Vergil surprised again.

"I mean if you wanna join them and play Nero's father instead of Dante, he could always be the uncle..." She said intriguing.

"Is not necessary. I have better things to do than be playing stupid games..." Vergil said serious.

"I'm just saying, 'cause you seemed jealous of them working together like "father and son" and leaving you aside" Trish said intriguing as if she wanted Vergil to admit something she wasn't even sure herself.

Vergil totally understood what she was trying to do. "Trish, if you want to ask me something feel free to just say it, you don't have to hide words between the lines" He said serious.

"It's just..." Trish suddenly stopped talking and took a deep breath as she touched her round stomach.

"What's the matter?" Vergil asked.

"Oh- they just keep moving a lot. It feels weird..." She chuckled.

Vergil grinned. "I see you're getting bigger..."

Trish just twisted her lips. "Thanks. I hadn't noticed" She said sarcastic but her expression changed in a second. "Do you wanna feel them?"

"What? Umm- I..." Vergil hesitated but Trish didn't care and took his hand anyway and put it on her belly. Vergil felt both babies move and he couldn't help to smile. But then he turned serious again in a blink. "Do you think Dante would be different if he would've lived my life and I his?"

Trish was taken aback a little with Vergil's question. "You mean if he would've stayed in hell and you in the human world?" Trish wondered.

"Our entire lives, but yes" Said Vergil.

"Well..." Trish gave it a little thought. "...honestly I don't think so" She kept pensive for a moment. "I think your personalities have always been like you two are right now. Being in hell for so many years turned you even more quiet and distrustful..." She added.

"Dante would've turned the same if he would've lived what I did" Vergil said serious.

"I don't think so..." Trish said serious. "...because he wouldn't have taken the same decisions you did"

"I did what I did for a reason, a purpose" Vergil said serious and evidently annoyed.

"Of course there's always a reason for our acts. But what's _**your **_reason?" Trish said intriguing.

"I needed more..." Vergil was saying when Trish interrupted him.

"Power?" Trish said emotionless and annoyed. "Is power all you care about? See how you and Dante are so different? Do you see now why things would've been the same even of your places were switched?"

Vergil kept pensive for a moment. "You have no idea of what I've lived all my life since I was a kid, even before our mother was murdered. She always loved him more and even the night of the attack, she preferred to keep Dante safe and abandoned me to my fate. I had to run and fight for my life and leave it all behind. She chose him over me. How do you think that feels? To be "the other" in everyone's lives?" He said serious.

"Well, I don't know how things happened, but perhaps your mother believed you had the capability to protect yourself, but not Dante. He's always been more..." Trish kept thinking on the right word. "...sensitive? No, stubborn. Perhaps she knew Dante would do the impossible to protect her and she knew he didn't have the enough power so she rather give her life than losing any of you two" She said serious.

"She gave her life for him, while I had to listen to her agonizing screams, but I couldn't do anything to protect her, I was surrounded by demons myself. My heart filled with hatred, despair and fear, but since that day I promised myself that I would gain more power to be able to overcome all adversities, every challenge in life. And that I didn't need anyone to survive" Vergil kept his stare fixed on the nothingness. "But life keeps reminding me that it has never been enough" He said serious and with certain hatred in his words. "She gave her life for him and so did you. She chose him over me and you did the same. What does Dante have that I don't!" He raised his voice a little.

"So now I'm the problem?" Trish complained.

"No. It's just I felt the story was repeating again. Life has always made sure to remind me all of my mistakes over and over and I won't make them again" Vergil said serious and emotionless.

"Well I'm not your mother and I'm not responsible for your mistakes or any of us" Trish complained, although she was trying to read between the lines. She knew he was trying to say something but it just kept as riddles in her head, unable to be solved.

"I know... I've been wondering, what if..." Vergil said simply and seriously.

"What if what?" Trish asked with uncertainty.

"What if our mother was never murdered? How would our lives have been? Would you have even existed?" Vergil said intriguing. "What if Dante never existed? Would you be mine?" Vergil turned to look at Trish and noticed she just kept her stare at the stairs. "Would David be our son? Would you be pregnant with my children?" He said serious as he grabbed Trish's chin and forced her to look at him. "Would Nero even exist?"

Trish's expression denoted the uncertainty she felt at the moment. Now more than ever, she realized that Vergil really needed help. "You know... sometimes I don't know what scares me most, your words or your silence. I don't know what you're scheming in your head, but I don't want to be part of it" She said upset as she took his hand off her face and stood up to go back inside.

Vergil took her hand to try to stop her when suddenly Dante opened the door. Vergil let go of her hand right away. "Hey, what are you two doing out here? Are you trying to steal my babe from me?" Dante mocked. He saw Trish's expression and the way she went back inside and surprised a little. "What did you do to her?" He asked Vergil somewhat upset.

"Nothing" Vergil said serious as he stood up. He went down the few steps of the entrance and meant to leave.

"Nothing?" Dante said dubious. "That face was more than nothing" He complained but at least he was pleased that it hadn't been his fault for once that Trish was pissed. He noticed Vergil didn't care and was meaning to leave. "Hey! I don't know what you told her..." Dante said as he followed Vergil. "...but at least come back and apologize to her, otherwise she'll be pissed all night and it wasn't even my fault! How am I supposed to make it up to her if I don't even know what happened!" He kept complaining.

Vergil stopped at the last step and took a deep breath. He turned to look at Dante. "I have nothing to apologize for" He said serious.

"I don't care! You get back and apologize to her anyway! She's pregnant! If she easily pisses off normally, you have no idea of what I have to deal with, with her pregnant" Dante said serious and complaining still.

"Fine! I'll talk to her!" Vergil said mad. "As long as I don't have to listen to your whining, you pussy!" He went up the stairs again and walked beside Dante bumping his shoulder to go inside.

"What were you here for anyway?" Dante wondered still.

"I wanted to see Nero" Vergil replied carelessly.

"Nero?" Dante repeated confused. "And you thought you'd find him here?" He said it more as a fact than a question.

"Kyrie told me he came to see you. I don't know why I surprise, he's here most of the time" Vergil said serious as his eyes searched for Trish. He didn't find her in the living room so he thought she might be in the kitchen.

"You- you wanted to see me?" Nero asked hesitantly as he thought he heard Vergil mention it.

"That's right, I did" Vergil said carelessly as he walked to the kitchen.

"And not anymore?" Nero wondered.

"I'll speak to you later" Vergil replied serious.

"Okay... I'll be here" Nero replied, taken aback a little. _What could Vergil want to talk to me about? _He wondered.

Dante went in and shut the door just when Vergil went in to the kitchen.

David was watching TV with Nero so Dante approached to them. He sat next to David and put his feet over the center table.

"Hey what's up with Vergil?" Nero asked Dante.

"How the hell should I know?" Dante said after a sigh.

"He's been acting weird lately, don't you think?" Nero insisted.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure that'd be out of normal" Dante replied. "I think he's jealous because now I play your dad"

"And he wants to be my dad, or what?" Nero said foolish.

"I should be the one jealous, not him!" David complained.

"Hey, you don't want me to be your dad?" Nero asked Dave.

David just shook his head.

Dante couldn't help to laugh and pull David closer into a hug. "That's my son. Hey, if you don't want us to play that charade, we won't, okay?"

"What's charade?" David asked frowning a bit embarrassed.

"A sham..." Dante said simply and saw David's still awkward face. "...something fake, a fraud!"

"Ohh..." David nodded slowly then shook his head. "No, I don't want you to keep up the charade, _**I **_am your only son" He complained a little.

Dante raised both his eyebrows. "Okay... sounds like there's going to be troubles once your siblings are born"

"No, I do want to have siblings if it's for real. What I don't want, is to be Nero's son, I'm your son" David said innocently.

"Should I feel offended, 'cause I think I am" Nero said a bit jokey but he did feel a little bad. "What's wrong with me?"

"Oh, no offense uncle Nero, but I like you as uncle. As much as you like my mom, you have the face more of my brother than my father" David said simply.

"What!" Nero surprised. "I do like your mom, but not that way!" Nero said nervous.

"Ha! Busted! Even the kid knows! But hell no, he could be your cousin, not brother" Dante said clearly to David.

"Well then, have uncle Verge play Nero's father" David said simply. "That sham I could keep up"

"Not too sure it'd be a sham..." Dante murmured to himself. He cleared his throat. "Well son, in order for that sham to work right, it has to be with your mother and like hell I'm gonna let Vergil play her husband" He complained.

"Well... no sham then" David said disappointed.

"I think Trish would have to still be my wife, not Vergil's" Nero said pensive.

"Oh... right. So no matter what, you wanna end up with Trish..." Dante mocked. Nero was about to complain when Dante continued. "Well... enough of charades, Trish is mine, period" Dante said simply.

Meanwhile, Vergil tried to talk to Trish. When he entered to the kitchen, Trish was opening the fridge to get something to prepare dinner.

"I think we're done with that matter" Trish said serious, before even letting Vergil talk, without even turning to look at him.

"Trish- I..." Vergil tried to say something but he just didn't know what to say. "I didn't mean to upset you, but... you are the only person I can speak to about this"

"Why?" Trish replied. "Why don't you talk to Lady? She's the one you should talk to about your doubts and fears"

"I can't. You know I don't want to hurt her" Vergil said serious.

"You will. You know that, right? Eventually" Trish retorted, leaving Vergil pensive even more.

Vergil suddenly approached to Trish from behind and took her by the wrist quite roughly. "Just don't tell a word to Dante about what we've talked recently, please..."

Trish turned to look at him. "I don't know..." She said pensive. "…your latest acts have me wondering a lot. I can't hide Dante something like this" She said serious as she shook her arm to set free from Vergil's grasp. He let go of her.

"Please Trish. I'm not doing anything. I'm just- venting with you" Vergil lied, but Trish tried to understand him for a moment.

"Okay. I won't tell him anything. But if he finds out somehow, you can't blame me" She said as she turned away from him.

Vergil grabbed Trish's chin and turned her face towards his. "Thank you Trish. Now smile, Dante doesn't want you to be upset"

"And since when do you care for what he wants?" Trish asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't. But he can be such a pain in the ass" Vergil said serious.

"Why do you hate him so much? Why do you envy him so much?" Trish asked, for she couldn't stop thinking about all they've talked about.

"Because he always gets everything. He's not even looking for it and he acquires it all" Vergil said serious.

"All what?" Trish asked.

"Our mother's attention, preference, love... you think I didn't want all those things? If I became who I am, it's because of him, because he always took everything from me" Vergil said with certain hatred. "And he became who he is, thanks to me. Because I've always pushed him to his limit, I helped him release his demonic self. If he turned as powerful as he is now, it has been because of me"

"Then why have you helped him if you hate him so much?" Trish wondered.

Vergil took a moment to answer. "I've always been a step ahead of him and he has always been the only worthy opponent for me, but despite our apparent difference of power, in the end... he always wins. That's one of the main reasons I decided to stay in the demon world" He said serious and with a sad expression.

"And yet, Dante has always been trying to save you..." Trish said serious. "... from the hell you've deliberately thrown yourself into"

Vergil kept pensive for a moment. "Why did Sparda choose to giveaway Rebellion to Dante and Yamato to me? What did he see in us, to take such decision?"

"I believe Dante has always been stronger, physically and of heart, but you have the brains, the wisdom. And Sparda gave you the hardest task..." Trish said serious and keeping Vergil's attention. "...to keep both worlds separated"

"And do you think he chose wisely?" Vergil replied.

"I don't wanna change my mind" Trish retorted.

"And why does Dante gets to have plenty of Devil Arms and I only get to keep Yamato? And I was even stripped of till recently" Vergil kept having lots of cards to play against Dante.

Trish couldn't help to annoy. "Vergil, if Dante has so many Devil Arms it's because he's defeated tons of powerful demons to acquire them, plus I found some for him. It was your choice to stay in the Underworld, succumb to Mundus and giveaway the sword your father entrusted you to keep this world safe!" She said upset again. "It was your choice to be miserable in hell"

Vergil couldn't reply to that. "And it was Dante's choice to giveaway our father's sword to you" Vergil said and instantly regretted.

"You think it's not in good hands?" Trish asked. "Am I not worthy of it?" She kept bombarding him with questions. "Do you want it? You can have it, I don't care. It's been hanging on the wall for years. But Dante entrusted it to me"

"No, I don't... I know..." He answered to her questions.

Trish began raising her voice again. "Vergil, this envy towards Dante needs to stop. Your ambitions need to stop. You're just poisoning your head with this never ending twin rivalry" She said exasperated. "I thought you had left all those sickening thoughts behind" She said staring into his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"It's not easy Trish" Vergil said serious.

"Life is what you make it and you can have all Dante has, that which you desire, you already have. Someone who cares, worries and loves you and she's waiting for you back home. You'll regret it if you take her for granted" Trish said serious. She wanted to end this bothersome conversation.

"It's not easy to escape from this trail of grief" Vergil replied.

"And I insist. Life is what you make it and only you can erase that trail. Otherwise, you'll keep sinking in your own uncertainty" She said serious. "Why don't you feel the same rivalry with Nero?"

"That's different" Vergil said dryly. "I don't want to talk about this anymore" Vergil said as he turned from Trish. "Sorry I bothered you. You're right. Someone's waiting for me back home" He said as he quietly left the kitchen and walked through Dante's office without saying a single word.

Dante noticed Vergil leaving silently. He just glimpsed at him and his strange expression. Although, Nero was still intrigued about what he wanted to see him for"

"Hey Vergil! You still wanna talk?" Nero yelled and hesitated afterwards. "Or- whatever- it- was- you wanted?"

Vergil didn't even turn to look at him and kept his way to the doors. "I'll look for you tomorrow" He said cold as he opened the door and left.

"What's wrong with him?" Nero wondered again.

Dante kept serious for a moment. He turned towards the kitchen and decided to go talk to Trish. When he entered to the kitchen he found Trish preparing dinner. "Hey babe, everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Trish said simply while she kept focused on her cooking. She didn't even turn to look at him.

"Are you sure?" Dante insisted as he stood next to her and grabbed her by the chin and turned her face towards his and looked her straight in the eye.

Trish couldn't help to notice Dante and Vergil are very similar while doing certain things and right now she couldn't stand to look at him and think of Vergil. So she turned from him. "Yes! Why do you insist?" She tried not to hesitate.

"I don't know, it's just... Vergil seems to be scheming something" Dante said intriguing.

"It's nothing Dante, seriously. He just needed someone to talk to, he's a little... frustrated" Trish said while she kept thinking somehow Dante and Vergil are connected.

"Okay, then why doesn't he talk to Lady?" He wondered.

"I asked him the same" Trish said simply.

"Then- I shouldn't worry about you?" Dante asked as he stared at Trish. She just shook her head. "'Cause I don't want him to get you involved in whatever weird thing he could be secretly scheming"

"It's okay Dante, don't worry" Trish said as she turned from him and kept cooking. She really hoped it was okay.

"Alright" Dante replied, not very convinced though, but he'd trust Trish. So he just returned to the lounge with Nero and Dave.

"Everything okay?" Nero asked.

"Yeah" Dante said careless as he threw himself over the sofa again, making David bounce from his seat. He was about to fall on Dante's lap. He just chuckled and caught him in the air right before he'd crush him.

"Hey dad? Can we go train, now that uncle Nero's here?" David asked excited as Dante sat him next to him.

"What do you want him for? I thought you liked training with me" Dante said simply.

"And I do, but it's fun to attack uncle Nero, you are tougher" David said simply.

"Oh, so you wanna kick his ass" Dante said as he rubbed his chin and seemed pensive. "Let's go then!" He said as he stood up in a blink and headed to the kitchen. David followed him and Nero just kept paralyzed. Dante opened the door to the kitchen and waited for Nero while David went in. "You comin'?" He asked Nero. "You're not gonna back out, are ya? You're the main attraction here" Dante added. "You scared?" Dante mocked.

"What scares me is to end up like your piñata, well his" Nero said referring to David.

"C'mon, you can fight him this time" Dante motivated him.

"Okay..." Nero said a little uncertain as he headed to the kitchen.

"We'll be training a little till dinner's ready" Dante said to Trish as he opened the door to the laundry room.

"Okay. I'll let you know when it is" Trish said simply as she glimpsed at him and kept focused on what she was doing. Suddenly Dante surprised her, embracing her from behind and kissing her neck. He couldn't surround her entirely but he embraced her belly. Dante led them to the basement to the secret training room.

"Hey uncle Nero! Why don't you bring your sword so you can show me what you can do?" David asked.

"My sword?" Nero wondered. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"I'll go get mine then" Said Dante.

"And what about me? I want a sword too" David complained.

"I'll see what I can do" Dante replied.

Trish just felt Nero crossing to the living room, she didn't ask anything. But then she felt Dante and yet she didn't bother to ask anything, until she glanced at him and noticed he was carrying both Rebellion and the Sparda. "Where are you taking the Sparda?" She asked Dante now intrigued.

"I'll borrow it to David so we can practice now using swords" Dante said simply.

"But the Sparda is too big for him" Trish complained.

"He can handle it" Dante said careless.

"Ugh... whatever" Trish replied, returning to her cooking.

Dante walked in to the training room and surprised David with the two swords. "Hey kiddo! I brought one for you!"

David surprised with the Sparda. "Wow! Mom's sword!"

"It was actually your grandpa's but I gave it to your mom" Dante replied.

"Oh, right. It's pretty cool anyway" David said excited. "Do I get to choose?" David asked marveled.

"Let me guess, the Sparda..." Dante said careless. And before David could even reply. "...but your mom says it's too big for ya..." He said intriguing, looking at Dave by the corner of his eye, just to see his reaction. He chuckled as he saw the rapid change in Dave's expression, from excitement to disappointment. He then cast the Sparda towards him and his expression changed again in less than a second. "... but I told her you could handle it"

David reached out to grab it and he almost fell on his face as the weight of the Sparda pulled him under. He grabbed it with both hands, stumbled a little but managed to keep standing. "It's heavy..." He said shaky.

"And yet, your mom wields it like a feather" Dante said grinning.

"I know, I've seen it" David said surprised.

"You better take mine. It's still big, but you may handle it better" Dante said with a grin.

Suddenly Nero arrived with Red Queen. He approached to them as Dante switched swords with David. Nero stabbed the sword into the ground and twisted the hilt making it roar.

Dante just chuckled. "You trying to show off?" He said cocky as he stabbed the broad Sparda into the ground as well.

Nero turned his look down and grinned. "Is that size to compensate for certain complex of yours?" He mocked as he glimpsed at Dante.

Dante chuckled. "I wish..." He lifted the sword in front of him as he admired it. "... although, having such big one can be uncomfortable at times, but I can't complain, Trish loves it _this big_" He said cocky as he reached out and the Sparda changed its shape into some sort of scythe, having the looks of an even bigger sword, it extended and reached even further.

"I bet..." Nero grinned as he shook his head.

"No wonder she loves this sword..." Dante said as he pulled his arm closer, bringing the Sparda closer to him, recovering its original form. "...she must think of me every time she grabs it and makes it grow..."

"Are we still talking about the Sparda?" David wondered confused.

"Okay, that's enough..." Nero said beginning to sweat.

"Dante was just holding his laughter. "Why, you wanna prove me wrong?"

"Hell no! I wanna kick your ass that's what I wanna do" Nero said.

"You wanna lick my ass? Fuck! I didn't know you were that type of guy" Dante mocked.

"Oh shut up Dante, let's fight!" Nero said exasperated as he shoved his Red Queen at Dante.

"I wanna see you try" Dante said reacting to his "threat". He stabbed the Sparda into the ground and without a sword he clapped twice and taunted Nero. "C'mon, show me what you got!" He said cocky.

"You're gonna brag already?" Nero said grinning. "You're gonna need that sword" He replied to Dante.

Dante chuckled. "Have I ever?"

"Are you gonna fight or what?" David said annoyed.

Dante just chuckled and wondered if David had ever listened to him say that. _Like father, like son. _

Nero just grinned then twisted his lips wickedly. He launched at Dante swaying Red Queen, slashing the air before Dante. But Dante evaded every move from Nero's sword, every attack.

Dante moved incredibly fast evading one of Nero's combos with Red Queen while he swayed the sword in the air and started using it like a hammer. Dante moved beside him and elbowed him in the back pushing Nero forward. "Who are you attacking, kid?" He mocked while David just watched.

Nero pissed off and turned towards Dante. He began charging his sword until it turned red. "Shall we dance?" He said as he made a reverence then performed several Exceed attacks.

"So clichéd..." Dante said shaking his head as he then reached out and Rebellion returned to him, slipping from David's hands and reaching his.

David surprised at how his father just stretched his arm and the sword went straight to him, he was mouth agape.

With Rebellion now in hand, Dante clashed his sword with Nero's, stopping his blazing attacks.

"I told you, you'd need the sword" Nero said cocky.

Dante just chuckled as he performed a Stinger move pushing Nero back. "You got some good moves kid..." He said as he lifted Rebellion in the air and stared at it. "...but..." He suddenly moved like a ghost performing Million Stab, catching Nero off guard, he received every hit and finished on the ground. "...you're too slow, still" Dante said as he reached the tip of his sword to Nero's neck.

Nero just paralyzed for a second while a pearl of sweat rolled down his neck. He stared at Dante a bit ashamed.

Dante started walking away from Nero. "If you don't want me to help you out, at least seriously ask Vergil to train ya, 'cause evidently..." He made a slight pause. "...you need some training kid"

"What!" Nero couldn't be any more pissed. But he thought perhaps Dante was right. Other than the few demons he kills every now and then in Fortuna, he really never practices at all. "Perhaps you're right" He said looking down.

Dante turned to look at him surprised. He raised both his eyebrows and said. "I am. And I'm glad you accept it" He grinned. "So..." He took a moment to continue. "...do you want me to do it?" He asked.

Nero chuckled. "Of course..." He bowed his head.

Dante grinned and was about to speak when Nero continued.

"...not!" Nero mocked. "I'll ask Vergil better"

"Bah! Do as you please" Dante said disappointed. "I'll train only _**my son **_then" He said as he cast Rebellion towards David once again. He folded his arms and walked towards him with his eyes closed.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I just wanna see how good Vergil is" Nero said trying not to make Dante feel he was being made aside.

"Yeah, whatever. As if I cared..." Dante said careless as he turned his back towards Nero.

"You can still help me with Blue Rose" Nero said.

"Sure, some other time" Dante said with a sigh. "Okay son, get ready" He said as he grabbed the Sparda and wielded it with ease. "Try to attack me with the sword, I'll teach you some moves.

Nero just sighed as he now felt Dante was making him aside. He moved to a safer place so he wouldn't hinder their training.

David launched towards Dante, wielding Rebellion with both hands. He struggled to sway the sword and hardly managed to, but it wasn't enough to fight the Sparda in Dante's hands.

"Can I use my Devil Trigger?" David asked.

"Of course, if you can, that is" Dante chuckled.

David concentrated. Electricity began flowing throughout his body. He began to levitate a little. He now held Rebellion with one hand as he spread his arms and after a deep yell, he turned into a new demon form. His childish yell turned deep and vicious like his face; his whole expression seemed he didn't have any single human trait left. His eyes were of a deep and intense red. He grinned devilishly, revealing his fangs, ready to attack.

"What the..." Both Dante and Nero said surprised, mouth agape.

"...hell?" Dante surprised at Dave's Devil Trigger form. It was different than the one he had turned to before. He grew black feathered wings. "How many Devil Trigger forms do you have?" He said foolish.

David didn't stop to answer and simply launched at Dante viciously. He now wielded Rebellion with ease and dexterity, as if his skills had been already within him, born with him, as if they were natural.

Dante didn't hesitate to strike back. David almost matched Dante's speed and moves. It was as if he were fighting his own reflection. Dante couldn't help to get excited, he Devil Triggered too and now they battled in the air, clashing their swords as they blocked each other's moves.

"I told you his true Devil hadn't really awoken!" Nero yelled to Dante. "How can he have so much power?" He wondered. "He's not even five yet and he's even more powerful than I am" He complained to himself. And after watching Dante's battle with David, he now felt the desire to be trained by Dante.

Suddenly Trish came down the stairs and opened the door to the training room. "Hey guys! Dinner's re..." She simply paralyzed after watching both Dante and David fighting like that, but even more surprised she was with David's demon form. "David..." She whispered.

Despite the distance, their acute sense of hearing made both Dante and David turn towards Trish.

"Trish!" Dante said in his demonic deeper voice, surprised of watching Trish just stand there motionless. But he surprised more with David's reaction towards her. He had stopped the fight to stare at Trish.

The moment David stared at her, Trish couldn't help to see the void in his eyes and even though in his Devil Trigger, Dante's eyes turn red as well, they don't look the same way and that scared her. She gave a step back, but she couldn't stop staring at her either.

Dante watched them in silence, waiting for David's next move. He surprised when David's face contorted in anger and he threw Rebellion in a Round Trip towards Trish. "Trish!" Dante yelled and reacted fast. "David no! She's your mother!" He yelled, still in Devil form. He moved fast in the air trying to grasp the sword. Luckily, just as he reached out for it, Rebellion reacted to him and changed its direction, now towards Dante. But just as Dante caught it, David growled and launched himself towards Trish shooting fireballs from his hands.

Trish didn't even twitch. She was surprised that her son couldn't recognize her. A tear rolled down her face while she kept motionless as she saw the attacks coming her way. Nero got on the way to protect her, he just embraced her and received all the attacks right on his back.

"David stop!" Dante yelled as he cast the Sparda in a Round Trip to stop David from behind. But surprisingly, as he felt the huge sword spinning his way, he turned around and with a single and fast move he created a barrier around him, for the sword clashed with this invisible power, stopping the sword and making it fall and stab into the ground.

Nero had turned his face when he heard Dante yell at David and he saw the whole scene just like Trish. He let go of her completely as he turned around and tried to subdue him using his Devil Bringer. The huge ghostly hand caught David in the air and smashed him onto the ground, while Dante launched fast towards David, kicking him on the chest strongly as he landed on the ground, forcing David to lose his Devil Trigger.

Somewhat exhausted, David returned to his human form and just kept laying on the ground, but he was fully conscious. Dante recovered his human form as well and hurried to Trish's side.

"Baby, are you okay?" Dante said worried as he noticed she wasn't moving yet. He touched her belly and felt the babies move. He kissed her while muted tears rolled down her pale cheeks. He took her from behind her ear and neck. Her stare was still fixed on David. "Trish..." He looked into her eyes. "...what's the matter?"

David felt Trish's stare while flashbacks of previous moments raced in his head. He couldn't stand to see her cry, because he knew it had been his fault. He slowly sat up and tried to comfort her. "Mom?"

Suddenly Trish moved. She sniffed and turned away from them and went running upstairs.

"Trish!" Dante yelled trying to stop her.

"Mom, wait! I'm sorry!" David yelled worried. He approached to Dante with a sad expression. He stared at his hands. "Why did I do that, dad?" He asked, still staring at his hands.

"You remember?" Dante wondered.

David just nodded. "I didn't want to do that, I don't know what happened to me" He said serious and staring down.

Nero approached to a mirror and tried staring at his back.

Dante kneeled down at Dave's level, he put a hand on his shoulder and lifted his face towards his. "Hey son, I think you're not ready for this. You possess a lot of power, more than you can handle. I think it's best if we put your training on hold for a while" He said serious.

"But dad!" David complained. "How am I supposed to learn to control if we stop training?"

Dante took a deep breath. "I know son. I just don't want to upset your mom. I want her to be okay. Let's give it some time, at least until your siblings are born, okay?" He said caring.

David just turned his head down. "Okay..."

"Hey!" Nero complained jokey. "Thanks Dave, now I'll have to get a new coat" He complained as he saw the back of his coat burned and with holes punched in it.

"I'm sorry uncle Nero, it won't happen again" David said embarrassed and disappointed of the whole situation.

Nero could tell how he felt. He grasped his Devil Bringer and remembered the struggle he went through to control it like he does now. He turned towards them. "Hey, don't worry, it's nothing. I know how you feel..." He approached to David and crouched at his level. He lifted his face with a finger and looked into his eyes. "I was like you when my arm turned like this. It was new to me and scary and I couldn't control it. You have to get used to this new power to control it..." He grabbed Dave's shoulder and squeezed it. "It takes some time, but once you manage, you'll be invincible, no doubt" He stood up and looked at Dante. "And Dante, I don't think it's a good idea to stop his training. He needs to get used to it"

"Well kid, that's something I'll decide, not you" Dante said serious.

"I don't want to hurt mom" David said sad.

"You won't" Dante replied. "Well, now let's go upstairs so you can make it up to your mom, okay?"

David nodded while Dante took the Sparda from the ground and took both swords upstairs. Nero grabbed Red Queen and went ahead of them. When he reached to the kitchen, Trish wasn't there, but it surely smelled pretty good so he went to peek to the stove.

"Mmm... pasta" He took in all that delicious aroma while Dante and David crossed the room to the office after not finding Trish there.

"Mom?" David said out loud in the office, but he got no response.

"Trish, baby? Are you upstairs?" Dante said out loud too and he worried. He knew she'd be unsettled. "I'll go look for her upstairs, okay? Wait here" Dante said to David. He just nodded while he saw Dante going up the stairs.

Dante went in to their room and surprised when she wasn't there. He went to David's room and nothing. The bathroom at the end of the hall, nothing. "What the hell?" He wondered where she could be. His last try was the roof and luckily she was there, sitting over the brick parapet, facing to the street. "Trish, baby, what are you doing here?" He rapidly went to her side and stood behind her. He held her by the shoulders and he could feel and listen to her sobs. "Baby, calm down, please. You don't have to worry about this. We're not training anymore, okay?" He said caring as he crouched a little beside her to try to see her face.

"It's not that, Dante" She swallowed her tears and tried to speak better. "My own son couldn't recognize me. He attacked me deliberately, Dante, not by mistake or accident!" She said anxious as she turned and stared at Dante.

Dante didn't know what to say. It was true. He turned her over completely, so she wouldn't be sitting on the edge of the building anymore, it kinda tensed him even more. "I know baby, it was..." He thought of something to explain Dave's behavior. "...some- demonic lapse he had, it won't happen again, I swear. Not even he knows why he did it. He wants to talk to you, he feels pretty bad about this"

Trish just turned her look down as she touched her round belly.

"C'mon baby, let's go downstairs" Dante grabbed her by the arm and helped her up.

"I'm scared Dante" She said serious.

"Scared of what, baby?" Dante wondered. "He won't do it again. Isn't he your precious baby, your little boy?"

"It's just..." She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "...I'm not sure anymore. Who or what are we raising? A little boy to become like his father, fighting demons to protect the world? Or a powerful demon to destroy it all?"

"Trish, he's not like that. He's still struggling to control his power, that's all" Dante said serious. "He needs to practice a little more, it's a lot of power what he has to handle"

"Exactly Dante. It's a lot of power for a kid!" Trish said serious. "For our bad luck, he's like you in a way. The more he fights, the stronger he gets. But the problem is, Dante..." She spoke carefully. "...he isn't like you. He's not a half-demon like you, he's more than that. His demonic side will always be greater. And if he can't control it now, he won't later"

Dante kept pensive for a moment. "Well you knew our kids would be like this. They can't be less having us for parents"

"I know Dante, but there's gotta be a way to teach them how to control, how to be greater than their inner devil" Trish said to Dante while he walked to and fro around the roof.

Suddenly Dante stopped. "That's it!"

"What is?" Trish wondered confused.

"I know how to do that!" Dante said satisfied and resolved.

"How?" Trish wondered.

"If our son, cannot control his demon too well, we gotta make his human side stronger" Dante said simply.

"Well, maybe that might work" Trish said dubious. "But how do you make a human side stronger?" She wondered.

"How did you become more human?" Dante asked.

"I have never become more human. You just awoke human feelings in me" Trish said strangely serious, remembering Vergil's dilemma. They wanted David to be more human, while Vergil sought through every means to lose all humanity in him. She wondered, what would Vergil become without humanity? She kept pensive, lost in her own thoughts, while Dante kept talking to her, trying to make her react.

"Earth to Trish, baby, where are you?" Dante asked foolish.

"What is it?" Trish said simply.

"How did I awake your human feelings?" He asked again.

"Well... I don't know. You just did. You made me fall for you" She said remembering those days, back when they met.

"Why did you fall for me?" Dante asked.

"Because of your noble heart, your courage, your fearless, careless attitude. You're very attractive to top it off. It was an obvious thing to happen" Trish said. "But it's not the same for David. It's not like he's gonna fall in love with some girl, who's gonna awake his human feelings, heart or whatever"

"Well, not that same way, but there's gotta be a way" Dante said pensive as he leant forward on the wall, resting his head over his forearms.

David had been eavesdropping almost the entire time, leaning against the door, until it yielded to his weight and opened, making him fall suddenly, giving himself away. He fell on his knees and rapidly stood up and turned away from them. He moved his hands nervously almost hearing a scolding.

"David!" Both Trish and Dante said in unison.

"How long have you been standing there?" Trish asked concerned.

David kept his look down and hesitated to talk. "The enough- to know you think I'm evil" He said shaky.

"Honey, we don't think you're evil" Trish said caring as she stood up and went to his side. She crouched to his level and lifted his face. "We just think your power is beyond yourself. You're too young to control it" She said as she looked into his teary eyes.

David looked into her eyes and couldn't help to cry. "I didn't want to do it, it wasn't me, I swear!" He said as he embraced her strongly and cried on her chest. "I'm sorry"

"I know sweetie, it's okay, we're okay. Nothing happened" Trish said caring as she rubbed his back.

"Am I grounded?" He asked slowly as he let go of her for a moment. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not honey" Trish said as she held him to her chest again.

Dante kept watching them, when suddenly something caught his attention. "Hey Dave?" He asked serious. "What happened to your bracelet?"

David turned to look at it. "I don't know, it turned black. It seems as if it were alive... looks weird. He said simply.

"Let me see" Trish said as she took him by the wrist to have a closer look at it. She examined it from every angle and turned serious. "Do you feel weaker or different?" She asked serious.

"Not really" David replied right away. "What is it mom?"

Trish suddenly stood up and turned to look at Dante a bit concerned. By the look on her face, Dante could tell it was no good.

"Mom?" David turned to look at her dubiously. "What's wrong?" She didn't reply. "Is this the reason why I acted that way?"

"I don't think so, honey. But I can tell it's alive, it's obviously demonic, don't know if good or bad, but..." She made a pause to think twice what she was gonna say. "...it is feeding on your power"

"What?" Dante said shocked.

"Yes, what?" David said shocked too.

"I'm not sure of what its purpose is, but it won't stop feeding on him until..." She made a pause again. As if she wanted to make it sound more mysterious.

"Until what?" David said suddenly scared.

"Until it's completed its transformation" She said simply.

"Transformation?" Dante said incredulous. "Are you saying it is some sort of dormant Devil Arm, Sparda gave to our son?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly that" Trish said a bit annoyed. "Don't know how it works, but yes. I believe it's a Devil Arm or some sort of amulet, like the one you and Vergil used to have"

"Now if you put it that way, it doesn't sound as crazy" Dante said. "Anyway, let's all go downstairs before Nero eats up all dinner" He said as he led them downstairs.

Dante was the first to come in to the kitchen. "Busted!" He said out loud from behind Nero.

Nero surprised and even threw the fork in the air as he was caught eating dinner without them. He turned around in a haste and tried to excuse himself. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. It smelled so good. I was just having a taste, I swear!"

"It's okay Nero, as long as you didn't eat it all up" Trish said jokey.

"I didn't. I swear. I love pasta" Nero said foolish.

"Yeah, we know that..." Dante said careless. "...I prefer pizza, but..." He continued.

"Yeah, we know that..." Trish said as she grabbed some dishes to set the table. "You reminded me of Vergil, the first day when he returned from hell" She said to Nero with a chuckle.

That kept Dante pensive for a moment. Nero does seem to be more alike Vergil. And it was weird that he had forgotten about the crazy idea of Nero being Vergil's son, until now; that everything seems to be pointing that way. He rather just forget the thought. He went to get a bottle of red wine instead.

Trish served everyone and they all sat by the table and enjoyed dinner.

"Now this is what I call a fancy dinner" Dante said as he was gonna serve a glass of wine to Trish, but she insisted she couldn't drink. "Okay then, that's more for me and Nero, then" He served a glass to Nero. They enjoyed and finished dinner while Dante kept emptying the bottle in his and Nero's glass, over and over until it finished. Then he brought another bottle and they kept drinking and talking nonsense all night.

"C'mon honey, let's go to bed" Trish said to David after noticing that neither Dante or Nero were paying any attention to them. They were already a bit wasted and just kept laughing and laughing about anything. Trish stood up after David, he took her hand and they headed upstairs. She put him to bed and went to her room afterwards. She changed her clothes and tried to sleep, but she just couldn't. She waited for Dante to come to bed.

Suddenly Nero stood up after he saw a clock on the wall and he freaked out at the hour. "Damn it's late!" He said as he staggered trying to leave.

Dante stood up too. He was a little drunk, but he could walk just fine. "Are you sure you can drive like this? If you crash the new van it won't be my fault, kid. You can stay if you want"

"Oh... I feel so stupid right now..." Nero said shaky and laughing. "Thanks but... Kyrie would kill me. I should go back home" He headed to the front doors still staggering.

Dante walked behind him and just before Nero would go out he punched him in the face real hard. Nero didn't expect that, obviously, so he even knocked him out onto the floor.

Dante made a funny face and staggered a bit as be shook his hand before Nero's face. "Was that too hard?" He chuckled and kneeled beside Nero. "Hey kid..." He tried to wake him up. He shook him by the shoulder. "...kid, wake up"

Suddenly Nero opened his eyes and could still feel the pain in his head. He sat up and stared at Dante, annoyed. "What was that for?" He complained.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you cool off before you go" Dante said foolish as he helped him up.

"I'm cool" Nero said careless as he went outside and got on his van.

"Make sure you get there in one piece, kid!" Dante yelled.

Nero just rolled down the window and gave Dante the finger.

Dante just chuckled and closed the door. He locked the house and went upstairs. He checked on David and he was asleep so he headed straight to the room. Trish was half asleep, so she barely noticed when Dante came in. He undressed completely, went to brush his teeth, went to the bathroom then got in bed with Trish. He got under the covers face up. It was inevitable not to notice his erection. "And who needed to cool off?" He said sarcastic to himself. He turned on his side facing Trish and stared at her. He reached a hand under her black, short and silky night gown. He caressed her ass, then noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear. "How convenient" He whispered. He moved closer to her, slightly lifted her leg and thrust her slowly and yet so hard.

Trish woke up right away. "Dante!" Her eyes opened widely.

"Shhh..." He tried to shush her. "...keep it down babe"

"Ahh... you scared me" She said moaning while Dante's hips moved so rhythmically.

Dante reached a hand to one of her breasts and squeezed it softly making Trish's moans even more intense.

"Oh Dante... ahh- ah..." Trish moaned. "...oh it feels so good"

"Oh yeah baby..." Dante moaned as he kept a steady rhythm for a while until he started pounding her a little faster.

"Oh Dante, oh yeah, right there, yes! Ohh..." Trish started moaning harder.

"Oh baby, ohh I love your tightness, oh squeeze it harder..." Dante moaned intensely as Trish tightened her pussy squeezing Dante's cock so delightfully, while they both reached climax.

"Oh Dante, Dante... ahh..." Trish moaned together with Dante.

"Oh Trish, oh yeah, baby!" He moaned strongly when suddenly the door burst open.

"Are you playing again without me!" David said jokey.

"David!" Both Trish and Dante said panting. Luckily they were under the covers.

"Go back to your room!" Dante yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock on the damn door first?"

"You guys wouldn't have listened anyway" David complained as he turned around to go back to his room.

"Besides, you should be asleep by now" Dante said a bit more calmed now.

"But why do you always play in the middle of the night? So I cannot play with ya?" David insisted.

"We were not playing, David" Trish said softly.

"You're such killjoys" David said disappointed as he left the room.

"Why don't you ever lock the door, Dante?" Trish said a bit upset. "I thought you had checked on him before coming to the room"

"I did, and he was asleep!" Dante complained. "If it's not Nero, it's David or both! Why can't we have sex like a regular couple?" He said as he pulled out from her and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Trish turned towards Dante. "Well, we are not a regular couple, for starters..."

"Touché..." Dante said with a sigh as he pulled Trish closer to his chest.

"Well at least he didn't see us, completely, that is" Trish said yawning right after she laid her head on his chest and relaxed instantly.

Dante just chuckled and stroke her hair as they both relaxed and fell to sleep in seconds.

In the other hand, Nero hadn't had the same luck. With any luck he arrived home in Fortuna in one piece. He got off the van to open the garage and scratched the paint as he parked inside, he didn't notice though.

But Kyrie woke up suddenly when she heard the garage open. She hurried to the entrance and relieved when she saw Nero. "Nero!" She yelled and embraced him, happy to know he was fine. But she easily perceived the smell of alcohol he emitted. "You've been drinking? Where were you?" She asked suddenly upset as she broke away from the hug.

"I was with Dante" Nero said foolish and still staggering a bit.

"At this hour?" Kyrie wondered.

"Yeah, he offered me a glass of wine and then another and another... until we finished like... I don't know, but I feel so stupid..." Nero said as he laughed uncontrollably. He gave a few steps and stumbled with a tall lamp and fell straight to the floor, together with the lamp and still laughing.

"Nero!" Kyrie said worried. "You're not used to drink, why don't you ever listen to me!" She said as she tried to help him up.

Nero stood up with the help of Kyrie and the lamp, but then he just let go of the lamp and it crashed onto the floor; the bulb turned to pieces, leaving them in the living room in complete darkness.

Nero stared at Kyrie and her perfect features. He caressed her face. "Oh Kyrie, you're so beautiful..." He said drunkenly. He embraced her with his Devil Bringer and brought her closer to his chest.

Kyrie could feel he had an erection, then he kissed her softly and walked towards the nearest couch. When he felt a cushion in the back of his leg he just let himself fall over it, dragging Kyrie with him. She ended up on top of him while his hands roamed at her back and lowered to her ass, as he kept kissing her with a little desperation.

"Nero!" She slapped him suddenly as she tried to set free from him. "Don't even think about it! You're drunk and you stink to alcohol!" She stood up and couldn't help to stare at Nero's more than evident erection. She involuntarily blushed. She stepped back and accidentally stepped on the bulb shards, piercing a few in her left foot. "Ahh..." She complained as she felt the little glass shards penetrate her skin. She heard them crush even more, so she might had pierced more pieces and deeper. She closed her eyes in pain and hurried to the kitchen to have a closer look at her foot.

Nero heard Kyrie moan. But by the time his eyes searched for her, she was gone from the room. "Kyrie?" After no response he fell asleep like a baby, although snoring really loud throughout the night, barely letting Kyrie sleep; she rather watch over him all night.

The next morning, the door bell rang. Kyrie was already up, having coffee, while Nero still slept like a baby. At least he wasn't snoring anymore. She went to get the door and surprised when she saw Vergil.

"Vergil!" She said surprised and embarrassed of having Vergil looking at her in her pajamas.

"Kyrie, good morning" Vergil noticed her embarrassment and turned his look elsewhere. "Is Nero around?" He asked.

"Nero?" Kyrie hesitated. "Yes- of course..." She said blushing. "...but he's asleep still"

"Asleep? Still?" Vergil said raising an eyebrow.

"He came home late last night, he had been drinking with Dante and..." She noticed Vergil's petulant face after she mentioned Dante so she just shut up. "...do you want me to- wake him up?" She asked.

"Well, it is important. If he is too exhausted still, I'll go" Said Vergil.

"Just a minute" She said shyly as she closed the door on Vergil's face and hurried to wake Nero up. "Nero..." She called out his name as she approached to him to the sofa. "...Nero!" She shook his shoulder. "Vergil's here, he wants to see you" She said a bit agitated.

Just when Nero heard her mentioning Vergil, his eyes opened almost involuntarily. "Vergil?" He said suddenly awakened. He sat up abruptly, looked around and found the living room in a total mess. He meant to ask what had happened, but he hurriedly headed to the bathroom to at least rinse his face.

Vergil could hear weird noises coming from inside. He felt curious and barely knocked on the door and it opened a little bit. "May I come in?" He asked politely.

"Kyrie was picking up the lamp. "Oh yes, I'm sorry I left you outside..." She said shyly as she hurried to the kitchen to get a broom and dustpan.

Vergil walked in and stood beside a sofa, he couldn't help to analyze the scene before his eyes. He raised an eyebrow, then Kyrie returned and swept the remaining shards on the floor.

"I'm sorry you had to see this..." Kyrie said embarrassed as she left the broom aside together with the dustpan.

Vergil couldn't help to notice Kyrie was wearing a bandage around her foot. "Are you okay?" He asked as he returned his look to her eyes.

Kyrie surprised and felt a sudden nervousness possess her.

Vergil noticed her uncertainty. "Your foot. I noticed you're wearing a bandage and it's stained in blood. May I have a look at it?"

"Oh- my foot... yes" Kyrie said embarrassed and relieved at the same time.

Vergil had a seat on a sofa and Kyrie sat next to him. It was a bit uncomfortable for him to check her foot from there. So he stood up and sat over the center table. He lifted her leg and placed her foot over his knee. He undid the bandage and noticed a few shards pierced inside her skin. "Do you have alcohol or oxygenated water" He asked.

"I think so" She said as she tried to stand up to go get it.

"Just tell me where it is, I'll get it" Vergil said simply.

"It's better if I go. You won't find it" Kyrie said.

"I insist. You shouldn't walk with your foot like that, you'll just pierce the shards deeper" Vergil said serious.

"I think there's a bottle in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom at the hall" Kyrie said.

"Okay, I'll go get it" Vergil said as he slowly stood up, holding her leg and resting it over the table delicately. He walked towards the hall and opened a door. For his surprise, it wasn't the bathroom but an old studio. He felt a sudden need to go inside. So he walked in stealthily. There was an old, dusty desk, a series of book cases full of books, some sofas and chairs and a center table. But what called his attention the most, were all the portraits hanging on the walls and pictures in photo frames all around the room.

Vergil kept paralyzed for moments as his eyes stared at all those photographs and portraits. Portraits of Sparda mostly; it was evident that Kyrie's family worshiped Sparda, but what paralyzed him most, were all those pictures of Nero as a baby and tons of pictures of his growth, his youth.

Vergil approached to the wall where the showcase of pictures began. He stared at every photo seriously and kept advancing throughout the room observing every single photo. There were pictures of Nero alone, some with Credo, some with Kyrie and some with the rest of the family.

"So it was them who fostered you and gave you a home..." Vergil whispered to himself as he touched the glass of a photograph of Kyrie's family with Nero, regretting his past decisions. He turned his face down and closed his eyes, remembering the past and suddenly returned from his thoughts as he heard footsteps approaching.

The sound slowly ceased as Nero went past that room to the living room near the entrance. So Vergil approached to one of the bookcases and had a look at some books. Surprisingly, they were mostly about science and black arts, knowledge of the demon world and Sparda himself. Most books had the symbol of the Order of the Sword on the covers. Vergil took one randomly, he opened it up and started flipping the pages, having fast glimpses of its content. He did the same with a few books until he'd find something of interest.

While Vergil searched throughout books, Nero met with Kyrie in the living room and surprised when he didn't see Vergil there. "I expected Vergil to be here, did he leave?" Nero asked worried, thinking he had probably lost patience and left, he thought he had taken some time to show up. He hadn't really paid much attention to Kyrie and her wounds.

"He went to get some oxygenated water but I think he got lost. He's taken some time..." Kyrie said innocently.

"Oxygenated water?" Nero wondered confused as he then turned towards Kyrie and saw the wounds in her foot. "Kyrie! I'm sorry, are you okay? What happened?" He said suddenly worried as he approached to her and kneeled beside her, having a closer look at her foot. "You're still bleeding..." He said in a low voice.

"It was nothing. Just an accident. I'm okay Nero" She said so he wouldn't feel responsible for it.

"I- I'll go get the water..." Nero's said hesitant as he stood up, turned around and headed to the bathroom, see if he found Vergil on his way. As he walked, he tried to remember about last night. Then something called his attention. The door to the old studio was slightly opened. He approached to it stealthily and grabbed the knob.

Vergil had finally found something of interest. A book about Sparda and his swords, The Force Edge, Rebellion and Yamato and of course, the one and only true Force Edge form, named after its creator Sparda. Each sword was described in detail, including their purposes.

Nero was about to enter when Vergil walked out of the bathroom next to the room.

"Found it!" Vergil said as he held the bottle of oxygenated water.

"Vergil..." Nero said surprised. "...thanks..."

Vergil didn't reply and just returned to the living room. Nero followed him. He didn't know why, but he felt something strange when he looked at Nero and Nero had the same strange feeling while he stared and followed him to the living room.

It was then, that memories flashed Nero's head. He got ahead of Vergil to meet Kyrie first.

"Kyrie!" Nero said panting as he rapidly arrived to the living room. "I'm sorry about last night. I acted like a total jerk. It was my fault that you hurt yourself, wasn't it?"

"It was an accident Nero, it's alright" Kyrie said lovingly.

Vergil watched the whole scene and wondered what could have happened last night. He just shook his head and proceeded to cure Kyrie. He approached to her moving Nero aside. He took her leg delicately and sat again over the center table. He placed her leg over his knee and inspected her wound. Nero just watched how he cured her. "My hands are clean" Vergil said simply as his forearm turned demonic, resembling Nero's Devil Bringer. With his sharp nail, he delicately pierced her wounds to extract the shards inside. Both Nero and Kyrie surprised with Vergil's demonic arm.

"Your arm..." Kyrie said shocked. "...it looks just like Nero's"

Vergil just chuckled as he continued with the healing.

"How can you only change a specific part of your body to demon form?" Nero asked surprised as he stared at his own Devil Bringer, realizing they were exactly the same.

"I have control over my demon" Vergil said simply.

"Then it's a family thing, 'cause Dante does it too, I was amazed when I saw him do it and yeah he said the same. It's amazing the control you have over your demon sides" Nero said innocently.

Vergil couldn't help to annoy just for hearing Dante's name.

"Dante says my demon might not be completely awakened yet, that may be the reason why I don't have a demon form like yours" Nero continued.

"May be..." Vergil said annoyed. If he heard Dante's name again, he'd go nuts.

While Nero was talking, Vergil extracted every little glass shard from Kyrie's foot. He poured some oxygenated water over her wounds and asked for a new bandage.

"Nero..." Kyrie called him. "...can you bring a new one, please?" She asked him after no response.

Nero shook his head. "Yeah- yeah. I'll be right back" He went to get another bandage from the medicine cabinet. He returned fast and handed it to Vergil.

Vergil wrapped the bandage around her foot and till her ankle. "Now, try not to use this foot as much for a few days until it is completely recovered"

"Okay" Kyrie said shyly with a smile. "Thank you Vergil"

Vergil stared at her and couldn't help to grin. Somehow Kyrie reminded him of Nero's mother. He lowered his head staring at her leg, paralyzed as he had a flashback. He kept holding her ankle softly, then he simply put her leg down delicately to stand up.

Nero rapidly approached to Kyrie and took her in his arms to carry her to the room. "You should have some rest" Nero said simply as he started walking away with Kyrie in his arms.

"That would be adequate" Said Vergil.

"I'll be right back!" Nero yelled from the hall.

Vergil kept pensive in Nero's absence. He couldn't stop thinking about all those books of Sparda and the demon world residing precisely in this particular house, in that specific old studio. "Who were these people?" He whispered to himself. "What were they after?" He noticed Nero was taking some time to return so he thought of returning to that old studio. He yearned to know more. How come he never knew about that room before, all these years, being so close. He meant to go to the studio when suddenly Nero returned.

"I'm sorry I took too long, I was talking some things with Kyrie and..." Nero was interrupted by Vergil.

"That's alright, you can talk to her if you need to. I can wait..." Vergil said expectantly.

"No, no. That's alright. I don't wanna keep you waiting, you're not Dante to be that rude with ya" Nero said with a mix of a chuckle and anxiety. He was anxious himself about what Vergil wanted to speak to him about. He has been wondering about it since Vergil wanted to see him.

Vergil turned serious and had a seat on the large sofa. Nero sat at the other end of the sofa, expectantly.

"I want you to have my sword, Yamato" Vergil said serious.

"What!" Nero couldn't believe his ears. "Seriously?"

"For now, of course. I'll take it back when I need it again" Vergil continued. "After all, you were the one who restored it" He said intriguing. "By the way... how did you manage to do so?" He asked intrigued. He noticed Nero kept pensive for a moment before answering.

"Well..." Nero hesitated. "...I was in a sort of lab, I was stabbed by several swords. I really felt I was gonna die..." He said serious. "...Yamato was in that lab, close to me. In my near death experience I heard Kyrie suffering, she needed me, I couldn't let her down, I promised I'd save her. I guess it was then my demon awoke. I felt power flowing throughout my body..." He said speaking slowly. "...it was this arm..." He said staring at his Devil Bringer. "...what really restored it. It glowed and it was like it yearned for it and it simply happened. I just reached out and the two pieces of Yamato fused and it simply came straight into my Devil Bringer. I kept hearing this voice in my head, _I need more power..." _He was facing to the floor. "...it got control over me, I felt different and those words came from me, I need more power to protect her"

Vergil kept silent, just listening to Nero.

"If I had to turn into a demon, then so be it. I think that's when I accepted my fate. And the power I got really surprised me. I hated this arm, but after that incident, and when I realized what I could do, I learned to love it and I felt it part of me and I swore I would use it to protect the ones I love" Nero raised his stare, still not really staring at Vergil at any time.

"Tell me the truth" Said Vergil.

"Nero turned to look at him confused. "What do you mean? It's the truth!" He said frowning.

"About your arm, Nero" Vergil insisted.

"All I told you is the truth" Nero insisted.

"Not what you just told me. I know that is true. I mean the way your arm transmuted into that form" Vergil said serious and noticed Nero turned pretty nervous. "You said before, your arm was a new thing from several years back, but it had been recent. Correct me if I'm wrong" He said with a devilish grin.

Nero hesitated. "I- I..." He couldn't deny it.

"Tell me the truth then" Vergil insisted. "All in all, is my power what's inside that arm"

"But how can you know that? You were in the Underworld!" Nero replied. "It had been recent, yes..." He hesitated. "A few weeks before the Fortuna Incident, there was an attack, I protected Kyrie and some orphan kids she was taking care of. I received an attack that left me with an open wound in my arm. I felt like something penetrated my skin. It didn't heal as it normally would and instead it took this form. I thought I had been possessed or something so I hid my arm from the community using a sling" He said serious. "They already saw me like a weirdo because of my abilities, if they saw my arm was demonic..." Nero continued. "... I feared they'd kick me out from the Order and Kyrie..."

"You thought she wouldn't love you if she knew you were a demon and her brother didn't approve" Vergil said simply without staring at him.

"Yeah..." Nero said as he turned to look at him.

Vergil didn't reply, he just kept silent and pensive.

"If you say it's your power, I cannot understand yet how could an Assault demon possess that part of you that you were once stripped of?" Nero wondered.

"Well, it seems in this city, everyone knows about demons and even worship one as God. I believe they had Dante and I tracked down, they obtained the pieces of my sword and they had you to experiment. They must have obtained my power as well and they planned to implant it in you. Perhaps they always believed you had Sparda's blood coursing through your veins and they tried to use you to accomplish their goals" Vergil said simply. "Although it was probably Dante, their main target, because apparently I was dead, but you were easier to capture"

Nero kept pensive and remembered a strange talk he once had with Sanctus who believed Nero carried Sparda's bloodline. "If you put it that way... sounds about right" He said slowly. "But how can you know all this, it's like if you had been there?" Nero asked surprised.

"Humans are so easy to predict..." Vergil said coldly.

Nero kept pensive and shaking his head slowly while his stare kept focused on the floor. "And to think people believe demons are twisted... humans are no different"

"That's right" Vergil retorted as he turned to look at Nero.

"Anyway..." Nero said turning to look at Vergil finally. "...what will you be doing that you won't be needing Yamato? I mean, I'll be pleased to have it for a while, but I don't understand"

"Just research" Vergil said simply.

"Research?" Nero tried to inquire into this whole thing a bit more.

"Yes" Vergil replied dryly.

"About what?" Nero asked and hesitated right away. "I mean- if I may ask"

Vergil raised an eyebrow. "Well, I want to know more about Sparda and I want to understand the real purpose of his actions. Like, why did he decide it was I who should wield Yamato and not Rebellion?"

"They were a gift from the old man?" Nero wondered feeling jealous.

Vergil just nodded with a devilish grin.

"How come I didn't get any?" Nero complained. "Anything that belonged to him..." He turned his stare from Vergil and felt forsaken from Sparda's love and care. "...or even to my mother" He kept quiet for a moment. "I have nothing from them"

Vergil couldn't help to feel guilty about this. He didn't know for how long he could keep up this lie. "Well the thing is that..." He kept pensive for a moment. "...you had a different life, you were never with your parents like Dante and I. Our father was not very present in our lives, but he was there and our mother too. Until we turned 8..." He stopped there and kept quiet for a moment, remembering that tragic night. He could hear her screams so vividly, reviving that moment. He was out of the house when the attack happened. Dante and Vergil had been gifted with their respective swords, and even though they were both excited about training with the best swordsman of both worlds, Sparda, Vergil was the one who took the training more seriously. He spent most of his time training on his own in the vast gardens surrounding the house. During the attack, he was away, but still close enough to listen to his mother's desperate screams of terror and cries for help. He tried to help, but he was suddenly surrounded by dozens of demons he had never seen before and they were all armed and willing to kill him. He closed his eyes as if wanting to wake up from this nightmare but as he opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded by an entire army of demons with spears and blades. He wielded his katana as his father had trained him to, it was not the moment to be afraid but to test himself against a real enemy, a matter of life or death. But as much training he had, they were just too many and he wasn't yet as fast. While he swayed Yamato left and right, the demons attacked him either way, and while many died, the vast number remaining never ceased to attack, leaving his entire body without a single spot injured. And yet, he didn't give up, he couldn't stop listening to his mother's screams, they resounded in his head as a remembrance of his reason to go on. And even with his self-healing abilities as a half-demon, it didn't suffice for his wounds were so deep and countless. He was exhausted, desperate. He turned around and noticed the demons just didn't cease to appear. He felt desperation consuming him. He needed more power. The rage possessed him, so he launched towards the demons killing as many as he could. He stopped for a moment to take a breath, and in the sight of horror, Vergil froze as he saw a rain of spears and blades falling from the crimson skies. It seemed it was raining blood now, as his body gushed blood splashing the ground. He stepped back with every stab. And the last one on his right shoulder even made him drop Yamato and he stumbled back against a tree. He just let himself fall back and just sat there before the tree, with his chest and entire torso full of spears. He turned his head down, defeated. This couldn't be his end. He wouldn't let them get away with this, not after they killed his mother. He closed his eyes and it was as if he had been transported somewhere else. He found himself in Limbo, where demons spoke to him of the seven sins, showing him his future in the depths of darkness in hell.

_Father, father... Vergil cried. _His heart pounded strangely as if it were about to pierce his chest from within. _I need more power... power... give me more power! _His eyes burst open and he saw a demon had taken Yamato. For the demons, the task Mundus gave them was done. But as soon as the demons saw Vergil's eyes opened, the one holding Yamato, instinctively cast it towards him.

Vergil was stabbed one more time now by Yamato's powerful blade. His eyes turned a deep red and he felt his every pore fill with power. In a burst of power, every spear was ejected from his body as he pulled his Devil Trigger. With madness now consuming him, he slayed every single demon around with Yamato. Some demons had already returned to the Hell Gates and reported to their master Mundus, alleging that neither Sparda's wife nor his sons were still alive.

"Who sent you?" Vergil asked in his husky devilish voice. Yamato's blade brushed the neck of the last demon alive there. The demon stuttered Mundus' name while Yamato's blade severed his head without remorse. Vergil lost his demon form and fainted over the blood stained grass. He remained there for a few days until his body completely healed. He returned to his home just to find everything wrecked and his mother laying over a pool of blood in a room. And there was no single trace of Dante. "Dante..." He murmured with hatred. Since that day, he swore his only goal in life would be to obtain more power, for without power you cannot protect anything, anyone. He buried his mother near the house...

"Vergil? Are you okay?" Nero asked concerned after a few minutes of his absence and no single word. His expression seemed full of anguish.

Vergil suddenly reacted. "Of course" He said simply. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just you kept silent for minutes and you seemed to be somewhere else..." Nero said foolishly.

"I'm sorry, it was just a flashback" Vergil said serious then stood up. "Here you go" He said as he took Yamato and offered it to Nero.

Nero stood up excited. He couldn't believe he was actually gonna carry Yamato, no matter for how long. "Thanks..." He took it and absorbed it into his Devil Bringer. He rubbed his arm and hesitated a little. "Hey Vergil...?"

Vergil had surprised about how the sword was absorbed by his arm. He had turned to go, so he turned again to answer. "Yes?"

"You think- you could come over some time... to- umm... teach me some moves with Yamato?" Nero asked shyly. He couldn't even look him in the eye. "If- if you- have time- of course"

Vergil just grinned. "Of course" He turned to go. "I thought you had been training with Dante and David" He said just to sound him out.

"Well umm... not really... I've helped and..." Nero hesitated.

"It's alright Nero, it's your choice" Vergil replied.

"I thought I could learn the best from each of you..." Nero said.

"Who taught you to fight?" Vergil wondered.

"Credo. Kyrie's deceased brother" Nero said simply. "After the death of Kyrie's parents he became like a father to me"

"And yet, you took his sister as your partner" Vergil said.

Nero chuckled shyly. "Huh... well yeah, that's different" He rubbed his head nervously.

Vergil just chuckled. "How did her parents die? If I may ask?"

"The demons" Nero said suddenly serious. He turned his look down. "I was too young, 8 or probably 10, I don't remember. But after that day I decided to join the Order of the Sword to become a Knight. I wouldn't let any more people die, not by the hands of demons"

"And yet, the Order worshiped one as God. Did they really protected the community from demons?" Vergil wondered.

"Considering what happened, I'm not too sure. I guess they only cared to obtain what they needed, no matter who died in the process" Nero said pensive.

"Anyway... so he trained you... this... Credo?" Vergil implied. "He was a member of the Order already, I assume"

"Yeah. He taught me all I know about swordsmanship" Nero replied.

"He must have been good enough. Although, I don't think any other member of the Order carried a sword or pistol like you" Vergil tried to inquire a bit more into the situation.

"Well no, of course not. My sword's modified and I was the only member of the Order who carried a gun, thing that they all despised" Nero said. "Reason why I always worked on my own, it was better off that way, besides most of them hated me..."

"For who you are..." Vergil added.

"I guess..." Nero replied foolishly.

"They always believed you carried Sparda's bloodline, didn't they?" Vergil said suspiciously.

"If they did, they wouldn't have hated me, don't you think?" Nero wondered. "They would've respected me a little more"

"Perhaps, it was envy more than anything. But I'm sure, with Sparda's worshipping in this city, your looks surely gave you away" Vergil said. "Surely Kyrie's parents took you in because of that"

"Perhaps..." Nero kept pensive.

"Well, I'll get going now" Vergil said serious.

"Okay, thanks" Nero said looking down as Vergil headed to the main door. "Hey Vergil!"

Vergil turned towards Nero as he grabbed the door knob to open the door and leave.

"If there's anything I can help you with, don't hesitate to ask" Nero said shyly.

"Thank you Nero. I'll keep that in mind" Vergil said serious as he left the house. He closed the door behind him and grinned devilishly. Things had turned out even better than he expected.

Vergil kept pensive for a moment, thinking about what to do next. Redgrave City was close from Fortuna, so he might just make a visit to the old house. Unlike Dante, Vergil had been having plenty of jobs and well paid by the way, so money was not an issue for him. He decided to spend the next few months researching about Sparda. Because evidently, there was still so much hidden information in places he never thought there could be. But he'd return to his roots, start from zero. There was evidently a lot of information he had missed.

It was late in the afternoon, the darkness was slowly drowning the city for the moon was just as small as a slice, emitting just a dim light. Lady was just returning from a job. She entered to the house and she found it empty and every single light off. No trace of Vergil. So she meant to go upstairs and take a shower. She put Kalina Ann below the staircase.

"How did it go?" Vergil asked from behind.

Lady freaked out. She jumped and crashed onto the wall with a gun in hand, pointing at the intruder. "Jesus Vergil! Where the hell were you! Why do you scare me like that!"

Vergil chuckled. "Well, you should've turned on the lights. I was just reading"

"Reading? In the dark?" Lady said confused.

"Well it wasn't dark when I started reading and I was too focused I didn't realize it was already dark" Vergil said simply.

"Okay..." Lady said shaking her head. "And what's so interesting about this book?" She wondered.

"It's just a book of poems" Vergil replied.

"Poems?" Lady said taken aback. "I didn't know you were the poem-reading- type of guy... Mr. Romantic..." She mocked slyly.

Vergil raised an eyebrow. "I'm not" He said dryly. "But this book belonged to my father"

"Really? To the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda?" Lady said dubious.

"No, the King of Persia... of course to Sparda". Vergil said annoyed. "What is so hard to believe?"

"It's just... one would expect that the Legendary Dark Knight was a man who..." Lady tried to explain.

"A devil..." Vergil corrected her.

Lady kept mute for a moment and corrected herself. "...a devil who spent his days fighting the evil in this world, not reading poems"

"It's not just poems. I'm sure there's more to read between the lines, and when I understand it, I'll know Sparda's true beliefs" Vergil said with certain delusion.

"Okay, good luck with that!" Lady said careless. She was exhausted and all she wanted was a hot bath. She grasped from the banister and went up a few stairs before stopping and turning towards Vergil. "Are you coming?"

Vergil turned towards her. "In a minute"

"Okay... I'll be in the shower if you wanna catch up" Lady said as she went up the stairs swaying her hips enticingly.

Vergil couldn't help to stare at her ass and all her bare skin, mesmerized. He closed the book and approached to a bookshelf in the living room. He found a place for his new book with just a letter "V" on the cover. He placed it in the shelf and went after Lady.

* * *

**AN**:so, what do you think? Please let me know in your review, is very much appreciated. As I always say, I'd love to continue this story right away, but I've got a Christmas story in mind that I would like to finish before Christmas. It is still part of this story, but it will be separate. And for other stories I haven't finished, they're still in progress. When you least expect it there'll be an update.

Thanks for reading, and till next time. ;)


	3. The Memory Remains

**AN:** Hello, this turned out to be a long chapter again, the longest I've written, I believe. I could've made four chpters out of this but I decided to keep it as one. I hope you enjoy, it contains different themes from angst to romance some humor and a lot of what you already know I write.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 "The Memory Remains"**

Vergil woke up around 10:00 AM. He turned to look at the clock and realized it was really late. He usually wakes up early. He lowered his look and saw Lady cuddled on his bare chest. It was then he remembered about last night and why he overslept. He took a deep breath and caressed Lady's arm. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her sleep. But suddenly his expression changed; he turned serious and he rather stare at the ceiling than keep watching her and feel guilty. Guilty for his thoughts, for his sickening desires. He turned to look at her again with a different expression now. She was his only reason to stay here. But for how long would she be able to restrain him from his twisted desires? He slowly moved her to the other side of the bed and went straight into the shower. He showered fast, got dressed and Lady was still asleep. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room; he didn't want to wake her up.

"I'll return later…" Vergil whispered into her ear.

Lady just nodded unconsciously. She was exhausted from the nonstop hours of sex they had last night. Being a human she surely needs a lot of rest.

Vergil left the house. He took a subway and headed to Nero's place. He kept pensive the entire ride. Perhaps it was too soon to visit Nero. It had been just a day. But his thoughts and his desires to know more about Sparda and the demon world, just didn't leave his head. He had the urge to keep searching for more knowledge.

He took less than 30 minutes to arrive closer to Fortuna City; he had to walk the rest of the road to get there and to Nero's place. It was close to 11:15 in the morning. He hoped Nero was awake and willing to start his training. He knocked on the door hoping Nero would open up, but instead it was Kyrie who received him.

Kyrie opened the door and surprised to see Vergil again so soon. "Vergil…"

"Kyrie, good morning. How are you recovering from your injury?" Vergil asked politely; he didn't know what else to say.

"Oh, I'm much better thanks to you. But you didn't have to come all the way here to check on me. You can always give us a call for whatever you need" Kyrie said sweetly, although a bit embarrassed, feeling Vergil had come all the way just to see how she was.

"I was hoping to see Nero" Vergil said serious.

"Oh, of course…" Kyrie felt even more embarrassed to think he even cared for her state. "He's not here Vergil. I'm sorry you came all this way in vain" She said simply. "He left this morning…"

"Where to?" Vergil asked curious.

"It was his first day working with Dante. They went demon hunting in the van" Kyrie said with a nervous giggle in the end. There was something about Vergil that simply makes her nervous every time, specially when they are alone.

Vergil couldn't help to annoy at the thought of Nero with Dante the entire time, every single day. "This early?"

"Yes" Kyrie said smiling. "He left around 10" She added.

"I understand" Vergil said after a sigh. He turned to go when suddenly Kyrie called him out.

"Vergil?" Kyrie said shyly.

"Yes?" He turned to look at her.

"Forgive my rudeness. Would you like to come in, have a cup of tea or perhaps coffee?" She said shyly, trying to make his trip at least worth a drink and a nice talk maybe.

Vergil raised an eyebrow as he found in her offer, an opportunity to keep nosing around the studio of Kyrie's father. "A tea is fine" He said grinning. Perhaps the visit would turn out even better than he expected. He wouldn't even need to train Nero to get what he wanted.

Vergil walked in and followed Kyrie into the kitchen. On the way there, they passed through the studio and Vergil began to think on a way to make Kyrie show him that room.

"Please" Kyrie said to Vergil as she moved a chair for him to sit down.

Vergil shook his head and reacted to her request. "Yes, thank you" He sat by the table while Kyrie prepared the tea.

"Did you have breakfast already?" Kyrie asked.

"No. Not yet. I woke up and just took a fast shower to come here the fastest I could to try to catch Nero before he'd go somewhere. But I guess I should call next time" Vergil said simply.

"That would be the best, yes" Kyrie replied. "Would you like a French Toast?" She asked. "Nero left without having breakfast and I had just made them before you arrived"

"Sure, that's fine" Vergil said simply.

"Wonderful!" Kyrie said with a smile as she heated up the toast in a mini oven. She served Vergil and sat in front of him. She was having a tea as well as the toast. She hadn't really had time to eat before either.

Vergil started eating. At least he couldn't complain, the food was delicious and even the tea was great. "You are a wonderful cook, Kyrie" Said Vergil.

"Why, thank you" Kyrie blushed.

"You must have Nero very pleased and satisfied" Vergil added.

"Oh I pamper him in all he wants" Kyrie said with a smile.

_I doubt it… _"I'm sure…" Vergil faked a smile. Everything was going well, until the food and the tea finished. Then, came the silence. Those awkward moments nobody enjoys. _She surely is boring. _He thought. He was beginning to miss Lady. At least with her he never has these type of moments. With him being quiet and Lady quite the opposite, they turned out to be the perfect match. But with Kyrie, other than the nice food, spending time with her was surely a nuisance.

Vergil wanted to leave already, but not before he could enter that room again. He needed to think of something and fast. His stay there, was beginning to stress him. He could even hear the tick-tock of the clock so loud as if it was the only sound in the universe. He couldn't even think of anything. He couldn't take it anymore. Silence in his solitude was perfect, but silence in her company, not at all. He was beginning to imagine an owl coming out of that old clock any minute. He suddenly stood up desperate.

"Are you okay Vergil?" Kyrie asked taken aback a little bit.

"Yes! It's just… it's getting late and I need to go" He lied. _Damn! Now I'll have to come back later some other time…_

"Oh, okay. I'll walk you to the door" Kyrie said.

As they walked through the corridor, Vergil's unsettled aura slightly opened the door to the studio. Both Kyrie and Vergil turned to look at the creaking noise.

"What is that room?" Vergil asked foolishly.

"Oh, it's just my father's studio" Kyrie said as she grabbed the knob to close the door.

"A studio?" Vergil faked surprise.

"Do you want to see it?" Kyrie offered. "Oh, sorry. What am I saying. You were in a hurry" She said innocently.

"Oh, don't worry. It can wait" He said grinning.

"Okay. I think you will like this" She said as she opened the door and turned on the lights. They both entered and now Vergil had the chance to search around this room now illuminated and without worry. "You like books, right?" Kyrie asked.

"Yes. Very much, unlike Dante. I bet that idiot has decades without holding a book, let alone opening it" Vergil chuckled.

"My father had a very complete collection about Sparda's Legendary acts in the human world and about his blacksmith abilities and swordsmanship in the Demon World, among other things…" She giggled.

"Really?" Vergil surprised. "Does Nero know about this?" He wondered.

"Well…" Kyrie hesitated. "…when my father lived, he never let us in to this room. It was forbidden…" She said staring down, as if even now she felt bad for breaking his rules.

"So you never entered this room before, but you knew what was inside?" Vergil wondered curious.

"I hadn't. Until a few years ago. And I discovered all this. My father's most valuable possessions" She said serious. "And no, I've never told Nero about this" She said ashamed.

"There's plenty of pictures of him and portraits of Sparda" Vergil added.

"I know. I thought if I showed this to Nero he would think that my parents took him in for some obscure, sinister reason" Kyrie said troubled.

"You mean, like to perform some kind of ritual?" Vergil wondered.

"Yes. But my parents would never do such a thing!" Kyrie said loudly as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Vergil noticed her annoyance and her sudden change of emotions. "I never said…" Suddenly Kyrie ran into his arms and sank her face on his chest crying her heart out. He surprised and paralyzed without knowing what to do. "…they did" His heart pounded slowly but strongly. He just moved his arms and slightly embraced her. He rubbed her back to try to calm her. "Did they?" He surprised when her crying turned even louder. _Fuck! Then my thoughts weren't as wrong at all… _He thought to himself. "What's wrong Kyrie? Why do you cry so much?"

"It's just…" Kyrie said sobbing as she moved a bit from Vergil's chest. She tried to control her sobs to speak. "…I not only found his most valuable possessions, but his darkest secrets…" She took Vergil's hand and led him to the desk. She opened a drawer and took an old notebook and handed it to Vergil.

"What is this, a diary?" Vergil said dryly raising an eyebrow. As Vergil opened and flipped the pages, a photograph fell off. It fell onto the desk upside down. Vergil took it and turned it to have a look at it. He paralyzed when he saw the woman in the picture.

Kyrie noticed his unsettling face. "Do you know her?" She asked.

Vergil tried to hide his feelings and changed his expression. "No" He said simply and carelessly. "Should I?"

"That's a picture of Nero's mother" Kyrie said simply.

"What?" Vergil faked surprise. "And why is it so disturbing for you?" He wondered if Kyrie had realized that all he told them about Nero's origins was false. That all his made up stories about Sparda and the reincarnation of his mother, which was obviously not the woman in the picture, were nothing more than lies.

"Because of what I read" Kyrie said with tears in her eyes again.

Vergil raised an eyebrow curious. He started to glimpse at the pages trying to find something shocking or similar. He flipped the first pages without finding anything of relevance. Until he started seeing photos taped on the pages. Photos of Nero's mother and the development of her pregnancy. He kept flipping the pages without reading any. "Is she a relative of yours?" He asked with certain fear. All in all, Kyrie did have a resemblance to Nero's mother.

"No. Why do you ask?" Kyrie wondered.

"Oh…" He sighed relieved. "I thought you had found out Nero was your brother or cousin or something"

"No. Of course not. Just read" She said serious.

"Okay, okay" Vergil said. He returned to the first page with the photo and started reading. _This woman came to our Church and claims to be pregnant of a Sparda… _Vergil read and slightly glimpsed at Kyrie. _Would she know the truth? _He wondered and kept reading. You didn't have to be too smart to find out, just by reading those first lines it was obvious they meant she got impregnated by either son of Sparda, not Sparda himself, and it was obviously not Dante. Just had to put two and two together. _She says the white haired man left her despite her pregnancy… _Vergil's heart couldn't help to beat fast, remembering his past. _…she's asking for shelter, but our Church see her as a slut, for there is no knowledge about her origins. Shall we shelter her? Does Sparda's blood really courses through the veins of this unborn child? _Vergil turned to look at Kyrie. "So your parents sheltered Nero's mother. What is so wrong about that?"

"Vergil, keep reading please" Kyrie said serious and unable to look him in the eye.

Vergil kept reading through the images and words, sinking throughout the pages as he figured where this was going. He couldn't help to feel guilty. _Who were these people?_ He wondered. He kept turning the pages, eagerly reading every word, afraid to read the aftermath. _The day has finally come. The child will be born. Will he be our Saviour? Was all this woman said the truth? Is this child really a descendant of Sparda? Despite the difference of hair color, the kid seems normal. We have to run him some tests to prove his real nature. Was this woman unworthy to carry a son of the Legendary Dark Knight's blood? Or is it such her filthiness that it turned out to be a poor breed? We have no use for the woman anymore. We shall wait for her sleep to get rid of her and keep the baby for future tests. We shall erase any origin of this child for his safety. _

_Safety? _Vergil wondered. _In the hands of monsters like them? No wonder they worshiped a demon as their God. And here I thought they had given Nero a good life. _Vergil kept reading the atrocities they did to the woman in her sleep, cowards to top it off. He read how they got rid of her body and where it was disposed of. He didn't know why, but he felt so sad and angry at the same time. Not that he had loved her or anything, but she was the mother of his son. She didn't deserve such fate. His only solace was that at least Nero didn't know about it. Unlike what him and Dante had to suffer. He didn't want to keep reading, but he wanted to know if they had done something to Nero. And as he feared, they had tortured him as a little boy unceasingly leaving him near death several times until he manifested certain abilities that differ him from humans, kids his age.

Vergil swallowed the lump in his throat and shut the diary. He turned away from Kyrie; he didn't want her to see him like that. His eyes had filled with tears he resisted to shed. He turned his face up to force his tears inside and swallow them. He wondered why he cared so much. Why did it affect him this much? He felt even worse now, guilty for what Nero and his mother had to go through because he chose power over them. He couldn't do anything about her, but with Nero he still had a chance. But yet again, he was in a time in his life where the urge for power drives him to reach his goals; where nothing else matters. But he was on the verge of madness. For the first time in his life, he wasn't sure of what to do. On one hand, he had Lady, whom he loves so much and now Nero, but on the other hand was the chance to be more powerful, more than he ever imagined. He could finally obtain the power to defeat Dante.

Kyrie noticed Vergil's sudden doubt. "Are you okay, Vergil?"

"I need to go" He said suddenly as he left the diary over the desk.

"But you haven't even looked at the other books. You might be more interested in those books than what I showed you" Kyrie added.

"I know. I'll have a look some other time" Vergil said serious.

"Okay" Kyrie said looking down. She felt responsible for Vergil's sudden change of mood. Not that it was that noticeable, but she could tell the difference. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you"

"Don't worry. I'm glad to know this, even if it was…horrible" Vergil said hesitantly.

"I'll give you a call whenever Nero's not around so you can come over and have a look at whatever book you may be interested in" Kyrie said.

"Thank you, Kyrie. That's very kind of you" Vergil said as he took her hand in his and stared into her eyes. "You really love Nero, don't you?"

"Of course" She said shyly. She still had these vague memories that she hadn't thought of until she read those cruel stories. Memories of the times her father tortured Nero, and it were her screams what kept him from fainting, what drove him to go on. She kept her stare down, embarrassed to stare at Vergil in the eyes.

"I must go now. Farewell" He said serious as he let go of Kyrie's hands and turned to go.

Kyrie walked him to the door. In a way she felt relieved of telling someone about it. She couldn't keep that secret to herself any longer. She prayed Nero would never find out. She waved Vergil goodbye and returned inside.

Vergil walked to the subway again. He had had enough for the day. Although now, he wanted to see Nero. He wanted to know if he still remembered anything. He reached the subway and now set his course somewhere else.

Meanwhile, Dante and Nero were on the hunt for demons. Nero was driving while Dante laid on the back seat. He was trying to take a nap, but Nero just didn't stop talking.

"Kid, shut the fuck up!" Dante complained. "You got me out of bed too damn early in the morning. I need my ten hours of sleep, otherwise I cannot work" He said serious.

"Well, sorry. I just thought that the earlier we set on the hunt, the more jobs we'd get" Nero said foolishly.

"And now you've realized that it doesn't work that way. Haven't ya?" Dante said annoyed.

"Well, maybe" Nero didn't want to accept that he exaggerated.

"Then let me take a nap for a while, kid" Dante said.

"Alright, alright. It's just… it's boring to be just driving with no action" Nero complained.

Dante opened his eyes real mad. He sat up. "Fine!" He stood up and walked to the front. He sat on the passenger's seat. "Happy?" He said annoyed as he turned to look at Nero.

"I was gonna let you sleep, I swear. I didn't mean you should…" Nero said embarrassed.

"Right. Kid, I know you. You were not gonna shut up" Dante said twisting his lips then he folded his arms behind his head and put his feet over the dashboard.

"And what's the difference, if you're still gonna sleep, just in another seat!" Nero complained as he hit the brakes abruptly.

"What is the matter with you!" Dante yelled as he got his feet down. "Are you sure you know how to drive? You should take some lessons, kid. 'Cause at this rate, the van will be wrecked by the end of the month" Dante complained.

Nero just didn't know how to reply. He felt like a little kid, scolded by his father. He just moved his hands throughout the wheel. "I can drive just fine" He lowered his voice a little.

"Right" Dante said pestered. He took a deep breath. "Listen, kid. If you want this to work, you gotta start acting like the man you _pretend_ you are. It hasn't been even a day, and I'm already sick of ya"

"And here I thought I was helping you out, but you just give a fuck!" Nero said upset as he smacked the wheel.

"Tell me one thing, kid, seriously. Why did you want to help me, huh?" Dante asked.

"What do you mean?" Nero asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, you came up with this ridiculous idea supposedly to help me. But was it me whom you really wanted to help? Or you just looked for a way out of your boring life?" Dante asked boldly.

Nero was left speechless. The cars behind him were beginning to honk, for the lights had just turned green and Nero just didn't move. He reacted and speeded up, but Dante told him to turn left on the next street and park there. "Where are we going?" He wondered.

"To a bar" Dante said simply as he got off the van.

"What? But it's just past noon!" Nero complained.

"So what?" Dante retorted. "We'll just have one beer. C'mon. I'm buying"

Nero got off the van and followed Dante to the bar across the street. Dante approached to the counter and ordered two beers. He sat on the stool and Nero sat beside him. The bartender served them and with the drink in hand, Dante turned towards Nero. "So tell me kid. You got bored of your life with Kyrie?" He asked carelessly.

"What!" Nero surprised. "No! Of course not!" He grabbed the beer mug and had a sip.

"What is it then?" Dante wondered curious.

Nero took a deep breath. "It's just…" He turned his look inside the mug. "…since the Fortuna Incident I've barely battled demons. Kyrie wants me to help her with the kids in the orphanage and do things for the community and unless demons show up there, I get no fun at all. I feel I'm getting rusted, you know?" He finally turned to look at Dante.

"You are. David's better than you and he's barely five" Dante mocked. "So I was right. You planned this whole job thing as an escape from Kyrie's boring tasks and pretend you're helping me hunt demons so she gives you permission to go"

"Well…" Nero said pensive. "…in a way… yes. You could say" He had a big gulp to his beer. "But please don't tell Kyrie. It's the only way I can warm up and kill demons"

Dante frowned with a funny face as he drank half of the mug and put it over the counter again. "Why would I tell her that?" He said foolish. "If you were Vergil, I might, but I got nothing against ya"

"I don't know…" Nero said slowly. He felt pretty stupid now.

Dante chuckled. "I thought you didn't keep secrets from Kyrie"

"As if you didn't keep secrets from Trish" Nero replied.

"I don't…" Dante said pensive as he remembered about the Christmas incident with David which they promised to each other to keep it as a secret from Trish. "…usually" He added. "But honestly kid, you should talk to Kyrie about how you feel. Perhaps she understands and lets you work like me, killing demons. You are a half-demon, well close to that, so it's in your veins"

"Close? What do you mean close?" Nero wondered confused.

Dante cleared his throat. He thought he had screwed up. He wasn't sure yet, but he was almost certain that Nero is indeed Vergil's son with a human so that would make him come from an even lesser breed. "Don't listen to me, it's the alcohol speaking"

"Speaking of alcohol… I don't know what happened to Vergil, but he went to my house yesterday and he spoke to me and you're not gonna believe what he did" Nero said intriguing.

"He fucked Kyrie" Dante said foolishly as he kept drinking.

"What! What the fuck! No! Why would he do that!" Nero complained.

"You said, you're not gonna believe what he did. Now _**that**_, I wouldn't believe" Dante continued.

"He gave me Yamato" Nero said simply.

Dante was drinking his beer and didn't surprise as much. "Oh…" He said as he put the mug down. "You mean give as in a gift, or just for some time?"

"For some time of course" Nero replied. "He said when he needs it, he'd ask for it back" He added.

"I see" Dante kept pensive. "And what is he doing he won't be needing it?"

"Research, he said" Nero said simply.

"About?" Dante wondered.

"Who knows… Sparda or something" Nero said foolish.

"There is something so odd about this" Dante said suspiciously.

"You think?" Nero wondered.

"I know" Dante said serious. This was giving him more proofs to believe that Vergil was scheming something.

"Anyway… as long as I get to keep Yamato for a while, that's fine by me" Nero said with a chuckle.

"You have no idea of what you're saying, kid. You don't know Vergil as well as I do" Dante said serious as he finished the beer. He pulled out some money from his pocket and left it over the counter. "C'mon, let's go"

Meanwhile, with Dante out with Nero and David at school, Trish found herself alone at the Devil May Cry. She was so bored without them she just didn't know what to do. So she had a look at the office and noticed it was a complete mess and dusty to top it off. So she decided to clean up to keep herself entertained. She had cleaned the living room, vacuumed the sofas and even found money under the cushions. She proceeded with the office, Dante's desk; she opened the drawers and started going through Dante's stuff. He found plenty of photographs from them, of their first wedding in Vegas and their honeymoon. She couldn't help to smile, remembering those days. She sat on Dante's chair and it felt pretty comfortable.

"Who would've thought this wooden chair would be this comfortable?" She said after a sigh as she leant back on the chair. She started remembering their honeymoon and she began to feel aroused all of a sudden. "Oh Dante…" She moaned and closed her eyes as she imagined him touching her. She felt her pussy wet and throbbing already. She touched her swollen breasts and felt her nipples so stiff. Oh how much she wanted Dante to suck on them. She reached a hand under her dress and slid her fingers down her wet pussy. She moaned right away. "Ohh… now I know why Dante loves touching me…" The feel of her wetness felt so smooth against her fingers; it was delightful. She had never really needed to masturbate before with Dante around. But she couldn't help it, and now she even enjoyed her wetness like never before. She kept moaning softly while she fondled herself a breast and rubbed her clit with a circular motion. Her body squirmed at the pleasurable feeling. Oh she wanted Dante's cock inside her. She kept repeating his name. "Oh Dante…" She slid two fingers inside slowly. "Ahh…" She moaned. She started doing it faster. Her chest moved in and out with her deep breathing. Her moans turned more intense as she got closer to an orgasm. "Ah- ahh…"

Suddenly the phone started ringing. That meant that neither Nero or Dante were answering the phone of the van. Trish flinched with the sound of the phone and stopped as if she were doing something wrong. She reached for the phone and answered.

"Devil- May- Cry…" She answered panting. "Yes… okay. Where's the place? They'll be right there" She said then hung up. "Ugh…" She complained. "What the hell are they doing?" She wondered. She went to get her cell phone to call them and let them know they had a job. She made the call hoping the phone in the office wouldn't ring. But it did. "Where are they?" She wondered upset. Customers had interrupted her in her horny moment and still they wouldn't answer. She'd try again in a few minutes.

Meanwhile, she decided to continue cleaning. She was dusting off the wooden cabinets behind Dante's desk. She went to get an old wooden ladder to clean the highest part. After a few minutes, she called them again.

Dante and Nero were just getting in the van.

"Hey Dante?" Nero asked as he locked the van once inside.

"What is it, kid?" Dante asked careless.

"You dislike my company that much?" Nero asked.

"What do you mean?" Dante wondered.

"Is it that bad to have me as a partner?" Nero said. "Of work, that is" He added.

"Is not that I dislike your company. It's more relaxed with you in a way 'cause I don't have to worry about you. Not that I worried a lot for Trish, but she could get hurt at times and screw up and shit. But I'm just used to work with her. Besides, she's got two big reasons to prefer her over you…" Dante made a gesture with his hands referring to her breasts. "…a fine ass, and a pussy to keep me entertained in times like these" He added. "And what do you have?" Dante asked raising an eyebrow.

"For you, nothing" Nero said raising his eyebrows. "If you see it that way, yeah I get it. Wouldn't be fun to work with me compared to her"

Suddenly the phone rang. Both Dante and Nero turned to look at each other. Nero answered.

"Finally!" Dante sighed.

"Devil May Cry!" Nero said enthusiastic.

"Now that's the spirit!" Dante mocked.

"Where the hell have you been!" Trish asked upset through the receiver.

"We've been driving throughout the city…" Nero said hesitantly.

Dante could hear yells through the phone.

"And why the hell haven't you been answering the phone then!" Trish kept complaining.

"Because we…" Nero tried to make something up but he sucks lying.

Dante could tell it was Trish on the phone, so he snatched the phone from Nero's hands and talked to Trish. "How you doing beautiful? What's the matter?" He tried to calm her. "Are you missing me already?"

Trish was about to keep complaining when she suddenly changed moods and turned all sweet and horny. "Oh yes I am, Dante… I'm so horny, I want you…"

"Oh baby, I miss you too. Nero's not even half as fun as you are" Dante said lovingly.

"I can bet. He can't do what I do with you to keep you entertained…" Trish said slyly.

"Of course not, no one can…" Dante said enticingly. "I'll be back in a little while, okay gorgeous?" He said.

"Try not to take long, I can't take it anymore Dante" Trish pleaded horny.

"Hey, what have you been doing, baby? You sound very… horny" Dante whispered into the phone.

Nero's eyes just opened wide as he listened and imagined their conversation.

"Oh really?" Dante replied to Trish. "Oh perfect! Where's the place?" He asked. "Alright, we'll be right there, do it fast and then I'll be coming into you, baby…"

Nero turned to look at Dante with a face of disgust. He moved his lips saying _what the fuck!_

Dante just grinned.

"Oh yes, baby cum into me, please, I need you…" Trish said through the phone and Nero could hear it. Before she hung up she asked why hadn't they answered before to the customer to what Dante simply replied:

"Oh, we were bored and went to have a beer" Dante said simply, not wanting Trish to reply so he tried to cut her off. "But, we'll be right there and I'll hurry to please you baby, don't worry. Wait for me, I won't take long…" Dante said anxious.

Nero took the phone from his hands and hung up. "Cut that out already, I'm here you know!" He complained.

"Are you jealous?" Dante mocked.

"Jealous of what?" Nero kept complaining.

"That I have someone impatient to see me to…" Dante was saying.

"Yeah, yeah. I know Trish is horny and trust me, I don't need to picture it more, okay?"

"More?" Dante mocked.

"Shut up. Where should we go?" Nero asked nervous and suddenly anxious. Somehow, just for barely hearing and imagining Trish horny, he got horny too. And now, he wouldn't stop picturing her.

"Take 69 street and all the way to heaven" Dante said serious.

"What!" Nero said surprised.

"What? I didn't put the names to the streets!" Dante complained.

"That really exists? I thought you were messing me" Nero replied. He followed Dante's directions and headed straight to that place.

Back at the Devil May Cry, Trish tried to continue cleaning. She was still on the ladder, but her arousal had returned and she couldn't stop thinking of Dante now. She was still so wet; she started touching herself again. She rubbed her breasts imagining it were Dante's hands doing it. She closed her eyes and moaned. Then she reached a hand to her throbbing pussy. It felt so wet, so smooth against her fingers. She bit her lips in pleasure as she softly moaned. Suddenly she heard the front door opened. "Dante?" She exclaimed surprised. She meant to turn to look, but the step tore apart making her lose her balance. She screamed as she fell off the ladder.

"Trish!" Vergil yelled as he walked in and saw her falling. He moved fast and teleported closer to her to catch her. He caught her, but they both fell onto the floor anyway. Vergil fell on his back next to the desk with Trish over him face up. He sat up fast with Trish between his legs. "Are you okay?" He asked worried.

Trish held from his thighs and was breathing heavily. Her legs were a bit flexed so her dress rolled up a little bit. "Yes..." She panted.

Vergil embraced her from behind, relieved. But suddenly her smell awoke his demon, his desires. He could perceive her wetness and it was so alluring. He slowly closed his eyes, breathing in all her scent. He tilted his head back then breathed out as he moved his head down. He opened his eyes and the first sight he had were Trish's swollen breasts and he could feel them rubbing his arms, that were still embracing her. The red dress she was wearing had a fair cleavage letting them show quite much. He tried turning his look elsewhere, but then he saw her bare legs.

Trish was still aroused, breathing heavily, so her chest seemed to swell with every breath. It looked so perfect from Vergil's spot. And Trish was so clung to his body that she could feel him getting an erection. "Vergil..." She whispered.

"Oh, you can be such a tease..." Vergil whispered to her ear. His lips were so close to her neck, she felt chills up and down her spine. He slowly moved his arms and slid his hands up the soft skin of her legs, reaching her thighs. Oh, he wanted to feel her, he was so close.

Trish closed her eyes; his touch felt so different than Dante's. _Dante... _She suddenly thought of him, getting back to reality. What was she letting Vergil do? Suddenly the phone rang. _Thank goodness! _She thought. She didn't know what to do now. She stood up fast and answered. "Devil May Cry..." She answered in a mix of a sigh and a moan. "...yes. They should be there any minute..." She seemed to listen to the man on the phone. "...perfect. You're welcome. Yes, okay" She said and hung up. But suddenly she felt Vergil stood up too and he stood behind her, clinging his body to hers. Trish gulped. She could feel his erection poking into her ass. "Vergil..." She said nervous. Then suddenly felt not only his erection but his hands touching her breasts. "... I need to ask you a favor" She said hesitantly as she turned over to face him. She couldn't help to turn her stare at his groin. She noticed how hard his cock looked inside his tight trousers. She tried to look elsewhere.

"Whatever you want..." Vergil whispered excited.

"Can you go pick David up at school? Please?" Trish asked faking a smile.

"What!" Vergil surprised. "Now?" He wondered.

"Yes, please. He must be waiting since some minutes ago" She replied.

"Yes, of course" Vergil said disappointed as he was cut short. But he shook his head and thought _What the hell am I doing? _He got carried away by the moment. He blushed and turned away from her, embarrassed. He couldn't believe what he had just done. "I'll be right back" He said as he walked a few steps then hesitated. "I- I'm sorry Trish" He slightly turned to look at her. "I got carried away, I don't know what- possessed me" He apologized.

"It's fine Vergil, it was nothing" Trish said simply, a little relieved somehow. She kept gripping the desk tightly as she took a deep breath and watched Vergil walk out the door. She let herself fall onto Dante's chair. She exhaled a bit nervous. "Oh God..." She covered her face with both hands for moments, then moved her hands to the sides of the chair. "...should I tell Dante about this?" She wondered.

Vergil headed to Dave's school. He had some troubles walking due to his erection, but he tried to control and relax to get it down. He walked slowly. He could still smell her scent. It was delightful. He suddenly closed his right hand into a fist. "Damn you Dante!" He mumbled under his breath. His envy for him kept growing still.

He took some minutes to arrive to the school. He stood just behind the school gate and as soon as the woman there saw him, she greeted him.

"Hello mister, your son should be here any minute" The woman said with a nervous smile as she tried to set her hair right.

Vergil just raised an eyebrow. He kinda bothered to be mistaken for Dante, but he didn't feel like protesting right now. His eyes searched for David, but he could feel the woman's stare all over him. He glimpsed at her while he kept his hands on his pockets.

"This new look suits you so..." The woman savored him. "...good" She said with a giggle.

Vergil frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, your hair and your new suit, Mr. Dante. You look so- very handsome..." The woman said shyly.

Vergil kind of annoyed, but in a way he felt that to a certain point, he seemed to be better looking than Dante. He didn't reply and kept silent.

"Why are you so silent today, Mr. Dante?" The woman said giggling shyly.

"I'm sorry, was I supposed to reply?" Vergil said arrogantly.

"You normally do. I was just giving you a compliment..." She said blushing.

Suddenly David showed up.

"Oh, why thank you..." Vergil said careless. He saw David approaching and spoke to him. "Don't say a word"

"Okay, I'm a tomb" David said as he took Vergil's hand to go.

"Goodbye Mr. Dante!" The woman yelled as they walked away.

"Can I speak now?" David asked as he turned to look at his uncle.

"Do you have to?" Vergil said serious but chuckled in the end. "Go ahead"

"Hey uncle Verge!" David embraced him by the legs without letting go of his hand. "I'm very happy to see you"

"Is that so?" Vergil grinned as he looked at him too. "So am I, David" He said as he turned from him. Dave's enthusiasm made him smile. "Was that all?" He asked.

"What's up with the lady?" David asked curious.

"Lady?" Vergil suddenly panicked all paranoid. "What do you mean Lady? Why should she know that I..." He turned to look at Dave's face. He cleared his throat and blushed embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his head without letting go of Dave's hand.

They kept walking. "What did you do uncle Verge?" David said suspiciously. "I was talking about the lady at the gates of the school. She kept staring at you very funny"

"Oh, _that_ lady..." Vergil said foolish. He didn't know why he felt certain guilt for what he did, but nothing really happened.

"You thought of aunt Lady?" David asked. "I insist, what did you do to get all nervous like this?"

"I'm not nervous" Vergil said simply, trying to calm down.

David giggled. "I can't believe she mistook you for Dad... you don't look the same actually. I mean, one can tell you're brothers but..."

"Yes, she started acting weird. I wonder how your father speaks to her. She seemed surprised of my silence" Vergil said to change the subject.

"I don't know, but dad says she needs to get laid" David said innocently.

"I bet. She kept staring at my..." Vergil cleared his throat.

"At your what?" David wondered.

"At my face" Vergil said simply as they finally arrived to the Devil May Cry. Vergil took a deep breath before entering. He suddenly felt nervous to see Trish again. Nervous and embarrassed. He felt she wouldn't see him with the same eyes anymore, but then again, would he?

They walked in and David was the first to break the silence. "Mmm... it smells so good!"

"You smell it too?" Vergil said surprised.

"Of course. Mom's cooking is delicious. Those smells can even wake the dead!" David said suddenly hungry.

"Her cooking... of course" Vergil closed his eyes tight and tried to erase her image and her scent from his head.

"You guys are back?" Trish said as she slightly opened the kitchen door to the office to look at them.

Vergil paralyzed when he saw her peeping out through the kitchen door. She looked incredibly beautiful and her smile was just perfect. He was speechless, motionless. He saw David run to her arms and kiss her cheek. _So this is how it could have been **if only** Dante never existed... _He thought.

"C'mon Vergil, don't stand there. You must be starving" Trish said sweetly.

"Y- yes" Vergil hesitated.

"Have a seat hun" Trish said.

David sat right away, anxious to have lunch.

Vergil felt she talked to him and not David. He grabbed a seat on Dante's place at the table.

"Dante and Nero should be back any moment" Trish said.

Vergil's expression changed suddenly. He couldn't be any more disappointed.

Trish served them. Dave's eyes even sparkled. It looked and smelled delicious.

"It surely smells good, it must taste as good as it smells or even better. Thank you, Trish" Vergil said with a smile, even his look seemed happy and pleased.

"You're welcome" Trish said smiling. She headed to the office for she thought she heard someone coming in. It was the customer. She talked to him for a while until she heard David calling her.

"Mom!" David yelled from the kitchen.

"Just give me a sec" Trish told the man. "I'm coming!" She said as she entered the kitchen. "What's wrong honey?"

"Can I have some more?" David asked shyly.

"Of course sweetie" Trish said as she took Dave's plate and served him some more. She turned to look at Vergil. "Do you want more, Vergil?"

Vergil gulped as he imagined things. "Yes..." He whispered, then shook his head and blinked. "...please" He said foolish.

Dante walked in to the kitchen and saw Vergil's face. "What is the matter with you?" He asked taken aback.

"Huh?" Vergil turned and looked at Dante. His face instantly contorted in anger.

"Relax, I just wondered why you had that stupid face, but never mind, that's just your face" Dante mocked.

"You..." Vergil said pissed as he was about to stand up from the chair, but he didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Dante asked foolish as she approached to Trish, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into a kiss. "You missed me baby?" He said slyly as he stared deep into Trish's eyes.

Vergil couldn't help to piss off at the scene he had to stare at. He wondered why Dante asked things to then simply ignore him. But then again, if he had Trish before him, he would totally ignore Dante as well. He rather keep eating than staring at them.

"Hey Dad!" David greeted him simply while he never stopped eating.

"Hey kiddo!" Dante said as he parted his lips from Trish's and he approached to him messing his hair. "How was your day in school?" He asked out of habit.

"Did you talk to the customer?" Trish asked Dante discreetly.

"Yeah, Nero's dealing with him" Dante replied.

"I hope he's more ambitious than you are" Trish said raising an eyebrow and folding her arms as she gave a particular look to Dante.

"Don't worry woman, it's fine!" Dante chuckled as he tried to poke his finger into the skillet.

Trish patted his hand before he would pick the food.

David was replying to Dante's question but no one paid attention to him except for Vergil, who was sitting next to him still.

"...and I beat some guys during recess" David said.

That was the only thing Dante and Trish heard. "You what?" They said in unison.

"Well done, kid" Vergil said.

"You did what?" Trish said upset.

David shrugged. "What did I do wrong?" He protested.

"You're not supposed to fight the kids in school, you're gonna get in troubles" Trish said upset.

"But they weren't kids, they were older guys" David protested.

"That's my son" Dante said as he cheered him. "How many were they?" He asked curious.

"Mmm... I don't know... like 5 or 6 I think" David said foolish.

"Oh I wish I would've been there to see their shocking faces when you beat them up" Dante said grinning.

Trish just twisted her lips. "Honey, even though they were older kids, you shouldn't fight them. They're humans, they have a great disadvantage compared to you, it's not fair. What your father's teaching you is to fight demons"

"They were bugging my friend and they pushed her and she..." David was saying.

"She?" Trish said intriguing.

"Ha... that explains it" Dante said jokey.

"Like father, like son. Always putting feelings before everything" Vergil said simply as he kept eating.

Dante approached to Vergil. "Well, that has taken me to the place I'm standing at with the people around me" He said holding Trish. "Now, where have your heartless decisions taken ya?" He asked slyly.

"Dante..." Trish whispered and squeezed Dante's arm.

Vergil kept silent. Thinking that everything he has done in his life has been because of him, because of Dante and his leftovers.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Nowhere" Dante said serious.

Nero entered to the kitchen after dealing with the customer. He could feel tension in the air. "Vergil! How you doin'? I didn't know you were here" He said simply as he patted his shoulder to then turn towards Dante. "And yet again, we made a great deal with yet another lame job" Nero chuckled and clasped Dante's hand.

"Well done, kid" Dante said as he patted Nero's back.

Nero gave the bag of money to Trish. You split it. I trust you more"

Trish took the brown paper bag filled with money and headed to the office. She sat on Dante's chair behind the desk and started counting the money.

Dante followed Trish and stood beside her, behind the desk. He couldn't help to stare at her sweet bosom. That dress didn't leave much to the imagination. He felt a particular throb down there.

"He wasn't kidding" Trish said slyly. "It's a lot of money" She kept counting while Dante walked and stood before the desk. He leant over the desk to have a better view of her bosom.

Trish could feel his stare, plus he was so close to her. She slightly glimpsed at him and grinned. "Dante..."

"What is it gorgeous?" Dante said still mesmerized with her beautiful breasts.

"Stop it!" Trish said with a giggle.

"Stop what, baby?" Dante said foolishly.

"Staring at my boobs!" Trish replied jokey. She loves to mesmerize him with her looks.

"I was just realizing..." Dante said as he approached to Trish again and squeezed her breasts from behind. "...my girls are growing" He said slyly as he reached his lips to her neck.

Right that moment, Nero walked into the office and caught them. He was asking something to Trish, but just as he walked in, he returned to the kitchen laughing. "Call me perfect timer!"

Vergil and David turned to look at Nero taken aback. Nero just grabbed a plate and helped himself. He had a seat next to Vergil in front of David and started eating.

Vergil stared at Nero raising an eyebrow. "I see you feel very comfortable around here..." He said slyly.

"Yeah, it's like my second home, right Dave?" Nero said jokey.

"I can see that..." Vergil said serious. He thought that now, Dante took even Nero from him. "Hey Nero?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Nero said as he savored Trish's delicious food.

"Do you have memories of your childhood?" Vergil asked.

Nero surprised with the question. He stopped eating for a moment. "My childhood? Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I wondered if you had a decent childhood. That's all" Vergil said simply.

Nero turned serious for a moment. "Well..." He kept pensive for a little while having flashbacks of his early childhood. "...it's not- too clear, you know. I don't remember much about it" He said serious as he continued eating. But the truth was, that he didn't want to remember. Those were memories he rather keep buried, but now he remembered. He remembered being tortured, Kyrie's yells, but he couldn't remember who inflected to him all that pain and misery. And suddenly, he stopped eating. He lost his appetite.

Vergil realized Nero lied. He remembered more than what he should; more than he would've want him to remember.

Nero stood up suddenly. His expression was serious and sad. He took the dish and poured the leftovers in the sink, then he turned on the garbage disposal.

"What's the matter Nero?" Vergil asked.

"I'm not hungry anymore" He said simply as he walked out of the kitchen and stepped into the office. He could see by the corner of his eye that Dante and Trish were making out on the desk. "Pretend I'm not here" He said emotionless as he went to sit on the large sofa.

Trish parted her lips from Dante's. "Here's your share..." She said holding the bag of money and noticed him somewhat sorrowful. "...are you okay, Nero?"

"Yeah, thanks" Nero said dryly.

Trish meant to go sit next to him to talk, but Dante stopped her.

"Leave him alone" Dante whispered as he pushed her into the kitchen.

Vergil walked out that same moment, bumping with them. David followed Vergil but he headed upstairs to his room. "Thanks mom!" He yelled from the stairs.

"Let Vergil talk to him. He must be the reason why he's acting weird" Dante told Trish as he took her hand and led her to the Laundry Room.

"Where are you taking me?" Trish giggled.

"Somewhere less crowded..." Dante whispered as he closed the door behind them. It was quite dark in there. He pinned her against the washing machine and started kissing her neck.

Trish giggled. "What are you planning, naughty boy?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dante whispered as he clung to Trish's body making her feel his bulging erection. He lifted her and sat her over the washing machine. He wanted to have her sweet bosom at his face. He pulled down her dress from her cleavage and started fondling her breasts, savoring her hard nipples.

"Oh Dante..." Trish moaned as she gripped from the sides of the washing machine and slowly laid back on her arms, spreading her legs.

Dante could smell her scent, since they arrived actually. He pulled her dress up a little bit and noticed she wasn't wearing any undies. "No wonder I could smell you since I arrived. Oh baby, I was dying to eat you..." He said moaning as he put his hands on her knees and started eating her pussy desperately.

"Ohh Dante!" Trish moaned loudly and squirmed in pleasure at the feel of Dante's tongue moving around her pussy.

Dante toyed with her clit and licked her lips making her moan so loud. He stopped for a moment. "Hey, keep it down baby, I bet your moans can be heard till the streets"

"Oh Dante, don't stop..." Trish moaned and pleaded as she pulled Dante's head down her pussy.

Dante resisted and teased her a little. He kept gripping her knees and stared at her. "I'm so hard baby"

"Oh... then fuck me, Dante!" Trish moaned.

Dante obeyed. He was so horny himself, he couldn't wait to be inside of her. He grabbed her by her sides and put her down. Trish desperately undid his belt and trousers. "You want my cock so badly, don't you baby?" Dante panted.

"Oh yeah..." Trish said moaning. "...all day I've been wanting it"

"You sounded horny through the phone but..." He said as he turned her over against the washing machine. "...you sound even more now" He panted as he made her bend forward. He pulled up her dress, put a hand on her ass and grabbed his cock to slide the tip into her pussy. He held her hips tightly with both hands and pound her all the way in.

"Ahh... Dante!" Trish moaned hard. "Oh yeah, I was so horny and wet..."

"I bet you were..." Dante moaned. "...desperate..." He pounded her moderately.

"Yeah, so- very- much..." Trish moaned deeply, feeling all of Dante's cock sliding inside her so smoothly, so delightfully. "...until Vergil came along"

Suddenly Dante stopped. "What! What do you mean Vergil came along? And then what?" He said suddenly pissed. He pulled out from her and turned her over as he zipped up his trousers again.

"But Dante, what are you doing?" Trish said disappointed.

"So, he came over while you were horny and what did he do?" Dante insisted.

"Nothing" Trish said simply.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Dante protested.

Trish stared at Dante raising an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?" She felt offended. "Dante, I've been horny all day, waiting for you, waiting till we have some time alone to make love and when we are you freak out for some..."

Dante interrupted her. "Baby, I do trust you, who I don't trust is Vergil. I know he secretly wants you and he would take advantage of a situation like that to do it" He protested.

"I was cleaning when he arrived. I was on the ladder cleaning the upper shelves when I heard the door and I thought it could be you, I turned and a step tore apart and I fell off. Vergil caught me" Trish explained, although she thought it shouldn't be necessary to tell all details. "And yes, he kinda started acting weird, so I asked him to go pick David up at school"

Dante took a deep breath. "You did good" He said dryly. "And what do you mean exactly by acting weird?" He said suspicious.

"Well, I think he got horny and he touched my leg while we were on the floor and... started whispering things and..." Trish said simply.

"On the floor?" Dante wondered raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he caught me, but still we fell onto the floor and..." Trish said.

"You fell over him..." Dante said while Trish just nodded. "...and he tried to grope you and he held down his dick against you" He added.

Trish hesitated for a moment. "Not exactly like that, but yes..."

"Yeah, I knew it!" Dante said really pissed. "That prick! He'll pay for that!"

"But Dante, nothing really happened okay? Besides he saved me from falling" Trish said suddenly worried, thinking Dante would go and beat him up. "Calm down!"

Dante took a deep breath. "Ugh... but I can't blame him, I would've done the same if I had the chance. If I were him, that is"

"So, can we continue where we left off?" Trish said seductively as she clung to him.

"I'm sorry baby..." Dante rejected her. "...this whole Vergil thing was really a turn-off"

Trish just twisted her lips and turned her nose up in the air with her hands on her hips. "Great!" She said bothered.

"I'll compensate you later babe, okay?" Dante said somewhat loving.

"What other choice do I get?" Trish just shrugged.

Dante went in to the office and found Vergil and Nero talking still. They seemed serious and Vergil seemed to be paying all his attention to him. Dante grinned devilishly as he approached to the pool table and grabbed a ball. He stared at it for a moment, he toyed with it several times, throwing and catching it, then suddenly cast it straight at Vergil's groin.

Vergil was so focused on Nero's talk that he didn't notice at all, until the ball hit him so hard. He was holding a can of juice and he squeezed it, spilling all its content onto the wooden floor. "Arghh..." Vergil groaned in pain as he bent his torso, he totally dropped the can and held his balls. He took the ball and threw it back at Dante with great strength.

"Jackpot!" Dante chuckled as he caught the ball easily.

"What did you do that for, you worthless piece of shit!" Vergil yelled upset.

"Keep your _**meat **_to yourself, will ya?" Dante said cocky.

"What?" Vergil said confused.

"I think- he means your..." Nero said pointing at his groin.

"I know what he means!" Vergil growled.

"Trish told me everything!" Dante said.

"What?" Vergil surprised and couldn't help to feel a little embarrassed.

"Stop trying to seduce her, she will never fall for it. So you better keep your meat for Lady" Dante said cocky.

Vergil didn't know how to reply now. Dante was right. "What did you want me to do? It was her smell, I couldn't help it!"

"I know. I don't blame ya. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. 'Cause next time, I'm not gonna pull my punches" Dante said grinning devilishly.

Nero just stared at Vergil then at Dante without understanding what really happened. "What happened?" He wondered curious.

"Not of your damn business!" Both Dante and Vergil said in unison.

"Okay..." Nero said with a funny face. "Maybe we should go Vergil"

Vergil turned to look at Nero as he frowned.

"We could go train, like you promised..." Nero said suddenly shy.

"Where?" Vergil wondered.

"At my place, maybe" Nero replied. "Or here, in Dante's basement"

Vergil considered the idea. "Alright"

Dante stared at them both. He raised an eyebrow. "You promised?"

"So, can we borrow your training room for a little while?" Nero asked.

"Do as you please" Dante said careless. "I'll be upstairs with Trish" He said then yelled. "Babe!"

Trish came out of the kitchen. "What is it Dante?"

"Come with me" Dante said slyly.

"Ohh..." Trish said with a sudden interest. She rapidly approached to him and took his hand, following him upstairs.

"Catch ya later!" Dante said to Nero and Vergil.

Vergil and Nero headed to the basement, but Nero remembered he might need Red Queen so he went to the van to get it and met Vergil in the training room a few minutes later.

When Dante and Trish passed through the corridor upstairs, Dante knocked on Dave's room. "Hey kiddo? Your uncle Verge and Nero are training in the basement for if you wanna catch up with them. You might learn a few things"

"Sure!" David wasn't told twice and he was out of his room in a blink, but then he remembered about the incident of the other day and that he wasn't supposed to train for a while.

"I know what you're planning" Trish whispered slyly.

"Well, then just go with the flow, baby" Dante replied as he pulled from her hand and was about to lead her to the room when he noticed David didn't go downstairs. "What's the matter Dave? You don't wanna go train with your uncle?"

"But you said I shouldn't train for a while" David said down.

"I know. But you're having a look to their training. If they can deal with you, then go ahead. Dante said simply and anxious to go into the room.

"Okay" David grinned and ran down the stairs to go to the basement.

As soon as Dante and Trish entered the room, Dante closed the door and pushed Trish against it. He clung to her body and started kissing her desperately.

Trish felt his erection right away. "I thought- you said- you had a- turn-off moment" She panted between kisses.

"Exactly. It was just- for a moment" Dante said panting. "I just needed to- take it out- on him"

"Oh, whip it out!" Trish moaned anxiously.

Dante lifted her by the hips and held her against the door. Trish wrapped her arms around his neck and kept kissing him desperately, until Dante carried her to the bed, letting her fall quite roughly.

"Dante, relax!" Trish complained.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. I'll be gentle, I'll be gentle" He repeated as he started undressing himself. He took off his boots and coat, then the black shirt he was wearing. He unbuckled his belt and took off his trousers and undergarments.

"Oh Dante..." Trish moaned. "...come here, I wanna eat you up!" She said enticingly.

Dante approached to the edge of the bed; Trish sat up and wrapped her arms around Dante's butt, pulling him closer to her. She reached her lips to his cock and started teasing the tip. She started sucking it slowly, forcing it down her throat.

Dante put a hand on her head following her wagging moves. He watched her blowing him for a moment. He loves how she stares at him while doing it and how she makes his cock disappear in her mouth. He caressed a side of her face then shut his eyes tight as he involuntarily moaned deeply. "Oh Trish..." His head tilted back in pleasure. His body tensed, he was so close to cum, but he tried to hold it for a while.

Trish stopped for a moment, then she crawled back on the bed so Dante would get upon her. Dante crawled over her, he grabbed her knees and spread her legs. He started teasing her clit with his cock, just sliding it over her wet pussy.

"Oh Dante..." Trish moaned. Her heart was beginning to speed up, pounding so hard as her pussy.

Dante could feel her pussy throbbing. He patted her lips with his cock a few times before he made his way in, with a strong and fast thrust.

"Ahh..." Both Dante and Trish moaned deep.

Dante kept pounding her a bit rough at first, then he remembered the pregnancy and slowed down a bit. After a while of struggling to last longer, they reached their limit and they both shuddered into an orgasm.

"Oh Dante- Dante... ahh!" Trish moaned unceasingly and getting louder every second.

"Oh Trish, baby- ahh- ha- ohh..." Dante moaned as he released his load inside her.

They hadn't had lunch yet so they both felt their energy drained. They were exhausted so Dante laid beside her when he finished. Trish cuddled up to his chest and closed her eyes.

"Do you wanna know why I was so horny today?" Trish asked.

"That's not new, but tell me" Dante replied.

"I was cleaning your desk and I found pictures of our honeymoon. I couldn't help to remember every moment of passion we shared those days" Trish said passionately.

"Really? Yeah, it was great. We should repeat that someday" Dante said foolish as he put an arm around her and began caressing her soft skin.

"I couldn't help it. I had to masturbate" Trish said enticingly.

"What?" Dante surprised. "That surely sounds appealing"

"Now I know why you love touching me" Trish said slyly.

"What do you mean?" Dante wondered.

"It felt so soft, so smooth to the touch, it was so pleasing" Trish said moaning.

"Really? You had never done it before?" Dante asked surprised.

"I hadn't had the need. You always do it to me" Trish replied. "I suppose you do jerk off. But, is it as pleasing as when I do it to you?" She asked.

"Well, I don't do it as often either since you're with me, but of course is not the same as your touch. Although..." Dante said suddenly with an idea.

"Although..." Trish wondered.

"I'd love to watch you do it" Dante said enticingly.

"Do what?" Trish said foolish.

"Touch yourself. Although, I'm not sure I'd be able to resist myself from touching you" Dante replied.

"Oh... that gives me an idea..." Trish said slyly.

"Really?" Dante wondered curious.

"But we'll leave it for later today. It's still early" She replied.

Dante sighed. "And to think I have to give up on this to go with Nero hunt demons"

"It's not like you'll go all day, are you?" Trish wondered as she turned to look at him.

"I hope not. I'll quit if he intends to do so" Dante said. He turned towards Trish and rested on his side. "Are you hungry?" He asked slyly.

"A little" Trish said simply.

"Well then, let me satisfy your hunger..." Dante whispered into Trish's mouth as he started kissing her softly.

"Dante…" Trish giggled while Dante kissed her. "I thought you meant food" She said jokey.

"I got your _meat _right here" Dante said grinning as he moved his cock without using hands. "You want some?" He said sultrily.

"I guess the food can wait…" Trish said as Dante reached his lips to hers and kissed her softly.

Dante kept on his side and lifted one of Trish's legs. Trish put her leg over Dante's hips and he started pounding her softly.

Meanwhile, Nero had returned to the basement with Red Queen.

"You took your time" Vergil said serious as he saw Nero coming in.

"Sorry, I thought I might need my sword so I went to get it" Nero said shyly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway, so tell me, how used to be your training when you were younger?" Vergil asked.

"Umm… younger?" Nero hesitated. He started having flashbacks again. Memories he rather keep buried.

"What's wrong?" Vergil asked raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Nero returned from his memories and turned serious once more.

"Every time I ask you about your past you get all… disturbed" Vergil said intriguing. "Was it that bad?"

"It was okay. It's just…" Nero was saying when suddenly David walked in to the training room. Nero turned when he heard the door opened. "David? What are you doing here?" He wondered.

"Dad said I could watch. And if you could deal with me then I could train with you…" David said shyly.

"Hmm… of course" Vergil said grinning and thinking Dante told that to him just to get rid of him for a while so he could lock himself up with Trish in the room with no interruptions. "I don't see a problem" He added.

"And you want to, David?" Nero asked.

"What is the matter with you?" Vergil said to Nero. "If he didn't want to, he wouldn't be here" He complained. "That's what happens when you spend so much time with Dante, his foolishness sticks to you"

"No, no. The thing is that the other day when we were training with Dante, David was fighting him almost at his same level and then…" Nero was saying when David interrupted him.

"I attacked mom" David said down.

"You what?" Vergil surprised. "How so?"

"I don't know, it wasn't my consciousness, it was my demon who did it" David said still sad about it.

"I see" Vergil said serious as he approached to David. He crouched to his level and lifted his face. "You have so much power, more than you can handle. You are still too young to control. Besides…" He stood and started walking from him. "…your father's an idiot who doesn't know how to help you, but I can"

"You can? Really?" David said surprised.

"Of course" Vergil said as he grinned devilishly. He turned towards them. "Your father doesn't know anything about the reach of our power, our swords…" He turned from them again and put his hands behind him as he spoke. "…if he's reached this far with all he has acquired, it was by mere chance. He's an idiot with luck. That's all. He's always there, right time, right place…" Vergil's face suddenly contorted by hatred.

"Alright then… shall we begin?" Nero said trying to get rid of that sudden tension building in the air.

"Okay" Vergil said serious. "Show me what you're made of"

Nero couldn't help to feel intimidated by him. He had never really fought Vergil before. He didn't even know how to start. "Shall we use the swords?" He asked hesitantly.

"Ugh…" Vergil sighed annoyed. "Hand me Yamato then"

Nero made the sword appear through his arm and handed it to Vergil.

"And I still can't understand how you manage to do that" Vergil said simply.

"Oh, Trish can do it too, with the Sparda" Nero said.

"What? With the Sparda?" Vergil surprised.

"Except that she makes it appear and disappear through her chest" Nero added.

"Hm. Interesting" Vergil said serious as he suddenly and without warning launched at Nero at lightning speed.

Nero didn't expect his attacks. He tried to evade him as he could, but he could barely see him, let alone his sword. At last, their swords clashed, but Vergil's strength pushed Nero's sword off his hands.

Nero stumbled and fell on his back. He felt a chilling breeze beside his head. He turned and saw a lock of his hair fall on the floor. "That was- a lock of my- hair…" He said shaky.

"Too slow!" Vergil said arrogantly while he sheathed Yamato and stood next to Nero. "Get up!"

Nero stood up and took Red Queen again. He got a little pissed because of his precious hair. "You take it too seriously!" He complained.

"And you act just like Dante!" Vergil growled and launched again at Nero. "You'll never improve if you're not pushed to your limits!"

Nero concentrated to read his moves and try to follow them. He was getting a little better. At least he could evade his attacks or stop them with his sword. Although clashing swords with Vergil meant losing his in most cases. He tried to attack him with his Special Moves of Red Queen, but not a single attack could touch Vergil.

"Is that your best?" Vergil said cocky. "Are you even trying?" He moved at lightning speed teleporting before Nero's eyes. He suddenly landed beside Nero and just as he put the sword back in its sheath, Nero collapsed on the ground. He fell on his knees and hands with a wound on his stomach. He spat blood and more blood dripped onto the ground from the wound.

Vergil straightened up. "You're pathetic"

Nero was in shock. He closed his eyes tight and scratched the ground with his clawed hand. His heart pounded strongly.

"It's your turn now, David" Vergil said as he turned to look at David seriously.

David hesitated. "M- m- my turn?"

"You're not gonna tell me you're scared of your uncle Vergil. I would never hurt you. I just want to test your skills" Vergil said slyly.

"Okay…" David gulped.

"You're not- done with me- yet" Nero said as he stood up staggering.

"Hm" Vergil just grinned.

Nero used his Devil Bringer and held Vergil from his torso and smashed him onto the ground.

Vergil chuckled. "So, you have some spirit still"

"I don't need the sword to fight you!" Nero yelled. He was gonna keep using his Devil Bringer, but suddenly Vergil moved out of sight. He started teleporting, appearing and disappearing around Nero, confusing him.

Suddenly, Vergil appeared just before him and punched him hard in the stomach. "Neither do I…" He whispered into Nero's ear.

Nero spat even more blood as Vergil's fist sank into his unhealed wound, leaving him out of breath. He bent forward almost collapsing again, but Vergil held him.

"Have some rest" Vergil said serious.

"No!" Nero said under his breath.

"Don't be stubborn and do as I say" Vergil insisted.

"You said I needed to be pushed to my limit" Nero panted in anger.

"I know. But you need to rest until the wound is healed" Vergil said serious and beginning to annoy. "Or you prefer to fight until I leave you unconscious?"

"Wouldn't be any different from my childhood" Nero said with hatred.

It was then Vergil realized those memories kept tormenting Nero. And he didn't want to be part of his torments. "Nero, have some rest while I train David. Then we'll fight again, alright?"

"A demon wouldn't let me rest" Nero said fighting his anger.

"I'm not your enemy" Vergil said serious. Although Nero's words made him feel human.

Nero took a deep breath. "Okay" He sighed and went to sit over a weight bench.

"Now's your turn, David. Show me what your father has taught you" Vergil said grinning devilishly. He wanted to see, to feel David's true power.

"Can I use my Devil Trigger?" David asked.

"Of course. Have you mastered it yet?" Vergil asked.

"Not like dad. But the enough to change form at my own will" David replied.

"Fair enough" Vergil replied.

David Devil Triggered surprising Vergil.

"Impressive" Vergil said as he felt David's power increased. "Now let's see how good you are" He could see Dave's viciousness in his eyes, in his entire face; his expression denoted his demon was still greater than his human side. And until that changes, he wouldn't be able to control.

David grinned devilishly as he launched at Vergil directing punches and kicks packed with lightning. Vergil evaded his attacks but Dave's speed was certainly impressive for his age and size and his short time training. David got to direct an uppercut at Vergil's chin lifting him off the ground for a decent altitude, he then moved fast and hit his head with both hands together, making him crash onto the ground.

Vergil stood up and grinned devilishly while he tasted the blood spilling from his mouth. _So this is the difference of breeding with a devil…_ He cracked his fingers. "That's not bad for a kid"

David chuckled viciously with his demonic tone of voice. He wanted to keep fighting; he could feel his blood boiling, asking for more. His eyes usually turn red in his Devil Trigger, but Vergil noticed that Dave's eyes turned from a bright red to a deep red, almost black all of a sudden. He could notice the void in his stare, as if he'd lose all humanity when he Devil Triggers. He couldn't help to surprise; then, David began growling viciously and launched at Vergil with great speed. Vergil tried to evade his moves or counterattack, but the more he evaded his moves, the more David attacked. And he could avoid his attacks just fine, but not the lightning surrounding them. Even avoiding his attacks was painful.

Getting struck by his lightning powers was not an option so he began to counterattack instead. But David was evading his attacks too well. Of all of Vergil's hits, he just managed to connect one, but it had been enough to send him to the ground. But as David stood up, he started shooting fireballs from his hands, surprising Vergil.

"He commands fire too?" Vergil said surprised. "How in the hell…" He was about to say when the attacks were reaching him. He unsheathed Yamato and used it as a shield, deflecting all of David's attacks.

"Yes, he does…" Nero said foolishly. A foolish answer, to a foolish question, when it was unnecessary to state the obvious.

"There's no use in doing this" Vergil said serious as David launched at him once more. He had no choice but to defend himself, trying to avoid his attacks until he just got tired of it. "Change back to your human form!" He demanded David. But it was useless, he couldn't see reason, let alone taking orders. Vergil noticed this and had no choice but to Devil Trigger as well. Now, he could care less of his attacks. What he wanted was to beat him so hard to make him lose his Devil Trigger. He had the chance to prove what Nero mentioned before. He could fight with David almost at the same level than his. He surprised. But he was more disturbed about this. For David was just a kid. If his powers kept increasing he would surpass Dante and even him in no time; and if he didn't learn to control soon, it could be dangerous for everyone, anyone.

Nero was mouth agape at the battle he was witnessing. David could keep up to Vergil's speed and moves. He couldn't help to feel jealous. He wondered why couldn't he have similar powers as David's. Had it been the life he had? His poor training? And what did he have? Just his Devil Bringer. He kept staring at his clawed hand lost in his thoughts, when suddenly he heard Vergil's devilish voice summoning him.

"Nero!" Vergil yelled. "Nero!"

Finally, Nero reacted. He stood up and wondered what was wrong. "Yes, yes!" He said hesitantly unsure of what to do.

"How did you manage last time to make him lose his Devil Trigger?" Vergil asked concerned. If they didn't do something, he just wouldn't stop.

"Give him a hard kick on the face, I'll do the rest!" For a moment Nero felt useful. He grinned devilishly as he cracked his knuckles.

Vergil directed a blazing kick right on David's head. It had been too strong that he made him bounce, it was then that Nero used his Devil Bringer, he grasped Dave's body and smacked him onto the ground several times until he forced him to turn human again.

"Man, he's stubborn!" Nero complained panting.

Vergil returned to human form and crouched beside David. It took him just a few seconds to recover consciousness. David sat up a bit confused.

"I thought you said you could Devil Trigger at your own will" Vergil said serious.

"And I can" David retorted. "What I can't do, is change back to human" He giggled.

Vergil raised an eyebrow and twisted his lips. "You don't say…" He said sarcastic. "You should be ashamed of yourself Nero"

"What? But what did I do?" Nero complained.

"It's unbelievable that a 5-year-old is stronger than you" Vergil complained.

"But we're not the same!" Nero kept complaining.

"I know that. But you have more than 15 years of experience over him" Vergil said serious.

"Still not the same. We don't have the same abilities" Nero said jealous and a bit upset.

"That's more than evident. It's your turn again" Vergil said unsheathing Yamato again. "But I'll show you how to use Yamato properly this time"

"Really?" Nero said suddenly anxious.

"What about me?" David said. "You said you could help me" He complained.

"And I can, but some other time. Your case is a bit difficult" Vergil said serious.

David just twisted his lips disappointed.

Vergil approached to him and crouched at his level. "Don't worry, I know just how to do it. But your uncle Nero here, is screaming for help, don't you think?" He said grinning a little, mocking of Nero's lack of power and dexterity.

"Okay, you're right. He does need more help than me" David giggled.

"Hey!" Nero complained.

Vergil chuckled as he straightened up. "So grab a good seat so you can take note of the training"

"I will" David said smiling as he went to sit close to the center of the training room, beside the podium with the computer. He kept watching them train for what seemed days to him. He was impressed with his uncle Vergil's speed and dexterity with the sword. It was boring though, for him to watch Vergil and Nero "train". He thought it'd be more interesting to watch his father and his uncle Vergil fight. Who would be more powerful and faster and more agile, dexterous, more skilled? He thought of asking his father to fight Vergil next time. He began to bore and was starting to doze off. He just opened his eyes every time he heard Nero complained about Vergil slashing his hair.

"Why do you keep cutting my hair!" Nero complained.

David jerked and opened his eyes and the screams. He laughed to see Nero's hair all cut off unevenly.

"If you were faster, you wouldn't be struck by my Yamato" Vergil chuckled.

"At this rate, he's gonna be bald in the end" David giggled.

It was Vergil's way to force him to be faster. "Besides… you looked more like Dante with that old hairstyle" He grinned.

"And now you're gonna hate me too?" Nero wondered and sighed.

"Just fight!" Vergil yelled carelessly.

Nero had no choice but to evade his moves and if he wanted to keep his hair, he was gonna need to be faster. After a few hours, without realizing, Nero's moves had turned faster; he could keep up a longer battle with Vergil, avoid his attacks without losing his hair and in the end he even managed to snatch Yamato from Vergil's hands and attack him with it, not as Vergil would have, but the enough to call it "a wrap" for today.

"Did you see that Dave!" Nero said excited of his own deeds of the day.

David was already snoring. He woke up in a daze with Nero's screaming. "What? Yes! Yes of course! I saw what?" He said confused.

Vergil just chuckled. He was satisfied with today's training. Nero had accomplished enough goals to make him feel he had done something right. "Well, you must be tired" He said with a sigh. "We should all have some rest"

"Yes, please!" Dave said anxious.

Nero kept Yamato and made it disappear through his arm.

By the time they reached the kitchen, they heard noise at the office. Dante and Trish were comfortably lying over the large sofa watching TV. They had had lunch a few hours ago, after their multiple rounds of sex. They were watching a comedy show when Nero, Vergil and Dave walked in to the office. Dante heard them and turned towards them. "You took your time. Nero must be at your same level now I suppose" Dante mocked as he carelessly turned away from them to keep watching the show.

Trish turned towards Nero and the others. "What the hell happened to your hair!" She said surprised.

"Vergil happened" Nero said annoyed as he passed his fingers through his hair, feeling the length completely uneven. He panicked.

"Oh c'mon Nero, don't be such a crybaby. You are faster now, aren't you?" Vergil said simply.

Dante and Trish just giggled.

"I hope so" Dante mocked. "Hope that haircut was worth it"

"In the other hand…" Vergil said serious to change the subject. "…your son's quite good… I have to admit"

"Oh… you trained him too?" Dante wondered.

"A little…" Vergil said dryly. "He's very strong. Too much I'd say. He needs a lot of training, although a different type of training"

"Tell me something I don't know" Dante said careless.

"As if you cared" Vergil said annoyed.

"If you didn't find out a way to empower his human side, I don't care" Dante said.

"You don't know?" Vergil said intriguing.

"You do?" Dante wondered as he sat up, moving Trish a little. "Tell me, I'm all ears" He said expectantly.

"You're an ass, you should know how" Vergil said as he turned away to go.

"I knew it" Dante chuckled. "You have no idea, do you?"

Vergil walked to the door and pushed it open. "It's so simple, Dante"

"But uncle Verge!" David went after him. He wanted to know how; he was the one more interested about it. "Tell me how, please" He said as he pulled from Vergil's trousers.

Vergil rubbed Dave's head. "You need a regular human training of the body, the mind and soul, but…" He turned to look at Dante. "…your father's an idiot, he has no idea of how to do so" He said arrogantly. "You're not my son, but you can always call me and I would gladly help you, if your stupid father can't" He said as he turned his look from David to Dante, then he just straightened up and turned away to leave the shop.

"So you can't train him 'cause he's not your son, but you train Nero" Dante said suspiciously as he stood up and walked towards Vergil.

But Vergil simply walked out and slammed the door on Dante's face, leaving him talking alone.

Dante just raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips. He shook his head and turned away to go to the sofa again when he felt David's hand pulling from his trousers. He turned his look down at David. "What's wrong?"

David was staring at him penetratingly. "You do know how, right dad?"

"Don't listen to your uncle. He's an idiot" Dante said with a chuckle as he ruffled Dave's hair. "C'mon" He took Dave's hand and led him to the sofa with Trish. He sat beside them and Nero sat alone on the small couch. Dante kept pensive for a moment. He sighed and put his arms over the edge of the sofa. "So… how was your training? You look exhausted" He said to Nero.

"It was… okay. I think I improved" Nero said.

"You think?" Dante chuckled. "By the look of your hair… I think you couldn't evade Vergil's sword too well"

"In the end I managed. I even snatched the sword from him" Nero bragged.

"That's surely a deed" Dante chuckled as he put his arms behind his head and his feet over the center table. "How about you Dave? You trained with your uncle?"

David yawned. "Yeah, he was impressed and had some troubles with me"

"Oh really? That's my son" Dante just grinned and pulled him closer to his chest. David was so tired he fell asleep as soon as he laid his head on his chest. Dante rubbed Dave's back, then turned towards Nero. "So it happened again" He said it more as a fact than a question.

"You mean David?" Nero turned to look at Dante. "Yeah, you could say. What keeps being hard for him is to return to his human form" He said. "So have you figured out how to train him now? Or you'll just let Vergil do it?"

Dante chuckled. "Honestly… I don't know, I mean… what does he want me to do, train him with the monks in Tibet?"

Nero couldn't help to laugh. "Of course not, although… there's lots of monks in Fortuna, you know?"

"Oh shut up. Those people are crazy" Dante said without hesitation. "No offense"

"None taken. You're right, they are crazy" Nero said serious.

Dante noticed Nero kept pensive. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Nero shook his head. "It's nothing"

"Well, cheer up, I'll order pizza" Dante said as he moved David to Trish's arms so he could stand up.

"Woo-hoo…" Nero said sarcastic.

After dinner, Nero headed back home; he was worried about Kyrie's reaction with his hair. He walked in to the house trying to make no noise to call her attention. But there was no point in trying to hide it, she'd see him sooner or later.

He was walking stealthily through the corridor, heading to the room, when Kyrie surprised him from the back.

"Nero!" Kyrie yelled after she turned on the lights and saw it was Nero. She was about to smash him with a bat. She put it down. "What happened to your hair?" She wondered.

Nero flinched from her yell. "I- was- training with Vergil and… I got struck by his sword several times" He said hesitantly.

"Oh Nero, you should've been more careful" Kyrie said as she turned him over. She caressed his face, then took his hand and led him to the room.

Nero surprised. He thought somehow she wanted sex now. He couldn't help to feel an itch down there. Kyrie sat him over the bed and told him to wait. He began to feel nervous. "Kyrie? Where are you going?" He wondered if she was wearing something sexy for him. He couldn't help to get a boner. He felt so anxious all of a sudden. He was even beginning to sweat, when suddenly Kyrie returned to the room. Nero surprised after he saw her wearing the same clothes; he wondered what was she doing for she took some time to return. Then he saw her holding a pair of scissors. "Holy shit! What are you gonna do with those!" He wondered scared as he lowered his look at his groin.

"I'll cut your hair evenly. What were you thinking?" Kyrie said innocently.

"Oh, thank God!" Nero sighed relieved.

Kyrie cut his hair then handed him a mirror so he could have a closer look at his new hairstyle.

"Hey, it's not bad. I look hot!" Nero said jokey.

Kyrie giggled and blushed. "Yes- you do" She said shyly.

Nero chuckled then left the mirror on a side over the bed. He wrapped an arm around Kyrie's waist and pulled her closer into a kiss as he slowly pulled her against him while he lied over the bed. He rapidly turned her over, getting on top of her.

"Nero, what are you doing?" Kyrie said shyly.

"Oh, c'mon Kyrie. You gotta try the new me" Nero insisted as he kissed her once more.

Kyrie let him kiss her, then her neck and he started lowering to her bosom when she forced him to stop. "Not now, Nero. Please"

Nero was cut short. He moved away from her. "What? What's the matter?" He said disappointed and still horny. He just sat beside her on the edge of the bed and sighed annoyed. "If not now, when? You never want to. Is there something wrong with me? Is it my arm?" He asked disturbed.

"Nero, of course not. I love you just how you are, it's just…" Kyrie said staring down a bit ashamed.

"It's just what?" Nero wondered.

"It's just, I'm on my…" Kyrie said embarrassed.

"Your…?" Nero raised an eyebrow curious.

"My period" Kyrie said blushing.

"Oh, your- period…" Nero just felt embarrassed. He moved his head down thinking how rotten luck he has. "I'm sorry Kyrie. I didn't mean to force you or else, it's just… it's been so long since we last… you know… and sometimes I- I just can't hold it for so long"

"Well…" Kyrie said as she moved closer to Nero. "I could so something to- help…" She said blushing as she touched Nero's thigh.

Nero surprised a lot. She had never really approached to him like that before. "Uh- uhh- y- y- you- could?" He started stuttering. "Ho- how?" He couldn't help to feel stupid of acting like this and he couldn't help to remember Agnus too, which almost turned him off. But it was his chance, he couldn't let it go to waste. He tried to focus on Kyrie; he stared at her breasts but Agnus' stupid image kept appearing in his head. _Fuck! _ He stood up from the bed, shaking his head.

"What's the matter Nero? Are you okay? I thought you wanted this" Kyrie said confused, she couldn't help to feel rejected.

"I do, I do! Of course I do!" Nero said foolishly.

"Then why do you run away from me?" Kyrie asked innocently.

Nero tried to relax. He took a deep breath and walked closer to Kyrie. She was still sitting on the edge of the bed, so he just stood before her waiting for her to make the first move. It's not like he was just gonna shove his dick to her face. His heart beat fast nervously. He swallowed the lump in his throat and after realizing Kyrie would never give the first step, he decided to give her a little push. She was surely shy, for she had never given him an oral or even a hand job. And the few times they have had sex, she doesn't really touch or take a good look at Nero's cock.

Nero thought of an appropriate way to do this without being too rough and straight to the point. _Why can't she be like Trish? _He wondered. _I bet Dante has no troubles with this…_ Suddenly he couldn't help to think of Trish now. He put his hands on his belt and was about to unbuckle it, he turned to look at Kyrie, but he kept seeing Trish. He just shook his head to try to erase her image. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to Kyrie, it's alright. Maybe some other time?" He said shaky.

Kyrie surprised. "But- Nero…" She did want to please him.

"I need a shower" Nero said sighing as he preferred to lock himself up in the bathroom than having to be there with Kyrie in that awkward moment. He needed to relax. He prepared the bathtub, he wanted to stay there for a while and sink in his thoughts. He stared at himself in the mirror. He wasn't used to see himself with this new look. He felt different, like a new person. He grinned. He did like his new appearance. He looked more mature, perhaps Dante would stop calling him "kid". He undressed and got in the bath. He stayed there and waited till Kyrie went to bed to get out. He went to bed too, and the next morning he got ready to go to Dante's. He changed his outfit as well. He wanted to look completely different. He put on some black leather trousers with his boots, a red wine sweater and an old dark blue coat he had there with some black leather details on the shoulders and back.

It was around noon so it was the perfect time to go bother Dante. He got on the van and headed to Dante's. He arrived in 20 minutes. He parked just outside the shop and got off the van. He walked to the entrance and climbed up the few stairs to the main doors. The doors weren't locked so he just let himself in. At first he didn't see anyone there, and then turned towards the sofas and was mouth agape at the scene before his eyes. "Da-…" He was speechless. He found Trish giving head to Dante. Although Dante was drying his hair with a towel, so he hadn't really seen Nero. He seemed to have just finished showering, probably in the bathroom of the office. He was completely naked unlike Trish, but he had walked in right when Dante was cumming. He actually turned towards the sofas because he heard Dante moan.

"Ohh- ahh… oh Trish…" Dante panted shakily. He shivered from head to toes. He then lowered the towel from his face and noticed Nero but he was just finishing so he didn't care.

Trish swallowed all his cum. She was gripping from Dante's butt, sucking all of his cock.

When Nero first saw them, he rapidly turned around. And when he turned again he saw right at the moment when Trish pulled Dante's cock out of her mouth. His eyes almost burst out when he saw the size of Dante's dick, but he surprised more that Trish had managed to have it all inside her mouth, throat… "That's huge…" Nero whispered to himself as he turned away again. "…how in the hell can she…" He kept wondering. "Why the hell don't you guys ever lock the doors!" Nero asked embarrassed. He always had to catch them in compromising situations. He was beginning to get used to it though. "Where's David?"

"In school" Dante said simply as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "You can look now, kid" Dante said jokey.

Nero turned around and saw Trish licking her lips and passing her fingers around her mouth to wipe out any "remains" there could be.

"Nero, wow! You look different!" Trish said surprised to see Nero's new outfit and hairstyle. "You look more interesting, more handsome now" She said as she stood up from the sofa and approached to him to have a closer look at him. "I could even say you look more like Vergil now, with that haircut"

Nero blushed. "Umm… thanks" He said shyly. "You think?"

Dante raised an eyebrow surprised with Trish's reaction.

"Okay…" Dante said as he stood in between Trish and Nero. "You should've come later"

"_**You**_ should've cum later" Nero said bothered. Now he was gonna take some time to erase that image from his head.

Dante just raised an eyebrow and didn't mind what he said. "Anyway, I still gotta go pick David up in school, then I'll come back so we can go demon hunt" He said with lack of enthusiasm.

"Fine. I'll wait till you come back" Nero said careless.

"Or, you can go pick him up and I can stay here for a little longer" Dante said simply with a little spark in his eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm not going there again! That woman at the gates is crazy. And you just want me to go so you can be alone with Trish again!" Nero complained.

"So what?" We were just starting!" Dante complained.

"No, you were just finishing!" Nero replied.

"Ugh…" Dante complained. "Fine, we'll both go"

"What? Ugh… whatever" Nero said disappointed, but he thought it was better if he'd go with Dante. If he stayed with Trish he'd totally be all nervous thinking and imagining "bad things".

"I'll just go get dressed. You wait here" Dante said simply as he went upstairs.

Trish went to sit on Dante's chair behind the desk. She turned to look at Nero and noticed he was avoiding her. "Chill out Nero, you don't have to be embarrassed, it's okay. It's not like it's the first time you see us like that" She said simply.

"I- I know… but I- I keep catching you in different positions, I just wonder which will be the next?" Nero said as he approached to the desk with his look down. He raised his look at Trish and couldn't help to imagine her giving him head, right there on the desk. He turned away fast, all nervous. He shook his head.

Trish just giggled. She loves teasing him, he's just so easy to tease. She could almost bet he was getting an erection.

Nero just laid on the edge of the desk facing his back at her.

"I bet Dante was like you when he was young" Trish said with her usual sensual voice. "You know, that he would get carried away by pretty girls easily. That he'd get nervous around them… I wish I had met him in his teens. I would've had so much fun teasing him" She said slyly.

"Oh c'mon, as if you didn't right now" Nero said as he turned completely to look at Trish.

Trish lowered her look and noticed Nero did have an erection, although he was hiding it quite well. "Oh I do… but he never gets this nervous like you" She said enticingly as she stood up and caressed Nero's cheek, getting real close to him. "I don't remember he ever did" She said pensive as she sat back on the chair.

Suddenly Dante came down the stairs. "C'mon Nero, let's go!" He said as he approached to Trish and kissed her before they left. Nero followed Dante outside.

"Do you want me to drive?" Nero wondered.

"Why do you think I brought you?" Dante said simply. He didn't feel like driving today.

They got on the Devil May Cry van. Dante sat on the passenger's seat and right away he got comfortable, putting his feet over the dashboard and his arms behind his head.

Nero started the van and drove to Dave's school.

Dante noticed he was too serious. "So you use your hair like Vergil now and start acting like him too?" He mocked.

"What? No! For starters, this is not his same hairstyle" Nero protested.

"I bet he cut your hair intentionally so you wouldn't look like me anymore and he wanted you to look like him. I wonder why?" Dante said foolishly.

Nero remembered Vergil did mention something like that. "Who knows" He said careless. "Anyway, Dante? Can I ask you something?" Nero asked.

"Do you need some advice?" Dante said suspiciously. "I'm terrible for that, you should go to Vergil instead" He said careless.

"No, no. Well, not exactly. You are the one for this" Nero said shyly.

Dante frowned taken aback at Nero's attitude. "What is it? Spit it out"

"Well, umm… you see I…" Nero didn't know how to ask. He was sure Dante would make fun of him. "…last night I…"

"You tried to have sex with Kyrie and she rejected you" Dante said grinning.

"What? How do you…" Nero wondered.

"Know?" Dante chuckled. "Kid, you are so predictable" Dante put his feet down and sat straight on his seat. "So you need help with your sex life" He said confident. "You came with the right person kid" He kept pensive. "Okay, that sounded weird, Anyway…"

"It's not exactly like that" Nero said pensive. "The thing is umm… how do you make a woman suck your dick without being too rough?" He asked.

"What? You're asking the wrong person then" Dante said surprised. "Are you serious? Kyrie has never given you a blowjob?" He chuckled.

Nero felt embarrassed now. "Why don't you yell it better" He complained.

"You do need my help and a lot" Dante said grinning.

"I bet you've never had troubles like me, ever, had you?" Nero wondered.

"Umm… not that I remember" Dante said simply. "What do you mean by being too rough? You want to wrap your dick with a bouquet of flowers so she finds it appealing?" He mocked.

"No! I just… well, yesterday it seemed she was willing to do it, but she never gave the next step and I felt it'd be too rough if I just pulled it out and shoved it to her face" Nero said.

"Trish loves when I do that" Dante said foolish. "Well, then you want her to suck your dick inside your pants?"

"No, I just mean… how do you and Trish do it?" Nero dared to ask.

"How? I don't think I need to answer that, you've seen it with your own eyes" Dante mocked.

"Dante I'm serious" Nero pestered.

"So am I" Dante insisted. "Listen, kid. I've never had troubles like you with Trish. She's not like Kyrie, thank goodness… I don't need to do anything and she's at it. She loves doing it, I can't complain. But unfortunately for you, Kyrie is not even close to be like Trish. I can't help you, perhaps you should ask Trish" He said serious.

"Ask her- to- do it?" Nero wondered surprised.

"What? No! You dumbass! Ask her for some advice, you dickhead!" Dante complained. "Or tell Kyrie to ask her, it'd be better and easier" He said.

"I can't tell her that!" Nero complained.

"Well not directly. Bring her to the house tonight, I have an idea" Dante said suspiciously.

"What are you thinking?" Nero wondered.

"Do you want her to suck your dick or not?" Dante said simply.

"Well- yes!" Nero said.

"Then do what I tell you" Dante said serious.

"Okay, okay" Nero took a deep breath. "I bet Trish must be amazing"

"There's no words to describe how amazing she is at it" Dante said simply then turned to look at Nero's face as he parked outside of the school. "Stop imagining her!"

Nero shook his head. "What? I was not!"

"Yeah, right" Dante folded his arms. "So you're gonna say you were thinking about your boring girlfriend"

"Hey! Shut up! I won't let you disrespect her like that!" Nero tried to defend her, but yes he was thinking about Trish.

"Relax. I know she loves you from heaven to hell, but do you really love her?" Dante wondered.

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?" Nero said thoughtlessly. "If I didn't love her I wouldn't have done what I did for her during the Fortuna Incident" He added.

Dante took a deep breath. "Okay, I understand. I thank Mundus for sending Trish to my life"

Nero turned to look at him.

"Seriously, if he ever comes back, I'm gonna thank him and then I'll kick his ass again" Dante said foolishly.

"Well… go get David" Nero said.

Dante got off the van while Nero kept wondering what could he be planning for tonight.

"Hello Mr. Dante" The woman at the door said blushing just for seeing Dante.

"Hey there Julia!" Dante said carelessly but still trying to go with the flow. "How you doin'?" He asked foolish.

"So excited now that I see you…" The woman kept trying to flirt with Dante any time she can.

Dante raised an eyebrow and thought this woman really had a crush on him. "I wonder if you'd say the same things if my wife was here" He chuckled.

The woman turned all red, embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Dante, it's just… the things you make me say…" Julia said shyly.

"Really?" Dante wondered. _So that means I do have some kind of power with any woman… _He chuckled. "You look pretty today" Dante complimented her just for fun.

"Oh, you always look absolutely handsome, Mr. Dante, although…" The woman said enticingly. "… yesterday when you changed your outfit to that blue coat, I gotta say that color suits you so good. And the way you slicked back your hair, made you look even more handsome" The woman said between nervous giggles.

Dante almost paralyzed. _That wasn't me, that was Vergil. Is he better looking than I am?_ He wondered. "Oh you think?" He faked surprise trying to change his semblance.

"Although…" the woman said pensive. "… you were uncharacteristically silent yesterday"

"Oh, I was in a hurry, I'm sorry" Dante faked a smile.

Suddenly David approached to the gates. "Hey dad!" He greeted him.

"Hey son, time to go. C'mon" Dante hurried Dave as he instantly turned away.

"Goodbye Mr. Dante!" Julia yelled.

Dante just waved goodbye without even turning to look at her.

David saw the van and he got excited. "Cool! We'll ride on the van!"

Dante slid the door and he climbed in after David.

"Why the long face?" Nero wondered.

"Just drive" Dante said careless.

Nero drove back to the Devil May Cry shop. They dropped David off and left for the hunt.

"Wait!" Dante said suddenly.

"What's the matter?" Nero wondered.

"Let me tell Trish about tonight and the plan" Dante said slyly as he got off the van and hurried to the shop. "Trish, baby!" Dante yelled.

"I thought you were leaving without a kiss" Trish said a bit disappointed but at least Dante had returned.

"I'll explain you later but, I invited Nero and Kyrie for dinner tonight" Dante said simply.

"You did what?" Trish said annoyed.

"It's to help him for something. I- I'll tell you later okay? Just make something nice for dinner and I'll tell you my plan when we get back" Dante said simply.

"At least tell me what it is about" Trish insisted.

"It's about his sex life" Dante said.

"What!" Trish surprised. "And what are we supposed to do about it? Set up a show? Give them a demonstration?" She complained.

"Not exactly…" Dante said rubbing his chin pensive. "… but sort of"

"What!" Trish kept complaining.

"Just do it baby, okay?" Dante said desperate. "I'll be back in a while" He pulled Trish closer into a kiss and left.

Trish had no choice but to obey. She started wondering what to do for dinner to help Nero's sex life. She went to the kitchen and served Dave his lunch. She sat with him but she kept thinking. If it was a dinner to help Nero's sex life, then she would need to prepare something aphrodisiac. She suddenly grinned and giggled.

"What are you thinking mom?" David wondered.

"Oh, nothing honey. Just what I'll make for dinner. Your daddy invited your uncle Nero and your aunt Kyrie for dinner" She said sweetly.

"Oh, cool! Then we'll have a fancy dinner" David said excited.

"Sort of…" Trish said imagining Dante's reaction when he finds out she was making something with seafood. Perhaps Dante's idea wasn't to get aroused himself. She went to get her phone and started looking on the net for aphrodisiac ingredients to prepare an arousing dinner from start to finish.

Meanwhile, Dante and Nero went through almost every street in the city looking for some action. Dante was so bored already. Everything was quiet in the city.

"You know what kid? Maybe we shouldn't do it every day. Is boring as hell and I insist, you ain't got a pussy I can play with" Dante said bored as he stood up and went to the back. "I'll go take a nap" He lied down on the sofa at the back, hoping to not be disturbed.

"Yeah, I think you're right" Nero said sighing. "What the hell happened to the demons?" Nero wondered.

"I don't know, but we should go open a Hell Gate to let them out at least" Dante mocked as he got comfortable on the sofa and put his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Nero kept driving. He was so bored he was even falling asleep too. He had been driving for nearly an hour since Dante went to the back to take a nap. He decided to just park somewhere and wait. He parked in front of a park and turned off the van. He yawned and laid back on his seat for a while. He tried to get comfortable as Dante. Suddenly he heard Dante making strange noises. Nero tried to look through the rear view mirror, but he couldn't see too well. He could only get a glimpse of Dante's boots. So he stood up and went to the back to have a better look at Dante; find out what he was dreaming. It was way more fun than just be sitting behind the wheel bored.

"Oh Trish, yeah baby, yeah…" Dante was murmuring.

Just as Nero got to the back he noticed Dante had a boner. "Fuck! Dante!" He yelled. "Cover up yourself!"

Dante woke up in a haste. "What? Where's the demon?" He said dazed.

"There's no demon. Certain "demon" woke up" Nero said disgusted.

"What?" Dante said confused. "Yeah, you woke me up, motherfucker" He said annoyed. "I was having a wet dream about Trish" He complained for being disturbed. "Oh I was about to…" He lowered his look and noticed his erection. He cleared his throat and sat up. "Oh, you mean "_this demon_ ha-ha" Dante chuckled. "As if you didn't get a boner when you sleep" He said simply.

"Not always. You're gonna stab my eye!" Nero complained as he turned from Dante and went back to his seat instead. "Don't sleep when we're on duty, then!"

"You're asking for impossibles" Dante said jokey.

Suddenly they felt something struck the van. "What the…" They both said in unison as Nero peered through the front window. He pulled out Blue Rose and leant half his body through the window to have a look at the roof of the van. There was a hideous demon over the van and another was about to get him from a side but he hurried back inside to get Red Queen. "Dante!" Nero yelled suddenly agitated. His adrenaline had risen all of a sudden.

"As if you couldn't handle it yourself" Dante said relaxed as he summoned Rebellion.

"Ugh… do as you please" Nero said bothered as he took Red Queen and slid the door to jump out of the van. As he landed outside he noticed the place had infested with demons. He started shooting at them and used his Devil Bringer to get rid of the ones over the van before they would wreck it.

Dante was about to get off the van when he heard the phone ring. "Finally!" He approached to the phone and answered. "Devil May Cry… great! Where's the place?" He seemed to listen to the customer. "We'll be right there" He hung up and got off the van shooting demons left and right. "We gotta hurry kid!" He yelled to Nero. "Seems like we summoned them. We gotta head somewhere else fast!"

"Alright!" Nero yelled as they both launched at the demons with their respective swords.

Dante slayed more demons than Nero and much faster, but together they finished them in a few minutes. "C'mon kid! Let's get moving!" He yelled to Nero as he hurried back to the van. "Because this was for free!" He added.

Nero got in the van and started it fast. "Where to?"

Dante gave him the directions and they arrived in 5 minutes. "Perfect!" Dante said grinning as he saw the place infested with demons. They were beginning to wreck the city. All the people around remained hidden trying to make no noise to call the demons' attention.

Dante and Nero hurried to get rid of them. They were lesser demons but still, a large number of them were destroying the city. Dante found it odd to have the city at peace and suddenly demons coming out everywhere near. But still he didn't give it much importance and just thought of getting rid of these for the moment.

A large number of demons surrounded Dante. "Ready for some fun?" He said slyly as he unsheathed Rebellion. The demons launched at him all at once but he performed Million Stab and Dance Macabre, destroying all demons around him. He started firing like mad to the other demons as he approached to them and stabbed them with Stinger moves, then lifting them up in the air to finish them off with his deadly magical bullets.

Nero was fighting behind Dante, killing other demons, but not too close. He noticed one approached to Dante from behind at high speed. He used his Devil Bringer to grab him, pull him against him and smash him onto the ground.

Dante felt the air slashing behind him and noticed what Nero did. "Thanks kid!" He said surprised. "You did something good for once"

"Oh shut up!" Nero said bothered. "Next time I'll let the demon slash you from behind"

Dante just grinned as he swayed his sword left and right, splattering blood all around as his fast moves removed the blood from Rebellions blade with every slash. He then cast Rebellion in a Round Trip and kept shooting everywhere to destroy the demons left. Three demons launched at him so he leapt off the ground to get them from up high. Rebellion returned to him just in time to slash them in two from head to bottom. His face and chest were splattered with his enemies' blood. He couldn't help but to grin devilishly. He was just beginning to get excited but there were no more demons left.

"I think that's about it" Nero said breathing a bit heavily. He rested Red Queen over his shoulder and approached to Dante.

"Yup! I was just warming up. But well, what can we do about it?" Dante shrugged and put Rebellion at his back.

A woman sneaked out from some bushes and approached to them scared. "Are- you- the man I talked to?" She asked shakily as she touched Dante's shoulder.

Dante turned towards the woman and had a glance at her. She was very attractive. "Yeah…" He said dryly as he tried to remove the blood from his face.

"How much do we owe you?" The woman asked.

Dante couldn't help to stare at her cleavage. "Umm… two- big…" He hesitated. "…grand" He cleared his throat and corrected himself.

"What?" Nero murmured surprised.

"Okay" The woman said right away before they would change their mind She turned away to go. "I'll visit your shop later to pay!" She yelled as she returned to her own shop across the street.

"What the fuck was that!" Nero complained. "Only two grand? They were a lot of demons!"

"I didn't mean to say that, it's just…" Dante tried to defend himself.

"It's just you were mesmerized by her two big breasts!" Nero said twisting his lips.

"Just a little…" Dante said careless.

"You're unbelievable Dante. Trish is more attractive than that woman and Trish's boobs are far better than those!" Nero kept complaining.

"I know. I was just having a look. Is that a crime?" Dante said bothered. "You mesmerize with Trish's boobs all the time"

Nero hesitated a little. "Oh, no. Don't try to put the blame on me now!" He tried to avoid Dante.

"Well, what's done it's done" Dante said resolved. "Let's head back to the shop" He said as he approached to the van and climbed in.

Nero just shook his head and followed Dante. He climbed in too then started the van. "You know, we should agree on a fair number to collect from our customers no matter the number of demons we will. Like, I don't know, 5-grand minimum?" Nero said as he drove.

"Fine, whatever. Get over it, kid" Dante said annoyed as he just laid back on his seat and closed his eyes.

Nero dropped Dante off at his shop and promised to return later with Kyrie. Dante walked in and Trish greeted him with a kiss. She noticed the dried blood on his face and clothing. "Oh, so you did get a job today" Trish said.

"Yeah" Dante said simply. He noticed Trish was wearing a sexy dress with a very nice cleavage. "Hey, what's this all about?" He wondered why she dressed so nicely and it smelled pretty good too. "Is it our anniversary?" He said sensually as he pulled her closer and thought if it really were their anniversary he'd be dead for not remembering. His face changed in a second.

"You said Nero and Kyrie were coming for dinner tonight" Trish said hesitantly. "Right?"

"Oh, that. Yes!" Dante said fooled with her boobs. "I better get a shower"

"Yes, please. You stink to demon" Trish complained.

"Oh, but first…" Dante said as he suddenly reached his face to Trish's breasts and started moving his head in between them while his hands held them.

"Dante!" Trish just giggled as she complained, but she loves every time Dante does that. You're all covered in blood and I already showered!"

"Oh, but it's dry baby!" Dante said suddenly horny just for touching her. He pulled down her dress from her cleavage and had a taste of her luscious breasts.

"Oh… Dante…" Trish moaned deeply as she enjoyed Dante's lips and tongue. "…stop" She giggled. "You should go shower so you can tell me what this dinner is all about" She insisted.

"Alright, alright" Dante said as he gave her a noisy kiss, biting her lips in the end. He then headed upstairs to take a shower.

Trish was left breathless and aroused. She took a deep breath and watched him go upstairs. "What are you planning Dante?" She wondered. She went to sit behind Dante's desk again and wondered if it had been a good idea to prepare this arousing dinner.

Suddenly Trish heard the door opened. She thought Nero had arrived but it was too soon still. When she turned to look she saw an attractive woman approaching to the desk.

"Hello" The woman said.

"Yes?" Trish said raising an eyebrow, wondering who this woman was.

"I was looking for… I forgot to ask his name" The woman said.

Trish stared at the woman from head to toes. "My husband" She said slyly.

"Oh no, I don't think so. This tall, handsome man with white hair and big muscles and…" The woman described Dante and started fantasizing.

"My husband" Trish insisted a bit angry.

"Oh…" The woman said embarrassed. "Is he the owner of this place?"

"Yes" Trish said dryly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd be married" The woman blushed.

"And you were looking for him because…" Trish wondered.

"Oh yes. Here's the money we agreed on for the job" The woman said as she handed Trish a small yellow paper envelope containing the money.

"Just this?" Trish wondered. She had a glimpse inside the envelope and it was not enough money for a regular job.

"That's what he asked for. Two big… I'm sorry, grand" The woman said simply.

"Then it's settled" Trish said evidently upset.

"Perfect! Give him my regards" The woman said slyly.

"Sure thing!" Trish said sarcastic.

The woman left and just as she closed the door, Dante came down the stairs drying his hair with the towel. He was wearing a pair of black leather trousers and a black t-shirt. "Who was that?" He asked.

Trish stood up from the chair and approached to Dante angrily. She threw the envelope at his chest. Dante caught it unaware of what it was. "There's your two big…" She said as she squeezed her breasts. "…I'm sorry, your two grand"

Dante gulped. "She came over already?" He wondered.

"And you say it so shamelessly!" Trish complained.

"What did I do?" Dante wondered.

"Charge 2 grand just because you were fooled by a pair of nice boobs!" Trish said mad with her hands at her hips.

"C'mon babe… this isn't good for your pregnancy" Dante said as he approached to Trish and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to his chest. "You know you're the one and only, baby" He said lovingly with such seductive stare she couldn't be mad at him.

Trish just stared down and pouted. "Then, what was your plan for tonight?" She asked to change the subject.

Dante grinned and kissed Trish. He knew those eyes and that voice would work. He led her to the large sofa and sat her down. He sat next to her and tried to explain his plan to help Nero. "He came up to me asking for- you could say… advice?" Dante said.

"About?" Trish wondered.

"He asked me how to make a woman give you oral sex without being rough…" Dante started explaining.

"To me?" Trish wondered surprised.

"No! To him!" Dante said shaking his head. "Honestly, I couldn't think of anything. I mean, you and I have never had troubles with that" He said as he turned towards Trish.

"Good point" Trish said pensive. "So he intends Kyrie suck his dick?"

"Yup" Dante said sighing.

"Hm…" Trish kept pensive. "That's a hard task. Have they had sex before?"

"He says so, but I doubt it honestly" Dante mocked. "I told him to talk to you instead, even ask Kyrie to talk to you, but he said he wouldn't ask Kyrie" He said simply.

"Of course not Dante! Don't be such idiot!" Trish complained. "And your plan was?" She wondered.

"Well, I invited them for dinner and I thought we could act like horny with each other like usual, but like supposedly behind their backs but so that they see us and Kyrie could see how easy it is to do it" Dante said resolved.

"What?" Trish said surprised. "That's the worst idea you've ever had"

"You don't think it could work?" Dante asked foolish.

"No! That's ridiculous!" Trish said bothered. "I prepared an aphrodisiac dinner from start to finish. _That_ will help. At least to set the mood"

"You did what?" Dante said shocked. "Aphrodisiac?" A pearl of sweat ran down his face falling onto his chest. "Babe, you know how I get with that"

"Well, then now we won't have to act" Trish said slyly.

"Trish!" Dante complained. "You do know that works on both men and women, right?" He asked.

"Then the four of us will be horny" Trish said seductively. "Dante, relax" She said as she turned from him and sat straight.

"You want me to fuck you all night, is that it? 'Cause I won't get it down easily" Dante said simply.

"I have no problem with that" Trish said slyly.

"Remember the first time I invited Nero and Kyrie for dinner?" Dante asked.

"When you fucked me in the kitchen and came all over my dress?" Trish asked slyly.

"Yup, that time" Dante retorted. "Well, Nero saw us having sex that time, I bet he got horny. But if only Kyrie gets to see us, it would be different"

"I was gonna leave you that time" Trish said serious as she remembered that day so vividly.

Dante shook his head surprised. "What? Because I came on your dress?" He said shocked.

"No. Because that day, I was gonna tell you I was pregnant and you said we were fine like that, that we didn't need any other responsibilities like a child. I thought you didn't want it, and I'd be better off alone" Trish said serious.

"What? You would've done that to me? Leave without letting me know I was gonna be a father?" Dante said even more shocked.

"I was. It was for the best. But Kyrie made me change my mind" Trish said simply.

"Seriously?" Dante turned from Trish and kept pensive. "I can't believe you were gonna do that to me"

"Relax, it didn't happen" Trish said with a smile.

Dante took a deep breath. "What a relief…" He said sarcastic. "Anyway, this time, you'll get to help Kyrie"

"Alright" Trish said simply as she stood up to go to the kitchen.

Dante followed her. He tried to forget what she just said. "Hey Trish? If you made everything aphrodisiac for dinner, what will you give David?"

"I don't think it works on kids" Trish said careless.

"Because I don't wanna have to tell him how to jerk off yet" Dante complained.

"Dante, don't worry. I don't think kids can get erections at his age" Trish said simply.

"I hope so" Dante said worried.

"Although, being your son, I wouldn't be too sure" Trish said jokey.

"Oh, shut up" Dante chuckled. "Having you for a mother, chances go higher"

Trish just giggled. "He's doomed then"

"Oh, come here you…" Dante pulled her closer into a kiss. He pushed her against the countertop and reached a hand under her dress. He gripped her hips as he kissed her passionately. Things were beginning to reach the next level. Dante lifted her leg at his hip and started kissing her neck and lowering to her sweet bosom, clinging to her body.

"Oh Dante…" Trish moaned and turned her face to a side and when she opened her eyes she saw Nero and Kyrie with their eyes wide opened. "Nero, Kyrie!" She said surprised as she patted Dante's chest to make him stop.

Dante settled his groin and turned to look, he saw them there speechless. He let go of Trish and tried to say something to break the ice. "Kid, you arrived earlier…" He said foolish.

"You didn't say at what time" Nero complained. He should get used to this already.

"Anyway…" Dante cleared his throat. "...I'm glad to see you both" He didn't know what else to say. Suddenly David came in to the kitchen; he heard when Nero and Kyrie arrived. "David!" Dante said relieved, surely he would save them from this awkward moment.

"Uncle Nero, Kyrie!" David yelled as he entered. "Come, come, I wanna show you something!" He said excited.

"Okay…" Nero said as he followed David to the office, pulling from Kyrie's hand so she'd follow him too.

"This was a bad idea" Dante said serious.

"You don't say…" Trish said slyly as she raised an eyebrow. "C'mon" She followed the guys to the office and Dante just followed her.

David was showing Nero his new portable videogame console Dante recently bought him.

"Hey, so you did get a Christmas present after all!" Nero said foolish.

"Umm, well no. Dad got this for me recently so it was not a Christmas present" Dave replied to Nero as he kept showing him his new shooting game and how good he was already.

They all sat at the living room for a while before dinner. Nero was playing with David while Kyrie just watched. Dante seemed desperate, he was already regretting about all this. He kept moving a leg unceasingly. Trish noticed this and put a hand over his leg to make him stop.

"Kyrie, why don't you help me out in the kitchen? Let's set the table for dinner" Trish said simply.

"Sure" Kyrie stood up after Trish and followed her to the kitchen.

Nero glimpsed at Dante. He approached to him while he waited for his turn in the game. "Why are you so anxious? Shouldn't I be the one nervous?" He mocked.

"This was a bad idea, kid" Dante said serious.

"I know. You usually have bad ideas" Nero said careless.

"Then why didn't you say no?" Dante wondered.

"I'm here for the food, bro" Nero said foolishly.

"Ha-ha..." Dante laughed nervously. "...you're gonna love the food"

"Yeah, I'm excited already. I wonder what she cooked? Smells pretty good" Nero said anxious.

"Oh, you'll be more excited when you eat" Dante mocked.

Kyrie helped Trish set the table then remembered about Vergil. "Dante didn't invite Vergil and Lady?" She wondered.

"Oh... no. Well, not that I know of" Trish said shrugging.

"May I use your phone?" Kyrie asked.

"Sure" Trish said.

Kyrie used the phone in the kitchen; she dialed a number.

Trish wondered who she called. She didn't want to seem nosy but still she tried to eavesdrop. She couldn't help it.

"I left you a key under the mat..." Kyrie said, then lowered her voice. "...we'll be out of the house for a couple of hours... okay" Kyrie said suspiciously.

Trish wondered who she talked to and why would she leave a key under the mat for someone to enter while they are out? "I'll call the guys for dinner" She said simply as she approached to the door and yelled. "Guys! Dinner's ready!"

Not even a minute passed and they were all sitting by the table waiting anxiously to have dinner. Trish served them all the first course.

"A salad?" Dante complained right away. "We should've ordered pizza..." He said annoyed. "And there's fruit in this and shrimps!"

"It has mango, berries and a strawberry dressing, oh and cinnamon" Trish said.

"Oh, exotic. Nice!" Nero said anxious to try it.

"Strawberry?" Dante said raising an eyebrow.

Trish brought a bottle of wine and asked Dante to open it. She served each a glass, then sat next to Dante at the table.

"Can I have wine too?" David asked.

"Serve him a little so he can try it first" Dante said to Trish.

Trish brought another glass and served Dave a little.

"This is really tasty Trish" Nero said as he finished his plate real fast. "Can't wait for the main course" He mumbled to himself.

"Do you want some more, Nero?" Trish asked.

"Perhaps a little, thanks. I wanna save space for the rest" Nero said shyly. He felt Kyrie's foot stomping on his.

"It's not that bad, babe" Dante said as he had a sip of wine. "Who would've thought a salad could taste as good?" He kept wondering where was the aphrodisiac in this dish, besides the shrimp of course.

David had a sip of wine. He made a funny face; he was about to spit it out but Kyrie was sitting in front of him, so he swallowed it with disgust. He left the glass over the table and rocked on the chair falling backwards. He started rubbing off any remains of wine on his tongue. "Ewww... that tastes awful! How can you like that? Tastes like rotten grapes!"

Dante and Nero couldn't help to laugh. "That's what it is, son!" Dante chuckled.

"And you have to pay for it?" David complained as Trish helped him up and lifted the chair.

Dante was still laughing and staring at the scene but somehow Trish's breasts got on the way. His laughter was cut short just like Nero's as they both suddenly felt an itch down there. Dante couldn't help to stare at Trish's boobs now, he was mesmerized. He felt his temperature suddenly rise. And Nero was sitting right in front of Trish; he tried not to stare but he couldn't tell why he started feeling horny all of a sudden. He had a sip of wine instead and tried to turn his look elsewhere. But it just turned worse.

Trish stood up and served everyone the next course. When Trish served Nero, Dante noticed he stared at her boobs.

"Oh Trish, looks delicious!" Nero said staring at her boobs then rapidly changing his stare to the food. "My favorite, pasta and with seafood, that's nice!" He said as a pearl of sweat ran down a side of his face.

They started eating. Trish turned to look at Kyrie for if she seemed to be experiencing some sort of reaction with the food, any effects.

"It's a bit spicy" Kyrie said.

"Oh yes, a little" Trish giggled.

Dante blinked slowly. _Is the secret ingredient viagra or something? _He wondered. He felt his body burning. He was getting an erection that wouldn't have enough room in his trousers anymore. He wondered if Nero felt the same way. He turned to look at him and saw him sweating. He sat back on the chair and turned his look down, then noticed Dante was looking at him and tried to avoid him. He had no idea Dante was feeling the same way. _Yeah, he's definitely getting an erection too. What did Trish pretend with all this? _Dante wondered. He wasn't finished yet, he didn't want to keep eating but it was so good, he wanted more and so did Nero.

Trish turned to look at them mischievously. "Do you want some more?"

Both wanted to say no but they both said yes in unison. They both turned to look at each other for a moment and rapidly lowered their stare at the table. They gripped from the edge of the table trying to control their arousal. Suddenly Trish approached to Dante as she served him some more. Dante mesmerized at her bosom. He was imagining a million ways to fuck her right now, over the table with everyone watching. His face could only show the perversions he was thinking. Nero tried to control though. They started eating again. Every mouthful tasted amazing and felt like an explosion inside them, awakening their senses to the max.

"Oh Trish..." Nero moaned. "...this is just- amazing..." He panted horny.

Kyrie turned to look at him and noticed his face of satisfaction. She lowered her look at his groin and saw he had an erection. Her eyes almost burst out. She turned her look elsewhere, but she couldn't help to feel her temperature rising uncontrollably. She felt her heart beating hard. She felt anxious and didn't know why. "It is- very good..." She said moaning strangely.

Trish turned to look at them. She grinned devilishly. _It's working... _"Thanks..."

Dante surprised that even Kyrie was suffering the effects of Trish's aphrodisiac food. He wondered why Trish seemed so normal. Was the food not affecting her, or it was just her natural state?

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Trish said sensually as she ran her hands between her breasts, touching them slowly and enticingly.

Dante fixed his stare on her breasts; he was doing his best to restrain himself from grabbing Trish and satisfying his desires. Trish stood up from the table and Dante kept following her every move. He licked his lips as he watched her walking to the fridge, swaying her hips delightfully.

Nero couldn't help to stare at Trish as well. He shook his head right away, hoping Kyrie didn't notice. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable at his crotch. He wondered if Dante felt the same way.

"It is a little hot, yes..." Kyrie said hesitantly in a mix of a moan and sigh as a pearl of sweat fell off her chin landing right between her breasts.

Nero surprised with Kyrie and followed that pearl of sweat running down her soft skin. Kyrie was wearing a different dress with a little cleavage, so Nero couldn't help to stare. Dante surprised that Kyrie was still suffering the effects of the food. He couldn't help to stare at her too. He saw that same image Nero did as if in slow motion. He blinked several times and shook his head.

_What the fuck! I'm even seeing Kyrie sexy. What the hell did you put into the food Trish? Magic mushrooms? _Dante wondered.

David turned to look at everyone and wondered what was wrong with them. He could sense a very weird mood, a funny vibe in the air he wasn't liking. Kyrie was blushing with no reason. Dante and Nero seemed very anxious and sweating as if they were burning in hell. And everyone's faces seemed to overflow with ecstasy. "What's for dessert mom?" Dave asked. He wanted to finish dinner to go back to his room.

"How about some ice cream to cool off with some strawberries coated in chocolate I made?" Trish said as she took the things to serve them.

"Yes! Please!" Dante and Nero panted horny, they almost begged. They needed to cool off and fast.

Trish set a bowl with the strawberries with chocolate at the center of the table, and served each a cup of ice cream.

David took some strawberries and put them over the ice cream. "I'll be in my room if you need me!" He stood up from the table and took the bowl to his room; he ran out of there as if he believed whatever it was what what was happening to them, could be passed on to him as well.

Trish surprised. "Okay..." She sat next to Dante again. She stared at him naughtily. The food didn't seem to have the same effect on men than on women, but Trish and Kyrie were evidently horny as well.

Dante started eating the ice cream, hoping to cool off, but Trish moved her chair closer to Dante. She grabbed a strawberry and she licked the tip of it, introducing it in her mouth as she sensually stared at him.

Dante gulped. Cooling off didn't seem an option at the moment, much less with Trish next to him. He kept staring at Trish, paralyzed holding the spoon in the air. The ice cream was beginning to melt and it fell right on Dante's groin. Trish just sucked the strawberry and pulled it out of her mouth. She followed the drop of ice cream and licked her lips as she slid the strawberry down her neck until she reached her breasts, leaving that juicy trace on her soft skin.

Dante licked his lips while Trish bit her lower lip and reached the strawberry to Dante's lips. she laid her other hand over Dante's thigh and she felt his extremely hard cock. She lowered her look a little, then returned her stare to Dante's eyes. She played a little with the strawberry, pretending she'd give it to Dante but she just caressed Dante's lips with it, making the chocolate begin to melt over them. Dante licked the chocolate on his lips; he was desperate. He felt his cock throbbing. If Nero and Kyrie weren't sitting next to them in the same room, he would've given in to temptation and fucked Trish over the table; but he was restraining himself with all his might. But he was reaching his limit. He wouldn't be able to control much longer.

Trish licked the strawberry again. "You want it baby?" She said sensually.

Dante was breathing heavily. He was so horny. "Yeah baby, give it to me" He panted desperate.

Kyrie was trying not to look, but just to listen was enough to get her highly strung. Nero in the other hand couldn't help to look. He was mouth agape and surprised with Dante and Trish's overflow of sensuality. He was horny as hell. He even dropped the spoon to the floor. It felt just under the table. He was just motionless.

"I'll get it for you, Nero" Kyrie said gasping. She moved the chair and crouched below the table to pick up the spoon. When she did, she couldn't help to notice Trish's hand rubbing Dante's cock over his trousers. She paralyzed as she stared for a moment. Then Trish zipped down Dante's trousers and Kyrie's eyes just opened widely. _Oh my God! _She stood up in a haste. "Nero! Why don't we- go to the living room- for a while?" She said shaky and trying to avoid her desire to look.

Nero didn't reply. He just took his bowl of ice cream and some strawberries before leaving the kitchen with Kyrie. She almost dragged him out of there.

Dante couldn't be any more pleased. "Oh, finally!" He moaned desperate as he moved his chair to give Trish more freedom to do whatever she wanted with him. He took some strawberries and ate them desperately. "These are good!" He said moaning while he ate them and felt the pleasure of Trish's mouth sucking him off. "Oh baby..." He moaned and sat back on the chair. "Oh, I really needed this..." He got to see someone by the corner of his eye, standing on the other side of the door. And it wasn't Nero. "I think this is working..." He said grinning for a moment, then frowned and moaned in pleasure. "Oh Trish..." He put a hand over her head, then the other. "...it's about to... ohh..." Trish kept going with her hand and put her tongue to receive all of Dante's cum. Trish felt Dante's cock throbbing as it spewed all his cum. She gave it a last suck to not leave any single trace of it. She swallowed it all. Dante was pleased, although not entirely satisfied. "I'm not getting it down soon, baby. You're gonna have to do better" He said enticingly.

"Oh yeah?" Trish said naughtily.

"Mhmm…" Dante nodded grinning devilishly.

Trish lifted her dress a little and sat over Dante's lap. He helped her a little and reached the head to her pussy. Then she just started bouncing on Dante's cock.

"Kyrie, what are you doing there?" Nero asked as he finished the ice cream and the strawberries. He saw her spying throught the small glass window on the door. He was trying to cool off and managed to control a little, but he was still very horny.

Kyrie flinched with Nero's voice. "Nothing…" She approached to him at the sofas and sat next to him.

"You were spying on them?" Nero asked slyly. He couldn't believe she was actually doing it.

"No- I- I was just… curious" Kyrie said shyly as she blushed and stared down. She couldn't help to notice Nero's erection. "Nero, you too?"

"What?" He said foolish then lowered his look and rapidly grabbed a cushion to cover it. "I- I- I'm sorry. I- I bet Trish put something in the food"

"I feel- funny too…" Kyrie said as she moved closer to Nero.

"What?" He surprised. "Really?"

"I feel so- hot…" Kyrie said as she sat back on the sofa, spreading her legs a little. She could feel a certain itch between her legs. She was wearing a long dress but still, Nero could imagine her bare skin.

Nero gulped. "Kyrie…" He moved the cushion and approached to her. He started kissing her softly and passionately, then he reached his fingers between her legs over the dress and he could feel her wetness. "Oh Kyrie…" He loved that sensation. She had never been this wet before.

"Oh Nero…" Kyrie panted.

Suddenly Nero heard a voice calling him. "Uncle Nero!" David yelled in a whisper from the top of the stairs. "Uncle Nero!" He came down half the way so he could listen.

Nero turned and saw David at the middle of the stairs. He took a deep breath. "Now what?" He wondered annoyed. Now he knew what it felt to be interrupted. He stood up and approached to the stairs. "What is it?" Nero whispered too.

"Come, come!" David said as he hurried to his room.

"I'll be right back" Nero said to Kyrie as he followed David to his room. He entered the room and David was facing back. "What's the matter, Dave?" He asked.

"Something weird happened" David said embarrassed.

"What happened?" Nero wondered as he crouched at his level and turned him over. He surprised to see that David had an erection too. "You too?" He giggled. "Now I'm sure Trish put something in the food"

David was staring down slyly, but when Nero laughed he wondered what was so funny. "You too?" He asked.

"Yeah, but my trousers are tighter than your shorts so it's more noticeable in your case" Nero surprised. "Definitely Dante's son…" He whispered to himself.

"And what now? How do I get it to come down?" David wondered.

"Umm…" Nero stared elsewhere and stood up. "You're too young to do that. Umm… just wait till it comes down" He said foolish.

"It will?" Dave wondered.

"Eventually" Nero said foolishly. He didn't want to be the one to tell him those things. "Hey Dave? If I don't see your Dad tonight, can you tell him we had to go?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't you see him? He was just with you" Dave wondered.

"Well, he's got an erection like you and I, so he's dealing with it with your mom in the kitchen" Nero said foolish.

"What's an erection?" Dave wondered. "So there's something that can be done?" He said with hope.

"That's an erection" Nero pointed at Dave's groin. "And- yes… but you ask your dad" He said foolish and nervous as he hurried to go to avoid Dave's questions. "Just tell your dad we left okay?" He went out of the room and hurried downstairs. He met Kyrie in the living room. "You wanna go home now?" He asked.

"But, we'll leave just like that?" Kyrie asked.

"You don't wanna go and interrupt them, do you?" Nero said as he could hear their moans feven from the office. Kyrie just shook her head. "That's what I thought. C'mon let's go" He said as he approached to the kitchen to see how things were there, but he saw Dante fucking Trish over the table. "Okay, bad idea" He just hurried to the entrance and left with Kyrie in a haste. He wanted Kyrie's arousal to stay the same till they got home. He was driving like a lunatic; he was dying to arrive. It hurt so much to keep his erection in his pants.

"Nero, calm down. We'll get home either way" Kyrie said as she grasped tight from whatever she found.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Nero said sweating. He felt even more horny, anxious and desperate. He tried to drive normal, but at times he just speeded up. It took him half the time to arrive home. He parked in the garage and entered from there. He took Kyrie's hand and led her inside. They entered by the kitchen's back door. Nero turned on the lights and closed the door with his boot. He dragged Kyrie to the corridor and found the lights on, which surprised him, but he didn't care right now. He pushed Kyrie against the wall, right next to the door of the studio. He started kissing her desperately, lowering to her neck as he fondled her breasts.

"Nero…" Kyrie panted.

Nero suddenly stopped. "Don't tell me you're still on your period?" He asked panicked. He couldn't have such bad luck.

"I'm just finishing…" Kyrie said shyly, but she was horny, she wanted this too.

Vergil was inside the studio. He surprised when he heard a thud at the wall. _They're back. _He rapidly turned off the lights and thought it'd be better to wait till they went to the room to get out of the studio. He approached to the door and stood there waiting for their next move. He tried to listen to what they were doing.

Suddenly Kyrie made her mind. She pushed Nero against the wall behind him, surprising him quite much.

"Kyrie…" Nero said breathless as Kyrie unbuckled his belt then zipped down his trousers. He gulped excited.

Vergil heard the zipper go down and couldn't help to chuckle. He shook his head annoyed. He was gonna have to wait longer. No matter how far he moved from the door, he would listen either way.

"Oh Nero, it's so big" Kyrie panted as he pulled it out of his pants.

"And you haven't seen Dante's" Nero said foolish.

Vergil just raised an eyebrow really annoyed.

Kyrie reached her lips to the tip, she tried to suck it, even though she had no idea of how to do it, not even after watching Trish doing it. She grabbed it with both hands and crouched to be more comfortable. She could suck only the head for she couldn't push it any deeper in her mouth, but still it was enough for Nero. He was so horny he came in a few seconds.

"Ah- oh Kyrie- I…" Nero panted and shuddered from head to toes as he came. His body tensed as he spewed all his cum into Kyrie's mouth.

Kyrie had no choice but to swallow it. "Nero!" She complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyrie" Nero said embarrassed. "Let's go to the room so we get more comfortable" He said slyly as he helped her up and led her upstairs.

Vergil just shook his head. "And you prove to be pathetic for everything" He whispered ashamed of Nero. But at least now he could go out of the house much sooner and without their notice. He left without making a single noise and left the key just where he took it from.

Back at the Devil May Cry, Dante and Trish had just finished in the kitchen. They enjoyed each other in many different positions. "Oh, I had years I didn't make love to you on this table. Dante panted as he helped Trish sit up.

"I know" She grinned. Suddenly her face changed, she remembered about Nero and Kyrie. "Oh God, what about Nero and Kyrie, we totally forgot about them"

"I know. They must have left" Dante said careless.

"Oh, how embarrassing!" Trish complained as she covered her face. "They must think we are so obscene!"

"Nero already knew that" Dante said simply.

"But Kyrie, oh poor Kyrie. She must think the worst of me" Trish said worried.

"Oh, c'mon babe. After tonight, she'll come and ask you for advice. You'll see" Dante said certain. "C'mon, let's go upstairs" He cool off a little. But he was still horny; he could totally keep going. He took Trish's hand and led her upstairs.

When David heard them walking through the corridor, he didn't think it twice and opened the door of his room calling for Dante. "Dad? Dad, can you come for a minute?" He asked.

Dante heard him and turned towards him. Trish kept walking to the room. "What is it son?" He asked as he approached to Dave's room.

"What do I do with this?" David asked worried as he showed Dante his evident erection.

Dante paralyzed for a moment. "So it had effect on you too…" He said foolish. "…I knew it" He thought of something to help him. "Well, just wait till it comes down"

"Uncle Nero told me that, but it's been like this for a while now. It hurts to keep it like this!" David complained.

"Trust me, I know" Dante said pensive. "Okay, umm… you can umm… jerk off?" He said hesitantly.

"Jerk off?" David wondered. "How?"

"Well… you grab it and jerk it off like this…" Dante made a gesture with his hand to show him. He couldn't believe he was actually telling that to his son.

"And it will come down?" David asked.

"Most probably" Dante said simply.

"Okay…" David said not very pleased, but he'd have to give it a try.

Dante went back to the room with Trish. "Guess who else was affected by your food?" He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh no, David?" Trish said worried.

"Yup. And I had to tell him how to jerk off" Dante complained.

"You should've told him to get a cold shower" Trish said shaking her head. "Anyway, he was gonna do it sooner or later" She said simply. "Now come here baby, the night isn't over yet" She said sensually.

Dante kept pensive and chuckled as he approached to the bed with Trish. He crawled over the bed and leant over her. "So it got you very horny too, huh?" He said slyly as he kissed her lips enticingly. He pushed her back onto the bed and started kissing her neck, lowering his lips to her breasts. He pulled down her dress from the bosom to savor her better. He rested on his knees and took off his shirt.

"Oh Dante…" Trish moaned as she savored Dante's body. She grabbed his belt and unbuckled it.

Dante undid his trousers and took them off. He was now fully undressed. He panted excited. He was dying to be completely naked, he felt so hot. He put his hands on Trish's knees and opened her legs a bit more. He reached the tip of his dick to her opening, and thrust her strongly and deeply.

Trish tilted her head back and moaned in pleasure. "Oh Dante…" She couldn't help to moan loudly.

"Baby, try to keep it down, Dave's still awake and he will be for a while" Dante said panting as he tried to be gentle, at least for now.

Meanwhile, Dave was in his room trying to get his dick down. He started jerking off like Dante told him. He couldn't help to make funny faces as he enjoyed this feeling. He suddenly felt his body tensed and such bliss, his eyes went blank as he finished. He had no idea of what had just happened. He felt he spewed something and thought he had peed himself, but he saw this sticky fluid on the floor and thought it was something else. He enjoyed jerking off but the erection wasn't gone yet. "Should I do it again?" He wondered. "What the hell…"

After various attempts and feeling exhausted with no results, David gave up. He threw himself over his bed staring at the ceiling. He lowered his look. "Get down, get down, get down!" He yelled patting his dick. "What should I do?" He wondered desperate. "I'll go see Dad again" He said resolved.

David approached to their room and he could hear noise, not so clearly but the enough to know they were still awake. So he just opened the door, he was about to call Dante when he just rather not. The lights were off, except for the lights of the bathroom, but the door was almost completely closed so it was a very dim light what illuminated the room. David sneaked in curious.

"What are they doing?" David whispered to himself as he stealthily moved around the room until he reached the small sofa and hid behind it. He peeked out from behind. He just saw his dad lying on the bed and his mom straddled on his lap. He was completely naked though, unlike Trish. So he wondered what they were doing. He hid again to not be seen, then he peeked out again to have another glimpse. He could only hear them moaning and repeating each other's names.

"Oh Dante…" Trish moaned as she bounced on Dante's dick.

"Oh baby, keep moving like that, faster…" Dante panted as he gripped her by the hips and ass, pulling her dress up, giving David now, a better view.

They were so focused on each other and the moment that neither of them realized when David came in.

Now David could see his dad pounding his mom with his huge dick. He was petrified, mouth agape, breathless, motionless, paralyzed. He was in a complete shock.

Then, Dante and Trish's moans intensified as they came together. But David got to see all the action, all the motion. He hid again behind the sofa. He was unnerved and tense. The sofa moved a little as David leant against it and his eyes almost burst out in horror. He was about to get caught.

Trish had just moved from Dante's lap and David had just turned to look if they had noticed him, and again, he got to see right when Dante's cock was pulled out of Trish's pussy. He almost fainted, traumatized, moving the sofa even more. He was so traumatized that his erection was gone.

Dante and Trish hadn't heard the sofa the first time, but the second…

Dante was just telling Trish she had been a bit loud, they might have awakened David; it was then that he heard the sofa moving.

"What was that?" Dante said suddenly alert.

"What was what?" Trish wondered. She didn't really listen to a thing.

"You didn't hear that?" He wondered as he sat up in bed; he put on his underwear and as soon as he stood up from the bed, he found David hiding behind the sofa, shaking in fear. "David? What the fuck are you doing here?" He said shocked.

Trish paralyzed when she realized he might have been there for quite some time. "Honey?"

"How long have you been there?" Dante asked worried.

"Enough…" David said shaky.

Both Trish and Dante turned to look at each other concerned. Poor kid seemed traumatized.

Dante shook his head and turned his look up as he put his hands on his hips. "What did you see?" He dared to ask.

"Dante!" Trish complained. She stood up from the bed and approached to David. She crouched and rubbed his back. It was evident he had seen it all. "Honey, what you saw- is completely normal for adults, okay?" Trish said trying to soothe David.

"What were you doing?" David wondered still a bit shocked. "Is that the way you play every night?" He asked.

"Yes…" Dante said hesitantly.

"But you were sticking your…" Dave started making signs with his hands. "… into mom's…"

"And that's how babies are made" Dante said foolish.

"But why were you making babies, if there are babies inside mom already?" David kept asking questions.

"Because… we- can- practice the making" Dante said hesitant.

"Without making more babies? Oh, I know, you did it twice and that's why you're having twins, right?" David said a bit more relaxed now.

"Not exactly, but maybe" Dante said foolish. "Now, c'mon, I'll take you to your room, okay?" He said as he reached out for him so David would come to his arms instead. Dante carried him to his room and put him to bed. "Why were you in the room, Dave?" He asked.

"I wanted your help. That jerking off thing wasn't working" David said.

"I see it eventually did" Dante said smiling. "Are you better now?" He asked as he rubbed his head. "Don't worry, I wasn't hurting your mom, okay?"

"But she kept screaming so loud" David said.

"Because she was enjoying it. When you grow up, you'll understand" Dante said.

David just nodded. "Hey dad?" He asked serious.

"Yeah?" Dante said curious.

"When I grow up, will my weenie be as big as yours?" David asked.

Dante chuckled. "I suppose, kiddo. Now, go to sleep" He kissed his forehead and stood up to go back to the room. Before he shut the door he said a few words to David. "Oh, and next time you hear your mom and I- making weird noises and moaning and stuff like that, promise me you won't enter the room, okay?"

"I promise" David said a bit embarrassed.

"Any more questions on the matter?" Dante asked finally.

"I do. But maybe some other time" David said exhausted.

"Alright. Goodnight kiddo" Dante said.

"Night- night" David said yawning.

Dante returned to the room. Trish had already changed into her nightgown. She seemed to be pretty stressed.

"Who would've thought it was gonna be that easy?" Dante saids hh entered the room and closed the door.

"What do you mean? What happened? Is he more calmed now?" Trish asked still concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry" Dante said as he got in bed with Trish. "I made him promise not to enter to our room if he hears us making weird noises"

"Oh, what a relief!" Trish said sarcastic.

Dante pulled her closer and just grinned. He embraced her to his chest and caressed her skin to put her to sleep.

The next day, Dante and Trish were having breakfast. It was past noon; Nero should be arriving any time soon. But it worried them that David hadn't come down yet.

"Dante, do you think he's still traumatized he doesn't want to see us?" Trish asked worried.

"Of course not, woman! Relax!" Dante said careless. "He must be pretty tired. He had never done it before, besides who knows how many times he did it" He said simply.

Suddenly David walked into the kitchen. "Morning!" He said simply. Dante and Trish turned to look at him. He seemed normal and quite happy.

"How are you feeling today?" Dante asked curious as he kept eating.

"I feel great to be honest!" David said.

Trish felt relieved. "Are you hungry?"

"Like a wolf!" David said starving.

"Alright, I'll serve you some" Trish said with a smile.

After they finished their meal, they went to sit to the living room. Dante waited for Nero, but it was late and he just didn't arrive.

"I bet Kyrie doesn't want him to see us anymore" Trish said worried again.

"Trish, what is wrong with you? Stop thinking bullshit. He must have overslept because he had the wildest night ever" Dante said careless.

"I won't be giving Kyrie any advice, I swear" Trish said when suddenly the doors of the shop burst open.

"Hey there! I'm sorry I'm late. I overslept" Nero said foolishly.

"That's alright, kid. I knew you would" Dante said as he readied to go. He kissed Trish and headed to the door.

Nero kept standing near Trish, playing with his fingers nervously.

"Is everything okay, Nero?" Trish asked taken aback at his attitude.

"Yeah, it's just... Kyrie..." Nero said shyly.

Trish just heard her name and panicked. _I knew it!_

"...she wanted to- ask you- a few things..." Nero said hesitantly.

Trish surprised. "About what?"

Nero gulped. "You know... x-e-s..." Nero said so David wouldn't know what they were talking about.

"You misspelled it, is s-e-x" David said simply.

Trish turned to look at David, then back at Nero. "She's not mad at me?"

"What? No! Of course not! Why would she?" Nero said surprised.

"I told her" Dante said careless.

"I- I don't know, maybe if we see each other again sometime soon, I could tell her a few things she could be unsure of..." Trish hesitated.

"Great! I'll tell her" Nero said as he walked towards Dante to go. "We'll see you later!" He said as he walked out and closed the door.

"Did your dad talk to you about sex last night?" Trish asked David.

"Umm... sort of" David said foolish.

"David?" Trish said suspiciously.

"What?" He said foolish. "Don't worry mom, it's okay. I understand now, how it works"

Trish just raised an eyebrow. "Okay..."

Meanwhile in the van, Dante got comfortable on his seat while Nero drove. "So, how did it go last night?" Dante asked. "Did Kyrie finally suck you off?"

"Y- yeah..." Nero hesitated.

Dante turned to look at him. "It wasn't what you expected? You don't sound very convincing"

"I'm not- sure- really" Nero kept hesitating. "She started and I was very horny I came in seconds..." He said ashamed.

"What!" Dante surprised and laughed. "Are you serious! Oh man, you're the worst!" he mocked.

"Oh great. Now you'll make fun of me forever" Nero complained and regretted about telling Dante. "What's the least you've lasted with Trish?"

"With a blowjob? Umm... I don't know... 30 seconds maybe a minute? Don't remember" Dante said simply.

"See! And you make fun of me!" Nero complained.

"Yeah, but don't compare Kyrie to Trish. I bet you would cum even before Trish would reach her lips to your dick" Dante said.

Nero thought about it. "Well... maybe"

"Besides, that's not all the time, I regularly last enough" Dante added. "And stop picturing Trish" He said sure that Nero was imagining that scene. "I bet you let Kyrie down" He said. "It was her first time and you didn't even let her practice" He mocked.

"Oh shut up!" Nero said annoyed. "We had sex afterwards and it was great, okay?"

"Okay, if you say so..." Dante kept trying to control his laughter. "...one pump chump" He said coughing.

Nero's face just contorted in anger. Dante wouldn't leave him alone for days.

They didn't have any luck, that day nor the following ones. They didn't have a single job for weeks. They were tired of going through the entire city without finding demons.

"I'm sick of this, kid. This isn't working!" Dante said desperate.

"I know, Dante. But we can't give up" Nero said.

"If we don't bump into demons right now, I swear I quit!" Dante said mad. He couldn't spend one more boring minute with Nero. He was even tired of making fun of him. Suddenly Dante felt something odd.

"What's the matter?" Nero wondered.

"Do you feel that?" Dante asked.

"Feel what?" Nero wondered still. They had been parked for almost an hour now. Nero was bored as hell like Dante, with the exception that Dante had his senses still alert.

Dante rolled down the window and had a glimpse outside. Everything seemed silent.

"What's wrong?" Nero insisted.

Dante just shushed him and counted with his fingers at Nero's face as he pulled out Ivory from his holster. He just leant his arm out the window and pointed to the sky. "Three, two, one..." Then he shot.

A demon collapsed over the windshield of the van, splattering it with blood.

"What the fuck!" Nero shouted disgusted. "My van!" The windshield had cracked a bit.

The demon hadn't died, it had just collapsed on the windshield, then it recovered consciousness and stabbed its keen limb through the glass.

"Oh great! Don't you wanna wreck it more?" Nero said sarcastic as he stood up from his seat and went to the back to get Red Queen.

Dante walked out of the van and finished with the demon. And all of a sudden, the place had infested with demons. "Finally! I was beginning to get stiff in that seat" Dante said as he stretched to fight the demons. Dante started shooting left and right and swaying Rebellion in the air, slaughtering the demons with ease. "Yee-ha... yeah!" He shouted excited.

Nero got off the van. "You do know this is for free, right Dante?" He said disappointed.

"Who the hell cares for money. I'm here for the fun" Dante said careless.

"But you know you'll need lots of money very soon..." Nero added.

"Of course I do. Like I know this was the worst idea you could ever had. You should've listened to me when I told you it was not gonna work. Demon hunting doesn't work like this" Dante said simply.

Nero ignored him. He knew Dante was right. He had a wrong idea about this job.

"Trish and I used to do this every night, many years back, just for the fun. Because obviously this doesn't pay" Dante continued.

"Fine. I get it. We'll change tactics alright?" Nero said annoyed. "Leave some for me!" He complained as he only got to kill a pair of demons.

"You were late for the party..." Dante mocked.

When no more demons showed up, they returned to the van and kept driving straight, hoping to find more demons ahead. They made a few stops killing some demons on the way. Their last stop was a bit more agitated, for dozens of demons awaited for their arrival.

Nero hit the brakes abruptly. "Oops, I think I ran over one" He chuckled as he felt they stomped on something.

Dante hurried out of the van to get all the fun. Nero was about to get off, he was just getting Red Queen from the back when the phone suddenly rang.

Dante heard the phone as well. "Hope more demons are showing up elsewhere, at least we would get paid!" He said out loud as he swung Rebellion in the air slaying demons.

"Devil May Cry..." Nero answered the phone excited, but his expression suddenly turned serious. "Who is this?" He wondered confused. "Yes..." He kept listening through the receiver confused and upset as he stared at Dante. Then he just hung up with a loud thud. He kept staring at Dante through the shattered glass of the van. He closed his hand into a fist enraged. He was completely mad.

Dante finished with all the demons then returned to the van. He climbed in and went to sit down. "You missed all the fun, kid" He said as he got comfortable on his seat. "What took you so long?" He asked simply as he put his arms behind his head and his feet over the dashboard. He didn't expect Nero's fist on his face. Dante straightened up on his seat upset. "What is the matter with you!" He yelled as he caught Nero's fist just before he'd punch him again.

"You prick! How dare you?" Nero yelled.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Dante yelled confused.

Nero seemed to be containing all his anger. "Who the fuck is Lucia?" He yelled.

Dante shook his head confused. "Who?"

"Don't you play dumb with me Dante, I know you!" Nero kept yelling.

"I'm not playing dumb. I swear I don't know anyone with that name!" Dante said serious as he let go of Nero's hands.

Nero kept trying to restrain himself from punching Dante. "How could you cheat on Trish, you motherfucker!" He said mad as he launched at Dante again.

Dante stopped him one more time. "Okay, okay. Relax. Why don't you tell me where you got that from, huh?"

Nero took a deep breath and sat on his seat again. "Okay. This- "woman" called"

"Lucia..." Dante said to be certain.

"Yes!" Nero yelled mad.

"And she said she knows me?" Dante wondered as he tried to remember about his past. He kept pensive for a moment.

"Yes! She fucking worked with you!" Nero yelled mad.

"Oh, that Lucia, of course. So, what did she say?" Dante asked.

"What?" Nero said confused. "And you say it so relaxed?"

"She's just a woman I worked with once, what's the problem with that?" Dante said foolish.

"Tell me the truth Dante, I won't judge you. Did you have an affair with her?" Nero asked worried, almost sweating.

"No!" Dante said effusively.

"You swear?" Nero still doubted.

"Do you really think I would cheat on Trish? Who the fuck do you think I am!" Dante said pissed. "I thought you said you knew me!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for thinking that. It's just..." Nero said.

"What did she say?" Dante said a bit more concerned now.

"She said she missed you and that she knows she promised to be away for the sake of Trish, but she had to talk to you" Nero stopped there.

Dante frowned. "What does she want? Did she think you were me?"

"Of course! She fucking asked if you were still with Trish!" Nero replied upset. He tried to relax. "She then said her mother was calling you because some demon wanted to challenge you or something. I'm not too sure, I didn't pay much attention. I was pissed!"

"Oh you dumbass!" Dante complained. "Did she say she'd call back or something?" He said worried.

Nero felt Dante was hiding something. He twisted his lips and tried to relax for a moment. "She said her mother would, she was just warning you about her call" Nero said confused. "That's dumb"

"Fuck!" Dante said serious and kept pensive and silent. He could feel Nero's stare so he turned to look at him. "What?" He asked annoyed.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on!" Nero demanded, he even stood up.

"Okay. You better sit down" Dante said serious.

Nero sat down and waited for Dante's explanation.

"It happened like... 10 years ago, I can't remember too well. She hired me for a job. I met her there. She turned out to be a demon hunter as well" Dante said serious.

"What about Trish? Where was she?" Nero wondered.

"Trish and I..." Dante said serious, although Nero could notice a certain sadness in Dante's expression as he remembered that time of his life. "...we were- separated" Dante said.

"Oh don't bullshit me saying it didn't count 'cause you were separated!" Nero said pissed agin.

"No, you idiot! Let me finish!" Dante complained. "We were still together although working separately. There had been an incident during that time, with an acquaintance of mine. Trish... depressed very much. She wanted to find every Devil Arm that could be spread around the world, so they wouldn't affect the life of any other human being" He said serious.

Nero tried to relax and let Dante talk for a while.

"She wanted me to go with her on that "quest", but I..." Dante said hesitant. "... I didn't want to go. That's something we cannot control. Somehow she felt responsible for that incident, when it was I who had to do that to save his life from that Devil Arm. Still I didn't feel responsible, I did the right thing. I didn't think we should give too much importance to that. Besides, no matter how much you searched, you wouldn't find every Devil Arm in the world. I thought it was stupid and decided to stay. We would never stop people's ambitions for power"

"What do you mean?" Nero wondered.

"It was impossible to find every Devil Arm having ambitious humans seeking them to obtain false power they wouldn't be able to control" Dante said. "Humans always end up consumed by power" Dante said and then continued. "So she set on her trip and I stayed home. Then I got that job, so I thought if I took it, it'd be a way to get distracted, to not be just thinking about her the whole time. Thinking I should've gone with her"

"Okay, you're straying onto other things. Tell me about this- Lucia" Nero said.

"Okay. I met her during the job. She turned out to be sort of like- Trish" Dante said hesitating.

"What do you mean?" Nero wondered as he frowned suspiciously.

Dante took a deep breath. "She turned out to be a creation of some demon I later dealt with and she didn't know. I just tried to soothe her, she felt pretty bad after finding out. I was just being nice, that's all"

"Yeah, I get it but when you protect a woman she misunderstands and thinks you do it for something- else, in return" Nero added.

"I tried to protect her as I would protect Lady or Kyrie if they were in danger" Dante said simply. "Well it was a big job. We worked together to destroy the demons, although we took separate ways the whole time. We met a few times before encountering the most powerful demon. She hired me to help not to do all the job, you know? So that's what I did" Dante said simply.

"And I still feel you're not telling me something" Nero said dubious.

Dante took a deep breath. "Okay, here's the thing. I have something, I don't know what it is, that attracts women. I think she misunderstood my actions and fell in love with me. I don't know, I guess she thought I was protecting her in another way" He said simply. "I have this coin. It's my lucky coin" He said as he pulled it out of his pocket. He showed to Nero that both sides are heads.

Nero took the coin and had a closer look at it. "Is this Trish?"

"Yes it is. That's why it's my lucky coin. I always carry it with me. She gave it to me actually before leaving..." Dante said pensive.

"So, what about it?" Nero asked.

"We were about to confront this powerful demon. But I wanted to fight alone, so I told her she should stay and I'd go to hell to fight him. She refused and said it was her fight so I told her we'd flip a coin..." Dante was saying.

"Let me guess, heads you'd go, tails she would. How clever" Nero said sarcastic.

"So I obviously went on my own. I had kept my coin but before I crossed through the portal I threw it at her and told her to hold on to it. She was afraid I wouldn't be able to return if the portal closed and so I gave it to her as proof I'd return to get it back. But I don't know what she imagined" Dante said. "I should've killed her when she asked me to" He whispered to himself.

Nero turned to look at him, frowning suspicious. "So what happened next?" He wondered.

"Then I killed the demon and umm... I was trapped in hell... for some time. Until I found a crack between the two worlds and finally managed to escape. I don't know for how long I stayed in hell, but... turns out Lucia went to my place, hoping to find me. She stayed there waiting for my return. She felt guilty or something, I don't know" Dante said simply. "She still had my coin, she meant to give it back I guess. She waited for me all that time, but Trish returned before I did. So you can imagine what happened when Trish met Lucia"

"Oh man, are you serious?" Nero said surprised. "I'm surprised Lucia is still alive" He said foolish.

"And she is just because I arrived on time" Dante said.

"And you defended Lucia from Trish?" Nero surprised. "I'm surprised _**you**_ are still alive"

"Trish had gone mad. She can't even listen to her name. Nero, you gotta help me. Trish cannot know about this. Not by any means" Dante said panicked.

"So you're gonna lie to her again" Nero said twisting his lips. "What are you planning to do?" He asked sighing.

"I'm going" Dante said resolved.

"What!" Nero said shocked. "But..."

"You gotta cover me up. When she calls back, you're gonna ask her everything about this demon and where to find him. Most probably in hell..." Dante said pensive.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm not covering you up. No! I don't want to be part of this. Dante, every time you lie to Trish she finds out and bad things happen" Nero complained.

"Nero, c'mon!" Dante almost begged.

Nero kept pensive for a moment. _He called me Nero... _"I'll answer the phone, that's all I'm gonna do"

"I'm not asking you for more" Dante said with a big, sick smile.

"But I'm not gonna live in the van, so if I'm not in here and don't answer the phone and Trish does, it'll be your problem" Nero said and instantly regretted. He lowered his head. He was almost hundred percent sure, that this was gonna go wrong. "I have a bad feeling about this, Dante" Nero's face denoted a lot of angst and worry.

"Relax, kid!" Dante said patting Nero's back.

Nero took a deep breath. "Alright..." He started the van again to head back to the Devil May Cry shop, when suddenly a young woman banged at his window. Nero turned surprised and rolled down the window. He gulped as he saw the woman. She was very attractive and her clothing didn't leave much to the imagination. "Can- I- help you?" He asked foolishly.

"Are you the ones who killed all the demons?" She asked.

Dante waved to the girl and answered because Nero was completely paralyzed. "Yup. We are" He said hoping to get paid.

"Oh thank goodness. We didn't have the chance to call, but you arrived just in time" The young girl said relieved. "I imagine you must charge lots amounts of money. We don't have much, but..."

Dante couldn't hide his face of disappointment.

"Oh, don't worry. We did what we had to do" Nero said thoughtlessly.

"We?" Dante wondered. "I did it all myself!" He complained.

The girl got to listen to Dante.

"Oh, don't listen to him, he's an idiot" Nero said.

"I'll give you some money anyhow" The girl said as she pulled out a roll of bills from between her breasts.

Nero's eyes almost burst out from him. He took the rolled up bills and kept mesmerized for moments as the girl waved goodbye and left.

"Give me that!" Dante said as he snatched the money from his hands. "This is all mine. You didn't do a thing"

"Take it..." Nero said dumbfounded.

"C'mon. Let's go. It's getting late" Dante said as he shook his head and sat back on his seat. "And you complain about me..."

"Shut up" Nero said recovering his breath. He speeded up and headed back. They arrived to the Devil May Cry and he just dropped Dante off. "Hey! And what about the windshield?" Nero complained.

"That's your problem, not mine" Dante said simply. "And here I thought you were the right one to deal with the customers. You're the worst collector" He closed the door of the van and headed to the entrance.

Nero just sighed and headed back home. "And that's what I get for spending too much time with Dante. Can't he pass me his good habits?" He complained to himself while he drove back home.

Dante walked in to the shop and surprised at the silence. It was past 10 so he decided to lock the main doors. "Trish, baby? I'm home!" He yelled.

Trish was putting David to sleep. She heard Dante and walked out of his room quietly. She leant out from the stairs. "Keep it down, David just fell asleep!" She yelled in whispers.

As soon as Dante heard Trish, he headed upstairs. He literally hadn't seen her all day. As soon as he reached upstairs he clung to her body and pushed her against the wall. He started kissing her desperately, surprising Trish.

Trish responded to his kisses but she was trying to speak to him between kisses. "Dante- are you- hungry?" She barely managed to ask.

Dante kept kissing her desperately and insatiably. He grasped from her hips and lifted one of her legs at his hip, clinging more to her body. "I'm craving for you..." He said enticingly as he lifted her up and carrier her to the room. He closed the door behind him with his boot. He laid her on the bed a bit roughly. He took off his boots and coat, throwing them to a side. He took off his shirt and undid his trousers.

Trish kept staring at Dante surprised with his energy. She started crawling back on her elbows, never losing sight of him; giggling as he crawled on the bed over her. He grasped her legs and spread them widely.

"Now your time has come..." Dante said savoring her already. "...I'm gonna eat you alive" He said as he starter kissing her neck, lowering to her breasts, pulling down her dress from the cleavage. He lifted her dress from the bottom and kissed her belly. "You go to sleep while mom and dad have some fun..." He whispered to her belly.

Trish just giggled, then that smiling face contorted in pleasure as she squirmed at the feel of Dante's lips running down her thighs, nipping enticingly until he reached her pussy. "Oh Dante..." She moaned so intensely.

Dante had her well gripped by her thighs, not letting her move much. Although the moves of her hips up and down were inevitable. But he just kept sucking on her clit and lips getting the most delightful moans from her.

"Oh Dante, oh my God, Dante, Dante, oh God...!" Trish started moaning so loud.

"I'm a God, I know that baby, you don't have to repeat it so much" Dante said grinning jokey.

Trish took him by the hairs and pulled his face to her pussy again. "Oh, don't you dare to stop..." She menaced.

Dante chuckled and continued eating her pussy; he enjoys so much to arouse her to her limit. He began using a finger to poke her while he licked and sucked her clit.

"Oh God Dante, oh fuck, fuck, oh..." She almost cried.

"Keep it down baby, or you'll wake up David" Dante chuckled and continued with his middle finger and thumb, tickling her clit and inside her.

"Oh Dante... oh fuck me now, I want you inside of me now!" She yelled in moans, pleading desperately. She was struggling not to cum.

Dante's cock was already poking out of his trousers. He just pulled them down a little bit then gripped her by the hips and pulled her against him, pounding her strongly. "Oh Trish..." He moaned deeply at the feel of her tight pussy.

Trish was so aroused she could feel all of Dante's cock sliding inside her, enjoying every inch of it. It felt so delightful. She couldn't help it, she couldn't hold it any longer. "Oh Dante, Dante- ahh- ahh..."

Dante felt her pussy throbbing around his cock, squeezing it so strongly. "Oh baby, don't cum to soon, I'm just starting" Dante complained but he surely enjoyed this feeling.

"Oh, I don't want you to stop..." Trish said enticingly.

"I was not gonna, even if you begged me to..." Dante said as he kept pounding her strongly. He suddenly pulled it out. "Turn around, baby"

Trish put on her knees before Dante and he just started pounding her from behind, enjoying the view.

"Oh baby..." Dante moaned and kept his stare fixed on her ass. He gripped her by the hips tightly as he pounded her.

"Oh Dante... ahh..." Trish moaned feeling all of Dante's cock reaching so deep. She surprised when Dante's moves began to turn slower.

Suddenly, Dante couldn't help to remember about Lucia and this demon. He tried to get those thoughts out of his head, but he couldn't help it. He started thinking about Trish, the babies, David; what if he left and couldn't return? Having Lucia in his head, really turned him off. He suddenly pulled out from Trish and laid beside her on the bed.

"What's wrong Dante?" Trish said surprised. She turned her look at his groin. "You had never lost an erection before" She said worried. "What's the matter? Is me isn't it? Is this belly, I turn you off now?"

"What? No!" Dante complained and took her hand. "You would never turn me off" He kept pensive. "I was just thinking... how much longer is left for the kids to be born?" He asked foolishly.

"Around two months or a bit more" Trish replied. "But why do you worry about that Dante, it's gonna be alright. We should make the most of the time we have now to enjoy ourselves before they are born. Later, it's gonna be harder" She said simply as she laid down beside Dante. But she noticed he was too worried for the matter. "Are you hiding something from me, Dante?" She asked.

"What? Of course not!" Dante said immediately. _She knows me too damn well. _He thought.

"I know when you're lying, Dante" Trish said serious as she put a hand on his chest and turned towards him. She stared at him straight into his eyes but Dante just couldn't hold her stare for long.

"I know when you lie too, baby" Dante said avoiding her look. "I know you're hiding something from me about Vergil..." He said serious.

"And what are you hiding from me?" Trish said slyly.

"Oh, so you admit it" Dante said simply. He needed to avoid her questions. If she found out about Lucia, no matter the reason of her return, she'd go completely mad. And he definitely didn't want that. He wasn't sure when would Lucia call again, let it be days, weeks or even a month; but he prayed she didn't show up at the office anytime soon. "We're even then" He said foolish.

Trish raised an eyebrow suspiciously. She wondered what could be troubling his head. But she didn't want to tell him about Vergil's issues either, so she rather leave it there.

Dante kept pensive, thinking how could he manage to go without Trish finding out. But no matter how many options he thought of, none would work. It was useless. Impossible to accept the challenge without her notice. He tried to think of anything else, to relax. Suddenly he took a deep breath, inhaling all her scent, awakening his inner devil. "And up it goes..." Dante said jokey as he stared at his groin. He took off his trousers completely.

Trish opened an eye and glimpsed at him. It was inevitable to notice his erection. "Are you still up for..." She said simply when suddenly Dante got on top of her and started kissing her slowly.

"I still got my load inside... and it's ready to be shot" He whispered as he suddenly and without warning penetrated Trish strongly.

"Oh Dante..." Trish moaned deeply.

Dante pounded her softly for a while until he stopped and turned her around again. He started pounding her from behind very fast and hard.

"Oh Dante..." Trish moaned. "...oh yeah, that's my Dante..."

"Oh baby..." Dante moaned deeply as he increased his speed; he was about to cum but he wanted Trish to cum first. He tried to hold on.

"Oh Dante, oh harder, harder... oh yes, oh right there- ahh- ah..." Trish started moaning really hard as she came.

As soon as Dante felt her muscles throbbing inside, he released all his load inside her. "Oh baby..." He gripped her hips tightly and started moving slower but still every thrust was so strong. "...ohh Trish..." Then he just stopped and kept breathing heavily. He kept inside her for a little longer then he pulled out and laid beside her.

Trish was breathing heavily too. "Ohh Dante..." She panted as she laid beside him. "... I love you so much"

Dante turned to look at her and smiled. "I love you too, baby"

"What?" Trish said smiling as she noticed a particular loving face in Dante.

"It's just... you hadn't said that in a while" Dante said with a chuckle.

"What, that I love you?" Trish wondered grinning.

"Yeah" Dante replied foolishly.

"Well, neither had you" Trish replied simply.

"I mean, you never get tired of saying how much you love my dick, but..." Dante said jokey.

"Oh, c'mon Dante!" Trish laughed. "Shut up! You know I do"

"Oh, I know you love my cock, oh yes I do" Dante said with a chuckle.

"And I love you too!" Trish complained.

"I know baby!" Dante laughed. "I'm just playing around" He stared at her deep into her eyes. "No matter what happens, I will always love you, don't forget that" He said serious.

Trish frowned taken aback a bit. _What is going to happen? She wondered._

"Will you love me too no matter what?" Dante asked.

"You know I always will. I've always have" Trish said serious, although a bit suspicious. She cuddled up with him.

"Good! I want no complaints later" Dante said foolish and grinned.

Days passed; Dante and Nero kept working together. After Lucia's call, they agreed on meeting every day, to be more alert on the phone. They hadn't had many jobs, just a few that didn't pay much.

Kyrie had told Vergil he could come over to her place any day after noon, since Nero and Dante were meeting every day to work. Vergil visited her a few days every week, spending hours in that studio, reading books about Sparda, the forger of the most powerful Devil Swords, his grand abilities as a blacksmith and also about his teachings and magic. All that magic power surrounding those Devil Arms and their purpose. But to Vergil's surprise, those books had missing pages. Exactly about the information he needed to know.

Vergil was pleased with Kyrie's help, but at the same time, he hated the fact about Nero spending every single day with Dante, from start to finish. They hadn't even trained anymore. Wasn't Nero interested in being trained properly? He knew he still needed a lot of practice. And to be honest, he felt much emptier without Yamato. _What was I thinking when I handed in my Yamato to Nero?_ He asked himself. He had no choice but to wait till the time came. Nero had to get tired of Dante one of these days. He couldn't wait to test Yamato with his new acquired knowledge. But until time comes, he was gonna have to wait. Now he needed to find those missing pages. He thought those pages were the key to unlock both Yamato's and Rebellion's true powers. He had a feeling that those missing pages had something to do with The Order of the Sword, perhaps there in Fortuna, more secrets of Sparda lied within its grounds. The answers he longed for.

* * *

**AN: **so what do you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for the next! Thanks a lot for reading. Please leave your comments, thoughts...


	4. All Nightmare Long

**Disclaimer: **extract from song "Treat Me Like A Lady" owned by its author the gorgeous Anneke Van Gierbergen. I don't own DMC or any of its characters except for the ones I create.

**AN: **Hello, I had a little more time to write with this COVID 19 virus, so I finished this chapter sooner than expected. It is long as well although not as much as last chapter. I hope you enjoy, there's a lot of things going on here, it's a difficult chapter but this is how the story goes and how my crazy head goes.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 "All Nightmare Long"**

"Vergil?" Lady called out as she entered the house. She turned on the lights and found him sitting on the sofa. He seemed very relaxed. He was laid back with his eyes closed and his hands clasped together right over his groin. Lady approached to him. He seemed asleep. She rested Kalina Ann on a side of the sofa and bent over him. "Vergil...?" She whispered. She shook her hand in front of his face and she didn't get any response. She just grinned. "Oh Vergil... you look so peaceful in your sleep" She said sweetly then turned away to go upstairs. She had just returned from a job and she needed a shower.

Suddenly Vergil reached for her hand and pulled her against him.

"Ah!" Lady yelled surprised and scared at the same time. Her heart beat fast as Vergil pulled her onto his lap. Vergil's deep blue eyes opened right when she landed on him. She hesitated a little. "Vergil- why do you- always scare me like that!" She complained.

"Why do you always sneak up on me?" Vergil said slyly, staring deep into her eyes.

Lady definitely felt intimidated by him. She looked into his eyes and she felt herself shrink. She gulped nervous. "I did not..." She hesitated. "...you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up" She said turning her look from his.

Vergil pushed her back onto the sofa, slowly clinging to her body. "I was not..." He said in a low voice as he reached his lips to her neck.

"Vergil wait!" Lady tried to stop him.

"Are you okay?" Vergil asked as he moved the hair behind her ear.

"It's just, I'm all sweaty, I- I- need a shower first" Lady said stuttering as she sat up on the sofa.

Vergil surprised. "Since when have I cared for that?"

Lady hesitated and didn't know how to reply.

"Besides, I meant the trace of blood behind your ear" Vergil said simply. The blood had dripped down her neck but it was dry already.

"Oh, so it did get to scratch me after all..." Lady said pensive, thinking on the numerous demons she had just encountered today. She suddenly felt Vergil's tongue licking her neck. "Vergil! Don't do that! It's disgusting!" She said surprised but still laughing.

Vergil chuckled. "Why? It was the smell of your blood what woke me up" He said slyly.

"Oh, so you were asleep then?" Lady said grinning mischievously.

"Maybe..." Vergil grinned. "I love the taste of your blood..." Vergil said.

"Why, are you a half-vampire now?" Lady said giggling as she felt Vergil's tongue licking and nipping at her neck. "Oh, stop, stop!" She screamed and laughed as she patted his chest.

Suddenly Vergil stopped and looked into her eyes.

Lady paralyzed with his penetrating stare.

"You should be more careful next time" Vergil said serious.

"Don't worry Vergil, it was nothing" Lady said blushing as she lowered her look. She couldn't keep her stare locked with his for longer. She tried to stand up from the sofa but Vergil stopped her.

"But what if it was something more serious and I'm not around?" Vergil asked serious as he kept holding her wrist.

Lady broke free from his grasp and stood up. "But it wasn't, okay?" She said as she faced her back at him. "You don't have to worry about me..." She said pensive and somewhat sorrowful. "...I've always been alone and... here I am, alive and kicking. And man I've battled enough demons my whole life and none has ever brought me down" She said a little nervous when suddenly she felt Vergil stood up and stood behind her, rubbing her arms.

"You don't have to pretend with me. You may seem tough on the outside, but inside you are as fragile as porcelain" Vergil whispered to her ear. He had noticed her voice shaking before, so he turned her over to look into her eyes. "Mary..."

"I'm not!" She said somewhat upset. Still, she turned away from him. "Besides... you are never there" A tear rolled down her pale cheeks. "What's the difference?" She closed her eyes tight trying to stop her tears.

Vergil embraced her from behind and turned her over against his chest. "Mary, I'm here, aren't I?"

Lady couldn't help to cry her heart out as she sunk in his chest. But somehow the warmth of his arms gave her solace. She embraced him real tight while Vergil rubbed her back softly.

He held her tight. "I love you Mary" Vergil said softly.

She suddenly stopped crying. She moved from his chest and stared into his eyes surprised.

"You won't say anything back?" Vergil wondered.

"I- I..." Lady was speechless.

Vergil just grinned and pulled her to his chest again. The expression on her face was enough for him. He lifted her face by the chin and kissed her lips.

Lady felt all his love in that kiss; she was almost breathless. She opened her eyes and stared into his. She didn't know why but she felt nervous. She broke away from his grasp and hurried to the stairs. "I need a shower!" She yelled as she ran away. "Do you wanna go out for dinner?" She asked as she climbed up the stairs.

"Whatever you want..." Vergil said simply as he kept staring at her, watching her every clumsy move due to her nervousness. She had hit her knee with the small table beside the sofa, then she almost knocked down the lamp with her hips. He just grinned. He turned away and sat on the sofa again. He put his arms over the edge and tilted his head back. His expression suddenly changed. He seemed worried, pensive, undecided.

After a little while, Lady came down and stood before Vergil. His eyes were closed and he seemed to not have noticed her presence.

"I'm ready!" Lady said excited.

Vergil lifted his face and looked at her. He was speechless. She looked absolutely gorgeous. He straightened up on his seat and looked at her up and down. "Whe- where are we going?" He wondered.

Lady took his hand and helped him up. "To a restaurant nearby" She said simply.

Vergil kept staring at her. It was inevitable.

"Stop staring at me!" Lady blushed.

"Why? I can look wherever I want" Vergil said careless. "Should I change?" He asked referring to his outfit.

"Whatever you feel more comfortable with" Lady said hoping he would wear something nicer.

"Oh wonderful. Then let's go" He said as he took her by the arm and led her to the door.

"What?" She said surprised as she kept motionless for a moment. "Oh, whatever..." She just followed him.

They walked to a nearby restaurant, it wasn't as fancy but the enough to be well dressed. Lady was wearing a white blouse with the shoulders uncovered and a black skirt, a little loose; ankle boots and the earrings Kyrie gave her for Christmas.

As they arrived to the restaurant, Vergil noticed every single man there turned to look at Lady. He couldn't help to feel annoyed but at the same time pleased for it was him who walked beside her. He reached his arm to her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Table for two?" The hostess in the lobby asked.

Vergil just raised an eyebrow serious as he turned his face to a side, then the other. "I don't see anyone else" He said arrogantly.

"Yes please!" Lady said a bit embarrassed and nervous.

"This- way- please" The woman said nervous as she felt highly intimidated by Vergil. She grabbed a pair of menus and took them to a nice table at the terrace. "I assume you'll feel more comfortable here, the weather is wonderful" She said shakily.

"Assuming is for fools..." Vergil said thoughtlessly.

Lady rapidly nudged him on a side. "It's perfect, thank you!" She faked a smile. "What are you doing?" She yelled in whispers.

"What?" Vergil said foolish. "Do you prefer I flirt with the ladies as Dante would?" He said simply.

Lady kept pensive. "Definitely not"

Vergil moved the chair for Lady then sat in front of her. "It is a nice table with a very nice view" Vergil said.

"See? The woman was just being nice" Lady complained.

"She was doing her job" Vergil said careless.

Meanwhile, it was passed 10 pm and Trish still waited for Dante to return. She had just put David to sleep and was watching TV in the living room. Suddenly the doors burst open.

"Dante?" Trish turned towards the doors.

"Sorry. Were you expecting someone else?" Dante said jokey.

"Not really" Trish said careless.

Dante walked in and locked the doors.

"Where have you been all day long?" Trish asked upset.

"All nightmare long, you mean" Dante corrected her.

Trish didn't reply and stood up from the sofa instead, approaching to Dante. She stood before him with her hands at her hips.

Dante turned and looked at her. "Working with Nero, what else"

"Working my ass!" Trish said upset.

"What?" Dante surprised.

"Dante, you said it yourself. As soon as Nero intends to work all day, I quit!" Trish said folding her arms. "Your words!"

"You think I'm enjoying this?" Dante said even more surprised. "It's fucking torture to be with Nero all day long. But I'm doing this for you baby, for David, for the kids" He said pointing at her belly.

"If you were hunting demons I would totally understand. I wouldn't complain at all. But Dante, it's been weeks you leave early in the morning and return late at night without a single penny in your pockets. Besides, you're spending the little money you earn eating out with Nero or God knows who" Trish said upset.

"Are you implying I'm seeing someone else?" Dante said with disbelief and pestered.

"Well, I don't know. You tell me!" Trish said mad.

David woke up due to their screams. He opened his bedroom door to eavesdrop a little.

"I can't believe you're doubting of me Trish. How can you think I could be capable of that!" Dante said upset. "Have you gone mad?"

Dante, we haven't visited the doctor lately, because you haven't had the time. We don't even know the sex of our babies and they will be born in less than two months!" Trish complained.

"Well I'm sorry for working too hard to have something to offer them!" Dante said raising his voice. He was pissed for what Trish was accusing him but even more upset for making her feel and think that way, when things could be different, if only Lucia hadn't called.

"You know what? Do what you want. You've always have, I don't care" Trish said serious as she turned away from him and reached the stairs. But of course she cared, she held from the banister tightly, hoping Dante to ease her thoughts.

"If you wanted to go to the doctor, you should've just told me, you know? I don't read minds" Dante said serious and a little annoyed. "But you never tell me things, you keep all to yourself as always!"

Trish twisted her lips angrily and disappointed. "You already knew that, Dante. I didn't have to tell you. It was something you were supposed to care about! But I realize that you just don't" She said serious. "And you are never home lately! How was I supposed to tell you, huh?" She yelled mad. "Have you thought of David, huh? You haven't even seen him in days! Think about that!" She said as she hurried upstairs.

As she went through the corridor, David peeked out his face through the door. "Mom? Is everything okay?" David wondered.

"Yes honey. Go back to sleep, okay?" Trish said as she didn't stop and headed to her room.

But David noticed tears in her eyes and her voice shaky. He walked out of his room and saw her entering hers, slamming the door. He approached to the stairs and saw Dante just standing there in the office, pensive and staring down.

Dante suddenly moved and went to the kitchen. He found his dinner served and another plate as well, probably from Trish. David wouldn't go to bed without having dinner. Both plates were covered with plastic wrap. Dante felt pretty guilty and bad about it. Perhaps Trish was right and he was giving to much importance to "Lucia's call" when he was missing invaluable time with his family. Probably David was being affected by this too. He grabbed both plates and put them in the fridge.

Suddenly David walked in to the kitchen. "Dad?" He said concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Dante was closing the fridge when he heard David. He turned around and faked a smile. "What do you mean, kiddo?" He asked foolish.

"I heard you and mom fight" David said staring down.

Dante approached to him and crouched at his level. "It's alright. Don't worry about it. Your mom's a bit sensitive right now, but it'll pass" He tried to comfort him with lies. He started feeling like his father now. He wasn't there for his son or even Trish anymore. "Hey David?" He asked.

David raised his stare towards him. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I've been away lately, we have barely seen each other. I promise this will end soon, alright?" Dante said caring.

David just nodded. "I hadn't seen you in days. I don't even remember when was the last time. Mom always puts me to sleep before you come back"

"I know" Dante said sorry. He hadn't even thought of it. "Come here" He embraced him tightly as at the same time he kept pensive. He wanted this nightmare to be over. _What am I doing? _He felt David hugging him real tight as if he didn't want him to go. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere, champ" He said with a chuckle.

"But you are" David said swallowing his tears.

Dante surprised. He wondered how could he know he'd go. He separated from him for a moment and looked him in the eyes. "Hey, I promise, starting tomorrow, I will be coming home earlier so we can spend more time together, okay?" Dante said caring.

"You promise?" David said shyly.

"Have I ever failed you?" Dante said jokey.

David kept pensive.

"I'll help you with your new training alright?" Dante said as he kissed Dave's forehead and stood up. "Now you should go back to sleep" He picked him up and carried him upstairs to his room. He tucked him in bed then walked to the door. He turned off the lights. "Goodnight son"

"Goodnight dad" David relaxed a little and tried to sleep.

Dante closed the door and headed to the bedroom. When he entered, Trish was already in bed, apparently asleep. "Trish?" He called her with no response. He undressed leaving only his underwear on and got in bed too. "Trish, I know you're awake, c'mon. We need to talk" He laid on his side facing at her. He stared at her form and tried to touch her. "We need to work this out" He said as he laid his hand on her hip.

Trish just took his hand and moved it off her. "Don't touch me"

"Baby, please. I swear I'm not doing bad things" Dante said.

Trish sat up. "Then _what_ are you doing?" She asked as she turned towards him.

"Nothing" Dante said foolish.

"Then why can't you come home early?" Trish protested.

"Because..." Dante couldn't answer.

Trish raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. "Goodnight Dante" She said pissed and turned from him again then lied down.

Dante took a deep breath. He just couldn't tell Trish about Lucia and this supposed demon who was challenging him. He needed to go, otherwise that demon could harm David or even Trish. And he didn't want that to happen. _If only Trish could understand..._

Vergil and Lady enjoyed a nice dinner and a couple of exquisite bottles of red wine under the moonlight. Lady kept talking all night and laughing, while Vergil replied a few times, but still enjoyed her company quite much. It was enough for her to see him smile. Getting a few chuckles from his lips was her reward for every moment of anguish and doubt throughout the week. One sole moment like this, could make it up for hundreds of uncertainty. Because times like these could fill her every pore with joy and make her forget all her negative thoughts and nightmares. No more fears, no more doubts; Vergil was hers, and hers only.

Vergil ordered the check. It was getting late, although the night wasn't yet over and he still wanted one more thing before the night would come to an end, to make it perfect.

They walked out of the restaurant and headed back home. Vergil kept his arm wrapped around her waist as they walked; she was staggering a little and she just couldn't stop laughing.

"I think you drank a little too much" Vergil said a bit worried. But nothing would ruin the night.

"Maybe a little..." Lady said giggling. "But I had a wonderful time with you"

"So did I" Vergil grinned.

They walked for a few blocks before they could get home. Vergil expected the walk and the nice cooling breeze could help her ease her drunkenness. He was a little dunk himself but not the enough to lose any sense or lower his guard. He opened up the house and let Lady in first. He then walked in and locked.

Lady wanted to throw herself on the sofa, but Vergil didn't let her. "You are coming with me" Vergil said seductively.

"Oh..." Lady said surprised and giggling. "... I can totally see your intentions mister..." Her giggles were cut short as she lowered her look at his groin and noticed his bulging erection.

Vergil approached to her and kissed her passionately, making Lady's drunkenness disappear. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Vergil picked her up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his hips and kept kissing him all the way upstairs as he moved his hands under her skirt and gripped her tightly by her ass. They reached the room, Vergil kicked the door to open and close. Then he softly laid her over the bed. Lady's heart was beating so hard; her breathing had speeded up with excitement.

Vergil took off his coat, then his vest and threw them on a side. Lady was really anxious, she pulled from his hand to bring him closer. Then she put a hand on his belt and forced him to crawl on the bed over her. She started kissing him again, a bit desperately; then she turned him over and straddled him now. She sat on his lap feeling his erection while Vergil simply admired her. He then took off her blouse and bra with just a hand and kept admiring her. He fondled her breasts feeling their softness and the hardness of her nipples. Then she suddenly moved to a side and undid his belt and trousers. She took off his boots then the rest of his clothes and straddled him again. She was so aroused she couldn't control her breathing. Before she could do anything, Vergil grabbed both of her arms and pulled her closer to him, rolling her over and taking control now. He pushed both of her arms over her head and held them there. Then he reached his lips to her neck and started kissing her softly. He could feel her chest moving in and out uncontrollably.

"Calm down, Mary" He whispered into her ear.

"Oh Vergil…" Lady moaned deeply. "…make love to me"

Vergil stared deep into her eyes. "And what do you think I will do?" He kissed her softly then started lowering his lips to her neck. He kept kissing down her neck till he reached her soft breasts, then lowered his lips more and more savoring every corner of her body. He kissed her thighs building up her arousal as the kisses turned more into gentle nibbles reaching closer to her throbbing pussy. As soon as his lips reached her pussy, she instantly squirmed in pleasure.

"Oh Vergil…!" She moaned deeply.

He licked and sucked her pussy just a little before he made his way inside her. He did it slowly, letting her feel his every inch. He kept holding her hands at her sides the whole time, never letting go. They enjoyed every minute of overflowing ecstasy from start to finish. Vergil kept pounding her softly when suddenly he looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Mary" He said, then his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

Lady couldn't help to surprise again. "I love you Vergil…" She said as she broke away from the kiss to then reach climax.

Vergil enjoyed her expression full of pleasure as they both reached climax together. He held her hands tighter as he finished. Then he just laid over her chest for a while. Both their breathings were extremely accelerated. They took a little while to control. Vergil laid beside her and she cuddled up at his chest. He started caressing her arms and she instantly fell asleep with a smile on her face. Vergil admired her for moments and grinned. He felt so good that for a while he could ease his mind from those sickening desires for more power. He fell asleep in a complete serenity.

In the other hand, Dante couldn't get a wink all night. He just kept pensive, staring at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. Nearly at dawn he finally fell asleep.

In the morning Trish woke up and Dante slept like a rock so she didn't even bother to wake him up. She changed her clothes and got David ready for school. She took him to school and returned home. Just when she entered the house, Dante was coming down the stairs. He was already showered and ready to go.

"You're leaving?" Trish asked.

Dante took Rebellion and his beloved Ebony and Ivory. "Yeah"

"Do you want something for breakfast?" Trish asked out of habit.

"I'm fine" Dante said simply as he put on his coat to go.

Trish gave a few steps inside the office, keeping her stare down, worried.

Dante just passed her by and headed to the doors.

"Dante!" Trish yelled as she turned to look at him. "I'm worried about you!"

"And I'm worried about you too!" Dante said without turning to look at her. He had a foot outside the door already. "That's why I'm doing this"

Trish just turned her face to a side. "I bet Vergil spends more time with Lady and treats her right"

"What?" Dante surprised. "Why don't you call her and ask her if Vergil is there with her, if he sleeps with her every night. I bet you'll be surprised" He said looking down unable to look at her. "Ask her how many times he makes love to her, how many times he's told her he loves her…" He kept pensive then closed the door behind him.

Trish kept silent and pensive as Dante walked out the door. She couldn't help to feel bad about this and shed a tear. She couldn't help her anxiety; she approached to the doors and slightly opened one to peek outside. Nero hadn't even arrived and Dante simply walked with no apparent destination. She closed the door abruptly and leant over it. "Why do you lie to me?" She said anxiously. She couldn't keep her doubts and called Lady instead.

It was barely 9 in the morning. The phone rang waking Lady up. She lazily reached for the phone and answered. "Hello?" She said dazed.

"Lady? Did I wake you up?" Trish asked.

"Don't worry, it's alright. Is there anything wrong?" Lady asked.

"Is Vergil there with you?" Trish asked dubiously.

"Yeah, of course…" Lady said simply as she turned to her side and found his side of the bed empty. "…no wait, he's not. Trish? Are you alright?" She asked now concerned. One for Trish, and two for Vergil.

"Actually… I'm not. Do you think you could come over? I really need to talk to someone" Trish sounded somewhat desperate.

Lady surprised and woke up completely. She sat up in bed. "I'll just take a shower and I'll be there, okay?"

Trish just nodded, holding her tears. As if Lady could see her through the phone.

Lady worried after not getting a reply or any noise. "I'll be there in a flash, okay?" She hung up and hurried to the shower. She got ready the fastest she could and got on her bike to get there faster. She really arrived to the Devil May Cry in no time. Trish's problem made her forget about Vergil, but it was evident he wasn't home when she woke up. She got off her bike and hurried to the entrance. The doors weren't locked so she just entered and rapidly searched for Trish.

"Trish? Girl where are you?" Lady said out loud. Then she heard her sobs and followed the noise.

Trish was lying on the large sofa, trying to control her sobs, but as soon as she saw Lady, she started crying her heart out. "Oh Lady!"

Lady approached to her and crouched beside the sofa, holding her hands. "What happened?" She asked worried. "Where's Dante?"

"I don't know!" Trish said crying and embracing Lady.

"What do you mean you don't know? He's out on a job or something?" Lady started asking real worried. "Did he do something to you? If he did I swear I'm gonna…" She said pissed when suddenly Trish interrupted her.

"I don't know. But I do know he's lying to me" Trish said sobbing.

Lady relaxed a little. "Okay. Calm down. Why don't you tell me what this is all about? Why do you say that?" She helped Trish sit up and sat next to her. Trish turned to face her and Lady did too.

"You do know Dante has been working with Nero lately, right?" Trish asked.

"Yeah. That ridiculous van idea. So what's wrong about it?" Lady said.

"At first, Nero would come pick him up around noon and they'd return by 5 or 6 or even earlier, unless they had a job or something. Nero would stay here for dinner most of the time and then went home" Trish said serious.

Lady just listened and still didn't understand what the problem was. "And then what?" She wondered as she tried to understand Trish's discomfort.

"But a few weeks ago, I found out Dante was hiding something from me and since that day he started leaving very early in the morning and returns till late at night, every single day" Trish said.

"And how can you be so sure he's hiding something? I mean, maybe it's nothing" Lady tried to calm her a little.

"Because he accepted it! But he didn't want to tell me about it because he says I'm hiding something too about Ve…" Trish almost screwed up. She lowered her stare trying to avoid Lady's look.

"Are you? About what?" Lady wondered.

"Well… yeah. But it's something I promised I wouldn't tell" Trish said.

"Well then… I guess you guys are even" Lady said trying to make Trish look at her again. "But there's something more, isn't it?" She lifted Trish's face with her hand.

"I think… Dante is seeing someone else" Trish said simply.

Lady kept mute for a few seconds then burst out laughing. She even fell back on the sofa for laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Trish complained.

Lady sat up again. "That's what you're worried about?" She asked trying to control her laughter. Trish didn't reply and just blushed embarrassed. "Trish, I know Dante from way back, much before you did. And I can tell you he's not that type of guy. I know it, and you know it too" She said serious. "There is no way Dante would cheat on you"

Trish took a deep breath. "Well, I don't know what it is, but I'm sure there's something going on"

"You wanted to know if Vergil was with Dante this morning?" Lady wondered.

"Dante and I had a fight last night and this morning before he left. I told him that Vergil was surely with you all day and…" Trish was saying.

"Are you serious?" Lady interrupted her. "Trish, I never know where he is. But he's usually _not_ home and I don't ask him anything because I know him and if I wanna be with him that's how it has to be. Sometimes, he's gone for a few days and then returns as if he had gone to the store to get milk" Lady complained and seemed worried now too.

Somehow, Trish felt in a much better position than Lady now. "So you never know where he is? Why can't you ask?" She wondered.

"Because the first time I did, we had a huge fight. Then I understood that he wanted freedom, not to be controlled and much less by a woman and human smothering him with questions all the time" Lady said serious. "So if he wants to tell me, great. If not, then I gotta keep all my doubts to myself" Her expression showed so much worry and fear she couldn't keep looking at Trish so she lowered her stare instead.

"This morning, I peeked outside when he left and Nero didn't even pick him up. God knows where he goes every day" Trish said suspicious. "He stopped taking David to school and I have no idea of where he is anymore"

Lady chuckled. "Maybe you are so used to see him every day. You've always been so close that now you feel he's slipping from your hands" She said simply.

Trish kept pensive. "I'm sorry Lady. You must be thinking I'm stupid and overreacting" She said a little ashamed.

"Oh, of course not girl. You just love him so much. I understand that" Lady said caring as she took her hands again.

"And how are you and Vergil doing?" Trish asked changing the subject.

"Well…" Lady took a deep breath. "… I have a bad feeling you know?"

Trish kept pensive and remembered all the extensive talks she's had with Vergil lately. "Did something happen?" She asked curious.

"We… we're fine in general" Lady said then thought of opening up a bit more with Trish. "Honestly, we had a great time last night, he even told me that he loves me for the first time ever and I couldn't reply. I was speechless…" She said.

Trish remembered about what Dante told her this morning and realized he was right. "Really? For the first time? And you didn't say a thing?"

"I was surprised! And honestly, I felt scared, that's not normal. Every time I asked him if he loved me, he'd say _you know the answer to that_. But now he said it without me having to ask and- and- that scared me" Lady said worried.

"You shouldn't be scared, that's a good thing!" Trish tried to encourage her.

"I think it's way the opposite" Lady said certain. "We went out for dinner last night, we had a great time together and when we got back, he made love to me like never before and said he loves me, _again_. That scares me even more. He hadn't said it before, not once. And now twice in a single day? I feel he's leaving me" She said serious.

"What! Of course not! Why do you say that?" Trish faked surprise, but now she felt even more certain that Vergil is planning something and perhaps Lady's fears are correct.

"You know…" Lady said suddenly. "…every time I looked at you and Dante I- felt jealous. Because no matter what, you guys always show your love to each other without any fears. And I always wished Vergil could be more like Dante. But honestly, when he is too nice to me, it scares me. That's not him. And don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining but it's just so weird it almost seems fake" She said full of uncertainty again. "Oh, this is a nightmare…" Lady covered her face with her hands, a little embarrassed.

"I think I know what you mean" Trish said. "And now that Dante behaves more like Vergil, all suspicious and distant, I feel scared"

They both turned to look at each other and laughed. "Maybe we're both exaggerating" Lady said.

"I hope so" Trish said even more worried now, but she didn't want to worry Lady. She hated to lie, but she didn't want to hurt someone else's feelings. Keeping secrets simply sucked. She broke away from the hug and looked down. "I feel bad now. I need to make up with Dante. He tried to speak to me last night and I totally ignored him"

"You'll speak to him when he gets back tonight" Lady said caring.

"I could call him…" Trish hesitated.

"Or… you could call him, yes. If you wanna sound desperate" Lady said. "Trish, I'm sure he'll call you first"

"Perhaps. I hope so. I don't wanna be like this. We haven't even kissed in… more than a day now!" Trish said worried.

Lady couldn't help to laugh. "Oh, I bet you guys keep having sex any time you can, despite your pregnancy"

"Yeah, of course. Although, I've been thinking… with 3 kids it's gonna be difficult to keep doing it every day…" Trish said worried.

Lady wanted to laugh. Trish's worries were so simple things.

"Do you want something to drink?" Trish asked. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Yes, and no. And if you haven't had breakfast either, then I would love to have breakfast with you" Lady said suddenly hungry and happy.

"Perfect! Then let's go to the kitchen" Trish said. "Do you want waffles?"

Lady's eyes sparkled. "I would love to!"

Trish started preparing everything while Lady served herself some grapefruit juice and sat by the table. She couldn't stop watching her.

"You know, Trish. Since you became a housewife your cooking improved a lot. Every time I eat anything you make, it's like eating something from the heavens. You cook like a Goddess!" Lady said excited and anxious to eat. She suddenly had an idea. Trish served her the waffles and then she served herself and sat in front of Lady.

Trish saw Lady taking a photo of the food. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna take a picture of this, and I'm gonna send it to Nero. If Dante is with him, he'll definitely show it to him and Dante will regret being upset with you" Lady said clever. "Do you have some strawberries and whipped cream?"

Trish just chuckled and shook her head. "Of course I do"

"Dante should get a phone. Even Vergil has one" Lady complained.

"Really?" Trish said. "Oh, of course. I've called him before"

Lady felt a little jealous. "You have?" She pretended to act careless but it was evident that she was jealous. She took the glass and sipped some juice instead.

"Oh, don't get me wrong…" Trish noticed her jealousy and tried to make something up. "…I've just called him when Dante asks me too"

"Oh, of course. That's alright. You don't have to give me any explanations" Lady said simply but a little disturbed. She couldn't get that thought of Vergil secretly in love with Trish out from her head.

Trish brought the strawberries and whipped cream and garnished Lady's waffles. "Oh, I hope Nero doesn't show this to David or he'll be jealous" She giggled.

"Well that's what we're doing but with Dante" Lady said.

Trish sat back on the chair and readied to eat. "Well enough pictures, now enjoy your waffles"

"Of course, just let me send it" Lady said as she sent the pic to Nero. "Done!" She said as she left the phone over the table and started eating. Suddenly her phone started flashing with notifications. Lady took the phone anxious as she enjoyed her waffles. It was Nero. She opened up the messages and replied to him but her face suddenly turned serious when Nero started replying.

_You lucky bitch! Are you with Trish?- Nero asked._

_Yes! Jealous?- Lady replied grinning._

Trish turned to look at Lady, and noticed the sudden change in her expression. "What is it? What did he say?"

_Is Dante with you? Can you tell him I'll meet him at 11, usual place?- Nero replied to Lady._

_Dante's not here…- Lady replied nervously, afraid that Trish could notice._

"Nothing. He just said he was jealous" Lady said simply.

"Show me! Did he tell Dante?" Trish wondered as she stood up and snatched the phone from Lady's hands.

"Trish wait!" Lady said surprised with Trish's speed. She didn't even notice when Trish took it from her.

Trish started reading the messages. Her face seemed upset, she wanted to send Nero a message. Lady stood up from her seat and took the phone from Trish's hands. She hadn't had the chance to send any message to Nero.

"Trish, what are you doing?" Lady asked concerned.

"Where the fuck has he been going every morning!" Trish said upset.

"I don't know. I really can't understand" Lady said foolishly.

"Ask him if he has been with Dante all day, lately. Ask him!" Trish yelled.

"Okay, okay. Relax" Lady tried to calm her. "Sit down first"

Trish's breathing had suddenly speeded up. She sat down, but she just couldn't control her anger.

Lady approached to her. "Listen, Trish. I don't know- where has Dante been lately, but I can assure you he's not seeing another woman. Who knows, maybe he has been meeting with Vergil"

Trish was so mad she was even shaking. Lady crouched before her and held her hands. She tried to meet her stare.

"Trish, look at me" Lady said caring. "I know Dante. He would never do such a thing to you. He loves you like no one else in the world"

Trish kept her face looking down. She tightened the grip on Lady's hands as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, baby. Don't cry, it's alright. I swear you are worrying for nothing" Lady tried to comfort her.

"You better be right" Trish said in tears as she embraced Lady.

Lady just rubbed her back. "It's alright, girl. Let's enjoy our waffles, okay? You put all your love into them" She said trying to cheer her up.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'm sorry. You can have mine if you want" Trish said disappointed. She moved her chair back and stood up. "I'll go lie down for a while, okay? I'm not feeling too well" She said calmed. "I'm okay. Don't worry. You enjoy the waffles" She went to the living room and lied down on the large sofa. She hated to have such vast imagination. She wondered what had just happened to them lately. What was _that_ which was coming between them?

Lady just peeked out through the kitchen door and then turned her face towards the waffles again. She frowned undecided. But she couldn't let those delicious waffles go to waste. She sat down to eat and decided to call Nero while she finished the waffles. "Nero?" She said with her mouthful.

"What's up Lady?" Nero said foolish.

"Please tell me you have been seeing Dante all day long lately" Lady said.

"All nightmare long, you mean" Nero said foolish. "Yeah, almost"

"What do you mean almost?" Lady wondered.

"Today I couldn't meet him at the regular hour, that's why I told you to tell him" Nero said.

"But you've been seeing him since early in the morning every day?" Lady asked still curious.

"Well… yes. Since a few weeks back, but I can't tell you why" Nero said foolishly, sowing even more curiosity in her head.

"Oh, that sounds so encouraging" Lady said sarcastic.

"Why do you ask?" Nero wondered. "Is Trish with you right now?" He asked nervous.

"No. She's in the living room. Why do you sound nervous?" Lady asked.

"Oh… this is all Dante's fault" Nero complained.

"I'm sure. Should I worry?" Lady asked simply.

"Well… I'm not sure. Maybe…" Nero hesitated. "… I think so. Yes. But don't tell Trish, please" He said worried.

Lady swallowed the food in her mouth and had a sip of the juice. "Nero, what's going on?" She said worried now.

"I can't tell you. I gotta go" Nero said then hung up.

Lady put the phone down and now felt pretty bad for Trish. But suddenly she worried more. What if it had to do with Vergil? She wondered. She texted Nero asking about it to what Nero simply replied no. She relieved a little, but she was still worried about Trish. What could Dante be doing? What was he hiding? She thought of spying on him to find out. She finished both waffles and went to check on Trish.

Trish had fallen asleep on the sofa. Lady crouched at her level. She didn't want to wake her up. She must have been pretty disturbed. "Trish?" She whispered. "Nero says he has been seeing Dante earlier lately. You have nothing to worry about, okay? They have been together all nightmare long" Lady said.

That phrase woke her up. "All nightmare long?" Trish wondered.

"Yeah, that's how Nero described it" Lady said simply.

"Dante said the same thing last night" Trish said.

"You see? It's alright. I don't know why they're meeting earlier and all day, but don't worry, okay?" Lady said soothing.

"Thanks Lady" Trish said as she tried to relax.

"I gotta get going. I have a few things I need to do. Thanks for breakfast, it was delicious" Lady said before leaving. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call!"

"Alright! Thanks!" Trish yelled as Lady walked out and closed the door.

Lady got on her bike and started it. She kept pensive for a moment, wondering if she were Dante, where would she go? She needed to find him, before he'd meet with Nero.

It was passed 10 am when Dante arrived to the bar The Seven Moons. He sat on a bar stool and ordered a drink.

"You're late today" Larry said as he served Dante.

"Me? The kid is late. He should've been here by now" Dante said careless.

Larry noticed Dante's worry in his expression. "Hey Dante, I know it's not my business, but are you okay? Not that I hate having you here every morning but, why do you come here every morning and meet with your brother?" Larry wondered.

"My brother?" Dante wondered. "Oh, the kid. Nero" He chuckled.

"You told me before, he was your brother" Larry replied.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you a secret" Dante said leaning forward and gesturing with his hand so Larry would come closer. "I have the suspicion that he's actually my nephew, not brother" He whispered then straightened on his seat. "But well, that has yet to be discovered" He said sighing.

Larry just chuckled and shook his head surprised. "I see you worried man. How's Trish? I haven't seen her in a very long time" He asked.

"She's alright. And pregnant" Dante added.

"What!" Larry Surprised. "Why didn't you tell me, man? You're the worst. Congratulations!" He said cheering Dante. "Do you know the sex yet?"

Dante remembered Trish's words. Their birth was less than two months away and still they didn't know their sex. "Nope. But I do know one thing. They're two little devils" He chuckled nervously.

"Two?" Larry wondered.

"Yup. We're having twins" Dante said emotionless.

"What! Now I know why you come here every morning. You just found out?" Larry asked.

"Nope. They will be born in two months or less" Dante said simply.

"And you don't know the sex yet?" Larry wondered confused. He figured out Dante's silence. "So you're having problems with Trish, huh?"

"A little. A misunderstanding. But if she knew the truth, she might even be more pissed" Dante said concerned.

"So that's for her" Larry said pointing at a small box Dante carried, apparently from a bakery shop. "You wanna make up with her"

"Yeah" Dante said simply as he sipped his drink.

"You shouldn't be drinking this early" Larry said concerned for Dante.

"Is this how you earn customers?" Dante said sarcastic.

"I care for you, man" Larry replied.

"You should sell strawberry sundaes. I'd be getting that instead. But you never listen to me" Dante complained.

After a little while, Nero arrived. "Sorry I'm late. And since you don't have a phone I had no way to contact you" He tried to compensate for the time Dante probably had been waiting for him.

"You didn't call the shop, did ya?" Dante said worried for a moment.

"No" Nero said dubiously.

Dante noticed a strange expression on his face but just frowned at him. "Whatever, kid" He said careless.

"Hey Nero" Larry greeted him.

"Hello Larry" Nero said nicely.

Dante turned to look at Nero. "You seem agitated, kid. Why were you late again?" He wondered curious.

"I had to help Kyrie with some things but then Lady messages me and sent me this" Nero showed his phone to Dante.

Dante snatched the phone from his hands and saw the pic and all the messages. "You're an ass…" Dante's face of worry couldn't be disguised in any way. "…now Trish must be certain I'm seeing someone else!" He complained as he returned the phone to Nero.

"I'm sorry! I- I talked to Lady afterwards and tried to clear things" Nero said trying to calm Dante.

Dante turned on the stool towards Nero really upset. "What did you tell her now?" He asked pissed.

"Nothing that could compromise you, I think?" Nero said foolishly.

Dante took Nero's phone again and read the last messages out loud. "Does this have to do with Vergil?" He made a womanly voice trying to copy Lady. "No. What the fuck did you tell her Nero!"

Nero got even more nervous all of a sudden. He didn't know what to say now.

"Nothing that could compromise me, right" Dante shook his head upset. "Let's get going" He said serious as he stood up to go. He left a 5-dollar bill over the counter and headed to the doors.

Nero just followed him nervously. He caught up with him outside. "Hey Dante, I'm sorry, okay? I told you I'm a bad liar"

Dante turned towards Nero making him stop dead on his tracks. "Did you tell her about Lucia?" He asked upset as he pulled him by the neck of his sweater.

"No" Nero replied right away.

Dante let go of him roughly and continued walking to the van parked across the street. "Get moving, kid!" He yelled.

Nero followed Dante and got on the van, Dante climbed in next then they headed off to a random place trying to find a job.

Suddenly, Lady snuck out from behind a light post. "Who the fuck is Lucia?" She wondered worried. She just leant over the post and slid herself down until she sat on the sidewalk. She was in shock. "I can't believe Dante…" She shook her head. "…no, it can't be" She stood up and went to get her bike. "Why is Nero covering for him?" She got on and hurried to follow them. She had no idea where they were headed to, but at least it wouldn't be difficult to find the van.

It was past noon, Dante and Nero were starving. So Nero found a place to park and got off the van to go buy lunch. Dante stayed in the van. It was Nero's turn to pay for lunch.

Dante was nervous, desperate, anxious mostly. He hated being upset with Trish and he wasn't even upset, it was her who was. He took a deep breath and turned to look at the phone. He couldn't stand it any longer and Trish was probably imagining the worst of him right now. He stood up from his seat and sat on Nero's seat closer to the phone. He took it and was about to dial the number, then he hung up undecided. "Fuck! What was her number?" He said foolishly. "Would it work if I call to the shop from here?" He was unsure but tried anyway. The phone rang many times; he was even unaware that a phone could ring that much. He was about to hang up when it seemed someone answered.

Trish didn't want to answer, but she finally stood up, crying again, thinking neither Nero or Dante were in the van. "Devil-May- Cry?" She answered sobbing.

"Baby? It's me" Dante said relieved to hear her voice, but he felt responsible for her tears.

"Dante?" Trish managed to say and even started crying more just from knowing it was him. "What do you want?" She tried to control her sobs.

"Baby, Trish, please don't cry. Devils never cry…" Dante said swallowing his own tears. It broke his heart to make her suffer.

"You know that's not true" Trish said as she sobbed.

"Sweetheart, I'm really sorry for all this. I swear everything's alright. Please trust me. I'm not cheating on you, baby. I hate being like this. You have no idea how bad I want to hold you, and kiss you. I'm dying to make love to you" A few tears escaped from his eyes.

Trish could hear his voice shaking. "Aare you crying?" She asked.

Dante chuckled and smiled. "No…"

"Liar" Trish smiled as mute tears ran down her cheeks.

"Can you forgive me, baby?" Dante asked expectantly.

Trish just nodded, but Dante couldn't see that.

"Say something!" He said desperate. "Did you just nod, baby?" He chuckled and got no response. "Are you doing it again?"

"You should get a phone so we could make video calls" Trish pouted.

"I'll do whatever you want, baby. Just talk to me again. I feel like shit when you ignore me" Dante said.

"I was not ignoring you, I just… you ignored _me_!" She complained.

"I'll get home early today. I wanna make it up to you" Dante said lovingly. He didn't get any answer. "Are you smiling and nodding again?" He said jokey.

"And crying…" Trish said giggling.

Dante chuckled. "Let's not fight again, okay?" He didn't get any response again. "Fuck, I hate talking to you on the phone"

"But still you know the face I'm doing" Trish smiled.

"I love you Trish" Dante said loving.

"I love you too, Dante" Trish said smiling.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Dante said.

Trish nodded then laughed. "Yeah…"

Suddenly Nero slid the van door to climb in. Dante moved to his seat and Nero got to see Dante's face and that he was wiping off some tears.

"Where you crying?" Nero said mockingly.

"Shut up, kid" Dante said bothered as he turned his face towards the window.

"You finally made up with Trish?" Nero asked expectantly.

"Yeah" Dante said dryly.

"I'm glad. If you're annoying regularly, when you're upset with Trish you get even worse" Nero said with a smile as he walked to the front of the van. "Seriously Dante. I'm glad you could make up with her. I was very worried. More than I could show and I thought I had screwed up and…"

Dante turned to look at him raising an eyebrow. "You did, kid" He said pestered.

Nero tried to avoid Dante's look now. "I'm sorry…" He said shyly.

"Forget it. Just, don't screw up again, will ya?" Dante said serious as he snatched the bag of food from Nero. "What did you get?"

"Burgers" Nero said simply.

"Kid, we could've gone to a burger place if we wanted burgers. You should've gotten pizza" Dante complained.

"Oh shut up. You're eating for free" Nero replied annoyed. "If you don't want it…" He was about to take it from Dante's hands when Dante moved pretty fast and bit the burger. "…that's what I thought" Nero said as he took the bag and grabbed the other burger.

Dante finished it in a few bites and peeked inside the bag again. "Where's the rest? You only got two? Kid, this was just a snack!" He complained.

"There are some fries too, don't complain. The drinks are in the back" Nero said as he tried to eat peacefully.

Dante went to get the drinks to the back and returned to his seat. He handed one to Nero and sat down again.

"I would kill to eat some of Trish's cooking right now…" Nero said fantasizing.

"Me too…" Dante said foolishly. "I haven't eaten at home for the past few weeks, not a single time"

"It was your idea to meet earlier and sticking together all day" Nero complained.

"Well, it's the last time we'll do it" Dante said certain.

"What?" Nero surprised.

"I wanna talk to Trish. I don't want to keep lying to her" Dante said serious.

"That's the best you could do" Nero said as he slurped his drink.

Dante turned to look at him and frowned. "I can't believe you are Vergil's so… relative" He corrected himself before screwing up.

"I'm your relative too" Nero mocked.

"I guess you are" Dante said foolish. "Anyway, I told Trish I'd be home early today, so let's hurry to find some demons so we can head back. I don't wanna return home empty handed"

"Alrighty then" Nero said as he put all the trash inside the bag, he squashed it and tossed it to the back.

Dante turned to look at him. "Stop acting like me, kid" He said annoyed.

"I'm not doing it on purpose. I guess what Vergil said is true. The more I stick to you, the more your foolishness sticks to me" Nero mocked.

"Oh, shut up and drive!" Dante said annoyed.

Lady had been driving for a while without being able to find them. She was surprised, it seemed they were simply gone. They couldn't have gone too far. Suddenly she came out from an alleyway without turning to her sides and she just heard a loud skid from a vehicle as the driver hit the brakes when noticing a biker coming out of nowhere. She just turned her face to a side and shut her eyes tightly, preparing for the hit. But the vehicle stopped just an inch away from her.

"Lady? What the fuck? Do you wanna get killed?" Nero yelled as he rolled down the window and noticed it was her. "Are you okay?" He asked as he got off the van. "You're lucky it was me driving, would've been anyone else, they would've surely run over you"

"Yeah… I'm sure of that" Lady said sarcastic. She pretended she was fine but her heart was beating so hard it felt it would come out of her chest.

"C'mon, get in the van with us. It's better if you lie down for a moment" Nero said worried.

"I'm fine" Lady replied annoyed. She didn't want to see Dante, or she'd struggle to keep her mouth shut and her fists at rest.

"It had to be her…" Dante said annoyed from inside the van. He didn't even move from his seat. He was sure Lady would start smothering him with questions and she would most probably launch at him fiercely. "…just what I needed right now" He complained.

Suddenly, Nero slid the door of the van and put Lady's bike inside. "C'mon, get in!" He yelled to her.

Lady wasn't very pleased but she got in at last. "Hey Dante…" She said dryly, not even turning to look at him. She grabbed a seat at the back sofa and tried to get comfortable.

"Lady…" Dante said simply as he folded his arms.

Nero climbed in and instantly felt a strange vibe in the air, a very heavy one. He turned on the radio trying to break the ice and the awkward silence without having the need to speak. He was switching from station to station until he got tired and left it on a stupid radio show.

"…_we are getting a new call, let's find out who this is…" The host said excited. "Hello, what's your name?"_

"_My name is Beatrice…" The woman said through the radio._

"_Trish, what a beautiful name" The host replied._

Dante and Nero smiled as they both thought of Trish. Lady in the other hand, got even more pissed.

"_Tell us Trish, what would you like to share with us? Is there anything we could help you with?" The host asked._

"_I think… my husband is cheating on me…" The woman said sobbing._

Nero's eyes almost burst out of him he rapidly switched to another station. A song was playing.

_-You lied, you lied, you're calling me baby then brush me aside_

_You lied, you lied, treat me like a lady then…-_

Nero rapidly switched stations again.

"Turn that shit off!" Dante said upset.

Lady couldn't be any more pissed. "How can you be so… shameless!"

Dante turned towards Lady without standing from his seat. "What did I do?" He said foolish.

"And cocky and sassy and… after what you did!" Lady yelled.

Dante stood up and went to the back. "And I insist. What did I do? According to you" He stood before her without nothing to hide.

"Don't you play the fool with me Dante!" She yelled upset as she stood up from the sofa and slapped Dante's face real hard.

"If that makes you feel better… but I'm innocent" Dante said simply as he even put his other side of the face for her to hit him again. He had his eyes closed when suddenly Lady kicked his crotch. "Ughh…" Dante groaned in pain as he held his nuts and fell on his knees. "…you didn't- have to- do that…" He panted, then Lady kneed him right under his chin, pushing him back.

Nero stopped the van. "What the fuck!" He looked through the rear view mirror as he heard loud thumps in the back.

"And that's for cheating on Trish!" Lady said after releasing a little tension.

"What!" Dante said surprised. "I didn't fucking cheat on her, you crazy bitch!" He yelled upset and still in pain.

"He didn't, Lady. I swear" Nero tried to help Dante.

"Why do you cover him up!" Lady complained.

"I'm not! It's a long story…" Nero said looking down.

Dante tried to stand up. He couldn't stand right and he still held his balls. "That's none- of your business" Dante grunted.

"Well you better start explaining if you don't want to receive another kick at your balls!" Lady said mad.

"Listen, Lady…" Dante said as he took a deep breath. "…it was all a misunderstanding. I never cheated on Trish, I never would and I never will, okay?" He tried to calm her but still covered his balls for protection. "We already cleared things. All I wanted was to go back home and make sweet love to her, but some crazy bitch kicked my balls and now it hurts like hell!" He said changing his tone of voice from soft till harsh by the end.

"How can you be so cynical!" Lady kept yelling.

Dante was sick and tired of listening to her. "You know what? I have no idea how Vergil can stand to live with you. Oh, but of course. He's never there, is he?" He said cocky.

Lady punched him real hard in the face. "You're a jerk!" She yelled with tears in her eyes as she just kept standing still.

Nero twisted his lips. He approached to Lady and embraced her. Lady hugged him back and started crying on his chest. Nero rubbed her back and gave Dante the look. "Dante's an ass, we all know that" He said trying to comfort Lady. "He has never learned how to treat women nicely"

"Oh, c'mon!" Dante complained and just went to sit at the front. He kept rubbing his groin for it still hurt. "Damn you, Lady"

Suddenly the phone rang. Both Nero and Dante turned to look at each other.

"I should get that" Nero said suddenly. He went to the front and answered the phone, afraid it could be Lucia again. "Devil May Cry?" He seemed to listen through the receiver. "Oh, great! We'll be there in a flash!"

Dante looked at Nero. "It's a job?"

"Why, did you expect the call from certain girl?" Lady said cocky.

"Will you cut that out already?" Dante said annoyed.

Nero hung up. "We gotta hurry. It seems the Demon World's unleashed" He sat down behind the wheel, started the van again and speeded up.

Lady fell over the sofa in the back and held tight. She was so confused. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

After a few minutes, they arrived to the outskirts of the city.

"Holy shit! You were right. This place is full of demons!" Dante said surprised. "Let's get this party started" He said as he went to the back ignoring Lady. He took Rebellion and slid the van door. He was about to jump off when he noticed Lady getting ready to fight too. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'll help you" Lady said simply.

"No, you're not. You're not even armed" Dante complained. He didn't want to be worrying about her the whole time. If anything happened to her, Vergil would surely kill him.

"I'll find something here" Lady said as she had a look at Nero's arsenal in the back.

"Before you throw more insults at my face… I won't be responsible if anything happens to you!" Dante said washing his hands.

"There's no need to say that. I already know that" Lady said serious, but she knew Dante would never let any demon harm her.

"Do as you please…" He said annoyed. He knew Lady pretty well. She's stubborn as fuck. "Keep an eye on her, Nero" He said serious as he got off the van and hurried to slay the demons who were destroying the city already.

Nero took Red Queen and Blue Rose and tried to look for a suitable weapon for Lady. "Here, I have this old gun, don't know if it still works, but… here's some ammo too. And take this daggers, they might be of help. Sorry, I got nothing more to offer"

"Thanks Nero. That's alright. Where did you get all these stuff?" Lady wondered.

"In Fortuna" Nero said simply. He did have quite a collection of weapons but nothing of good use.

"Really?" Lady surprised. "Wow!"

"C'mon, let's hurry before Dante gets them all" Nero said as they hurried out of the van.

They joined Dante in the battle, although Lady kept behind, trying to load the gun. It wasn't hers so she wasn't used to it.

"Lady! At your back!" Nero yelled as he saw a demon coming her way at great speed.

Dante just shook his head annoyed. He was gonna have to go and help her. The demon launched at Lady; Dante hurried and shot the demon down. He pulled Lady against him as more demons approached. He leapt off the ground and used Rebellion to slash the demons in half. "I told you to stay in the van" Dante said serious as he looked into her eyes and landed on the ground.

Lady gulped as she looked at him. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again" She said nervous as Dante put her down.

Dante kept fighting the demons surrounding them, then he noticed Lady had paralyzed. "Are you gonna fight or what?" He asked annoyed.

Lady kept pensive for a moment, thinking if Dante would really be capable of cheating on Trish. "Yes…" She said suddenly as she reacted to Dante's voice.

"Then hurry up! I'm not gonna be watching your back the whole time!" Dante said bothered.

Lady just nodded and started fighting. She started launching at the demons, kicking and lacerating their coarse skin with those edged daggers. She would keep entertained trying to kill a small number of demons while Dante and Nero would kill the rest with ease.

Nero used both his Devil Bringer and Red Queen mostly. Blue Rose only to shoot at the demons speeding towards him. He glanced at Dante and noticed he slayed demons real fast. He used Rebellion slashing demons left and right. He moved around the entire place using his surroundings to help in battle; jumping against walls, shooting and slashing demons from up high. Dante cast Rebellion in a Round Trip and started shooting the demons surrounding him. He stabbed demons with Stinger moves as he got the sword back. Dante's moves were really fast. Nero continued fighting; he got distracted and a demon scratched his back with its large claws and all because he paralyzed watching Dante fight. Nero reacted with the demon's slash and rapidly used his Devil Bringer and pulled various demons closer to him. He punched them several times to then finish them off with Red Queen.

Lady was struggling a little with just the daggers and the old gun. She usually carries lots of weapons to switch from fast during battles, but these were surely not as helpful as she thought. While the gun would take her some time to reload, the daggers weren't as large as to consider them lethal. Although a good swordsman could make good use of any bladed weapon. Perhaps she wasn't cutting on the right spots. She tried to focus and slash on specific areas, like the neck, stomach, even the ankles to try to bring them down easier. She tried to focus on their necks to then shoot them in the head. Around 5 demons surrounded her. She jumped off the ground and kicked two demons while she cut their throats. But another demon held her by the arms from behind to restrain her. Then the two remaining demons around her, grabbed her legs. She managed to free an arm and reached for the gun. She shot the demon behind her right under the chin. The bullet pierced and came out through the upper part of its head. Then she shot the other two right between the eyes, the fastest she could and the fastest the pistol let her. As she shot them the demons dropped her onto the ground, and she rapidly took the daggers she had dropped when the demons retrained her.

The demons didn't die with just a shot but they did fall on their backs, giving her a bit more time to counterattack. She stood up fast and cast a dagger towards the demon behind her, stabbing it right between the eyes; but the other two demons approached to her pretty fast. She turned around fast and stabbed the other dagger into one of the demon's eyes and shot the other demon right in the chest. Her adrenaline was at the limit, so she couldn't feel any pain or else, but she had a few cuts on her skin already.

"Lady! Behind you!" Nero yelled again.

Lady rapidly turned and shot two bullets to the demon approaching to her. Then she spotted another one coming her way. She noticed she had emptied the rounds and needed to reload. She ran to get back the daggers she had stabbed on the demons, but the demon launched at her. Nero used his Devil Bringer to pull the demon away from her, then he smashed it against the ground till it died.

"Thanks!" Lady yelled.

Both Nero and Dante shook their heads annoyed. And somehow the demons just didn't cease to appear. "Where are the demons coming from?" Nero wondered.

"I don't know but, let's finish them off!" Dante said serious and hunger for blood. He kept fighting with great dexterity, diminishing their numbers greatly.

Nero tried to follow Dante's lead and kill as many demons as he could. Then he remembered he had Yamato with him. He hadn't used it in battles since the Fortuna Incident. So he decided to switch swords, making Yamato appear through his arm. He held it with excitement, anxious to use it.

It seemed the demons were finally ceasing to appear. They just needed to finish with the ones remaining. Dante was fighting the powerful ones, Nero the regular ones; while Lady chose the lesser demons due to her lack of weaponry.

Dante was focused on the demons he was fighting with, evading their huge blades coming from almost all directions. He clashed his sword with the demon's blade. The demon couldn't subdue Dante, so Dante's incredible power sent the demon's blade flying in the air. Dante stabbed the demon with a Stinger move then the demon's huge blade fell back down, stabbing its owner on the ground at the same time that Dante swayed Rebellion sideways widely, slashing two more demons around him. He finished them off with Ebony and Ivory.

Nero was holding Yamato with a hand, but he felt he didn't know how to wield it properly. He swung the weightless Katana in the air, slaying demons with ease. He was just enjoying its potential when he noticed his Devil Bringer glowed. He surprised.

Lady was in a bit of troubles again. A demon launched at her and punched her hard in the face. She was thrown back and fell onto the ground, dropping the gun and daggers. The demon approached to her and a keen blade protruded from its forearm unexpectedly almost reaching Lady's neck, but she evaded it just in time, rolling to a side then the other as the demon tried to stab her several times. She tried to reach for the gun. When she did, she tried to shoot but it had no more bullets; she hadn't reloaded before, so she just threw it aside and tried to reach for the daggers now, although she still had to evade the demon's blade. She finally reached for a dagger and threw it at the demon's chest but it didn't stop him. The demon stabbed its blade on the ground then another that protruded suddenly from his other arm, keeping Lady cornered in between. The demon tried to bite her with its huge fangs, trying to rip off the skin of her neck. But he couldn't reach her due to the length of his blades and Lady struggling but managing to hold his chest back. The blades had gotten stuck on the ground, but he managed to pull them out. Lady's eyes opened widely as she saw both blades about to sever her to pieces. She just covered her face and chest with her arms.

Nero's arm glowed strangely as he felt a powerful presence.

"Mary?" Vergil arrived to the scene. He summoned Yamato and teleported appearing before the demon attacking Lady. He swung Yamato with incredible speed creating an incredible aura, then the demon simply collapsed on the ground next to Lady, after splashing blood all over her. Vergil put Yamato back in its sheath then helped Lady stand up.

Lady was covering her face still. When she felt the danger passed she opened her eyes and moved her arms, and surprised to see Vergil there. "Vergil? You saved me" She said as she saw Vergil's hand extended before her. She took his hand and stood up. She embraced him tightly.

Vergil surprised a little. "Are you hurt?" He asked serious for it was hard to tell due to all the demon's blood covering her. But he could perceive the smell of her blood as well.

"I don't know, perhaps a little" Lady said simply.

Vergil turned around and saw Dante finishing off a pair of demons and Nero was still wondering what had just happened. He didn't notice when Yamato disappeared from his hands. He kept turning left and right until he spotted Vergil. He then saw him carrying Yamato, then turn his look back at his hands, then back at Vergil again trying to understand how and when did it happen. Until Vergil approached to him and slapped his face.

"Wake up! If this is what you're looking for, take it back!" Vergil said roughly as he handed Yamato down to Nero again.

Nero surprised but took it again. "I just- you were pretty fast" He said foolishly. He noticed Vergil seemed pretty pissed.

"And while you were confused, Mary could've gotten killed!" Vergil said scolding Nero. "What were you thinking? You are still so far from becoming a real devil hunter. If you can't protect others, what do you want this for?" He said staring at Yamato.

Nero felt ashamed, He lowered his look to the ground trying to avoid Vergil's penetrating and scary look. "I'm sorry" He didn't know what to reply.

"I thought you had improved" Vergil said serious. "But I realize I was wrong" He left Nero there and returned to Lady's side. He then approached to Dante and Nero followed.

"Vergil, what are you doing here?" Dante surprised to have found him there, although he had sensed him even before he arrived.

"Evidently doing what neither of you could" Vergil said coldly and upset.

Dante raised his arm over his shoulder resting Rebellion as he glanced at Lady. "Oh, you mean Lady? Well, before you arrived, Nero and I helped her. I told her to stay in the van, but you know her, she's stubborn as someone I know. But when I saw you arrived, I thought you were the one for the rescue"

Vergil just raised an eyebrow and kept silent.

"We did help her Vergil" Nero approached to them.

"Doesn't matter anymore" Vergil said serious.

Lady approached to them shyly. "I'm sorry Vergil, it was my fault" She said staring down. "It was their job, not mine. I just wanted to help"

"They don't need help" Vergil said serious. "This is exactly what I meant before" He said to Lady.

Lady remembered their conversation of the night before.

"You were lucky I was around" Vergil said serious as he stared to the nothingness. "C'mon, let's go home" He said serious.

"I'll give you a ride back home" Nero offered.

"Thanks Nero" Lady said before Vergil could reply.

"Where are we meeting the customer?" Dante asked.

"At your shop" Nero said simply.

"Great! Then let's head back" Dante said anxious to arrive.

They all headed to the van. Dante slid the door open and Lady was the first to climb in, followed by Vergil who surprised after seeing Lady's bike in there.

"What the hell is your bike doing in here?" Vergil asked.

Dante climbed in and went to sit at the front. "That's a long story" He said as he sat down.

Nero climbed in after Dante and closed the door. "We ran into her"

"Really?" Vergil said raising an eyebrow dubiously.

Vergil and Lady sat on the sofa in the back. Vergil realized Lady did have minor scratches and a few major wounds.

"You hurt yourself. I told you to be careful" Vergil said serious.

"It's nothing Vergil, seriously. Besides, I'm not you or Dante to avoid every attack from the demons" She complained. "I do my best"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Nero complained.

"Oh, c'mon Nero, you get hit by demons a lot" Lady said simply.

Dante and Vergil couldn't help to laugh at that.

"She's right, kid" Dante said.

Vergil stopped laughing, thinking Nero still needed a lot of training.

Nero couldn't deny it. He just kept silent for a moment. "I got some emergency kits in the back, Vergil. If you want to…" He said looking at Vergil through the rear view mirror. "Oh, and you can grab a towel from the bathroom to clean her up from all that blood"

"Thanks" Vergil said dryly as she stood up and went more to the back, trying to find those kits.

"Just pull down that lever at the top" Nero said out loud, still looking at what Vergil was doing.

Vergil pulled down the small lever, turning a side wall into a table and behind it, were some compartments with different items. He took what he needed and went to sit again with Lady. He soaked a small towel in water then wrung it. He cleaned all the blood on her face, arms and sides, her legs… all around her body. He then examined her wounds then stood up and went to get a pair of pliers. He sat beside her again and started cleaning her wounds with a piece of cotton soaked in alcohol. Lady started whining a little.

"Oh, c'mon. I'm barely touching you" Vergil said serious.

Lady tried to stand the sting. "It hurts…" She complained. "I'm not a half-demon to not feel a thing"

"We do feel" Vergil said serious. "The only difference is our wounds heal faster"

Lady surprised. "Really? So if I hit you it hurts either way?"

"We're not made of stone, Lady" Dante chuckled.

Vergil turned to look at Dante angrily.

"Oh, sorry. I thought she asked me…" Dante said foolishly as he saw Vergil's face through the rear view mirror.

"Mind your own business" Vergil said serious.

"If she would mind her own business, _this _wouldn't happen" Dante replied and saw Vergil's face again. "Okay, okay. Relax bro" He mocked.

"It does hurt. You have a heavy hand" Vergil said to Lady.

"Oh… really? You think so?" Lady said blushing as she felt it as a compliment.

Vergil slightly chuckled and continued healing her.

Lady's adrenaline had dropped almost completely. So now she was beginning to feel sore and all the pain from her wounds. Every time Vergil rubbed the soaked cotton on her skin, she'd shake a little.

"Stop moving!" Vergil said raising his voice. He held her tighter by the arm to keep her from moving, but Lady still just moaned in pain. "Can you stop moaning for a minute?" He asked.

"I can't move, I can't moan, then what _can_ I do?" Lady complained.

Vergil wanted to pull out what seemed like a piece of claw that was stabbed in her upper back close to her right shoulder. "Now- don't- move" He said slowly as he moved his left arm just below her breasts, holding her tight against him so she wouldn't move.

"Vergil…" Lady surprised at the feel of his hand brushing her breasts. "…what are you gonna do?" She wondered as she also felt he had an erection, probably from all her moaning.

"Just- stay still… I'll be gentle, alright?" Vergil said quietly to her ear.

Both Dante and Nero turned to look at each other frowning. They heard Lady started moaning.

"Ah- wait! It hurts!" Lady complained.

"Of course it hurts! It's stuck deep inside. Do you prefer I leave it there? Let me pull it out" Vergil raised his voice. "It's almost out, just the tip…"

"Oh- Vergil…" Lady groaned as she held tight from his legs.

"Hey, hey! What are you two doing back there?" Nero said as he tried to look through the rear view mirror. But at the angle they were sat, it looked quite weird.

Dante just laughed and shook his head.

"Ahh…!" Lady yelled as Vergil pulled the piece of junk out.

"I made it!" Vergil said as he lifted the pliers in the air, holding that piece of junk.

"Ohh…" Lady groaned and twisted her torso to look at Vergil and the piece of junk he was holding. "Oh, it's big" She said surprised.

"Yes, it was" Vergil said. "Considering it poke a hole in you…" He said as he saw blood spilling from the wound quite fast. He rapidly dropped the pliers and reached a finger into the whole, trying to cover the wound. He kept her well grasped by the stomach and still the blood dripped from the sides of his finger, looking for a way out. "Don't move" He said serious as he took the bottle of alcohol and poured some over the wound.

"Ahh!" Lady yelled in pain. "You said you'd be gentle!" She complained.

"This is an emergency, and I'm trying but you're bleeding a lot" Vergil said as he tried to clean the wound before covering it with a gauze pad. "If the bleed continues, you'll need sutures"

"What!" Lady surprised. "That bad it is?"

"I told you to be careful, but you don't ever listen" Vergil said upset.

"Oh… it's stinging so hard" Lady complained.

"Come here" Vergil said as he laid back on the sofa and pulled her closer against his chest.

She embraced him and felt Vergil's hands rubbing her back softly.

"Do you want me to stop by a hospital?" Nero asked.

"No, that's alright" Vergil said simply.

"What if she needs the stitches?" Nero asked concerned.

"I'll take care of it" Vergil said serious.

"Oh, you can suture?" Nero said surprised. "You are a jack of all trades"

"And master of none" Dante added jokey.

"You shut up. I know more things than you do" Vergil complained.

"No doubt about that…" Dante said careless. "…but not what you should" He said in a low voice.

"Nero felt the tension in the air. "Okay guys, relax"

Vergil just glared at Dante then took a deep breath.

After a little while Nero arrived to Vergil's house. "We're here"

Vergil stood up and slid the door. He helped Lady get off and then grabbed her bike and got off the van, pulling the bike. "Thanks Nero"

"It was nothing" Nero said.

"Goodbye!" Dante said jokey and desperate to head back home. "C'mon, let's go!"

Nero speeded up and arrived to Dante's in a flash. Dante got off even before Nero stopped the van.

"Slow down man!" Nero said as he parked outside the shop, yelling at Dante through the window. Dante was already opening the door. "Should I stay?" He wondered. "Perhaps they need some time alone, but I'm dying to eat some of Trish's food" He didn't care and got off the van. He walked to the entrance and let himself in. "Hey Dante, do you mind if I stay for…" He found Dante and Trish kissing passionately right there at the middle of the office. "…dinner?"

"Get a room…" David said annoyed. "Hey uncle Nero!" He greeted him. "Yes, please stay!" He told Nero as he approached to him. Nero walked in and David pulled from his arm and led him upstairs. "Let's go play in my room better. They need some time. I think?" David said confused. He really didn't know what had happened between them.

Nero followed David upstairs.

Dante kept holding Trish, he just couldn't stop kissing her. He hadn't even said a word yet. He had just come in, taken her in his arms and kissed her nonstop.

"I'm sorry, baby" Dante said as he broke away from the kiss for a moment to then continue.

"No. I'm sorry" Trish managed to say between kisses.

Dante lifted her off the floor and carried her in his arms upstairs to their room. "Let's not fight again. I hate falling out with you"

"Me too, Dante" Trish panted.

Nero and David got to listen when they crossed the hallway. Nero thought perhaps it wasn't a great idea to stay there. "Hey Dave? What do you say if we go downstairs and train for a while, perhaps your dad could catch up later" He totally didn't need to listen to them having sex.

"Sure, sounds fun" Dave said suddenly excited. "But… are you sure you can fight me?" He said showing off.

"Ugh… I forgot you were Dante's son" Nero said annoyed. Even David made fun of him. "Well, just follow rule # 1"

"What's that?" David wondered.

"You're not allowed to Devil Trigger" Nero said simply.

David annoyed. "Ugh… where's the fun in that? Are you afraid of me?"

"As a matter of fact, I am" Nero said shamelessly. "But hey, don't get me wrong. I could totally beat you if I wanted to"

"That's what a loser would say" David mocked.

"Then why don't we go find out, huh?" Nero said menacing.

"Let's get this over with" David said grinning devilishly.

Nero looked at his face and regretted of challenging him that way.

They headed to the basement. As they went downstairs, Nero got to listen to Trish moaning for Dante. He hurried up.

As soon as Dante went in to the room he closed the door with his boot and laid Trish delicately over the bed. He put himself upon her, resting on his hands and knees. He took off his boots as he could, then Trish lifted her torso and took off his coat. She threw it on a side then took off his shirt. She laid back on the bed again and touched his torso, caressing his chest enticingly.

"Oh Dante…" Trish moaned as she moved her hands along his strong arms. "…make love to me"

"I've been thinking about it all day long" Dante said sensually as their eyes fixed on each other for moments.

They started kissing passionately, awaking their desires, taking their senses to the next level. Trish undid his belt and trousers. She reached a hand inside his undergarments feeling his cock real hard. She could savor it already. She couldn't wait any longer. She had waited enough.

"Oh Dante…" She moaned as she started rubbing his cock.

"Oh baby…" Dante moaned as her touch felt incredibly arousing. He didn't want to stop kissing her; her lips were just so soft and wet. He savored every corner of her mouth. Their tongues met in their passionate kiss, then with a hand, Dante pulled down her panties. He rubbed her pussy softly, feeling her wetness soaking his fingers. "Oh Trish… you are so..."

Trish kept kissing him passionately, not letting him talk. She just didn't want to let go of him. Until Dante poke two fingers inside her and rubbed her clit with his thumb at the same time.

"Ahh… Dante…" Trish moaned deeply. She even stopped jerking him off and moved her hands to his back, gripping him tightly as her head tilted back involuntarily.

Dante started pulling his trousers down as he could. Trish helped him so he could make love to her already. She took his hand off her pussy and pulled him against her. They looked into each other's eyes deeply; they could feel each other's desire burning so strong. They were both so aroused, their hearts were already beating intensely and their breaths were out of control. Dante grabbed her knees and spread her legs. He settled in a comfortable position for both and reached his tip to her pussy. He put a pair of pillows under her lower back to raise her hips, then he just thrust himself inside her slowly, letting her feel his every inch, even the protruding veins on his cock.

"Oh Dante…" Trish moaned intensely at the feel of him, reaching so deep inside her.

"Oh Trish… oh baby, I missed you" Dante panted as with every thrust he felt Trish's pussy squeezing his cock, specially the head.

Trish slightly giggled. "Oh Dante, it was just a day"

"I know, but…" He moaned. "…I feel like shit when you ignore me" He kept moving his hips softly, enjoying every second of this.

"Oh Dante… ahh…ah…" Trish kept moaning softly just as Dante.

They kept going like this for quite a while until they just couldn't hold it any longer.

"Oh Dante, Dante… ah- ahh…ahh…!" Trish's moans intensified; her face of extraordinary pleasure triggered Dante's orgasm as well.

"Oh Trish, baby ohh…" Dante moaned deeply as he leant towards her. He took her hands and held them tightly as he now rested on his forearms feeling how her pussy squeezed his cock dry till the very last drop of cum. "Oh Trish… I love you baby…" He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, then he looked into hers again.

"I love you Dante…" Trish moaned in tears. Her expression just made him go on, he couldn't stop after watching her face overflowing with pleasure. Even tears escaped her eyes; she felt such bliss, all that love and desire really filling up her every pore. Only Dante knows how to make her reach heaven. "Oh Dante, oh don't stop…" Trish pleaded with tears still running down her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm not, baby. Not when you look at me with those eyes" Dante said as he kept pounding her a bit faster now. "Ohh… oh- ahh…"

They kept going for a little longer as they both felt so much pleasure consuming them still. Their hearts couldn't beat any faster, they were reaching climax one more time.

Dante felt Trish's pussy tightening around his cock. "Oh baby, yeah. Cum with me" He moaned intensely.

"Oh Dante, ohh yes… ahh…" She moaned and cried again, it just felt so good, she couldn't help it.

"Oh baby…" Dante moaned and held her tighter as he released all his reserve. "…oh- if you weren't already pregnant I would make you sextuplets"

"Oh, don't you even say that!" Trish giggled for a moment and grinned as she locked her eyes with Dante's. He let go of her hands and she caressed his face. She moved his hair behind his ears and kissed him softly feeling the kiss so pleasurable.

After the kiss, he lied down beside her, exhausted and drained. "Oh baby… that was amazing. I love making love to you softly every once in a while" He said foolish.

"Oh yeah… although… that wasn't as softly in the end… but I love it when you make me feel like this. You make me reach heaven…" Trish said sighing.

"And you make me come out of hell and reach you till the heavens…" Dante said loving.

"Oh yeah, you reach me so deep…" Trish said enticingly.

"Oh you love that" Dante replied as he laid on his side to look at her.

"Oh definitely" Trish said.

"As soon as you give birth to the kids, I'm gonna fuck you like an animal!" Dante said as he put a leg over hers and started kissing and nipping at her neck roughly but jokey.

Trish started giggling at the feel of his lips and teeth nipping softly, but the rough animal noises he makes are what make her laugh and be scared at the same time.

"We should take a shower" Dante said suddenly.

"Oh- definitely" Trish said. "But I don't want to move yet. You can go ahead. I'll be right with you"

"Are you sure? Don't take too long. 'Cause I wanna make love to you in there too" Dante said.

"Yeah, I just need to catch my breath" Trish said with a smile.

"Alright" Dante smiled back and headed to the bathroom. He started showering fast just waiting for Trish.

Some minutes later, Trish entered to the bathroom. She was still wearing the dress, but she just stood there in front of the mirror, watching herself. Dante waited for her inside the shower but he noticed she just stood still.

"Trish? Baby, are you okay?" Dante asked as he slightly slid the crystal door of the shower to glimpse at her. He noticed she just stared at her reflection in the mirror. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want you to see me…" Trish pouted.

"What?" Dante surprised. "Why? See you how?" He wondered.

"Naked" Trish said.

"Why not?" Dante said confused.

"Because, I'm a fucking whale" Trish complained.

"Trish, of course you're not" He said. "You're carrying twins and to be honest, I expected you to be fatter but you're not. So don't think of that and just come here with me" Dante put a foot outside the shower and pulled from her arm. He took off her dress and her bra and pulled her inside the shower.

Trish just kept silent and her look down. Dante moved her to the water spray so she could shower too.

"Baby, cheer up. I can't make love to you with that face" Dante said sweetly as he lifted her face to look into her eyes.

Trish looked into his eyes. "You can't even hold me now" She pouted.

"Of course I can…" Dante said as he moved behind her. "…from behind" He wrapped his arms around her, just below her breasts and moved his face closer to hers. "See?" He looked at her enticingly and kissed her.

Trish could feel he had an erection already, poking at her ass. "Dante…" She moaned between kisses. She felt Dante's hands starting to fondle her breasts delicately.

Dante moved a hand to her hip and the other to feel her pussy. He rubbed her clit a little.

"It was just dripping out and you'll fill me up again?" Trish said slyly with a giggle.

"Will do. Your wishes are orders" Dante said simply as he kissed her again then pushed her back, bending her a little.

Trish rested her hands on the wall and felt how Dante reached his dick to her pussy from behind. He slid in just the tip, then gripped her hips and forced all his way in.

"Oh Dante…" Trish moaned deeply.

"Oh baby…" Dante moaned softly at her tightness. "…how can you be so tight still?" He wondered foolishly

"I don't know… I guess my muscles are strong" Trish said foolish as she felt him sliding in and out softly.

"Oh I love your muscles…" Dante panted. "Oh… oh…" He started increasing his speed a little.

Trish's moans started to intensify. "Oh Dante… it feels so good. Oh right there…" She moaned strongly.

Dante started pounding her a bit harder. He felt her inner muscles squeezing his cock so strongly. "Oh baby, yeah…" He started doing it faster as they both finished together. His moves turned slower until he just stopped.

Their chests were moving in and out with their breathing. He pulled out from her and rested a hand on the wall as well. Trish straightened up and embraced him as she could. He embraced her with an arm and just rubbed her back. They finished showering, then got out. They got dressed then went to lie down for a little while before going downstairs. Once in the office, they didn't find neither Nero or David.

"Where are they?" Trish wondered.

"Maybe in the basement" Dante said sighing. "You wanna go?"

"Sure" Trish said simply.

They went downstairs and surprised as they walked into the training room. Nero and David were fighting exhaustively, moving pretty fast; but Nero turned just when Dante and Trish walked in, and Dave made the most of that lapse of time and punched Nero in the face real hard.

"Dante, Tri…" Nero was saying when Dave's fist sunk on his cheek, turning his face sending him to the ground.

"Yay! One more point for me!" David shouted as he raised his arms in the air.

"Who's got the highest score?" Dante wondered. Although he figured David would.

"I do now" David said excited.

"You were even? I'm surprised" Dante said with a funny face.

Trish chuckled. "And what's the score?" She asked.

"I got 21, he's got 22" Nero said as he stood up again moving his head to the sides to crack his neck.

"Meaning?" Trish wondered how they were supposed to score.

"Well, you score if you bring down the opponent" Nero added.

"Oh, I see" Trish said.

"Then you have certainly improved, kid… despite what Vergil says…" Dante mocked.

Nero frowned as he turned to look at him.

"Well, you kids continue. We'll be watching from here" Dante said.

Trish sat down over a weight bench and Dante just stood beside her. They kept watching them fight; surely this kind of training would help both improve their close combat skills.

After a little while, Nero asked for some time out. He was exhausted and David was too, but he could keep going.

Nero sat beside Trish on the weight bench, breathing heavily. "I need to- catch my breath…" He said exhausted.

David approached to Trish and grabbed her by the knees. "Hey mom? I miss watching you fight" He said staring at her with cute eyes.

Dante turned towards them. "And when have you seen her fight?" He wondered as he sat on the other side of Trish.

"On Halloween, when uncle Nero, mom and I went trick-or-treat" Dave said excited as he remembered that day.

"Oh, right" Dante nodded. He then smiled. "I know what you're talking about" He looked at Trish. "I miss her too, fighting by my side" He said staring at her with loving eyes. "She's amazing, isn't she?"

"Yeah…" Both Nero and David said in unison then they both laughed.

"Also when mom switched to Gloria, wow!" David added.

"Oh yeah…" Both Nero and Dante nodded with dreamy and drooling faces.

Dante turned to look at Nero and frowned surprised. "You were actually conceived when your mom was wearing that disguise" He added looking at David now.

Nero leant forward a little and turned to look at Dante. "He was? In Fortuna?"

Trish twisted her lips and put a hand on her forehead a bit bothered. "You didn't have to say that, Dante"

"Oh, so you guys were entertained while I struggled to help Kyrie, huh?" Nero said foolish.

"Ha-ha…" Dante giggled nervously. "…sorry"

"I understand. Mom looks really sexy with that outfit" Dave said simply.

"What?" Trish said surprised. "Are you implying that disguise is sexier than my regular looks?" She asked troubled.

David's eyes almost burst out. "Of course not, mom…" He said nervously.

Dante and Nero chuckled and shook their heads.

"I just guessed it was easier for Dad to…" David started making signs with his hands. "…you know"

Trish's eyes opened widely in surprise. "What?" She said with a face of concern as she turned to look at Dante. "Dante, this is all your fault. Why did you have to go and talk to him about sex?" She complained.

"I barely did" Dante said simply.

"He shouldn't be saying those things" Trish said shaking her head.

"Relax mom. Dad didn't tell me much" David said. "That's why I had to look it up" He said innocently.

"You what!" Trish, Dante and Nero said in unison surprised.

"Well… getting back to the point…" David said nervously. He knew he had talked to much. "I would love to watch mom fight again"

"No, no, no. Don't you stray from the subject" Trish said concerned.

"Do you have a Devil form like dad's?" David asked.

"What?" Trish said nervous.

"Not like mine, kiddo" Dante said with a chuckle. "Your mom's just a beautiful demoness"

"Umm… actually…" Trish said nervously.

"Huh?" Both Nero and Dante turned to look at her now.

Trish started moving her hands nervously. "…I do"

"You what? No way!" Dante said dubiously. "How come I've never seen it?"

Trish gulped and took a deep breath. "Because I've only turned once and since that day I promised myself to never do it again" She said serious.

"Wo-hey… I wanna know that story" Nero said intrigued.

"I can't believe I didn't know this" Dante said upset. "Any other secrets you were hiding from me?"

Nero turned to look at Dante raising an eyebrow. He was not in the best position to be demanding for explanations about secrets.

"Dante…" Trish turned to look at him. "…you really believed Mundus would've given me the task to kill you if I didn't have the power to?"

Dante stood up from the bench. "Why, are you saying you're stronger than me now? And all these years you've been hiding your powers just to make me feel useful?" He said upset.

"Dante…" Trish tried to comfort him. "…well, not physically stronger, but if I wanted to, I have the power to defeat you" She said and before Dante could reply. "And it's not that I've been hiding my powers. I just want to keep them dormant, buried…" She added.

"Just don't come and tell me you're still on Mundus' fucking side and you're gonna complete your task now…" Dante said mad.

"What? Seriously, Dante?" Trish said offended. "How can you…"

"Fuck Trish! You lied to me the whole time!" Dante yelled. "You came asking for my help supposedly to kill Mundus, when you had the power to yourself?" He turned away from her and turned his face down, pensive. "Why didn't you fucking kill me then!"

"I never wanted to" Trish said staring down.

"Dante, I think you're overreacting" Nero stood up and approached to him.

"Overreacting? I'm her fucking husband, I should know those "details" about my wife!" Dante said yelling as he turned towards Nero.

Trish couldn't help to feel bad about this. She lowered her look and started crying. David turned to look at her and tried to soothe her. He took her hands and held them tight.

"Mom, please don't cry… devils never cry, do they?" David wondered confused. He was worried about her. He turned to look at his dad, neither of them enjoyed watching her cry.

Dante turned to look at Trish and saw her tears. He shook his head. "I'm not gonna fall for your tears anymore" He said disappointed. "I can't believe you lied to me all these years. After all we've lived!" His voice started losing force. "Tell me what else has been a lie?" He said down.

"I can't believe you're saying this, Dante" Trish said as she stood up. "If I never told you anything, it's because it's not something I'm proud of. You think I like this? That I enjoy being a Devil? Have you any idea of what it really means to be completely a Devil?" Trish said angrily and shedding tears at the same time.

Dante, Nero and David looked at her and remained silent.

"Of course you don't! Because you are part human. You have a heart and soul. A mind, your own will that you never lose even if you turn into a demon" Trish said agitated.

"But you have a heart and soul too, mom" David said concerned as he pulled from her dress.

Trish turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. "I do sweetie…" She crouched to his level and looked deep into his eyes. "…when I looked into your eyes that day, when you attacked me…" She said as silent tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "…you reminded me about- myself when I turned into my true Devil form. You must have felt it too. The void inside when your power takes control over you, poisoning your head, your heart and your soul. That's what scared me most. I don't want you to become like I once was. I forbid you to Devil Trigger until you learn to control, you hear me!" She yelled and shook him suddenly.

David just nodded afraid as tears rolled down his cheeks without a sound.

"You're a jerk, Dante" Nero said serious as he looked at him and shook his head. He approached to Trish and helped her stand up. He looked at her. "Are you okay?" He said concerned.

Trish just nodded then glimpsed at Dante with teary eyes. She saw him approaching to her. "You're scaring the kid" Dante said as he embraced her to his chest and held her tight. "I'm sorry Trish" He felt pretty miserable. He remembered when they battled Mundus and when she gave her life for him. He couldn't help to shed a tear again; it fell over her cheek. It was then Trish noticed he was crying too. He led her to the bench again and they both sat down. He laid her head on a side of his shoulder and chest and couldn't help to keep crying.

"You have no idea of how horrifying it is to be a true Devil. Not even Vergil has an idea of what he could become if he'd lose his humanity. He has no idea of the reach of his own desires…" Trish said thoughtlessly, leaving Dante pensive.

_Why would she say that about Vergil?_ Dante wondered.

"I don't have humanity…" Trish continued. "…but you showed it to me. When I lived in the Underworld, my life was- very different…" She said serious as she controlled her sobs and straightened up. "…Mundus showed me how to unleash my true powers and put me to the test. I still remember- the unnamed feeling… if I didn't destroy hell itself, it's just because Mundus returned to me my consciousness, my own will, my desires…" Her expression seemed extremely lost in her memory and sad. "…even he feared he created a being more powerful than himself, a being able to betray him and destroy him. But he made me kill all those innocents… even if they were demons, they were kids, young demons and even the most powerful ones back then…" She turned her face down, trying to cover her face with her hair. "…when I recovered my human form, he showed me all I had done, all the innocents I had killed just for pleasure. Just because the only desire you have inside is for blood. Blood of whoever, just blood to fill that void inside. But that void never fills up. So you just- kill endlessly with no remorse…" Her stare suddenly turned into the nothingness. "I felt like shit, seeing all the death I caused. I hated myself… until- I met you" She said turning to look at Dante.

Dante, Nero and David were all serious. Just listening to her, holding their tears, although they eventually turned their faces down and let those tears out. Except for Dante. He turned to look at her with tenderness and his eyes full of unshed tears. He took her hands and held them tight.

"You changed my life like you have no idea, Dante. You really filled my dark soul with light…" A few tears escaped from her eyes as she said those words.

Dante couldn't hold his tears any longer. His eyes shed the contained tears as blood from a deep wound. He grabbed her by the cheeks and kissed her deeply, holding her really tight. He didn't know what to say now; he just hoped he could let her know he was there with her for everything, always and forever. He then held her to his chest and stroke her hair. "I'm sorry, Trish…" Dante said with a shaky voice as he kept caressing her. "…I'm sorry for making you remember this part of your life. I don't even want you to remember this again. I'll make you forget to remember…" He said concerned but still loving, caring.

"You did a great job all these years" Trish said seriously, a bit more relaxed now. "But unfortunately, it's something I cannot erase. I cannot forget to remember. It will follow me, for the rest of my life"

Dante knew that was true. He has been carrying a lot of anger, guilt and sorrow almost his entire life now, and probably Vergil was too.

David was trying to control his sobs, but it just made him feel so bad; she had made him feel so much empathy, because he knew what she was talking about. He turned his look down at his shaky hands, thinking of all the power he possesses. He even thought, he didn't want this power anymore. Not if he could turn into a heartless being with no control over himself.

Nero turned to look at him and noticed his distress and confusion. David wanted to run to his mother's arms and drown all his fears and never let them out again. But Nero picked him up and held him to his chest. "It's alright, Dave. Give 'em a little time, okay?"

David turned and looked at his parents. They were holding each other. He really longed so much for their arms, their warmth, their love.

"I'm sorry I hid this from you, Dante. I just- didn't want you to have a wrong image of me…" Trish said with her stare down.

"Does Vergil know about this?" Dante wondered.

"About my power and Devil Trigger?" Trish wondered.

Dante just nodded. "You met him just then, didn't you?"

"Well… yes, but… I don't think he knows. He never mentioned anything, although soon after we met he became Nelo Angelo" _Why did he want to lose his memory and leave it all behind? Did he really know? _She worried now. She really didn't want to be the reason why he gave in to Mundus.

David asked Nero to put him down. He then approached to his parents. He grabbed Trish's legs and tried to swallow his tears to talk to her. "It was my fault you remembered that, mom. I'm sorry" He couldn't help to cry right after.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, it was gonna happen sooner or later" Trish said sweetly as she picked him up and sat him over her lap to embrace him.

"Well… now that we're being serious, I just have one doubt" Dante said.

"What is it?" Trish wondered.

"How do you look in your demon form?" Dante wondered. "Do you look sexy or…" He was saying when Trish gave him the look.

"Dante…" Trish said raising an eyebrow. "…I honestly have no idea. I didn't have the chance to look at myself" She said serious.

"So… as long as you keep your human form, your powers have a certain limit, I suppose…" Dante wondered. "…correct me if I'm wrong"

"That's right" Trish said as she kept holding David.

"I've seen you "Devil Trigger" before, but you're just surrounded by this golden aura and your speed and power increase, so this "power" you speak of, goes far beyond that…"

Trish just nodded. "You don't believe me, do you?" Trish said.

"I do, I do. What I just can't believe is that you cannot control yourself. You were created differently than the other demons. You do have a heart, a soul, and most importantly, your own will, even under Mundus' commands" Dante said.

"Yes Dante, but the thing is, it's just too much power for someone with no experience in battle. He noticed that, not even he could control me. That power simply darkened my soul, it corrupted everything in me, until I had no memory, no reason but the thirst for blood. Which is what he wanted, but it didn't result as he expected" Trish said serious.

David just listened and remembered when he Devil Triggered, not the first time but the second one. He kept pensive. The first time he did, it was to protect his mother. The second time he was just training with his father. _Could that make a difference?_ He wondered.

"Let me just ask you one thing" Dante said serious. "If I was not around and a powerful demon would attack you and David, if he'd surpass your powers and abilities, would you Devil Trigger to save Dave?" He asked.

Trish kept pensive. She took a deep breath. "Well, I'd do anything for him, but it would have to be a matter of life and death. I mean, I still haven't reached my limit in this form. I can still increase my power and control it. I just haven't had the need, yet. Plus, I guess my powers are quite dormant now" She said with a slight chuckle.

"Alright. I hope you never do" Dante said serious and stood up to head back to the office. But Trish noticed a different expression in his face.

"Dante?" Trish said serious.

Dante stopped walking and stood just before the door. "Yeah?" He said as he grabbed the knob.

"Does it bother you I could be stronger than you?" Trish asked serious as she put David down.

"You're not" He said without turning to look at her. "And I love you just how you are right now. I want to protect you. What would I be if you and my son didn't need my protection? If you two could protect yourselves even from the worst threats? Where would I stand?" He said serious then opened the door and left.

"Dante…" Trish said as she stood up. She wanted to go after him, but perhaps Dante needed a little time alone.

"Mom?" David said.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Trish wondered as she crouched at his level.

"I don't want to be a demon anymore" David said serious.

"You're not a demon, honey. You're still part human" Trish said caring trying to bring some calm into his torment. "You are very special for having that human heart. That is something I will never have but while you do, you'll be able to overcome whatever obstacle blocking your way"

David lowered his look, but Trish lifted his face and made him look at her.

"You cannot deny your nature. That's something that cannot be changed" Trish said caring as she moved a lock of hair from his face.

"But this power…." David said as lightning flowed through his hands. "…it won't corrupt my heart and soul?" He asked scared.

"Not if _you _don't let it" Trish said with a smile. "You'll learn to control honey, don't worry. You're still too young. Just keep practicing and never give up on your power"

David lowered his hands making the lightning disappear. He embraced Trish by the neck very tightly. "I love you, mom"

"Aw, I love you too, David" Trish almost shed a tear again.

Nero felt he was really not needed there. "Perhaps- I should- go with Dante" He said foolish as he headed upstairs. Nero found Dante having a beer at the office, sitting behind his desk. "Dante, are you okay?"

Dante was pensive. He kept thinking about the time they defeated Mundus. Trish had given him some of her demonic power and a single shot had been enough to defeat him. Plus, that lethal beam, didn't kill her. _What is the real reach of her power? _ He kept thinking. If he hadn't used her powers, would he have been able to defeat Mundus on his own, if he hadn't been as tired? But unfortunately, there was no way to find out. He wanted to test himself against a powerful demon; he needed to prove himself he was still useful. That he was still the strongest demon of all even with his apparent disadvantage as a half-demon. _Fuck!_ He felt like Vergil now. _Is this how you feel brother?_ He wondered. _Inferior?_

"Dante?" Nero insisted.

"Yeah?" Dante replied suddenly trying to erase all those poisoning thoughts from his head.

"Are you okay?" Nero wondered as he leant on a corner of Dante's desk. He folded his arms and turned to look at Dante.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Dante said foolish.

"Well… one- your face, two- you were lost in thought and three… do I need to say more?" Nero mocked trying to change the mood.

Dante sighed. "Well, I can't say that knowing this didn't affect me somehow, but I'm fine…"

"Dante, do you know why Trish didn't kill you when she met you?" Nero said.

"Oh, so now you're gonna tell me _you_ know" Dante mocked, but yes he wanted to know. Not that he really thought he would know.

"A lot more than power is needed to kill you. No matter how powerful and dexterous Trish is, she would never be at your level" Nero said trying to cheer him up. "Plus, she loved you since the very first moment she saw you"

"Are you trying to make me feel better, kid?" Dante said.

"Is it working?" Nero wondered foolish.

Dante just chuckled and shook his head. "You don't know Trish as I do. When fighting she can be a pain in the ass. She is the strongest and most agile woman I've ever known" He said serious. "With the pregnancies she's lost some practice I think, but as soon as she gets back to our old lifestyle, she'll get back on track" He said with a dreamy face.

"And you'd love that" Nero said.

"I would" Dante chuckled.

"Well, you got nothing to worry about then" Nero said. "Trish will always need your protection anyway"

"Right" Dante said as he suddenly heard Trish and Dave in the kitchen. He stood up from his chair and joined them.

Nero hesitated a little; he was unsure still if he should go or if he should stay, for dinner perhaps? "Dinner it is" He said resolved as he went into the kitchen as well.

Earlier at Vergil's house, Lady had taken a shower and after changing the pad, they noticed the wound was really worse than they had thought; she was gonna need those stitches after all. Lady insisted on going to the hospital and Vergil insisted on doing it himself. He just asked Lady for the items he thought he'd need and was about to proceed when Lady stopped him.

"Wait a minute. How many times have you done this before?" Lady wondered.

"None" Vergil said simply as he threaded the needled to suture her.

"And you want to experiment with me!" She wondered scared.

"It's not experiment. I've done it before. Just not on humans" Vergil said.

"Oh, so you did it on animals, what a relief" She said sarcastic. "So what, you sewed up a pig's wound?" She mocked.

"Would it be any different from you?" Vergil mocked in a serious tone.

"Are you calling me a pig?" Lady complained.

Vergil chuckled. "I've never _sutured_ animals, I meant clothing"

"Oh, I see" She kind of relaxed but then worried again. "What! Don't you think the thread should be plastic at least?"

"I'm not a doctor, how should I know?" Vergil complained.

"I thought you knew everything" Lady said.

"Well, I don't. I know of another type of _medicine_" He said serious. "Do you prefer fishing line?"

Lady just raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. I'll go to a pharmacy and buy some suture kit, happy?" Vergil said annoyed.

Lady just nodded. "Just don't take too long, this is getting worse. And don't forget to get some lidocaine too!"

Vergil didn't reply and just left. He tried to hurry. He went to the nearest pharmacy and got what he needed. He returned and found Lady trying to stop the bleed. "I'm back" He said serious.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed. I thought I was hallucinating already" She said jokey, although Vergil didn't find it funny.

Vergil readied everything, then removed the pad which was soaked in blood. He sprayed a little disinfectant on her wound to clean it then proceeded with the sutures.

"Wait! What about the anesthesia?" Lady said worried as she felt the needle pinching her skin.

"I thought you were stronger" Vergil said serious as he sprayed some lidocaine on the wound as well. "Now stay still, if you want me to do it right"

"Okay" Lady said as she closed her eyes tight.

Vergil didn't take long. Lady just needed 4 stitches. "Done"

"Really?" Lady said surprised.

"Yes" Vergil said simply as he put a new pad over the stitches so she wouldn't touch them. "Now, let's see how fast you can heal" He added.

"I didn't feel a thing" She said still surprised and he had done it pretty fast.

"That's because I'm not inside you, yet" Vergil said as he pushed Lady onto the sofa and put himself upon her. He started kissing her roughly, then lowered to her neck.

Lady couldn't help to giggle at the feel of his lips running down her skin. "Vergil? Do you know any woman named Lucia?" She asked foolishly.

"What?" Vergil surprised with the question. "Who?" He asked as he lifted his torso a little.

"Lucia" Lady insisted.

"No. Should I?" He said careless as he continued kissing her neck and took off her bra.

"Not really" She said careless too as she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

Vergil took off her shorts and panties then zipped down his trousers. He pulled them down a little bit then spread her legs a little. He reached the top to her pussy and thrust her strongly.

"Oh Vergil…" Lady moaned strongly.

Vergil kept fucking her over the sofa for a while, then switched sides. Vergil sat up and Lady straddled him. They enjoyed themselves for quite some time until they both finished together.

"Oh Mary…" Vergil moaned intensely.

"Oh Vergil, ahh…" She embraced him by the neck very tightly.

He was enjoying to finish inside her very much. He squeezed her ass and they remained like that for a while until they managed to control their breathing.

Meanwhile at Dante's, Nero and the others enjoyed dinner. They stayed in the kitchen simply chatting when Nero thought he heard someone entering to the office. Dante heard too, but Nero said he'd go check. It was late at night and the customer hadn't showed up yet. Dante let Nero deal with it.

"I'm sorry for showing up so late, I didn't find anyone earlier in the office and I think I heard some action in the bedroom. I decided to return later. "A man said simply as he approached to the desk.

"Oh, that was my brother… sorry" Nero said embarrassed. "I was training with my nephew in the basement. I totally forgot you were coming"

"That's alright. Well… let's get down to business" The man said as he leant over the desk.

Nero sat down on Dante's chair behind the desk, but then thought it'd be rude if he'd be sitting and the customer standing. So he stood up hesitantly. "Of course" He said foolish.

"So tell me a number" The man said.

"Umm… well to be honest, they were a lot of demons and one of my partners got hurt. I'm not blaming you, it's part of the job!" Nero suddenly changed his serious expression and laughed nervously.

"I understand. I know it was a big job. Listen, this is what I'm willing to offer" The man said as he pulled out a brown paper bag from his coat and put it over the desk.

Nero took the bag. He had no idea of how much it could be, but it seemed enough.

"It's 10 grand. You don't need to count it. Is that okay, or do you ask for more?" The man wondered.

"Umm…" Nero kept pensive. It seemed a fair number.

The man didn't see Nero too convinced. "Okay, here's a thousand more, for your friend who got injured" The man handed him the money.

Nero had been hiding his demonic hand, but he was holding the bag of money in the other hand and he forgot and took the money with his Devil Bringer hand.

The man surprised after seeing his hand. "You are one of them"

Nero just turned to look at him as he put all the money inside the bag. "But of course, you are the sons of Sparda, right?" The man added.

Nero laughed nervously. "Yeah…"

The man stared at Nero for a minute. "Although, you seem too young to be one of Sparda's sons…" He said pensive then turned to go. "…don't listen to me" He moved his hand in the air as he walked to the doors. "Thanks…" He stopped at the middle of the way. "…sometimes I wonder if you are the ones responsible for drawing demons to this world…" He then continued walking.

Nero kept silent. He didn't know what to say. In a way, the man was right. Everything always happened because of them. And now the demons have gotten so used to cross to this world that attacking humans has become their main attraction.

"At least you always save us from them" The man said as he stood next to the door for a moment then left.

Nero lowered his head for a moment, pensive. He then heard steps at the entrance and thought the man had returned. He felt he needed to apologize somehow. He walked to the doors but surprised when he saw a woman coming in.

"Good evening… Dante?" The woman said confused looking at Nero.

Nero paralyzed confused. "No… I- I'm Nero" He said then noticed the woman still seemed confused.

"Are you… Dante's son?" The woman said with her eyes almost bulging.

"No, no! I'm Dante's brother" Nero said simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know he had a brother" The woman said frowning a little as she kept staring at Nero up and down. "You do look a lot like him" She surrounded him still observing him, making Nero feel a little uncomfortable. "Your voice… sounds familiar"

Nero's eyes opened widely. _Fuck!_ "You- must be- Lucia" He said hesitant.

"Oh, don't tell me it was you whom I talked to on the phone!" Lucia said a bit embarrassed.

Nero just nodded.

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen or heard Dante in years. I think I can't even remember his looks or even his voice…" She said laughing nervously. Of course she remembered every single detail about him.

"Right" Nero said dubious. He was the one now who stared at her from head to toes. She was somewhat attractive but not even close to Trish's beauty.

"Is Dante around?" Lucia asked expectantly. She felt nervous all of a sudden. She could hear his voice in the kitchen, but also Trish's voice. Her heart beat so fast and strong. "I really need to-see him" She said.

"I'm sorry. I- I don't think this is a good idea. Listen…" Nero said as he took her by the arm and tried to take her outside. He didn't want Trish to see her. He didn't even want to imagine what could happen if she saw her there. "…whatever you wanna tell Dante, you can tell me" He said serious.

Lucia resisted and didn't let Nero kick her out.

Dante thought he heard a woman's voice and felt curious. He stood up from the chair in the kitchen and headed to the office. "Nero's taking too long. I'll go take a look" He said foolish as he entered to the office and immediately regretted after seeing Lucia. _Fuck!_ She had seen him now. He was not gonna run away. He approached to her fast. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?" He asked roughly but trying to keep it down. He didn't want Trish to listen. "You promised you wouldn't return, _ever_" He said emphatically.

"Are you and Trish- still- together?" She had to ask.

"What kind of question is that? Of course we are. And I want to keep it like that. Please go outside. If she sees you, this will get ugly, so please…" Dante said serious and nervous to see the kitchen door open.

"Dante…" Lucia looked at him as he grabbed her by the wrist to take her outside. "…you really love her, don't you?" She asked feeling defeated.

"You've always known that. I'm sorry if you misunderstood something I said or did but…" Dante was saying when he heard the kitchen door opened. He paralyzed, even his blood ran cold. He let go of Lucia's hand and turned around nervously. "Trish, I can explain" Dante said with his eyes closed, then opened them and didn't see Trish and surprised.

"Dad, what's going on?" David said confused as he got to see he was holding that strange woman's hand.

"Fuck David, it was you!" Dante said relieved.

"Dad?" Lucia wondered.

"That's Dante's son" Nero told Lucia.

"Oh, that makes more sense..." Lucia said disappointed as her heart broke in a million pieces. Now she was sure there was no way she could ever have Dante.

"Who is that woman?" David wondered a bit upset as he looked at her.

Dante crouched at Dave's level and held him by the shoulders. "Listen, Dave. She's just an old friend, alright? But mommy doesn't like her. I need to ask a favor of you, can you please do it?" He stared into Dave's eyes deeply.

David looked at her then back at Dante. "What should I do?"

"Just, go back to the kitchen, and don't let your mom out, okay? Please, no matter what she says, don't- let her- out" Dante said serious and slowly.

"But..." David said dubiously. He turned his look down then turned towards the kitchen. "...alright... but you'll have to make it up to me later" He demanded.

"I'll get you a strawberry sundae" Dante said.

David seemed pensive. "Two!" He said with his fingers too.

"Deal" Dante said still nervous. His heart pounded so hard, he was starting to feel uncomfortable. He straightened up and watched David go to the kitchen. He then took a deep breath and turned towards Lucia. "What do you want?" He asked serious.

"I didn't- want to cause you any- troubles, but I had to come. My mother sent me here. She insisted I asked for your help. This demon wants to challenge you. He menaced on unleashing havoc in the human world if I didn't bring you to him... I tried to stop him, but my powers were obviously not enough" Her voice turned lower as if she despised herself. "I'm a useless devil..."

Dante moved his eyes with annoyance. He didn't have time for self-pity scenes. "What's his name? Where can I find him?" Dante asked simply and to the point.

"His name is Balrog and he is obviously in hell. Crossing the hell gate in Vie de Marli" Lucia said.

Dante was desperate he needed her to leave. He just couldn't handle so much uncertainty and doubt for Trish. "Fine. I'll fight him" Dante said resolved.

"What?" Nero surprised. "Are you serious? Dante, Trish is about to give birth in less than two months, are you out of your mind?" He almost yelled.

"Lower your voice" Dante said as if yelling but very quietly. "I need to do this Nero. I won't take too long"

Lucia was in shock. One, because Dante agreed and two because of what Nero said. "Then we have to go now" She said somewhat hesitant.

"We?" Nero complained, imagining Lucia's plan to be with Dante somehow. It was evident she was in love with him.

"I have to lead the way to Vie de Marli" Lucia said simply.

"I know the way" Dante said. "I'll go tomorrow"

"It has to be now" Lucia said. "We cannot wait any longer Dante. Time's running out" She insisted. "The portal will close soon"

"It's opened?" Dante kept pensive while Lucia just nodded. He didn't want to leave just like that without saying a single word to Trish, but he had no choice. "Okay, let's go then" He said serious as he turned his look down. He turned towards the kitchen and took a deep breath.

"Hell no! You're not leaving. What am I gonna tell Trish? No way. I told you I was not gonna help you with this" Nero protested.

"I know kid. The sooner I go the sooner I'll return" Dante said.

"No! Listen to yourself Dante! You cannot leave Trish. What if this is just a trap to keep you away from her and leave her vulnerable for other demons?" Nero tried to convince him on staying.

Dante couldn't help to keep pensive. He was motionless for a moment.

"Dante, we must go now" Lucia insisted. "It's no trap, I promise"

Dante turned to look at her. Should he trust a devil he only met once? He hesitated, but then he thought he needed this. He needed to fight this Balrog to test himself against a powerful enemy. He hadn't battled one in years. He needed to feel useful and he needed to become stronger. He was doing this for Trish but also for him. He needed to know how powerful he truly is. And he needed to go alone. This battle would just be between him and Balrog. It didn't have a thing to do with Lucia or anyone else. He just needed to prove himself he could take his father's place in this world and still be feared and respected by demons in the Underworld.

David returned to the kitchen. He walked in trying to act normal. He sat down by the table again. Trish was already doing the dishes. She turned her face and glimpsed at him.

"Is the customer still there?" Trish asked.

David turned real nervous. "Customer? I'm not sure that's a customer" He said foolish and thought he just screwed up.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Trish said as she dried her hands with a towel and approached to David. She crouched at his level and stared at him. "Is it a man or a woman?"

David just turned his face down. His eyes moved nervously from one side to another. "A woman?" He couldn't lie.

"Oh..." Trish said a bit surprised. "...perhaps the customer was a woman" She said serious as she straightened up. "Is she pretty?" The curiosity was killing her. In her state, she felt any other woman could fill Dante's eye. She approached to the kitchen door.

David's eyes almost burst out. "Mom!" He yelled. "Where are you going!" He asked worried trying to stop her from going to the office. He stood up fast and went after her. He pulled from her hand and got her away from the door.

"David, what's the matter?" Trish said surprised. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" She wondered, taken aback at his sudden agitation.

"Yes! That's it. I want to tell you something" Dave said foolish.

Trish waited for him to talk. But David just didn't say a thing. "I'm waiting..." She said expectantly.

David seemed pensive. "Oh... I forgot" He said frowning with his eyes well shut as if he were making an effort to remember.

Trish just folded her arms, twisting her lips. "David?" She raised an eyebrow.

David opened an eye to look at her, rubbing the back of his head. He smiled showing his teeth nervously. "Yes- mom?" He asked hesitantly.

"What's going on here?" Trish gave him another chance to tell the truth.

"What do you mean?" David said foolishly and very nervous; he was even beginning to sweat.

She took a deep breath. "Did your father tell you to keep me here in the kitchen?" Trish asked slyly as she bent forward closer to Dave's face.

"What?" A pearl of sweat rolled down Dave's face.

Trish straightened up. "What did he promise you?" She asked folding her arms.

"Two strawberry sundaes" David couldn't lie.

Trish just shook her head disappointed as she once again approached to the door.

David hurried and tried to stop her. "Wait, mom!" He tried to pull from her arm, but she easily loosened from his grasp.

Trish pushed the kitchen door to the office and walked in surprised.

"Alright. Let's go" Dante said serious as he then heard the kitchen door open again. "David, I told you to..." He turned to look. "...Trish"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Dante paralyzed.

"I can explain" Dante said serious as he approached to Trish.

Trish was still motionless, mute. Her eyes filled with tears of disappointment and fury. She suddenly moved an arm in front of her with her palm opened, making Dante stop on his tracks. She lowered her face to the floor. "Don't come any closer..." She said trying to control her anger. She then lifted her face. "How could you!" She yelled as tears flew away from her eyes into Dante's direction.

"Trish, this is a misunderstanding" Dante tried to calm her.

"I was right..." Trish's eyes began to overflow with the tears she had struggled to keep inside. "...you had been seeing someone else" She said sobbing. "And her!"

"Trish, gorgeous, I swear I did not" Dante said as he approached to her and tried to hold her hands.

Lucia surprised to see Trish pregnant again. She felt guilty for taking Dante away from her, but then she thought she wasn't doing anything wrong. It was her problem if she didn't trust Dante enough. She wouldn't go until Dante would leave with her. "Trish, I know you hate me, but I'm not here to separate you two, I'm here because..." She tried to explain.

"Silence!" Trish yelled mad. "Don't you dare to even talk to me!" She said under her breath. "You think I would believe a fuck you say!"

Lucia had to swallow all her emotions. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you in your state" She said simply.

"In my state..." Trish said apparently calmed as she felt the rage beginning to consume her. She lowered her face, trying to hide all the madness consuming her right now. Her heart started beating fast and so strongly. She felt so much power overflowing her body. "... I don't need your sympathy" She grumbled under her breath as lightning slowly began to surround her.

"Trish, we need to talk" Dante said serious as he held her hands, but he immediately let go of them as he felt they were burning. He looked at his hands right after, and they were red as if he had touched burning steel. "Trish, baby... please calm down" He said worried.

Lucia remained in the same place. She wouldn't go without Dante. She kept her stare focused on Trish, although Trish kept her face looking down. "Trish, I'm here just asking for Dante's help..."

Everyone else seemed to be in a complete silence, expectantly. David was still behind Trish, but he moved to a side to look at her better. He was really worried about her, about this whole situation and he didn't want to be brushed aside. Nero was at the middle of the office, while Dante remained by Trish's side.

Dante couldn't lay his eyes off Trish. He sensed something in her changing. He could see her body slowly trembling, more like pulsing strongly as if she were suffering changes inside. Her chest began to swell as her breathing turned heavy. He knew that feeling. "Trish, it is true" He said caring as he tried to turn her towards him. He felt all of her body burning, he didn't care and didn't let go. "I'll just destroy a powerful demon and return, it's just a job…"

Trish didn't seem to react, but Dante saw tears running down her face, red drops that fell onto the floor as blood.

David also felt his mom different; he didn't want to see her like that. He wanted to help her, he wanted to embrace her, let her know he was there with her. He tried to approached to her but Dante stopped him.

"David, stay back!" Dante yelled as he pushed him back with his arm, keeping him from getting any closer. He thought it could be dangerous.

"Trish, please understand" Lucia insisted. "I know I promised to stay back, but it's a matter of life or death, we must save Dummary Island…"

"No matter the reason" Trish said serious. "That Island is nothing more than a Hell Gate for demons, it's better if it's destroyed, like Mallet Island!" She yelled surrendering to her deepest desires. "And unlike you, I won't break my promise" She said as an incredible amount of lightning gathered in her hand. It glowed intensely and increased as Trish turned her look towards Lucia. Her eyes glowed with an intense dark red color. "Get the fuck out of my house!" She yelled and fired her lightning as part of her face and hands started turning black, taking a demonic form.

"Trish!" Dante yelled worried as he saw her struggling to maintain her human form. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was paralyzed watching his Trish succumbing to the evil buried deep within her still. "No…" He exhaled as tears escaped his eyes. He couldn't let her true Devil come to the surface.

The powerful lightning passed right beside Lucia and smashed the doors to pieces. Lucia felt a chilling blaze as Trish's power passed her by. She kept paralyzed.

"I missed on purpose…" Trish said with a devilish voice. It was evident that she was struggling to control, more than her power, her desires. She struggled to keep her true Devil dormant. It was taking possession of her mind now. "…but next time, I won't" Electricity began to form in both of her hands. Her body kept changing the shape, the color of her skin. She was about to fire all that power. "So I recommend you get the fuck out of my sight!" She yelled and prepared to attack when Dante got in between. The place started shaking due to her power and her struggle to control when Dante moved before her.

"Trish! Don't do this!" Dante yelled as he held both of her hands in the air, trying to stop her. He couldn't recognize her even though she hadn't changed her form completely yet. "Please, stop…" His voice broke down. His hands changed into demonic form to stop her without getting burned. He struggled but managed to make her lower her hands and vanish her power. "Trish, baby, look at me…" He said with his eyes full of tears.

"Why do you protect her?" Trish asked under her breath.

"I'm not. I'm protecting you!" Dante tried to makes her see sense. "Don't do this. I want you back, I want my Trish back…" His tears rolled down his pale cheeks as he stared into the void of her eyes.

Trish's face was almost entirely demonic now. Dante kept gripping her wrists tightly, not letting go; while Trish struggled to return to her human form. But the anger, the rage she felt inside kept poisoning her head. Dante felt her shaking, just as the place did too. He wasn't sure if it was because she struggled to regain consciousness or if it was the fury burning inside her.

David was paralyzed watching the scene before his eyes. It was so scary to see his mom like that, even more than Dante when he Devil Triggers; mostly because there was a main difference between them, the confidence in oneself. Something a demon lacks, just as self-control. Nero noticed Dave's frustration and went to his side, trying to keep him away from them. It was amazing the amount of heat Trish was emanating.

Lucia didn't move, she didn't even blink. But she couldn't keep from staring.

"Aahh- arghh…" Trish yelled with a demonic voice still. "Let go of me!" She yelled and shook her body trying to set free.

"No, I won't" Dante held her tighter. His hands were starting to burn now, but he didn't care. He just wanted her to get back to normal. "Trish… look at me!" He said desperately. "Baby… please…" He let go of her wrists and grabbed her by the cheeks. "…look into my eyes…" He cried and stared deep into her empty eyes.

The place started shaking more as Trish yelled. "Ahh…!" She breathed deeply as Dante took her hand and reached it to his heart. Her chest moved violently with every suffocated breath.

"Can't you feel me?" Dante cried muted tears. He was risking his life right now. Either Trish regained consciousness or she ripped his heart out.

As Trish's demonic hand touched Dante's chest, it started slowly turning human again as she began to yield to Dante's love, the warmth in his heart. Dante kept gripping her hand but he moved it away and pulled her closer to him. He reached a hand to her face and looked deep into her eyes. She was still struggling to control. The place didn't cease to shake yet. But he gripped her by the cheeks with both of his hands very tightly, staring into her eyes without a single flicker of fear. She growled still but her face was slowly returning to her human form. Her eyes started losing the darkness, giving way to the light. Trish's mind was slowly returning; she started having regressions, listening to Dante's voice repeating a phrase. _I should've been the one to fill your dark soul with light…light…light…light… _Her eyes recovered her normal greenish-blue color and filled with tears as she looked into Dante's eyes. "Dante…" She cried.

"Trish…" Dante pulled her against his chest and embraced her tightly. The place had finally stopped shaking, although she had caused some damage to the house. Dante couldn't help to cry for having her back. It had been such a short time but he felt she was gone for ages. "…I'm sorry I lied to you" He said with regret.

Trish surprised and broke away from his embrace. "What?" She looked into his eyes as the anger seemed to have returned. "You were seeing her?"

"Of course not! But she did call before. I didn't talk to her, she talked to Nero" Dante cleared before she would upset more. "I wanted to protect you, I was trying to prevent this from happening"

"Protect me by staying away?" Trish said mad. "Well it didn't work, Dante" She said mad.

"Baby, please forgive me. But I have to go. I have to do this" Dante said serious as he forced her to look at him.

"I can't believe you! After all that's happened and you still want to go!" Trish yelled. "Have you any idea of what this bitch wants!"

"She just wants to protect the Island" Dante said.

"Dante, you are blinded by this urge to prove yourself you are powerful enough!" Trish yelled. "Deep down, you are just like Vergil…" She said lowering her voice as she turned away from him. "…you seek more power, afraid that I could be more powerful than you are"

"That's not true" Dante said.

"What's even worse. You want to do this to obtain a new Devil Arm!" Trish yelled in the end.

"Baby…" Dante approached to her again and tried to hold her. "…please understand me. This is my job. If I want to take my father's place, I have to stop every demon that threatens this world" He lifted her face towards his.

Still, Trish didn't look at him. She started crying and breathing heavily. "You want to be like your father? Go ahead. I hope the story repeats and someone kills me! And our children!" She yelled full of resentment. "That would be another burden you'd carry for the rest of your life. You want that?"

Dante gulped upset. It broke his heart she thought that way, but he was sure she was saying that just because she was upset with him, with this whole Lucia issue. He took a deep breath. "That's not gonna happen" He said serious as he looked down.

"You hated your father for what he did to you, and now you're doing the same. Fine. But I warn you Dante. If you don't come back before our kids are born, you can forget about us!" Trish said harshly.

"Trish…" Dante said. "…I would never miss it" Dante said serious as he caressed a side of her face.

"Well, your time's running out. So you better hurry" She said emotionless as tears escaped her eyes silently.

"But mom…" David approached to her and embraced her legs with his tears in his eyes. He then turned to look at Dante. "Where are you going?"

"To hell" Dante said simply.

"But… will you be able to come back?" David said afraid.

Dante approached to him. "Of course I will. No matter what, I'll find a way out" He said as he crouched at his level. "But you gotta promise me one thing, okay?"

"What?" David said as he turned his look down.

"You gotta take care of your mom for me, alright?" Dante said with a smile as he lifted Dave's face towards his, but as their eyes met he couldn't help to shed a tear. He was so young and he was leaving him with all the burden.

David just nodded and embraced him by the neck. "You promised you'd be with me"

Dante held him tight too and felt he was crying; his body was trembling. "I know…" He felt pretty bad now, not only for leaving Trish but David too, they needed him. "Hey, it's not like it's the last you'll see me" He said jokey trying to change the mood.

Trish was still so upset. She didn't want to even look at him. Then she turned and saw Lucia still standing there. She twisted her lips in anger. She exhaled and tried to relax a little.

Dante stood up and headed to the kitchen. Trish surprised he didn't say anything to her and ignored her. She just stood there motionless. Dante had gone to the basement. He wanted to dust off an old Devil Arm; he had the feeling he would use another one besides Rebellion. He opened the big chest and had a look at his old Devil Arms.

"Master… you've returned" Agni and Rudra completed each other's thoughts.

"Don't even get me started on you two!" Dante said upset. He didn't have the patience to listen to them right now. They were obviously discarded. "You'll be perfect!" He said as he chose one and put it inside his coat. He closed the big chest and hurried upstairs. He reached for Rebellion, then approached to Trish.

"We had the appointment tomorrow, Dante. And again I'll have to cancel" Trish said emotionless.

"I'm sorry baby" Dante said as he took her hand and kissed it. "I'll return on time. I promise" He said as he kissed her holding her by the cheeks. She didn't respond to his kiss but cried instead. Dante felt her tears on his hands. He really didn't want to leave, but he had to. He then crouched and put his hands on her round belly. "I'll be back…" He whispered. "…you two take care of your mother as well…" He couldn't help to cry when he felt them kicking at his touch. He reached his ear to her belly and could listen to them revolving inside. He regretted he missed the past weeks away from them. He stood up and held Trish tight. "I love you Trish" He said with tears in his eyes as he put his forehead together with hers.

"And I love you… Dante" Trish said in tears. "You better not break the first promise you make to them. Now go before I regret"

Dante kissed her forehead. He embraced her tight one more time. He wanted to feel her, smell her before he'd go. He walked to his desk and opened a drawer. He took the keys to the bike and headed outside.

"What about my strawberry sundaes!" David yelled and ran after him hoping to make him stay.

Dante stopped when he felt him clinging to his legs. It broke his heart to listen to his cries and tried to swallow his. He crouched and turned at him. "That's the first thing I'll do when I get back" He said faking a smile. He stood up and continued his way.

Lucia followed him.

"Don't you even dare to ride on with him" Trish said mad with her cheeks moist for all the tears she shed. David approached to her and embraced her by the legs.

Lucia didn't reply and just walked outside following Dante.

Nero hurried outside too. "Dante!" He yelled. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked agitated. "Man, I swear Trish really scared the shit out of me" He added. "I really thought she would turn into a true Devil and…"

"I know. I feared she would too. Take care of her" Dante said serious as he went to get the bike to the garage.

Nero kept standing outside waiting for Dante. He heard the engine roar then Dante speeded up and stopped right before Nero. "Make sure you come back soon, Dante" He said worried. "On time. Because I do believe Trish would leave you if you don't"

"I know" Dante said pensive.

"Can you say something else other than I know?" Nero complained, it was driving him mad; he was really anxious for having to stay alone with Trish right now.

"You go and fix my doors, kid" Dante demanded.

"Oh, yeah. I'll fix your doors right now, because it's almost midnight and we cannot close without doors" Nero complained sarcastic, but he had to fix them anyway. He wouldn't leave Trish and Dave if the house was vulnerable for demons to enter.

Dante just stared at him ironically.

"I will" He said annoyed. "I'll find a store opened"

"Make sure you come visit them frequently, she might need something" Dante said to Nero as he turned his look from him.

"A husband perhaps?" Nero said sarcastic.

Dante just shook his head. "Adios, kid! I leave them in your hands" He meant to go now.

"What?" Nero said surprised. "I won't be responsible if something happens. Don't try to put the blame on me" He complained.

"It'll be alright, kid. I just want you to look after them while I'm not around. I prefer you do it, instead of Vergil" Dante said serious.

"Oh, right. He tried something with her, didn't he?" Nero asked curious.

"We must go, Dante" Lucia said as she tried to rush him.

"Well…" Dante said as he turned towards Nero. "…make sure you fix those doors tonight" He said before speeding up.

"I will…" Nero said nervous as he watched Dante leave. He didn't want to go back inside. He was afraid of Trish. He was sure that she'd be pissed with him as well for covering Dante up.

Lucia stayed there; she watched Dante disappear at the distance, then turned and saw Nero going back inside. She just lifted her face and disappeared.

Trish was crying silently, trying to be strong for David. She didn't want him to notice so she tried to control herself.

Nero entered the shop with his face down. He was expecting Trish to start yelling at him. He gulped, but Trish didn't say a word. He slowly opened an eye and had a look around. Trish and David were still there.

Trish turned to look at him. "What is the matter with you?" She asked somewhat relaxed. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm not gonna kill you, relax!" She said careless.

Nero relaxed and sighed. He walked to the sofas and sat down. He needed to cool off.

"Why the fuck do you keep covering Dante! How could you not tell me! I trusted you!" Trish yelled to Nero upset. "And how dare he use David to keep lying!" She was furious.

"I'm sorry mom" David said with his face down, embarrassed.

Trish turned towards him and crouched at his level. "It's not your fault honey, you were just trying to help daddy, but well… you didn't know what was going on" She said caring and trying to control her anger. She stood up and stood in front of Nero.

Nero turned to look at her confused.

"I'm waiting" Trish said serious and with her arms folded.

"For what?" Nero wondered.

"For an explanation, tell me everything!" Trish demanded.

"Alright, alright. But calm down! It's not good for the babies that you- agitate- this much" Nero said hesitantly.

"Finally someone cares!" Trish said ironic.

Nero reached for her hand and pulled her to sit down beside him. He turned towards her on the sofa and held her hands.

Trish just raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Nero took a deep breath. "It happened a few weeks ago. I answered the phone and it was this- Lucia, she mistook me for Dante and told me some crap about a demon and started asking things. I didn't pay much attention. I was pissed too. I couldn't believe Dante could be capable of cheating…"

Trish gave him a look so he wouldn't say those things in front of David. "What kind of things, what did she ask you?" She wondered.

"Why do you wanna know this?" Nero wondered.

"Because, I do…" Trish said simply.

"She asked me if I "Dante" was still with you and I don't even remember what else" Nero confirmed. "Then I accused Dante of cheating and I demanded an explanation. I couldn't let him do that to you"

"But then, he convinced you to help him because he was clung to the idea of fighting this stupid demon" Trish said annoyed.

"He told me about her and what had happened between you two. I told him I didn't want to help him. But he said he just needed me to answer the phone for if she called again" Nero said serious.

"Did she?" Trish wondered.

"Nope. She showed up instead, just today" Nero said.

"So he never talked to her or saw her?" Trish wondered.

"Nope. But he came up with this ridiculous idea of seeing earlier "to work" for if she called we could answer. He didn't want you to find out" Nero said.

"He's an idiot" Trish said pensive and now realized he had planned this all along since he found out about that demon. She remembered that night when he started acting funny, asking questions about the babies. He must have been concerned for them, but still he chose to go rather than staying with them. Trish suddenly stood up. "Well he can go to hell for all I care!" She said mad.

"Well… that's exactly where he's going" Nero said laughing nervously.

"He will be trapped again. He's an idiot!" Trish said mad and about to cry again. "And I know that bitch just did it to keep him away from us! To keep him for herself!"

"Well… I'm not sure. She does seem double-faced" Nero said dubious.

"Of course she is!" Trish yelled.

David was not quite understanding all this, but he had a bad feeling about that strange woman too. "I don't know, but I don't trust her either"

Trish just smiled. "Of course you don't. But your father is simply so… good-hearted. He always wants to help everyone…" She said raising both eyebrows. "…in a way, that's what made me fall for him and that he's not afraid of anyone, he's so self-confident…" She kept pensive, thinking the same might have happened to Lucia. But now, new thoughts began to poison her head. What if Dante had met Lucia first? Would he still have chosen her over Lucia? She shook her head at the thought. "Weren't you supposed to fix the doors, Nero?"

"Oh yes…" Nero said embarrassed now, knowing that Trish had heard all his conversation with Dante. "…you're right" He said tired but he had to do it. He was more stressed than anything else. "Hey umm… Trish?"

"Yes?" Trish said as she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry about all this. I told Dante it was a bad idea" Nero said serious.

"But he never listens. I know" Trish said.

"Then why do I have to listen to what he says?" David complained.

"Because, you always have to listen to your elders, sweetie" Trish said.

David just twisted his lips and Trish just couldn't help to smile realizing David was just like Dante. At least she had him.

"Trish?" Nero asked again. "Do you mind coming with me? I don't wanna leave you guys alone here. I don't know how long I'm gonna take to find all things and return"

"I'm exhausted, but…sure. We'll go with you" Trish said. "It was my fault after all"

They were walking out of the shop when suddenly Nero stopped. "We're gonna leave it like that?" He wondered.

"Don't worry. It's not the first time it's happened" Trish said.

They all got on the van. Nero searched in his phone for a 24-hour hardware store and headed there. Once at the store, Trish chose the new doors and Nero took everything else he'd need.

While at checkout, the cashier was a very unpleasant woman who obviously hated her job. "How thoughtless of you to bring the entire family at this hour" The woman said rude.

Nero glimpsed at the woman and didn't reply.

David in the other hand, thought it was the perfect time to make the most of this situation. "Dad, can you get me this candy?" He asked innocently.

"What?" Nero surprised. Trish couldn't help to chuckle. Nero turned to look at Trish then at David. "Alright" He said as he gave him the eye.

"And these chips and chocolates…" David said as he grabbed plenty of snacks. "Please…?" He looked at Nero batting his eyes.

"C'mon, don't be cheap. You get the kid out of bed and now you don't wanna please him?" The woman complained.

Nero didn't say a word and just took everything from Dave's hands so the woman would charge for all of them.

"Nero, you don't have to" Trish said caring.

"Of course he has to!" The woman kept complaining. "What is more, aren't you craving for something? You must have a lot of cravings. Get something for the lady, you douchebag! What would you like gorgeous?" She asked Trish changing her tone dramatically to a sweet voice in a second.

"Well… actually I'd like a popsicle, but I don't think you have any" Trish said shyly.

"Of course we do. Got a freezer back there, choose your favorite!" The woman said cheering.

Trish turned to look at Nero, he couldn't help to chuckle. "Go ahead" He said.

Trish went to have a look and chose a magnum.

Nero paid for everything; luckily he had the money the customer had just paid him. The woman winked at Trish before they left. They walked out of the store and Trish was unwrapping the ice pop. "What a nice lady, don't you think?" She chuckled.

"Nice?" Nero said surprised. "The bitch was crazy, what the fuck!"

David chuckled as he opened up a bag of chips. "She was very nice"

"Oh, so now you wanted to play my son, huh?" Nero started bugging David.

"Oh, shut up!" David giggled.

"How convenient…" Nero said as he put everything in the van and helped Trish to get in after David. He climbed in too and drove back to the Devil May Cry.

Meanwhile at Vergil's house.

"So… who is this Lucia you asked about?" Vergil asked Lady.

"I don't know. I hoped you'd know" Lady said down. "Vergil?"

"Yes?" He wondered.

"I know it's late, but… do you think we could go see Trish?" Lady asked.

"Right now?" Vergil surprised.

"Yes. It's just, I have a hunch that something's happened" Lady said worried.

Vergil took a deep breath. "Alright"

It was past midnight, but they were still at the living room watching a movie. It had just finished so it was the perfect time to go. They headed there on foot. They enjoyed their walk, although they didn't take too long to arrive.

"You're a witch…" Vergil said to Lady as he got a glimpse at the shop first, finding the doors completely wrecked.

"What!" Lady surprised and hurried inside. "What happened here?" She wondered. "Trish! Dante! David? Anyone?" She got no response.

"What could have possibly happened?" Vergil wondered as he walked in after Lady. He had a look around, trying to find a clue about what could have happened. "Why don't you call Trish?"

"You're right" Lady said as she rapidly pulled out her phone and called her. And to their surprise, they heard the phone ring in the kitchen. Lady went there and saw her phone over the table and surprised to find a lot of things on the floor including shattered glass from plates and glasses. "Vergil?"

Vergil went with her to the kitchen and saw everything. "What happened today?" He wondered, figuring what might have happened.

"It's a long story" Lady said with a sad expression.

"Well… you can tell me about it while we wait for them to return" Vergil said simply as he headed to the living room and grabbed a seat over the large sofa.

Lady followed him. "Okay" She sat beside him and started telling him everything that had happened during the day. Trish's uncertainty about Dante and where she got that name from and how/why she bumped with Nero and Dante this afternoon.

"You think Dante's cheating on Trish?" Vergil said surprised.

"What else could it be?" Lady said.

"I don't know. But I honestly think Dante is incapable of doing so, specially to Trish" Vergil said serious.

Suddenly they heard a van stopped outside. Lady stood up in a haste and noticed it was Nero, and Trish and David were with him. "Trish! What the hell happened!" She wondered what had happened with Dante since he wasn't with them.

Vergil stood up too and approached to the entrance. "Where's Dante?" He asked Nero as he saw him approaching the entrance holding the new doors.

"Lucia happened" Trish said serious as she walked in to the shop.

"He's gone" Nero answered to Vergil.

Both Lady and Vergil surprised. "What! Who the fuck is Lucia?" They turned to look at each other then back at Trish and Nero.

David just walked in and went to sit by the sofa, Trish followed him and went to sit as well. Just as Vergil and Lady; they were intrigued about the whole situation.

"Yes, don't worry. I'll fix the doors" Nero said sarcastic. "You relax"

"Thanks Nero" Trish said simply.

Nero lowered his head. "I was being sarcastic…" He mumbled to himself. "…I could use a hand, Vergil…" He wished the doors came with instructions, he had to figure out now how to do it.

"David, why don't you go to bed now, honey? It's late" Trish said serious.

David understood they needed some time to talk so he didn't say a word and obeyed. He said goodnight to everybody including Nero and headed upstairs.

Trish started telling them everything about Lucia and their previous encounter more than 10 years ago. She told them everything, not missing any single detail. She told them about the events of the past few weeks and how they both, Dante and Trish admitted they were hiding something. She told them about her secret of her True Devil form and power and Lucia's return. Also about that supposed demon challenging Dante and his decision to go hunt him down to hell. Both Lady and Vergil were perplexed with everything Trish was saying. Specially Vergil; he couldn't believe someone who looked so fragile could possess such power she spoke of.

Vergil kept pensive for a moment, wondering now, why Dante chose to fight a demon instead of staying with Trish when she would soon give birth to their children.

"How could he go and leave you a few weeks before you give birth?" Lady asked Trish real surprised. "How can fighting a demon be more important than you?"

For certain reason both Trish and Lady turned to look at Vergil, as if he could clear their thought about it.

Vergil raised an eyebrow as he felt their stare focused on him. He chuckled and closed his eyes. "And yet you stare at the man who thinks power means everything…" He opened an eye as Lady grunted. "What?" He wondered as he folded his arms carelessly.

"I guess… he wanted to prove himself he is worthy of taking Sparda's place to protect this world from the demons" Trish said emotionless.

"But he thought just now was the perfect time to prove that?" Lady complained. "To who?"

Vergil kept pensive. He totally understood Dante's position. In a way he was satisfied that for once, Dante had had the chance to feel inferior, but it saddened him it had to be at the expense of Trish. "He's a fool" He said serious as he then felt both Trish and Lady's stares on him again. "The portal he will cross to go to the Underworld will most probably disappear in no time"

"I know" Trish said with her look down. "He won't have a way to come back"

"He promised he would, and I trust him" Nero said as he finally finished installing the new doors. He had followed their conversation the whole time.

"I don't know why you have so much faith in him" Vergil said somewhat annoyed. No matter what Dante did, good or bad, he'd always be praised for it.

Lady nudged him on the ribs right away, giving him the eye.

"I'm just being rational. Don't give false hope to Trish" Vergil said serious.

"I told him if he didn't come back before the kids are born, he could forget about us" Trish said serious.

"I think that will be his drive to come back" Nero added.

"I hope so" Lady said.

"So what would he gain with this?" Vergil asked with a sigh.

"A Devil Arm what else?" Nero said simply as he pulled out his phone to call Kyrie. He walked in to the kitchen for a moment to talk to her in private. He surprised when he entered and found the kitchen in a complete mess.

Vergil kept pensive again. _So we are not that different after all, brother. We both seek more power, but you obtain it from defeating powerful demons and obtain their power through the Devil Arms they turn into. If you reach such power, where would I stand? Why do I always have to be second place?_

"I'll stay with you tonight Trish. I've talked to Kyrie and she agreed on this" Nero said simply as he approached to them again. He hoped Trish wouldn't see the kitchen yet.

Both Vergil and Lady turned to look at Nero with distrust.

"I'm staying here in the sofa, don't be pigs!" Nero complained.

"Thanks Nero. I'll head to bed now. I really need some rest" Trish said.

"We'll get going now and let you rest. You had quite a day" Lady said as she stood up and walked to the entrance with Vergil. She could tell that Trish was very depressed for what had happened and she seemed to have little to no hope of Dante coming back. "Whatever you need, don't hesitate to call, okay?" She yelled from the door. "No matter the hour!" She reconsidered and approached to Trish. "I know this is a nightmare Trish, but we gotta stay strong...all nightmare long" She looked into Trish's face and satisfied with her smile.

"Alright, thanks" Trish said nodding, she couldn't keep that smile for long but at least she was happy to have them all by her side. She headed to the stairs. "Feel yourself at home Nero. You know where everything is. Feel free to take whatever you need for your comfort." She added.

"Thanks, Trish" Nero said as he then approached to Lady and walked her to the door with Vergil to say goodbye.

"Nero…" Lady made sure Trish had gone upstairs already. "…we shouldn't leave Trish and David alone. If you're not staying, let me know and I'll stay with her, okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Besides, Dante asked me to look after them, that's what I'll do" Nero said serious.

"Okay. I really hope he comes back" Lady said pensive. She turned around and left with Vergil.

Nero locked the doors and went to get a blanket then returned to the living room. He turned off the lights and threw himself over the large sofa. He was exhausted. He sat up and took off his coat and sweater as well as his boots. He just left his trousers on, although he undid the zipper to be a little more comfortable. He laid back and covered half his body with the blanket. He was uneasy, he had to turn on the ceiling fan and tried to relax. But he just couldn't. He was really worried about Dante and Trish. He was even worried about David. He put his arms behind his head and couldn't help to stare at the fan, spinning and spinning with that annoying creaking sound. He wondered what could happen if Dante didn't come back. If this demon was really powerful and Dante was defeated? He tried to stop thinking of those things, otherwise he wouldn't get a wink all night.

Lady and Vergil returned home. As they walked back home, Lady noticed Vergil more quiet than usual and very pensive. That expression on his face had returned. The only expression she is never able to decipher. The expression that terrifies her and fills her with doubts and fears.

"Vergil, are you alright? You seem very… lost in thought" Lady dared to ask.

"Huh?" Vergil wondered foolish. _She noticed? _"I'm fine, it's nothing"

_Again with his avoidance…_ Lady felt he brushed her aside and didn't tell her the truth. "Are you worried about Dante?" She asked foolishly. _Of course he isn't…_

"About Dante? Of course not. He can rot in hell for all I care" He said thoughtlessly giving himself away. He wanted him to feel what he felt for so many years. "I'm more worried about Trish" He said. But the truth was, he was impatient. He wouldn't let Dante win, not anymore, not when he was so close to find the truth.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed, thank you so much for reading. Don't forget to leave your review, thoughts, comments, everything's well appreaciated. Hope you all are doing okay and stay safe! Until next chap!


	5. A Dying Wish

**AN: **hello everyone, this chapter really took me a while. I hope it's worth the wait. It's a you could say sad? chapter? It's got some strong themes, not everything is bad, but it's mostly sad, yes. I think. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 "A Dying Wish"**

After Dante parted to Dumary Island, despite of Trish and David still living in the Devil May Cry shop, and even with Nero's presence as well, no matter who was in there, it felt empty. The night Dante left, no one in the house could sleep.

As soon as Trish went in to the bedroom, wherever she looked it reminded her of Dante. She changed into a nightgown to go to bed and just as she laid back, she perceived Dante's smell all over the bed and pillows. She just couldn't help to cry. She took Dante's pillow and squeezed it tightly, crying her heart out all over it.

"Why Dante? Why did you have to do this? Why did you have to go and leave us alone?" She lamented. Her sobs could be heard till Dave's room; even Nero got to listen to her cries.

David tried to sleep, but it was impossible while Trish kept crying. He couldn't help it. He hated to listen to his mom's cries, he even covered his head with the pillow, but it was useless.

Nero, despite of being comfortable on the sofa, he couldn't ease his mind. Then, listening to Trish's cries didn't help at all. His eyes opened abruptly as he heard her cry; Nero, as well as David, tried to sleep somehow. After a while and after Trish's sobs just didn't stop, Nero decided to get up and go clean the kitchen. It was the best he could do for Trish at the moment. It'd be terrible if she woke up the next morning and found the kitchen in a complete mess. So he decided it was best to go clean up before she would come down. Perhaps Trish's sobs wouldn't be heard till the kitchen. He got up and desperately headed to the kitchen, he just couldn't keep listening to Trish's laments any longer. Once in the kitchen, the noise was pretty vague, so he tried to relax a little and began with the cleaning.

He had almost finished; he was sweeping the last pile of broken dishes on the floor when he thought he found one intact. "No way!" Nero said surprised as he crouched and took that plate from the floor. "I can't believe this one survived!" He said as he held the dish in the air and stared at it focused.

Suddenly David walked in to the kitchen. "What are you doing uncle Nero?" David asked innocently.

It was so quiet in the kitchen that when David spoke, he took Nero by surprise making him drop the plate. He closed his eyes tight as he heard the plate crashing onto the floor, tearing to pieces. "And there goes the last plate alive… thanks Dave" Nero said sarcastic and annoyed.

"What happened here?" David wondered.

Nero stood up and turned towards David. "When the place started shaking before, things got out of place and everything fell to the floor. Now, only the plastic dishes are alive"

"Lucky me" David said foolish.

Nero approached to him and crouched at his level. "You couldn't sleep either?" He asked David as he tried to look into his eyes but David simply turned his stare down. He took him by the shoulders and tried to find his stare.

David just shook his head. "I just can't sleep with mom crying. It makes me feel bad"

"I know. I could listen to her too. It's… heartbreaking" Nero said serious as he turned his look elsewhere and straightened up.

"I know. I wanted to- go with her to try to soothe her but, I- just couldn't come in" David said distressed.

"Well I think she might find solace in your company" Nero said.

David sighed. "I hope so…" He said disappointed with his stare down.

Nero supposed not only Trish felt pretty bad, but David should too. He crouched at his level again. "Hey champ, how are you doin'?"

"Do you really think dad will come back?" David asked serious as he raised his stare towards Nero and before he could reply, he continued. "I mean, we were once in hell and we barely had the chance to escape before the portal disappeared"

"Wo- wo- what! You've been in hell?" Nero surprised. "When?"

"Shush… don't yell it!" David complained quietly. "It happened on Christmas…"

"On Christmas Eve? Did your mom know about this?" Nero still couldn't believe it.

"No, it was our secret" David said.

"And how did you end up there, I doubt Dante would have taken you" Nero said.

"Umm… well I- was- sort of- tricked?" David said dubious.

"Tricked? By a demon I suppose…" Nero said foolish.

David nodded slowly.

"…in disguise of Santa? Please don't say that!" Nero said. "How could you… umm… of course it could've been Santa"

"Dad had just told me Santa didn't exist, but I didn't want to believe him" David said serious.

"How convenient for demons" Nero said pensive. "Well anyway, I hope you never go back there. You're too young to see that world of misery" He said pensive. "I do believe in Dante, he will return. You'll see"

"I hope so… because I do believe if he doesn't, mom would keep her promise and I wouldn't see him again!" David said worried.

"Hey, that's not gonna happen. Don't worry, okay?" Nero said caring.

"I don't want you to be my dad" David said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm not gonna be your dad…" Nero chuckled. "I know you don't want that. There's no need to hurt my feelings"

"Well, I made your dream come true at the store" David said jokey.

"And who said that was my dream? I bet you don't do that to your dad" Nero said jokey.

"Not like that, but I knew it would work with you" David said.

Nero just shook his head. At least he had changed David's face.

"So you think I should go with mom?" David asked.

"Yes. I believe it would be good for both" Nero said simply.

"Okay. You can sleep in my room if you want then" David replied.

"Oh no, don't worry. I'm actually pretty comfortable on the sofa" Nero said foolish. But yes, there was something about that sofa that made it so comfortable.

"Well, you should get some sleep. It's late, we need to rest after all this" David said serious.

"Yeah, I'll just finish here and I'll head to bed- sofa- ha-ha" Nero said, thinking that for Dave's age he was a lot more mature than what Dante could have been at his age.

"Okay. I'll go with mom" David said hesitantly as he headed back upstairs. He approached to her room and he could still listen to her sobs. He hesitated before knocking on the door. "Mom?" He said dubiously.

Trish heard the knocking and Dave's faint voice. "David?" She tried to control her sobs and answered after sniffing. "Are you okay?"

David opened the door slowly. "That's- what I wanted to ask you" He approached to Trish towards the bed and climbed up. "We could hear your cries all over the house…" He said shyly, staring down.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, I just…" Trish tried to reply but didn't know what to say. She suddenly felt David hugged her tight.

"I'm here mom" David said with his head on her chest. "Dad will come back. You'll see" He tried to soothe her.

Trish held him tight too. "I don't mean to be negative sweetie, but chances are quite slim" She said holding her tears. She felt she was giving up on him.

David turned to look at her. "As long as there is a tiny possibility, dad will find it. I know"

Trish felt pretty bad for sounding discouraging to David. What kind of mother was she? She was being selfish. Not only Dante had left her, but he left David too.

"Have some faith in dad, mom. I thought you knew him well" David said serious.

Trish paralyzed for a moment. "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just- it hurts me. I feel forsaken, I feel he didn't care for us"

"Don't say that mom. Dad is doing this to protect us. I know you miss him. I miss him too, but hopefully it won't be for long" David said encouragingly. "Whenever we least expect it, he will be back" He kept pensive for a moment, remembering that advice his father gave him on Christmas. He realized he was right. It was better to not expect anything than to suffer for not getting what you wanted. But did it mean he had to not care about it? He laid down on the bed next to Trish. He turned his look to the ceiling and kept pensive. It didn't mean he didn't care for his return, but it was better not to think about it. "You're a devil, right mom?" He asked suddenly.

Trish had laid down as well, next to David. "Yes, why?" She surprised.

"Well, if dad didn't return, you could always go and get him, right?" He asked just in case. Not that he'd lost his faith on him, but he just wondered.

Trish turned to look at him for a moment then turned her look to the ceiling as well. "Well… I could, but I can't"

David turned to look at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I can create portals to cross between the two worlds, but I haven't done it in years and besides I wouldn't go to hell like this or having your siblings little. I wouldn't abandon you too" Trish said and regretted right away. She didn't want to sound like Dante had abandoned them already. "But don't worry. I know your father is very bold and reckless. Both could be virtues or defects depending on the point of view, in this case…" Trish said slowly. "…they're virtues"

David cuddled on Trish's chest and laid a hand over her round belly. "They have calmed down a lot, haven't they?"

"Yeah. Having you here with me really comforts me and them" Trish said with a smile as her eyes filled with tears. She caressed his hair to relax him and help him sleep.

"I love you, mom" David said dozing off.

"And I love you, baby" Trish said sweetly.

David opened an eye and looked at her. "Baby?"

Trish giggled and moved his head onto her chest again.

"I can sleep with you every night mom, if that makes you feel better" David said.

"Yeah, that would be nice, honey. Thank you" Trish whispered.

Not long after, they both fell into a deep sleep. Nero in the other hand, finished in the kitchen and went back to the sofa to get a wink. His mind was still a little uneasy, unsure of how things were gonna be from now on and until Dante returned. He laid back on the sofa and put his arms behind his head. He covered half his body again with the blanket and kept his stare focused on the ceiling. It was inevitable not to stare at that noisy fan. Still he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But he just couldn't sleep, he felt so hot; the weather sucked and the fan was not helping. He had no choice but to take his trousers off and sleep only in his underwear. He covered with the blanket so it shouldn't be a problem. It was nearly four in the morning when he finally managed to sleep.

The next morning, Trish was the first to wake up. David was still deeply asleep so she didn't bother him and let him sleep all he needed. She went to the bathroom then had a look at herself in the mirror. Her expression could only denote the sadness and emptiness she felt inside. She rinsed her face in the sink and when she raised her look, she saw Dante standing right behind her. Dante embraced her and put his arms around her belly.

"Dante you came back! I knew you'd reconsider!" Trish said excited as she turned to embrace him but Dante's illusion had vanished like a curl of smoke. Her expression changed again into sadness in a second. She took a deep breath and decided to just go downstairs. She realized these following weeks would feel like a living and eternal hell without Dante.

As Trish walked down the stairs and reached the office, she found Nero sleeping on the large sofa. She approached to him and sat in front of him on the center table. She couldn't help to stare at him. He was sleeping face down with the blanket almost completely on the floor, just covering the essentials.

Trish kept staring at him, at his almost nude body and even if he didn't compare to Dante, he was the closest to a man she had right now.

Nero suddenly felt a presence and a deep stare on him. He slowly opened his eyes and even in the blur he could notice it was Trish. "Trish?" He whispered dazed. Then when his eyes managed to focus he rapidly sat up surprised. "Trish! Are you okay?" he asked agitated.

Trish couldn't help to notice he had an erection and Nero couldn't help to notice she had lowered her stare at his crotch. He rapidly covered with the blanket.

"I see _you_ are more than okay" Trish said smiling.

"Sorry… I…" Nero said embarrassed with his look down.

"Don't worry Nero, it's alright. I'm used to see Dante hard every morning…" Trish's voice turned shaky as she said his name. Now she wouldn't see him every morning. She lowered her stare to avoid Nero's look. Still, everything reminded her of him.

Nero noticed a tear rolling down her face. "Come here"

Trish stood up and sat beside Nero on the sofa. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his chest. Trish started crying again, she couldn't help it. Nero rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"It's alright, Trish. You need to let it out" Nero said caring.

"Oh Nero…" She cried.

"Cry all you need right now. But promise me you won't cry anymore for Dante" Nero said seriously.

"I can't promise you that, Nero…" Trish said sobbing.

"Do it for my sanity, and yours… and David's. It really makes me nervous and anxious…" Nero said foolishly.

Trish tried to calm down a little. "I'm sorry Nero. Are you gonna stay here all the time?" She wondered.

"I'll try to be here the most time possible. I promised Dante I would" Nero said simply.

"Okay" Trish said staring down shyly.

Nero looked at her and smiled. "If only Dante were here right now, I bet he'd be pissed if he saw me with you like this" He chuckled.

Trish giggled and sniffed. "Yeah, I'm sure" She turned to look at him and smiled. She reached a hand to Nero's hair and tangled her fingers in it. "Why did you cut your hair? You looked more like Dante before"

"I had to. It was ruined" Nero chuckled.

"I'm sorry if it seems I'm seeing you as Dante, Nero. It's just- I miss him so much. It has been so long since I didn't spend a night with him" Trish said a little ashamed. "But don't get me wrong"

"I know, don't worry. I understand" Nero said.

Trish lowered her hand to Nero's neck and stared at him. She unconsciously caressed his skin with her nails, making Nero nervous. "Are you hungry? Do you wanna have breakfast?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Nero blushed and stared elsewhere as he rubbed the back of his head. He couldn't help to feel an itch down there having Trish so close to him; even pregnant she looked sexy.

"I'll make something" Trish said with a smile as she noticed Nero's nervousness. She stood up from the sofa and headed to the kitchen.

Nero took a deep breath and tried to relax. These following weeks would be stressing and enticing at the same time. He got dressed and headed to the kitchen too.

"Thank you for doing this Nero" Trish said as she heard Nero walking in to the kitchen.

"My pleasure" Nero said simply.

"I mean for cleaning up the mess I left here" Trish said.

"Huh? How did you know?" Nero wondered.

"There's no glassware or flatware anymore, but at least you cleaned up. "I'm sorry Nero. You must feel so distressed with this whole situation…" Trish said as she turned towards Nero and approached to him. "…that's why I- wanna make you feel comfortable… I wanna please you somehow" She said as she laid a hand over his chest.

Nero hesitated. "Uh- umm… it's not- necessary- Trish" He said nervous.

"I'll cook for you whatever you want while you're here. Would you like that?" Trish said simply with a smile.

Nero sighed. His face of anxiety changed in a second to surprise and happiness. "I would love that, yeah. Dante should be gone more often" He said thoughtlessly.

Trish just raised an eyebrow, taking her hand off his chest.

"I meant- not gone of course, I mean…" He didn't know what to say now.

"I know what you mean. Anyway, what would you like for breakfast?" Trish asked simply.

"Well… you know, those waffles Lady sent to me yesterday looked amazing" Nero said expectantly.

"Alright. I'll make you some waffles like the ones of the picture" Trish said simply as she went to the pantry and the fridge to take all she'd need.

Nero sat down by the table. He didn't realize, but he sat on Dante's chair. He couldn't help to feel nervous and anxious still. It was hard to tell how would Trish react to anything. "Hey- umm… Trish?" He asked hesitantly. "…I'll head back home after breakfast. I'll be back later today, is that okay?" He asked worried.

Trish didn't turn to look at him. "That's alright Nero. You don't have to be here the whole time. Kyrie needs you too" She said while the waffle maker heated up. She had the dough ready. Once done, she served Nero the waffles and was making some for David when suddenly the doors of the kitchen burst open.

"What smells so good?" David walked in breathing in all that sweet smell of waffles and syrup. His eyes sparkled as Trish served him the waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. He hurried to sit down and didn't even turn to look at Nero. "Morning dad…" He said turning towards Dante's chair realizing it was Nero who sat there. "…I'm sorry uncle Nero. I hoped that what happened last night had just been a bad dream" He said down. His face had dramatically changed into a deep sorrow.

"Don't worry, champ. I know this is hard for you…" Nero was saying when suddenly David interrupted him.

"Why are you sitting on dad's place?" David said with evident annoyance in his tone.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" Nero said hesitantly.

"David, it's alright. It's not like your father's name is written on the chair" Trish tried to avoid Nero would feel guilty in any way.

"But that's dad's chair. You will never take his place!" David yelled.

"David!" Trish yelled. "He's not taking anyone's place, okay!" She said upset as she turned towards David with a hand on her hip.

"I want dad back!" David yelled upset as he turned his look down.

"Hey! Don't take it out on me! I'm just doing what your father asked me to, okay? I'll be taking care of you two until he comes back, whether you like it or not!" Nero yelled losing his patience. He was just trying to help. He then noticed David started crying. He couldn't help to feel bad and realized this was gonna be a lot more stressing than he had thought.

Trish noticed too and approached to David. She kneeled beside him. "Honey, it's alright. Nero's just trying to help us and he'll make us company for a while, until your daddy comes back, okay?" She said lovingly, taking him in her arms.

David started crying his heart out on Trish's chest.

Nero just took a deep breath and stood up, approaching to them.

"Why did daddy leave us?" David asked in tears.

"He didn't leave us, sweetie. He just went on a job and he will come back as soon as he's done with the bad guys" Trish said trying to soothe him. She wasn't even sure herself if he would be able to come back, but David needed her strong; she needed to be, just for him.

"Your mom's right, Dave" Nero said caring. "When you least expect it, your dad's gonna be coming right through the door"

David hadn't really vent since all this happened. He was too young to understand certain things and it was obviously difficult for him to imagine his life without his father. The past few weeks that he hadn't had the time to see him, it was okay because he knew he was there. But now that he was gone, it was completely different and heartbreaking.

"I miss dad…" David said trying to control his tears.

"Oh, I know honey. I miss him too. And it hasn't even been a day" Trish said with a smile that rapidly vanished, imagining the torment this was gonna be.

"Where's dad?" David wondered.

"Probably crossing the Gates of Hell…" Nero said foolish.

Trish turned to look at him, twisting her lips. She rapidly turned towards David trying to erase that disturbing image from his head. "He's saving the world, honey" She said confident.

Before Nero left, he talked to Trish and told her about what Lady said to him, that whenever he couldn't be there she would gladly come over to keep her company.

"Don't get me wrong Nero. But I'd feel more safe if Vergil came over, not Lady. I need a man. I know Lady's strong but… it's not the same" Trish said simply and serious.

Nero thought about Dante and how pissed he'd be if he knew Vergil was alone with Trish. "Okay. I understand, but Dante…"

"Dante's not here. He has no right to an opinion" Trish said.

In a way Trish was right. But still Nero felt he was failing Dante. But he wouldn't contradict Trish right now. "Okay" Nero said dubious then left.

_A few hours earlier…_

Dante arrived to Dumary Island meeting the granny on the harbor. "Hello there- Matia?" He really didn't remember her name. He had even forgotten about Lucia. He wouldn't remember the granny's name.

"Matier" The granny corrected him. "You are just like your father. He would always forget me and other women's names as well"

Dante rolled his eyes. _There she goes again with Sparda's stories…_ He thought annoyed.

"Your father used to be Mundus' right hand until he decided to betray him and his own kind. Sparda's honorable heart couldn't be blackened by such evil. He was never like them. He felt compassion for humans and rebelled against Mundus to travel to this world. He was dumbfounded with its beauty and it was then that we met. He was a very handsome devil…" Matier said lost in her memories. "… you're starting to look a lot like him by the way… he traveled around this world for years and years fighting evil, we fought together many battles…"

Dante just raised an eyebrow with disbelief. "And why are you telling me this?" He said careless. The only memory of his father he could recall was when he was 8 years old. When Sparda gifted them with their respective swords and the training he gave them but he couldn't remember his face that well. Besides he was not interested in his past, and right now wasn't the perfect time to waste on those stories.

"…until he met your mother, Eva" Matier continued, ignoring Dante. "I promised you I'd tell you about your father when you'd return"

Dante sighed annoyed. He folded his arms and kept his look down. He was trying his best to not be rude with the old lady. "So how old are you again?"

"I stopped counting a hundred years ago" Matier said simply.

"I knew it. You're a mummy then…" Dante mocked.

"You are so cruel Dante" The granny said.

"Oh, c'mon. Can't stand a joke, huh?" Dante wondered confused as he saw the granny's face of annoyance. "What did I do now?" He asked bothered.

"You never returned 10 years ago. Poor Lucia kept waiting for you anxiously" Matier added.

Dante sighed. "I was trapped in hell granny, is not easy to travel between the two worlds. I'm not my father, okay?" He said annoyed.

"But you made a promise to her, just like your father did many years ago" She said.

"I didn't promise anything" Dante said simply and still annoyed.

"It's not like I'm asking you to marry her. I just want you to give her one nice memory" The granny insisted.

"Well, I'm sorry granny. My bad, but I have my reasons" Dante said tired of this matter.

Matier scolded him for his lame apology. "Your father was better with words"

"My brother's the one who got that from him, not me. Although I like to believe I'm better than him in other ways" Dante said careless.

Matier jabbed him with her cane. "Then you should start by not being rude to Lucia"

"Hey!" Dante protested. He had had enough. "Why did you ask me to come back here, anyway? Is this Badrock even real? Or is it just a demon you made up to drag me here to pair me up with Lucia?"

Matier twisted her lips, making even more lines appear around her mouth. "Do you even remember why you were here around 10 years ago?"

"I recall fighting a big monkey…" Dante said dubious.

"You defeated Argosax" Matier recalled him.

"I find useless remembering my enemies' names. Specially if they were as lame as this Argosax you mention" Dante said simply, thinking that the only name he would never forget was Mundus. _Mundus… _the demon who brought misery to his life. The demon who murdered his mother and made him carry the burden of her death ever since. But then again, it was Mundus who sent him the most wonderful gift to compensate for his suffering, Trish. Or at least that's the way he liked to see things. He couldn't help to smile. What would his life have been if only Mundus hadn't sent Trish to him?

"This demon you will be fighting was Argosax' right hand" Matier insisted on recalling him about Argosax.

"So I dealt with bad guy number 1, now I gotta deal with number 2? Alright… still, as much as I try to remember I can't recall this guy. I guess he wasn't even a threat to me" He kept pensive for a moment. "What I do recall is fighting this three big heads, masks? Those were a pain in the ass. I hope this Badrock entertains me for a while at least"

"It's Balrog" Matier corrected him. "But I'm sure you'll forget by tomorrow. And you should be careful with this demon. He has been saving his power for the past 10 years. He is an enormous demon. According to the legend he is a vicious fire demon"

Dante smiled after hearing that. "That only makes it more interesting" He whispered to himself as he felt a strong wave of power near.

"And Dante…" Matier wanted to ask him one more thing.

Dante was already leaving, following the source of that power when he suddenly stopped at the granny's request. "What is it?"

"It was I who summoned you here. Don't punish Lucia. She has suffered all her life. You know there are not many young men left in this Island…" Matier said.

Dante raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm not a young man anymore…" He said bothered. Although compared to his father he is. He started walking again when Matier continued talking. He couldn't help to annoy and get desperate.

"There is someone summoning this demon to this world" Matier said.

Dante surprised. "I thought this demon was challenging me…"

"Oh yes. He wants to have an encounter with you, since you defeated Argosax. He has been saving his power just for you. But somehow the portal opened, meaning someone is summoning him from this side" Matier said serious.

"Then this demon needs to be stopped" Dante said simply as he headed to the portal. It seemed to be losing force for it started turning smaller within seconds. "What did you say his name was?"

Matier shook her head. "Balrog…"

"Alright, Balrog… let's get this party started" Dante said devilishly as he approached to the portal which would soon vanish. But suddenly, monkey looking demons emerged from it.

"What's with this place and monkeys?" Dante wondered shaking his head. He pulled out Ebony and Ivory and started shooting them up. Dante's incredible power travelled through the barrels of his guns, resulting in powerful gunshots causing severe damage to the demons, killing them with ease. Not even Rebellion was needed for these lame demons. He couldn't help to remember his beloved guns' creator Nell Goldstein. He thought she should've been the best gunsmith there could ever be, to be able to create wonderful masterpieces as Ebony and Ivory. He would never change them for any other guns. "It's a shame she's dead…" He muttered to himself when he suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him. A womanly voice with a sort of French accent.

"Your guns are wonderful as usual" Lucia said from behind.

"Not only my guns are…" Dante was saying when he turned and saw Lucia. He felt he needed to apologize to her. "…hey, I'm sorry about what happened last night"

"That's alright, Dante, I understand. I would've acted the same way Trish did if you were my husband…" Lucia said shyly as her eyes sparkled at the thought of it.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Dante asked.

"Well, I hired you to help me destroy Balrog. Don't think I'm gonna leave it all to you" Lucia said.

"No, no, no, no. This is my fight" Dante said serious. "He wanted me, that's what he'll get" He started thinking it had all been a lie just so Lucia could see him again. He twisted his lips.

"You have aged…" Lucia said to change the subject.

"And you look just the same" Dante said careless.

"I will never change. No matter how much time passes…" She said sad.

Dante noticed her self-pity face and couldn't help to annoy. "Regular women pay lots of money to look young and you complain?" He said annoyed. Even if Trish had also been created by a demon, she has a lot of personality and no inferiority complex, unlike Lucia. He thought if things had been different, he would've never asked Lucia to be his partner; it'd be hell boring and depressing to spend time with her. He hated to see Lucia's face so depressed so he tried to cheer her up a little before he'd encounter Balrog. "I bet that compared to the people here and all the demons wandering about, I'm like fallen from heaven, aren't I?" He said jokey as if he were talking to Trish. When he noticed Lucia faintly smiled, he realized it was Lucia he was with, not Trish, so he should be careful with his words to not be misunderstood.

"Thank you for coming, Dante" Lucia said as she reached her hand to Dante's shoulder.

Dante surprised and thought if Trish saw Lucia touching him, she'd go mad. He slightly shook his shoulder so that she would move her hand away. He cleared his throat. "Your mother told me you didn't want me to come"

"Oh I did. I just- wanted to keep my promise, you know?" Lucia said trying to get closer to Dante, but suddenly the portal instead of closing, it grew larger and a huge demon emerged from it.

"So you finally came…" A coarse demonic voice was heard from behind them.

"It can't be!" Lucia said surprised. It was impossible the demon could have crossed just like that, even if the portal was opened.

"That desperate you were to see me?" Dante mocked.

The demon chuckled and took a step close to them making the environment shake due to his huge size. "I knew someone strong would come eventually. Although I've heard rumors about you, Dante"

"Oh, so I'm famous around here" Dante said cocky.

"Infamous, I'd say…" The demon retorted.

"I'll take that as a compliment, coming from you" Dante said. Somehow he could feel a familiar power really near.

The demon chuckled. "What is it, Dante?" He asked as he noticed Dante seemed to be looking for the source of that power. "Are you looking for something?" He said slyly.

"The dumpster, it stinks around here. Oh, but if it is you!" Dante said foolish. Suddenly he saw the demon holding a small shard in his huge hand.

"Is this what you're looking for?" The demon said slyly as he showed Dante the small shard he held between his claws. The tiny shard shined with an intense brightness, that even Dante was blinded for a moment.

Dante didn't know what that tiny shard could be, but he suddenly froze at the thought of the possibilities. "Yamato…" He muttered to himself. "…it has a different power than we had thought then…" He lowered his head for a moment, pensive. _Then that means Yamato isn't complete yet. Its power must be even greater…_

"Dante, this demon is very powerful, let's fight together" Lucia said pulling Dante away from his thoughts.

"No. You stay back. This is my battle" Dante said serious. He needed to recover that shard of Yamato. This demon had been using it to travel through both worlds with ease. _If a shard that size could even transport a demon of such dimensions opening portals, what would Yamato be able to do at its full power?_ Dante wondered.

Suddenly Balrog stomped on the ground with one hoof setting the surroundings on fire. He taunted Dante with a fist, encouraging him to begin the battle.

Dante shook his head in disbelief. This demon seemed very self-confident. He reached for Rebellion and launched at Balrog with great speed. He aimed directly to his fists, figuring they'd be his weakness.

Lucia simply watched from afar. She was impressed with Dante's dexterity with guns, sword, simply his speed was amazing. She wondered if it was because of Sparda's blood coursing through his veins or simply the experience he's acquired within the years. Dante seemed to have gotten much stronger and watching him fight made her realize that her efforts to become stronger so she wouldn't have the need to rely on Dante in times like these, had simply been in vain. She felt powerless, useless compared to him.

Balrog was enjoying the battle very much. He had been waiting 10 years for this moment to come. He didn't even care if Dante evaded most of his attacks, it stimulated him to fight someone of this level of power. And even if victory seemed to be on Dante's side, he had a scheme already planned. But he'd give Dante a little trouble for a while.

The battle began to heat up. Balrog's fists lit up in flames and with simple moves, he set several old houses and vegetation on fire, leaving Dante surrounded by fire, unable to escape.

"Why do you love fire so much?" Dante asked foolish, noticing the demon enjoyed setting things on fire. "It's so commonly used by demons. Can't you do a better trick?" He mocked.

"My fire is not as ordinary as the others!" Balrog infuriated and directed a punch at Dante with his fist surrounded in fire. His huge fist crashed on the ground lifting a cloud of dust with the impact. "I'm not as that useless Berial!"

"Dante!" Lucia yelled, thinking Balrog had smashed Dante, but as the dust scattered around, she saw Dante was protected by a transparent shield as if made of ice. She saw him holding a three-rod ice weapon in the shape of a nunchaku. She figured it was one of Dante's Devil Arms, since Matier once taught her about them and how they are created. She assured this Devil Arm was created after Dante defeated a demon and it turned into it to serve him as its new Master.

"I hadn't used this in a very long time. I'm not good with heat, I prefer lightning" Dante said as the shield of ice protecting him shattered.

Balrog infuriated and readied for another attack. "Then you won't be able to handle my fire!"

Dante braced up for the attack making a dramatic pose with the nunchaku like a kung fu fighter. Suddenly Cerberus started emitting cool air embarrassing Dante. "I hadn't used it in a while, must be pouting"

Balrog felt curious about it. "That shape, that power… did you tame Cerberus?" He said surprised then chuckled. "That dog is no match for my fire power!"

Dante tried to encourage Cerberus to fight again. "C'mon puppy, don't let me down. It's not like I got rid of you, you were just forsaken in a chest"

Right before Balrog would clash his fist on Dante, he surprised him with numerous ice attacks with Cerberus. Balrog counterattacked with his fire, evading almost all of Dante's attacks. But still, Dante managed to connect one strong blow against Balrog.

Balrog started staggering making Dante feel he had caused him a lot of damage. But it was only a trick to make Dante lower his guard. Staggering, Balrog lit up in flames his right fist even more than it already was. The fire burned with a bright red-orange color. He launched at Dante with great speed and strength but Dante wouldn't be fooled that easily. He counterattacked with Cerberus, but Balrog's power seemed to have increased all of a sudden. The clash of their power was so strong that a deafening sound resulted with it, followed by the sound of crashing ice.

Dante surprised as Cerberus shattered in a million pieces. He couldn't believe the power Balrog possessed so suddenly. But then he noticed the fragment of Yamato was embedded in Balrog's right fist, increasing his power greatly. "I need to get that fragment back" He mumbled to himself.

Balrog laughed wickedly after his deed, but surprised after Dante now wielded Rebellion. He hadn't really paid attention to it when Dante attacked him with it earlier. "Are you Sparda's son?" He wondered.

"What if I am?" Dante said cocky.

Balrog grinned devilishly as he suddenly dragged Dante through a portal he just opened, taking him to hell. And just as they crossed, the portal immediately closed and vanished in the nothingness.

"Dante…" Lucia was left motionless and speechless. There was no way she could help Dante now.

Back at the Devil May Cry, Trish and David were left alone again. Nero had returned to Fortuna with Kyrie. There were a lot of things he needed to tell her so there wouldn't be troubles. He promised to return before sunset. Trish and David spent almost the entire day watching movies together. The only bad thing was that time seemed to pass much slower as if time had simply stopped for them, making their wait feel endless. As promised, Nero returned before the moon rose up in the sky. He'd stay for the night and the next morning he'd go back home and return in the afternoon.

The weekend had ended and David had to return to school. Nero would take him and pick him up the entire week. Trish had notified this time, that Nero would be picking him up all week so there wouldn't be troubles this time.

Five days had passed since the incident, since Dante's departure. Larry had gotten used to see Dante and Nero every morning at the bar, but for the past days, neither of them had showed up. He couldn't help to worry. After eavesdropping on Dante's conversation with Nero last time and after what Dante told him, he thought something might have happened. Besides, Dante had left that small bakery box at the bar and hadn't returned for it. Either he made up with Trish or things had gotten worse. Either way he wanted to pay Trish a visit. He left someone in charge of the bar and headed to the Devil May Cry shop. He hadn't visited Dante's place in years but still he remembered the address. He arrived in a few minutes and parked outside. He got off the car and surprised to see the place hadn't changed a bit. He climbed up the few stairs to the entrance. It wasn't locked, so he just let himself in. As he walked in, he realized at least the inside was different, surely Trish's deed. He didn't find anyone there at the office.

"Hello?" Larry said out loud. "Anybody home?"

Suddenly Trish walked down the stairs. She had just taken a shower. She heard the yelling and wondered if it was a customer. When she saw a man at the middle of the office, she rapidly recognized him. "Larry!" She yelled surprised. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she reached the office and approached to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Larry couldn't keep his eyes off her. "What?" Trish wondered confused, wondering why he stared so much.

"It's just- you look so beautiful" Larry said dumbfounded. "Dante told me you were pregnant and that you had had a fight. He had bought you this…"

When Larry mentioned Dante's name, Trish couldn't help to feel so sad all of a sudden. But when he said he had gotten her something she surprised. Dante wasn't really that thoughtful. She wondered what it was.

Larry handed her the small bakery box. Trish's eyes couldn't help to fill with tears. "What is it?" Larry wondered confused. He didn't know if Trish was happy or terribly sad about this.

Trish took the box and opened it. It was her favorite cake in a smaller version. "Oh Dante…" She cried.

Larry sighed and relaxed. At least the smile on her lips could speak more than her words. "Where is he by the way?"

Trish closed the box and kept her stare down. "Dante…" She hesitated. "…he's- gone" She said slowly as she moved her eyes from one side to another trying hard to keep her tears inside her eyes. She suddenly took a deep breath and turned her look up to the ceiling.

"What- do you mean- gone?" Larry wondered. Dante couldn't have left her, much less pregnant. He wondered what had happened between them. He stared at Trish waiting for an answer.

Trish avoided his stare but still she replied. "It's a long story, but he went to a job…" She said emotionless. "…in hell"

"What?" Larry said shocked. "But when is he coming back?" He shouted, pointing at her round belly.

"I don't know" Trish said simply with her stare down.

"But you are soon…" Larry hesitated. "…giving birth, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Trish finally turned to look at him. "…he had to go" She said with a sad expression as she put the small cake over the center table.

Larry could tell Trish felt pretty lonely. He just embraced her and rubbed her back. He instantly felt she started crying. "It'll be alright, Trish. Whatever you need you can always call me, you know the number. You know you can always rely on me if Dante's not around" He said caring as suddenly the doors opened and someone walked in.

Larry didn't mind to turn to look until he heard someone clearing his throat. When he turned he surprised. He let go of Trish and approached to the man. "Dante?" He wondered. He looked so much like him but his hair was different. "See Trish? He's back! There's nothing to worry about" He said foolish.

"Who the hell are you?" Vergil asked dryly.

Larry surprised. "You're not- Dante?" He asked foolishly as he approached to him to have a closer look. "Oh… then you must be the other… the twin…" He said as he observed him from head to toes.

Vergil just raised an eyebrow annoyed; even strangers called him "the other".

"Vergil, what are you doing here?" Trish asked suddenly.

"Nero asked me to come. He had something to do" Vergil said simply. "But if you want me to go, that's fine. I see you have company" He said arrogantly as he stared at the man in front of him with disdain.

Larry felt Vergil's obscure aura, he felt he was totally uninvited, still he couldn't keep his eyes from him. He did seem quite different than Dante, physically and mentally. "I'm sorry" Larry shook his head and extended his hand to him. "I'm Larry" He noticed Vergil wouldn't shake his hand so he just put it down. "I own a bar nearby. Dante is one of my most frequent customers…" He said then turned his face to a side and whispered. "…although he keeps increasing his debt…"

"That's fine Vergil" Trish said to stray from the situation. She was sure Vergil would reply with something rude. "So what about David? Weren't you supposed to pick him up then?"

"Nero didn't tell me so. You should call him if you're that worried" Vergil said careless as he passed beside Larry, swatting his face with the back of his coat.

Larry just made a funny-nervous face. "Well… I- see you're in good hands so… I'll get going. I just wanted to bring you the cake and make sure you were alright" He said hesitantly as he walked to the door.

"Thank you Larry, that's very kind of you" Trish said as she walked him to the door and closed it after he left. She turned towards Vergil. He was already sitting down on the large sofa. "So… where's Lady?" Trish wondered.

"Home, I suppose?" Vergil said simply.

Trish approached to him and sat beside him. "Does she know you're here?" She asked slyly.

"No. I left in the morning so she doesn't know where I went" Vergil said careless.

"So you don't plan on telling her…" Trish said turning her look elsewhere. "Are you leaving like Dante?" She asked upset.

"Right now?" Vergil wondered.

"So you _**do**_ plan on leaving…" Trish said slyly although she seemed somewhat upset.

"I never said that" Vergil said serious as he took a deep breath. "Are you going to be asking questions all day?" He said evidently annoyed as he folded his arms and crossed his leg just resting his boot over his knee while he turned to look at her expectantly.

"No" Trish said pouting. She glimpsed at him and for a moment she saw the same look of Dante in Vergil's eyes. She turned to look at him and suddenly approached to him so much that even Vergil had to lean back on the sofa a little, for he felt her breasts so close to his chest. He even sat straight surprised with Trish's sudden change.

Trish leant towards him and reached her hand to his hair. She unconsciously straddled on his lap, trying to pull his hair down.

Vergil gulped. Trish's breasts were now very close to his face. He couldn't help to feel nervous all of a sudden; but at the same time it bothered him that Trish was desperately trying to find Dante in him. "I'm not Dante…" He said coldly. He needed to get her off him before he'd lose control.

"You feel so much like him…" Trish said strangely serious, there was something in her eyes that even Vergil surprised. She managed to get his hair down and even though it wasn't the same length as Dante's, it comforted her a little. She felt Vergil getting harder, he couldn't help it. Suddenly Trish grabbed him by the cheeks and pulled him closer into a kiss. She kissed on a side of his lips and just brushed her lips against his. Vergil was paralyzed; he was struggling to control keeping his hands away from her. But it was as if Trish possessed some kind of magnet. The more he tried to keep them away, the more this force attracted him to her body. His heart started speeding up uncontrollably, he felt as if his demon was taking control now. No more holding down. He lowered his stare at her chest; that pale white skin attracted him so much. He pulled down the straps of her dress, leaving her shoulders uncovered. He reached his lips to her neck and started kissing and nipping her smooth skin softly. He lowered to her shoulders and slowly roamed his lips on her chest while his hands dared to wander throughout her legs under her dress, slowly sliding down to her ass. He squeezed it tightly and desperately making Trish moan. He couldn't resist to the sweet sound of her voice and laid her down and moved upon her grabbing hold by the upper edge of the sofa.

Trish stared at him and could see only Dante, her mind was blinded by her wish and desire to see him, to feel him. "Oh Dante, make love to me…" She moaned delicately.

That certainly made Vergil stop. He was leant over her and he just stared at her deeply. He couldn't help to infuriate. His face, his eyes suddenly changed, bringing Trish back to reality. But suddenly the doors burst open, surprising both of them. Vergil peeped out his face over the sofa. It was Nero.

"Oh, Vergil!" Nero said surprised to see him there so early and with his hair down, kinda looking like Dante. "You're here already? Where's Trish?" He asked curious.

Trish peeked out her face through a side of the sofa without sitting up. She waved at Nero.

Nero twisted his neck to look at her. "Oh… you're there…" He found it odd and thought Dante was right to feel distrustful towards Vergil. "Hey Trish, can I speak to you for a minute? Alone?" He said clearly as he stared at Vergil and frowned. He gestured with his hand that he was watching him.

Vergil raised an eyebrow surprised. "Who does he think he is?" He whispered to himself as Trish stood up and headed to the kitchen. Nero followed her.

"What's the matter Nero? Is anything wrong?" Trish asked. "Where's David?" She wondered, for she didn't see him coming in with Nero.

"Oh, he's fine. He's in the van. I just thought it'd be nice to take him out somewhere so he can distract a little with something different. I'll take him to the movies or something" Nero said. "If, that's okay with you, of course"

"So, you're asking for my permission, but he didn't even get off the van…" Trish said suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"He was anxious to go. I told him it was a surprise" Nero said.

"Okay, fine. But don't come back late, okay?" Trish said serious.

"Promised" Nero said lifting his hand as taking an oath. He headed outside and as he crossed through the office he turned to look at Vergil suspiciously. He wasn't too convinced of leaving him alone with Trish, but if she was okay with it, he couldn't do anything.

"I leave her in your hands" Nero said serious and right away he felt nervous, rethinking his words literally, imagining Trish in his grasp. His eyes opened widely. "Not- literally…" He laughed nervously.

"What is the matter with you?" Vergil said upset. "Who do you think I am?"

"Nothing, don't listen to me…" Nero said foolish as he hurried outside embarrassed.

Suddenly Trish walked out of the kitchen into the office. "I'm not a little girl who needs protection the whole time, you know? I think you guys are overreacting" She said serious.

"It's not overprotection, it's just caution" Vergil replied serious. He didn't move from his seat and Trish sat again next to him.

Trish didn't say a word, she just sat there next to him and turned towards him. She stared at him up and down from head to toes. "Are you staying tonight?" She asked slyly.

"Is that a proposal?" Vergil answered thoughtlessly as he glimpsed at her for a moment and regretted right away. "Not today" He said serious. He was dying to turn to look at her, he could feell her stare all over him. "I thought you didn't want so much protection" He said slyly as he just had a glimpse at Trish again.

"Well…" Trish said sighing. She turned and sat straight. "In my sleep is hard to notice if someone attacks. You can never know with so many demons around"

"I suppose you're right. You are vulnerable right now" Vergil said serious as he passed his hand throughout his hair, slicking it back. He finally dared to look at her when suddenly Trish stood up again. He just followed her with his stare. "Where are you going?"

"I wanna go for a walk. I could use some workout. You wanna come?" Trish asked with her characteristic sensual tone.

"Well I wouldn't let you go alone" Vergil said serious as he stood up and went after her.

Trish headed upstairs. She slowly climbed up the stairs, holding by the banister. She suddenly stopped and turned towards Vergil. "You don't have to walk behind me the whole time. I'll just go change and I'll be down in a minute, okay?" She said simply.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry" Vergil said a bit embarrassed. After a few minutes, Trish came down the stairs wearing a pair of leather leggings and a sleeveless loose shirt. Vergil surprised and couldn't help to stare at her for a moment, thinking that even pregnant she looks sexy with whatever clothes she wears. He slightly shook his head and followed Trish to the door.

They walked out of the shop and Trish locked up. Vergil simply followed her wherever she walked to. He walked at her pace beside her. They kept quiet for a while until Trish decided to break the ice.

"Vergil?" Trish asked suddenly.

"Yes?" Vergil replied carelessly.

"What have you been up to, lately?" Trish asked curious.

"What do you mean?" Vergil asked playing the fool.

"You know… what we've talked about before. You are hiding so many things to Lady" Trish said simply while they kept walking.

"That's not true" Vergil said straight away, although he knew Trish was right. "I just don't tell her everything I do. Why are women so obsessed in knowing everything?" He said raising his voice a little.

Trish just shrugged and kept walking. Vergil had stopped for a moment but when he saw Trish kept walking, he caught up with her. "You know…" Trish continued as Vergil reached her. "…I was worried about Dante when I didn't know where he was, where he went… but when Lady told me she never knows where you are, where you go and that sometimes you don't even return for days, I thought, man I'm lucky. I don't know how she can stand that" She said serious then turned to look at Vergil. "You are lucky she loves you so damn much"

Vergil didn't reply or even turn to look at her. He felt guilty somehow. He thought he didn't deserve Lady. How could she love him so much if he's always so distant?

"Tell me Vergil, where do you go, what do you do? Where do you stay when you don't return?" Trish asked curious as she stood in front of Vergil and stared at him focused. "What are you hiding?" She asked with her hands at her hips.

Vergil stopped surprised as he almost bumped with Trish. He stared at her somewhat upset, but he couldn't lie to her. "I've been… visiting Kyrie"

Trish raised an eyebrow surprised. "Kyrie?"

"Don't get me wrong. It's just that one time I was looking for Nero, he wasn't home and she invited me in and she…" Vergil hesitated a little, increasing Trish's intrigue.

"She what? You're scaring me. I didn't know you had those likes…" Trish said nervous with disbelief.

"What?" Vergil turned to look at Trish with his eyes wide open. "I don't know what you're imagining, but that's not it! She just showed me a room…" He kept trying to explain.

"What!" Trish's eyes opened widely in surprise.

"Her father's studio!" Vergil replied angrily.

"What? And what's so interesting about that?" Trish wondered.

"Well, he had a very extensive collection of Sparda's books. You know in Fortuna they worshipped him as God, right?" Vergil said.

"Yes. I know, they were crazy…are…" Trish said as she moved away from Vergil and continued walking. "So Kyrie's father was a member of the Order?"

"Of course. And I suspect the worst of them all" Vergil said serious as he followed her.

"Really? No way" Trish said with disbelief. "It's funny how the most corrupted people have the nicest kids. Kyrie is the purest girl I know and her brother Credo, he was so naive and innocent following the orders of a false God. He realized too late, he had joined the wrong side all his life…" She said pensive, remembering about the Fortuna Incident and Credo's dying wish.

Vergil kept pensive for a moment, thinking of her words. "Kyrie showed me her father's diary. You wouldn't believe what's written in those pages…" He said and instantly regretted, thinking Trish would start asking questions about it.

"Oh, you must tell me" Trish said intrigued.

Vergil stopped walking for a moment. His face had suddenly such sad expression that even Trish gulped nervous. Vergil turned his face up to the sky for a moment, then just looked away from Trish. "I'm sorry. But I cannot tell you. I'm sure you'd tell Nero and he must not know any of this. I promised Kyrie" He said serious.

"So Nero doesn't know anything about… that room and what it hides?" Trish tried guessing.

"Not a thing. It was a forbidden room in the house when her father lived. And Kyrie accidentally went in a few years ago and found all those things" He said serious.

Trish thought it must be something really serious. "Okay, I won't tell a thing. I promise" But she was still curious. "I'm still confused. I won't ask what's inside that diary, but at least tell me, did you find what you were looking for in those books? What is it what you're looking for, anyway?"

"I… learned things I wasn't even aware of about Sparda, the swords he created, how he created them, but most of the books had missing pages" Vergil said.

"Let me guess, the revealing ones" Trish said with a chuckle.

"Of course" Vergil grinned. "I have my reasons to believe they are hidden somewhere in the Castle of Fortuna. In that laboratory"

"In Agnus' lab? Sure thing. He was a crazy scientist, but clever enough he could create fake demons as if by magic" Trish said simply.

"I'm sure he did a vast research and knew a lot about the Black Arts and Demon Magic. His research is something I could be interested in" Vergil said pensive. "That's another place I have visited" He added.

"The Castle in Fortuna?" Trish wondered.

"Yes" Vergil said dryly.

"I see" Trish said pensive. "And when you don't return, where do you stay?" Trish wondered still.

"In the old house" Vergil said serious after a sigh.

"The old house?" Trish wondered confused.

"Our home, when Dante and I were kids" Vergil said simply.

"Oh. And where is that?" She wondered.

"In Redgrave City" Vergil said serious.

Trish kept pensive, guessing that must have been where Dante got his ridiculous alias from. "So you go there, whenever you need privacy? To think about what's bothering you?" Trish guessed.

Vergil took a deep breath. "You could say…" He hesitated a little.

"It must bring back a lot of memories" Trish said slyly.

"Not very pleasant ones though…" Vergil said serious as he started walking again, leaving Trish behind this time.

Trish surprised and hurried to catch up with him. "Vergil, wait!"

Vergil stopped and waited for her, then they continued walking together.

"If your old house brings back such bad memories, why do you keep going back there? Wouldn't that be torturing for yourself?" Trish dared to ask.

Vergil kept quiet for a moment. "Still, I need to go back to understand. There must be something I missed…"

Trish frowned confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't understand…" Vergil chuckled arrogantly. "…you didn't have a childhood. You were just created out of nowhere, like this" He turned to look at her and gestured with his hands referring to her actual size.

Trish couldn't help to feel upset. "You have a point there. But still, I have feelings and knowledge about many things. I do understand, such, that I know you just keep poisoning your head and increasing your hatred and envy towards Dante. You still believe Dante got all you deserved, don't you?" She asked.

"We should go back" Vergil tried to avoid her questions. He turned and started walking back to the shop.

Trish took a deep breath and followed him. "You're happy he left, aren't you?" She asked serious.

"I won't say I'm not" Vergil said simply and without much thought.

"And you would be happier if he wouldn't return" Trish said.

"We both know he won't" Vergil said with a wicked grin.

Suddenly Trish slapped his face angrily. Even her hand had surrounded in lightning, shocking Vergil.

Vergil's face turned to a side due to the hit. He reached a hand to his cheek and rubbed it. It felt so hot as if it were burning. He gulped and turned to look at Trish. She started walking briskly, leaving him behind. Vergil shook his head and sighed. He followed her. "Trish! Wait up!"

Trish didn't reply and just hurried back home. Vergil knew he had made her piss off, but he also knew he was right. He didn't care if she'd be upset. He simply walked behind her all the way back home.

Vergil walked staring down the whole time. He could feel Trish's annoyance in the air. It was like if she were emitting anger throughout her body, as if all of a sudden, anger was a tangible feeling. That annoyed him too, but someone had to give in.

Just as they arrived to the shop, Vergil spoke again. "C'mon Trish! You know I'm right! Dante is not coming back. He abandoned you with all the burden of the kids" He said as he climbed up the stairs of the entrance.

Trish had just opened the door. She turned towards Vergil angrily. "Don't paint him with your own colors, Dante is not like you. I have faith in him. I know he's coming back. You may be twins, but you are so different" Trish said emphatically. "That you'd rather stay in hell than with your family, it's a whole other story" She said mad as she went in to the shop and shut the door on Vergil's face.

Vergil was upset as well. He opened the doors and let himself in. "You think I wanted to be there? That I enjoyed my stay?" He complained as he followed Trish inside the house. He took her by the hand and turned her over, forcing her to look at him.

"Well if you didn't want to be there, you should've looked for a way out!" Trish yelled angrily.

"And you think I didn't?" Vergil yelled, keeping Trish in his grasp. He stared into her eyes. "You have no idea of what it is to be in hell for more than 10 years, fuck I don't even know for how long I was trapped there. I lost any sense of time"

Trish hesitated for a moment. At least Vergil was right about that. "Well I don't. But that was your choice. Dante tried to save you, but you didn't let him and decided to stay in hell!"

"Just like he chose to go to hell knowing he wouldn't have a way out!" Vergil insisted. "Save… humph… the only thing he did was taking from me the only thing that kept me sane…"

Trish's eyes began to fill with tears. She wanted to have faith in Dante, she didn't want to fill her head with negative thoughts, but Vergil was doing a great job for that. "He will return…" She sobbed. "…I know it" She couldn't keep holding her tears any longer and they started running down her pale cheeks.

Vergil couldn't help to feel guilty for it. He twisted his lips and pulled her closer to his chest. Trish started crying her heart out on Vergil's chest, holding him real tight. Vergil rubbed her back softly, trying to soothe her. "I'm sorry Trish. I…" He hesitated. "… you're right. Dante is different. He'll do anything to come back to you. He would never abandon his pregnant woman…" He said serious and kept pensive, remembering his past, realizing all these years he's been blaming Dante for everything, when it had all been his own fault; his own terrible decisions that led him to his misery. But somehow, his decisions always involved Dante. _**Dante**_, why did everything have to go around him?

Trish felt Vergil sigh. She tried to control her sobs and lifted her face to look at him. "Are you okay?"

Vergil looked into her teary eyes and wiped off her tears. "Are you?"

Trish just nodded as she held tight by Vergil's arms and straightened up. "I'll prepare something to eat" She said as she headed to the kitchen, leaving Vergil in the office.

Vergil watched her go and stood still for a moment. He had a look at his surroundings. He approached to Dante's desk and focused on the Sparda hung on the wall. The true form of the Force Edge. He didn't know the Force Edge had acquired its true Devil Form into the Devil Sword Sparda with the help of both amulets, Dante's and his own. Still, he wondered why Sparda hid his power in those amulets with the only purpose of recovering his sword's true form in the future. Who was supposed to keep it? Dante or him? At least Vergil was glad it was Trish and not Dante who kept it in the end.

He admired the sword for some time, amazed with its size. He couldn't believe Trish could wield it with such ease and dexterity. He wanted to hold the Sparda in his hands, he wanted to feel its power. He was dying to try it. He walked into the kitchen and Trish surprised after seeing him holding the Sparda.

Trish didn't say a word, she just stood still watching Vergil with her sword. "Feel free to try it out if you want"

Vergil surprised with Trish's offer. "Thank you Trish. I'll be in Dante's basement for a while" He said serious and excited at the same time.

Trish just nodded as Vergil went to the basement. She sighed and kept pensive. He wanted to know what was Vergil thinking, what was he planning to do? What did he intend to do with his new acquired knowledge? And what if he discovered the whole truth? What then? But what was this supposed truth? What was he really looking for? He never cleared her that. Trish just sighed and started cooking. "Oh Dante, if only you were here…"

Vergil walked into the training room. He closed the door behind him and stood at the middle of the room. He held the Sparda in front of him, observing its every detail. He was remembering the images of the Devil Sword Sparda from those books. It was slightly different. He wondered why. Had it not transformed completely? He didn't give it much importance and proceeded to try out the sword. He spent some time slashing the air with the massive sword, but he wanted to try it on an enemy. He wanted to feel all its power in battle. He approached to the computer and tried to figure out how to activate the hologram demons. It shouldn't be hard if Dante could use it. He clicked on a few buttons and managed to make some demons appear, but they didn't move. He had to program them to attack. He found more options and chose the demons he wanted to fight with and programmed them to attack. "This may be fun"

The battleground filled with demons, while Vergil approached to them calmly. He braced up to attack and as all demons launched at him he started slashing them left and right. A single slash was enough to bring them down. But since they were just holograms, they'd get up again, no matter how many times he killed them. Still, the more he wielded the Sparda and slayed demons, the more he felt the Sparda empowering him. He smiled wickedly, feeling all this power coursing through his body. It was building up his stamina. He'd kill all demons in a blink of an eye. He wished Dante was there to battle against him. He wanted to fight someone who really meant a threat for him. These demons were boring for his power, for his might. And the more he kept using the Sparda, it was as if he was feeding the sword's needs, its thirst for blood, for power.

The sword started turning red, as if it had reached a certain limit of power. Vergil reached out and the sword changed its shape more like a scythe, but suddenly it was as if the sword had come alive. Strange red and black tissue began to emerge from within it. Vergil surprised and during this time, he couldn't let go of the sword, for these ligaments attached to his hand coiling around his entire arm like a snake. But the demons were still surrounding him and they wouldn't stop. They were programmed to attack. They all launched at him and all he could do was to summon swords to get them off him. But suddenly the sword glowed intensely, emitting a lot of power, causing a slight shock.

Trish was in the kitchen, but still she felt the place shaking a little and also she got to listen to Vergil scream. She found it odd and wondered what was happening. "Vergil?" She said out loud as she hurried to the basement. Once she reached there she could hear a tremendous uproar and Vergil's groans. She opened the door agitated and surprised to see the Devil Sword Sparda changing its shape; it seemed it was feeding off Vergil. "Vergil!" Trish yelled as she saw strange living-like ligaments attached to his entire arm, reaching his chest, his heart.

It was then Vergil noticed her presence and tried to contain the sword's power. He took it with both hands now and bent over a little as the power continued to merge with him. "Don't come any closer!" He growled at Trish as the sword seemed to come alive, growing tissue and bone.

Trish ran to the computer to shut it off to make the demons disappear.

"Step aside!" Vergil yelled and seemed to control the sword now, making those strange ligaments return to the sword giving it a new look. "Arghh…!" Vergil growled and straightened up. He felt more powerful now. He couldn't understand why or how that happened, when moments ago he felt the sword was depriving him of his own power. He breathed heavily as he tried to control. He held the sword in one hand again and stared at it focused. Now it looked exactly as the one described in those books.

Trish was breathless, surprised with the Sparda's transformation. "What happened- to the sword?" She said hesitating as she approached to Vergil.

Vergil turned towards Trish and grinned. "I don't know, but _**this**_, is the Sparda's true form" He said certain.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked worried as she reached a hand to his back. She touched him all over in shock. He seemed to be totally fine even after it seemed the sword was eating him up alive.

"Never been better…" Vergil said cocky.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought it was gonna eat you up alive!" Trish said still shocked.

"To be honest, so did I" Vergil said serious as he then slashed with the sword left and right, cutting the air with an almost deafening sound. "This sword is very powerful"

"It is" Trish said simply. "Let me hold it"

Vergil glimpsed at Trish. He wasn't really sure of what had happened to the sword and if it'd be safe if Trish held it in her hands. "I'm not sure it's a good idea" He said simply.

Trish just twisted her lips annoyed. "It's the pregnancy, isn't it?"

"Well…" Vergil hesitated. "…in a way, yes. I'm just trying to protect you"

Trish couldn't help to piss off. She was tired of people feeling pity for her. "I'm not crippled you know? I'm just pregnant. I don't need anyone's sympathy, much less protection" She said mad as she headed upstairs again.

"Trish!" Vergil yelled, but he really didn't intend to follow her or make amends. He just watched her go upstairs. He sighed annoyed. "Women… they're all the same, devil or not" He wanted to stay there for a little longer. He wanted to try the sword now. He wanted to know if something had changed. But as he tried it out, he realized it was almost the same. It did feel it had improved but not outstandingly. Aside from the new more grotesque shape, it still felt the same way. He thought perhaps he didn't know the right way to wield it, to use it. It isn't any sword. It is the Devil Sword Sparda after all.

After a while, Vergil thought he was being too selfish. He was supposed to keep Trish company and all he was doing was thinking about getting more power and perhaps gaining new abilities. And while he thought of himself only, Trish was alone up there, feeling miserable. Vergil rolled his eyes; somehow Trish had the power to cause many different feelings on him. He decided to go upstairs again, to keep her company, if she wanted him to, that is.

As Vergil opened the kitchen door, he found Trish finishing her food. He could hear her sobbing and that made him feel worse. "Need some company?" He asked foolish.

Trish stood up from the table and put her empty plate in the sink. "Not really" She said emotionless. But the truth was, she missed Dante like hell and she had never felt so lonely in her entire life, not even in hell.

"I'm sorry Trish…" Somehow he felt he needed to apologize to her. He left the sword leant on the wall. "…I didn't mean to make you feel…"

"Don't be" Trish interrupted him. "I told you I don't need anything from anyone! And the only one person I need, is not here!" She said harshly.

Right that moment, Nero and David walked into the kitchen.

David couldn't help to feel bad with her words. "So you only care about dad? Am I painted here? I thought my company brought you comfort, but now I see nothing does!" David said upset as he ran up to his room.

"Honey! That's not what I… David!" Trish yelled as she noticed he wouldn't listen to her. She sighed and held her head with a hand. She turned to look at Nero. "It's not what I meant, I just…" Her voice broke down.

"I know, Trish" Nero sighed and approached to her. He embraced her and tried to soothe her. "It'll be alright. I'll talk to him, okay?"

Trish just nodded and tried to control her sobs. "Thank you, Nero. I don't know what I'd do without you"

Vergil twisted his lips with annoyance. He perfectly knew when he wasn't needed around. He didn't say a word, he took the sword and headed to the office.

"I'll go talk to Dave, okay?" Nero said to Trish as he let go of her and went after Vergil. "Hey Vergil…" Nero said out loud before going upstairs.

Vergil had just left the Sparda at its place and was heading to the doors when he heard Nero calling him. He twisted his lips annoyed and turned around. "What do you want?"

"I know you hate Dante. But don't do it for him, do it for Trish. Don't upset her more than she already is. I know you are quite direct, but at least lie about Dante" Nero said simply.

"So you are finally convinced that he won't be coming back" Vergil said with a grin.

"That's not what I said, is what you think. Or want? Either way, don't put your words in my mouth" Nero said a bit bothered. "And please, keep your bad thoughts to yourself"

"I don't need you to tell me what to do. Much less your advice. So save it. I didn't ask to come here. You want my help? _This_ is what I can offer. Take it or leave it" Vergil said dryly and clearly annoyed.

"I don't have a choice. Somehow Trish feels safe around you. Don't know why though. Anyway, I gotta go talk to Dave. I'll give you a call if I need your help" Nero said simply as he headed to the stairs.

"Whatever..." Vergil said careless and headed outside.

Nero went upstairs and talked to David. He tried to convince him it was not the time to be upset and apart, when they only had each other right now. He talked to him for a while until he made him see reason.

Trish felt pretty anxious. She went to the office and sat down on the sofa in front of the TV. She turned it on and tried to find a relaxing show to watch. After a while Nero and Dave came down.

David approached to Trish to the sofa and jumped on. He embraced her strongly. "I love you, mom. I understand how you feel. I miss dad very much too"

"Oh sweetie..." Trish said with a tear in her eye as she held him tight.

Nero just watched and smiled at the scene before his eyes. It wasn't as complicated to make someone happy. He wondered why it was so difficult for Vergil to do so. "Hey! That's my bed you're sitting on!" He said jokey making both Trish and David laugh.

"Oh, sorry Nero. Can we borrow your "bed" for a little while?" Trish said jokey.

Nero giggled. "Go ahead. It's your house" Nero said simply. He felt he couldn't go. He felt the duty to be there for them until Dante returned. He couldn't leave them and he couldn't be calling Vergil for help every day. He'd do so just only if it was extremely necessary. He went to sit beside them on the sofa and they kept watching TV for a while.

"Hey Trish?" Nero asked. "Do you really prefer Vergil's company to Lady's?"

"I told you why" Trish said simply.

"Okay. Just thought that he- made you- feel a little uncomfortable and you wouldn't want him back in the house" Nero said hesitantly.

"Oh, don't worry. I know Vergil perfectly. It's fine" Trish said simply.

"Okay. Just making sure" Nero said simply. Either way, he wanted Vergil away from Trish the most time possible.

Trish had totally forgotten about the cake that was still over the center table. David saw the box and wondered what it hid inside. "What is this mom?" He asked as he held the box and opened it. "Ooh…" His eyes sparkled as he saw the cake.

"Oh, that's a small cake your dad bought for me before he left but he forgot it in the bar and Larry brought it to me this morning" Trish said simply.

"Oh, right. I remember I saw it" Nero said.

"Can we eat it?" David asked batting his eyes.

"Sure sweetie. Go get some spoons" Trish said to Dave.

David almost finished it himself.

"Hey! Leave some for us" Trish said jokey.

"It's to compensate for the two strawberry sundaes dad owes me" David replied.

Nero and Trish just shook their heads with a smile. They wished Dante could be back soon.

Nero stayed there for the night and the following ones. He would just call Kyrie to check up on her, either way, Carlo and Julio, the orphan kids, were staying with her to keep her company.

The following weeks Nero stayed with Trish and Dave the whole time; a couple of times they got calls and Nero had a few jobs and all the money he got, he gave it to Trish. She wanted to use that money to renovate a room for the twins. With all the things that happened recently she hadn't even thought about a room for them.

Nero could now tell how it felt to be Dante, except he had no sex. But now he knew how it was to spend the entire day with Trish and Dave; he was even starting to like this. The food was awesome as well as the company.

Nero took Trish and David to a baby's store. He thought it'd be fun to get all the things for the babies with them. They were having a look around the store when Nero's phone started ringing.

"Kyrie? What's up? Is everything okay?" Nero asked out of habit.

Trish turned towards Nero and saw his face. She stared at him for moments.

"What!" Nero said surprised and worried. He turned to look at Trish and hesitated. "Okay, okay. I- I'll be right there"

"Is something wrong?" Trish asked.

"It's Carlo. He got sick and needs a doctor..." Nero said desperate.

"That's alright Nero. We can come tomorrow" Trish said simply.

"No, no! Don't worry. You guys stay here. I'll be right back" Nero said.

"Are you sure?" Trish asked.

"Yes, yes. Just... don't move from here" Nero said as he left them at the store and hurried back to Fortuna. On the way there, he called Vergil. He really didn't want to, but he didn't want to leave Trish and Dave alone there. He wasn't sure how long he'd take to get back.

Meanwhile at the store...

"Stay close to me sweetie..." Trish said to Dave.

Dave just nodded, but it was a big store full of things for kids. It had mostly baby's stuff, but there were a few toys that called his attention. Trish wished Dante was there with her. She missed him so much. She had even lost track of time. She was glancing at a pair of cribs when she thought she saw Dante by the corner of her eye. "Dante?" She said marveled as she turned her look up. But to her letdown, it was just Vergil. "Oh, it's you..." She said disappointed.

Vergil raised an eyebrow somewhat annoyed. "Oh yes, I'm happy to see you too" He said sarcastic as he walked closer to her.

Trish sighed closing her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry Vergil, I didn't intend to..." She said embarrassed.

"I know and as if I cared anyway" Vergil said arrogantly. But the truth was, he did care. And it bothered him it was Dante whom everybody always rather meet. That always made him feel the next in line, number two, the second best. No matter how much he tried, his loathe for Dante wouldn't just go away all of a sudden. It was impossible.

"Do you like these?" Trish asked referring to the cribs.

"Oh, so now you care for my opinion" Vergil said arrogantly.

"Oh, c'mon, relax!" Trish said as she held from his arm and stared at him.

Vergil turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. "I am relaxed" He felt Trish too close to him.

Suddenly a saleswoman showed up. "Oh, hi!" The woman said enthusiastic with new possible buyers. She saw Trish's belly. "Last minute shopping I see" She said with a fake chuckle in the end.

Vergil raised an eyebrow annoyed. Trish frowned.

"You are having twins I suppose" The woman added and again faked a chuckle in the end.

That was beginning to irritate Trish. "Are you calling me fat?"

The woman's fake chuckle was cut short. "No, no. Of course not. I- just- thought you were looking for two cribs. I- I guessed you were..." She said nervous.

Trish's annoyance face changed suddenly. "Right, yes. I'm having twins" She said with a smile.

"We have the perfect things for your future babies" The woman said. "Follow me, please" She said still nervous.

Trish took Vergil's hand and dragged him with her.

Vergil surprised and still followed her. He felt kinda odd looking at all those baby's stuff with Trish.

The woman showed them a pair of cribs that were more commonly bought for twins. "Are you first-time parents?" She dared to ask.

Both Vergil and Trish said no right away. Trish turned to look at Vergil and frowned. Vergil slightly turned to glimpse at her but he tried to avoid her stare.

Suddenly Dave found Trish. "Mom, look at this thing, is awesome..." He then saw Vergil. He was about to greet him but he then saw the other woman and thought he could make the most of this situation, just like he always does with Nero. He turned to look at Vergil. "Can you buy me this toy, daddy? Please, please..." David almost pleaded.

"What!" Vergil said surprised.

Trish just rolled her eyes. "Honey, put it back. That's not what we're here for" She totally knew Dave's intentions with Vergil now.

"But mom..." David complained. "...you don't care about me anymore..." He said faking a drama. "...you just care for them now... where do I stand?" He said lowering his face to the ground. His hair was covering his expression but he hoped it had worked to soften Vergil's heart. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his face and saw Vergil crouched beside him.

"I owed you a present" Vergil said simply.

Dave's eyes opened in surprise. "You'll buy it for me?" He said excited.

"Yes" Vergil replied as suddenly Dave hugged him by the neck. He couldn't help to surprise.

"Thanks dad, you're the best!" David said enthusiastic.

Trish saw Vergil's face and how he hugged David back. She couldn't help to smile. She tried to remember if David ever made a scene like that with Dante. She couldn't remember one single time he called Dante the best dad ever. If only Dante were there, he'd be real pissed and jealous.

Vergil and David let go of each other. Vergil straightened up and approached to Trish. He sighed and smiled.

"You didn't have to do that" Trish said simply.

"I don't mind. Don't worry" Vergil murmured.

"Now I will seem like the bad mom" Trish complained jokey raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? I- I didn't do it to..." Vergil said nervous.

"I know... relax" Trish said with a smile.

The woman kept staring at them with a funny face. "Oh he looks just like you" She said to Vergil.

"Of course..." Vergil said careless.

The woman continued showing them cribs and other stuff for the babies until they chose everything Trish thought she needed. They proceeded to checkout and when it was time to pay Trish was about to pull out the money Nero gave her when suddenly Vergil paid for everything.

Trish was left breathless, speechless with her hand inside her purse. "But I..." She hesitated.

Vergil put a hand over hers. "Save that for later" He whispered to her ear. He was still convinced that Dante wouldn't come back.

"Would you like to have everything delivered to your home or you prefer to..." The woman asked hesitantly.

"Yes, please" Vergil said simply.

"It has an extra charge of $50 dollars" The woman said and noticed Vergil didn't even hesitate.

"That's fine. Give her the address Trish, if you please. I'll be waiting for you outside" Vergil said as he gave her 50 dollars more.

"But Nero said he'd come back" Trish complained a little. She didn't want Vergil to spend more money on her. If only Lady found out.

"I doubt it..." Vergil murmured on his way out.

"I'll go with you, dad!" David yelled and caught up with Vergil. He took his hand and walked beside him.

Vergil surprised but didn't mind to hold his hand. "You don't have to pretend kiddo, the woman's not watching anymore"

"I'm not..." Suddenly Dave's face turned really sad. His mood seemed to have changed abruptly.

"What's the matter?" Vergil wondered. "Don't get all emotional now" He complained. "What did I say?"

"No. It's nothing" David said serious with his stare on the ground. "It's just..." He hesitated. "...that's how my dad calls me. I miss him" He sighed.

"Oh..." Vergil said clearing his throat. "What I'll say to you may sound harsh, but don't expect him to come back. And when you least expect it, he'll be back with you" He said as he stopped walking and crouched at Dave's level. "You're a strong kid. Now give me a smile. If your mother sees you like this, she'll depress even more. We don't want that, do we?"

David kept pensive. "You really are like dad" He said now with a smile.

Vergil's face contorted in annoyance. "Why in the hell would you think that?"

"Dad said to me something like that on Christmas. He said never expect anything from anyone or you'll be disappointed so save all that crap and..." David said simply.

"Okay, I get the idea" Vergil said annoyed. "He said it with those words?" He wasn't too surprised though.

"I think so..." David kept pensive. "So you're right. I'll pretend he won't come back and sooner than later he'll be here" He said simply.

"I'm not sure that's what it means" Vergil said hesitantly. "It means you shouldn't be affected by the consequences _**if**_ he never comes back..." He corrected him.

Suddenly Trish walked out of the store. "What are you guys doing?"

Vergil stood up. "Waiting for you"

"Killing time" David said.

Trish sighed. It was evident she was sad. Her expression spoke for itself. "Should we call Nero or..." She asked.

"I'll call him" Vergil said simply as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He walked a few steps away from them as he spoke to Nero. He then approached to them again. "Well, it seems he won't be able to return. We'll have to find another way to go back"

"I hope the kid is okay" Trish said concerned. She kept pensive for a moment. "Vergil? If you have the money, why don't you buy a car?"

"I like walking" Vergil said simply.

"It would come in handy right now" Trish said annoyed.

"If you don't want to walk, we can always take a taxi" Vergil said simply.

"No, that's fine. Walking is good for me, I need to work out. Since the day we went out walking I made it a habit" Trish said simply as she started walking. David followed her and took her hand. He pulled Vergil with his other hand and the three walked together back home.

"With Nero and David, I suppose" Vergil said.

"Sometimes" Trish said simply.

"Sometimes? You shouldn't go out alone" Vergil complained.

"Oh relax. I like having some time alone" Trish said with a saddened voice.

David turned to look at her and gently squeezed her hand.

Trish also squeezed his hand gently and kept her stare to the front; although she walked just for the sake of it.

Vergil noticed a strange vibe. He turned to look at them and just took a deep breath. "I like my solitude as well" He said foolishly, thinking all these weird attitudes from Trish and even David were just a reminiscence of Dante's last days with them, which were evidently not what they would have wished for.

"But you are not alone" Trish replied to Vergil.

Vergil rolled his eyes. "Nothing pleases you, woman"

"Dante does..." Trish said thoughtlessly.

"Dante, Dante, Dante. It's always about Dante! Well he's not here anymore!" Vergil said mad. "I am!"

Trish looked at him for a moment, surprised.

Vergil let go of Dave's hand and walked alone briskly, leaving them behind.

"Mom, don't be too mean with uncle Vergil. He's doing his best to help us and you just keep fighting with him" David said seriously as he turned to look at her and noticed her stare was fixed on Vergil.

"You're right" Trish replied without turning to look at him. "I'm sorry honey, I just miss your father so much" She said holding her tears. The more time passed, the more she sank in this solitude that seemed hard to escape from. She felt she was turning bitter, resentful with everyone. _Am I turning like Vergil? _She wondered. And all because of Dante. She shook her head and understood Vergil a little. "C'mon" She said as she tried to catch up with Vergil. She pulled from Dave's hand and walked a bit faster.

Vergil was the first to arrive to the Devil May Cry shop, but he stood beside the door waiting for Trish to open. His phone suddenly rang. He pulled it out from his pocket then just silenced it.

Trish and David arrived a little after. She felt a bit embarrassed with Vergil. She knew she was causing him more troubles and still adding more fuel to the raging fire. She knew Vergil might have to stay for the night and she didn't want to make his stay miserable.

Trish and David walked in to the shop, but Vergil remained outside. Trish noticed so she tried to talk to him but the phone suddenly rang.

"Devil May Cry?" Trish answered. "Hey! Fine, thanks, how are you, girl?" She seemed surprised and turned towards the door looking for Vergil. "Vergil?" She said his name out loud to call his attention.

Vergil was leant on the wall next to the door outside with his arms folded. When he heard Trish said his name, his eyes opened right away. He peeked in and looked at Trish.

"Have I seen him?" Trish repeated for Vergil to listen.

Vergil shook his head with his eyes wide opened staring at Trish.

"Umm... no, I haven't" Trish said hesitantly through the phone as she kept listening to Lady. She gave the look to Vergil then turned away.

Vergil surprised and stepped inside now. He still seemed pissed.

David frowned after watching that scene; he may be a kid but he wasn't stupid. He took Vergil's hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

Vergil surprised but still he followed. "What is the matter with you, kid? Why do you drag me all the way here?" He asked upset.

"Because you don't want aunt Lady to listen to you or do you?" David said slyly.

"Huh?" Vergil surprised and cleared his throat. "Well... no. I don't" He said serious and folded his arms. "What did you want to tell me or ask me?"

"Why don't you want to talk to aunt Lady?" David asked curious and anxious.

"Was that it?" Vergil said raising an eyebrow. "That is none of your concern"

Suddenly Trish burst into the kitchen. "But it concerns me. You and I gotta talk" She said pointing at Vergil.

"Is that mean I have to go to my room?" David said disappointed.

"If you don't mind, sweetie..." Trish said sweetly.

"And if I do?" David wondered.

Trish just gave him the look.

"Okay, okay. I'll go to my room, but as soon as dinner's ready, let me know" David said as he headed to his room.

Vergil and Trish kept staring at each other for a moment.

Trish just made a gesture with her hand. "C'mon..."

"What?" Vergil asked serious.

"Let's go to the living room. Let's get comfortable" Trish said.

Vergil raised an eyebrow surprised. "Okay..."

Trish opened the kitchen door and headed to the office, leaving the door opened so Vergil would follow her. There was something about the way she walks, swaying her hips so enticingly that always mesmerizes men and Vergil was not the exception.

Vergil followed her to the living room. Trish was already sitting down on the large sofa, but Vergil decided to sit in front of her. As soon as he sat down he noticed Trish patted the seat beside her.

"I won't bite..." Trish said enticingly.

Vergil gulped. He really didn't want to argue right now. So he didn't say a word and just stood up and went to sit next to her. He sat there serious and suddenly felt his personal space violated when Trish leant her face too close to his. Trish put a hand on his thigh and held it tight as she stared into his eyes focused. Vergil gulped and stared at her. He felt his hands falter, trying to control his impulse to possess her. A pearl of sweat ran down his neck all the way down till his chest. He felt his heart beating so intensely all of a sudden. That was the kind of effect she caused on him. Why couldn't he dispose of this desire?

"Don't play with fire..." Vergil said slowly.

"Unless I want to get burned?" Trish said sensually staring at his lips. She couldn't help to think of Dante when he said the same thing to her many years ago in her first attempts of seducing him. "I like playing with fire..." She said slyly.

Suddenly Vergil grasped her by the face. "Not this fire..." He whispered as they kept staring at each other for a moment.

"So...?" Trish asked, staring at him with a look that could paralyze anyone.

"So what?" Vergil asked as he enormously tried to contain himself.

"Why do you lie to Lady?" Trish asked suddenly.

Just as Trish said her name, Vergil instantly let go of her and moved away. "I'm not lying" Vergil said emphatically as he folded his arms and crossed a leg putting his foot over his knee.

"Oh... and what are you doing then?" Trish asked slyly with her usual sexy voice. "Because I had to lie to her because you asked me to"

"Oh, so now you care a lot for her, but never miss the chance to tease me" Vergil said clever.

"I'm not doing anything wrong" Trish said simply.

"Well... you are seducing her man..." Vergil whispered into her mouth as he moved closer to her and grabbed her chin to pull her closer. "...in case you hadn't noticed"

"That's just me, but you're too easy..." Trish replied slyly.

Vergil grinned devilishly and slightly shook his head letting her go. "You cannot deny your demonic instincts..."

"It's in my nature..." Trish said simply.

"You will never change..." Vergil said as he sat straight just staring at the front. "... you will always betray..." And suddenly he felt Trish's hand slapping his face.

Trish stood up mad and started walking away. "I'm not you!"

"C'mon Trish!" He said as he stood up and followed her. "You're the one who wanted to talk, now let's talk" He said as he grabbed her hand and turned her towards him. "You and I... we're the same. We are cut from the same cloth..."

Trish loosened from his hold and went to sit down to the sofa again. Vergil followed her and sat next to her now, facing at her, but Trish had her face to the front.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Vergil said simply.

"What truth are you talking about?" Trish said annoyed.

"Since Dante left, you have been betraying him, betraying your supposed best friend, betraying even yourself..." Vergil said.

"Speak for yourself. I haven't betrayed anyone" Trish said.

"Oh, how do you want to call it then?" Vergil said raising an eyebrow.

"If I have crossed the line with you a little…" Trish was saying.

"A little?" Vergil said sarcastic as he turned and saw Trish's face of annoyance. "Go on…"

"…it's because I miss Dante so much. My consciousness betrays me and makes me see Dante in you. I'm not seducing you, I'm not betraying anyone"

"Oh, so now it's a betrayal with excuse" Vergil said simply.

"Why do you keep accusing me when you're the one lying?" Trish asked, starting to lose patience. "Why don't you want Lady to know you're here, that you will spend the night here?"

"With you? Are you listening to yourself, Trish?" Vergil asked raising an eyebrow. "How well did that sound?"

Trish kept silent for a moment. She hated when Lady and Dante were alone before she met her. That had been one of the main reasons she returned.

"If Mary knew I was here, she would be here as well" Vergil said.

"And what's wrong about that?" Trish asked foolish.

"I understand, it was _**you **_who told Nero _**you**_ wanted _**me**_ to come here, and not Mary. As for what's hidden behind your requests… I don't know. Deep down you want to feel Dante is here, perhaps? If I'm lying to Lady, it's because you want it that way" Vergil said serious.

"No, no, no. Don't put the blame on me. You have your own will. I had to lie to her because you wanted me to" Trish replied trying to defend her point.

"Why did you say my name out loud? Why did you wait for my reaction to answer Mary?" Vergil asked slyly. "You could have just told her the truth. But you chose not to"

"You're just trying to confuse me" Trish said pensive and shaking her head.

"I'm just taking the blindfold from your eyes. Deep down Trish, you are still the same treacherous devil Mundus created" Vergil said.

"No. That's not true" Trish said shaking her head still.

"I never believed all that bullshit from my brother clearing your heart. That's just not possible. People never change, much less devils" Vergil said thoughtless.

"I did change, just like your father" Trish said serious. "That you just can't doesn't mean the rest of the world is the same"

"Your name was stained by Mundus' blood. Your betrayal created a loathe towards you in every demon alive in hell, just as they despise Dante. You are cursed…" Vergil said serious. "Just as it happened with my father"

"Why do you say that?" Trish turned to look at Vergil finally.

"Because I know. I've lived in hell long enough to know it. I've heard your story many times. What Mundus did not expect was to create a highly clever devil, capable of betraying its own Master to accomplish its goals" Vergil said intriguing.

"Oh, and according to you, which were my goals Mr. know it all?" Trish asked.

"Indeed, you are different than any other demon, Trish. With amazing qualities, power and abilities, not excluding your exquisite beauty… but you lacked something" Vergil said building up the suspense and intrigue. "Freedom. You felt you had been created to be something more than just a servant. And you found in my foolish brother, your easy way out. You fooled him with your natural charms in such a way, that even after you betrayed him, he still wanted you" He said with hatred.

Trish was gonna slap him again, but Vergil caught her hand and stopped her this time. She was so pissed. "That's not true! How can your heart be so poisoned? You spill venom in every word you say!"

"All I'm saying is the truth" Vergil said as he let go of her hand.

"No. You're not poisoning my head. You won't drag me to your hell" Trish said a bit agitated. "You're trying to guess about myself and my life. Why don't you take the blindfold from _**your**_ eyes and see your inner self? Your real desires. The real reason why you feel such loathe, envy and greed?" Trish's screams were heard till Dave's room.

David couldn't help to feel curious. He wanted to know why they were fighting. So he snuck downstairs trying not to be seen. He stood still at the last steps, clung to the wall, eavesdropping.

"I can't recognize you anymore. Who are you?" Trish said mad. "If you're gonna be acting like this, I don't want you here or near my son!"

Vergil took a deep breath as he gestured with his hands trying to calm her. "Trish, relax, alright?" He took her hands and stared into her eyes. "I'm not trying to harm you in any way, it's more like a… warning. I just wanted you to know how I felt with what you've done. Maybe I've got a wrong impression. I'm here to help you, to protect you. To do what my brother cannot"

"Not like he doesn't want to" Trish said staring down at his hands still holding hers.

"That's not what I said. I meant that he isn't here. If he were, I'm sure my presence here would be unnecessary" Vergil said serious

Trish stared into his eyes again.

Vergil noticed a strange vibe by looking through her eyes. "What's the matter? You don't believe me?" He asked.

"I just…" Trish didn't know what to say, but she also felt a strange vibe just by looking at him.

"Have some faith in me, Trish. I know I'm not Dante and that you don't feel the same security as you do with him. But remember I've been the one to save you whenever your life has been in danger many times, even before you met Dante. I've always been there…" Vergil said serious as he moved a lock of hair from her face behind her ear. "…I would always give my life for you"

Trish kept staring at him deeply. Her eyes filled with tears. Suddenly she felt guilty for thinking the worst of him. "I'm sorry Vergil, you're right. I know you've always been there for me…" She embraced him tightly still trying to hold her tears.

Vergil surprised and embraced her too. It pleased him to at least hold her in his arms. How much he wished Dante would never come back. If only he never existed. He grinned devilishly.

After David realized things were okay, he decided to return to his room. But as he headed upstairs the wooden steps creaked giving him away.

"David?" Trish said right after the squeaking sound.

"Y- yes mom?" David answered hesitantly.

"How long have you been there?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not much…" David said as he clenched himself and closed his eyes tight, waiting for his mom's scolding.

"You know it's wrong to be listening to the adult's conversations and even more if you're sneaking up behind the wall" Trish said serious but without a single drop of anger in her voice, even David surprised. "Let that be the last time you do it, okay?" She said caring as in a blink, she was before David on the stairs. She touched his shoulder and he instantly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Am I grounded?" David said hesitantly as he gritted his teeth.

"Of course not honey" Trish said sweetly as she stroked his hair.

David breathed out relaxed.

"Why don't you come down?" Vergil said to David as he suddenly approached to them. "Perhaps we could have a brief training before dinner. If your mother approves, of course" He said.

"Oh that would be cool!" David said excited. "Can we, mom?" He asked already agitated.

Trish looked at David's pleading face then at Vergil. "Okay…" She said after a sigh. "…but just for a little while, alright?"

"Yes, yes, yes…" David said careless as he took Vergil's hand and pulled him all the way to the basement.

"Just remember the rules!" Trish yelled hoping David or at least Vergil would listen.

As Vergil and David entered Dante's training room, Vergil set free from his grasp. "What rules?" He asked curious.

"Oh, that I shouldn't pull my Devil Trigger" David said simply.

"You're still not controlling it..." Vergil said it more as a fact than a question.

"Well... not too well yet" David said grinning.

"That's alright" Vergil said simply.

"Besides..." David added staring down. "...since dad left, other than Nero, I haven't had someone to train with"

"Well, I'm here now" Vergil said simply. "Now show me how much you've improved"

"How do you know I've improved?" David wondered.

"It's in your blood. The more you fight, the stronger you'll get" Vergil said as he launched towards David directing punches and kicks straight at him without a warning. David was caught off guard but he managed to evade Vergil's attacks right on time. He started to counterattack surprising Vergil with some special moves. Since David is quite smaller than Vergil, more than a disadvantage, David made the most of this to attack Vergil in unexpected ways.

Vergil surprised that David could be this clever. _If he has only had little training, how can he be this good? _He wondered if Nero had been as good since he was a little kid.

Suddenly David launched at him, propelling with great speed and strength but still, Vergil caught him in the air, by both his fists, stopping his attack. "Time out" Vergil said suddenly.

Vergil surprised as Vergil put him down. "Why?" What's wrong?"

Vergil crouched at Dave's level and tried to find the amulet Dante had given him on Christmas. He started touching around his neck and his chest without finding anything.

David surprised. "Umm... what did you lose?" He asked hesitantly.

"Where's the amulet your father gave you on Christmas?" Vergil asked.

David hesitated a little before answering. "Well... I tend to forget to wear it... he-he" He chuckled in the end as he scratched the back of his head, showing his teeth.

Vergil raised an eyebrow. "Why don't we make an experiment"

"Hm?" Vergil looked at Vergil intrigued. "What kind of experiment?"

"Why don't you bring that amulet and we test its real power?" Vergil said trying to grab Dave's interest.

"Mmm... okay..." David said as he went upstairs to his room to get it. Trish surprised to see him going upstairs then back down again.

"David?" Trish wondered what was going on. But David didn't answer and just continued his way. She thought things should be fine so she didn't make a big deal about it.

David returned to the basement. "Here it is" He said lacking emotion.

"What's the matter? Why don't you wear it?" Vergil wondered curious.

David kept his stare to the ground. He seemed dubious. "It's just..." He hesitated a little. "...but don't tell dad"

"Tell him what?" Vergil wondered.

"It's just that when I wear it I feel weird" David said finally.

"Weird? Weird how?" Vergil said confused. The word weird could have many different meanings.

"Well, if I'm not doing anything it's fine but, if I want to use my powers then I can't" David said simply.

"No wonder it was given to a human..." Vergil mumbled.

"What was that?" David wondered.

"Nothing. I mean it must have been created for humans. Remember your father said it was to keep demons away. So I assume if a demon wears it, its powers are sealed. Put it on" Vergil said serious.

"What?" David surprised. It was time for the experiment.

"Let's try it. It's not going to harm you. It's not like you wear it and disintegrate like a vampire under the sun, do you?" Vergil asked with a grin.

"Well no. Not like that" David said pensive. "Do vampires really exist?" He asked curious.

"We exist. Why wouldn't vampires? I haven't met any yet, but I guess we just need to travel to the right countries" Vergil said simply.

"I'd like to meet a vampire" David said excited.

"Stop building up the suspense and put it on!" Vergil ordered him. "Or there is still something you missed to tell me?"

"Okay..." David said as he put on the amulet.

Vergil noticed nothing happened. At least nothing that could be seen physically. "Okay then, face me!" He gestured with his hands taunting him.

David launched at Vergil with considerable speed and started attacking him with punches and kicks, but he couldn't fly anymore.

"C'mon! Use your power!" Vergil yelled as he easily evaded each of his hits. "Is that your best? Are you even trying?"

David kept leaping off the ground to hit him, but it was harder and tiring to attack him that way. He tried to focus his energy at least in one hand, but he couldn't emit any amount of lightning or fire. "I can't" He said desperate.

"Interesting..." Vergil said. "Try to use your Devil Trigger"

David clenched his fists, he seemed to be really focused, but nothing happened. He took a deep breath. "Is useless..." He said disappointed as he took off the amulet.

"Try to do it now" Vergil said as he took the amulet from David's hand and kept close to him.

"Are you sure?" David said dubiously.

"Just do it. I'll try something" Vergil said.

Suddenly David turned into a demon. His eyes were of a deep red color. He simply lost control right away so Vergil couldn't even try to do what he had planned. He had to evade his attacks instead. Now, David commanded lightning and fire with ease and could fly at blinding speed, such that it seemed he teleported.

Vergil counterattacked for a while, but his attacks didn't cause David any harm. _How can a kid this size be so powerful? _He wondered. He kept evading Dave's attacks and trying to find the right time to attack him when he'd lower his guard, but his lightning attacks were really pissing him off. It did hurt as hell to receive any of his lightning attacks, let it be a punch, a kick, or simply the lightning itself. "Oh you little devil!" Vergil yelled enraged and Devil Triggered too. He started summoning swords to attack David, see how well he could avoid that; he wouldn't hold back any longer. The swords surrounded David and stabbed him all at once but his wounds instantly healed. Vergil impressed with his healing speed. He started using more summoned swords that followed David wherever he moved, then as he tried to stab him, David released an amount of power as some sort of barrier, deflecting each sword. Vergil simply grinned. He learned fast. He summoned more swords that directed right above Dave's head, then he released them as a heavy rain. Vergil returned to his human form right at the moment when the countless swords stabbed David from above. He moved at great speed to approach to him and put the amulet back on his neck.

Right the moment Vergil put the amulet back, Dave recovered his human form. But now all his wounds didn't heal instantly as in his demon form.

"Ow..." David complained in pain, with numerous deep wounds in his shoulders, arms and sides. "... it hurts" He scowled in pain as he just fell on his back.

Vergil's eyes opened widely for a moment. "Oh... so it deprives you from your healing abilities as well..." He approached to him and removed the amulet from his neck. "...I'm sorry kiddo. Are you okay?" He said a bit worried as he helped him sit up.

"Yeah..." David said sore as he sat up.

Vergil had lifted him by the arm which was deeply wounded as well and surprised again as in a matter of seconds he healed completely. "Your healing abilities are still quite fast in your human form. But don't wear this in battle, it seals your powers and abilities completely" He said as he handed back the amulet to Dave. "At least it worked"

"What did?" David wondered as he stood up. All his wounds were already healed. He was just as new and ready to fight again. He kept pensive staring at his bracelet.

"The amulet..." Vergil said as he kept crouched at Dave's level staring at the amulet. "...it helps you return to your human form" He straightened up. "It's the only use it has for you, that we know until now, that is" He said serious.

"That's not a very fun use" David said disappointed. Still, he felt this amulet veiled something more just like his bracelet.

"Well, just keep it as a memento of your grandfather" Vergil said simply. He suddenly lost interest in that amulet. He thought it had no use for them.

"I guess I will" David said.

"Do you want to continue training?" Vergil asked.

"Sure" David said simply.

They started training again, a bit more calmed now. Just to practice some special moves and improve his dexterity and speed.

Suddenly Trish opened the door to the training room, but she barely made a noise. Vergil and David were so focused that they didn't notice her. She kept standing next to the door, just watching them. She stared at Vergil mostly and how dedicated and determined he seemed to teach David some of his special moves. She couldn't help to smile, they seemed like father and son. If only it was Dante who was there with them right now. She looked at them for moments watching their every move as if in slow motion, lost in her own mind, her imagination...

"Mom?" David said suddenly as he noticed her in the room.

Vergil distracted and turned to look, searching for her. He saw her eyes, the expression of love in her face; her look was fixed on him. Vergil couldn't help to surprise. He was paralyzed for a moment; same moment David made the most of and kicked him in the head, sending him to the ground.

"Yes! I win!" David said excited.

Vergil sat up annoyed, he was even kicked out from his thoughts. "This was no contest!" He said mad as he stood up.

David ran towards Trish and embraced her by the legs. Vergil didn't run but he approached to them. He could see Trish still had this lost but lovely expression on her face.

"Seeing Dante in me again?" Vergil asked slyly as he approached his face to hers.

Trish suddenly shook her head, returning to reality. "No, no. Of course not..." She said laughing nervously. "...I was just thinking you would make a wonderful father"

Vergil chuckled as he walked past her to go upstairs. "I doubt it"

David followed Vergil upstairs.

"Oh, c'mon. Of course you would!" Trish said out loud for him to listen as she followed them upstairs. The smell of the food was enough to let them know dinner was ready.

They enjoyed dinner, then went to the living room. The three sat in front of the TV. David sat in between Trish and Vergil and they let him choose the movie. As usual, he chose a horror film. It was a vampire movie. At least it was interesting enough for Vergil to watch. Still, Vergil didn't pay much attention to it. Instead, he simply lost in his thoughts; he'd glimpse at David and Trish and imagine this could have been his life. It felt so nice, it was as if for once he had found his place, somewhere to belong. He even smiled as he turned and looked at them. But then, Lady's image appeared in his head.

The guilt. He couldn't help to feel guilty for lying to her, for having these thoughts. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair for her. Suddenly he surprised as David clung to him scared. He had gripped from his coat tightly, still watching the movie with just one eye open.

Vergil couldn't help to chuckle. "C'mon, you're not gonna tell me you're afraid of vampires. I thought you wanted to meet one"

"I- I'm not afraid..." David said foolish as he kept watching the movie, jumping from time to time. But he kept close to Vergil the entire time.

Vergil put an arm around his shoulders and grinned.

Trish turned to look at them. She was surprised that Vergil could be this nice. Not that she thought he was a monster or else, but it was really rare to see him showing his emotions; she couldn't remember when was the last time she had seen him truly smile. But then her thoughts began to poison with uncertainty. Could it be because Dante was not around? Would Vergil despise him as much as to want him dead?

"What's the matter Trish?" Vergil asked as he noticed her a bit troubled. "Are you afraid of vampires too?" He said jokey.

"Of course not!" Trish said complaining a bit jokey too.

"Okay, no..." Vergil chuckled.

"Come closer mom" David said as he reached out for her.

Trish looked at Vergil, hesitated, but still she moved closer to them. The movie was really long and even David fell asleep before it finished. Trish suddenly turned and saw him very comfortable, cuddled on Vergil's chest.

"Is he asleep?" Trish asked.

"Yes. Since some time ago" Vergil said simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry Vergil. You must feel uncomfortable with him all over you. I'll take him to his room" Trish said shyly.

"Oh, don't worry. It's fine. I'll do it" Vergil said as he held David against his chest and stood up. He carried him all the way to his room. As he walked in to the room, he suddenly felt he was really taking Dante's place. And it felt good. He could get used to this. He slowly laid David down on the bed and tucked him in. He stared at him for moments and kept pensive, remembering his childhood. He suddenly straightened up and turned around to go.

"Night dad..." David whispered in his sleep.

Vergil paralyzed for a moment. He turned to look at him but he was completely asleep. He sighed and returned downstairs.

Trish had made the most of the time and locked the shop. She returned to the sofa just when Vergil came down the stairs. He sat next to her again and took a deep breath.

"Everything okay?" Trish asked with a smile.

"Hm?" Vergil glimpsed at her. "Yes of course. Why wouldn't it?"

Trish just smiled. "I insist you would make a wonderful father. You should think about it"

Vergil stared at her taken aback, wandering in his head.

"Lady isn't getting any younger" Trish added.

That simply brought Vergil back to reality. He wondered why in the hell he thought she meant having kids with her. "And I insist I am not..." His eyes opened widely. "...I mean- I won't be, I'm not..." He seemed nervous.

Trish frowned curious. Would Dante and her be right about Nero? "Are you hiding something?" She asked.

"What? No. About what?" Vergil asked foolish, but instantly regretted.

"Do you have a lost son or something?" Trish finally dared to ask.

"Lost? Where do you get that idea from?" He said arrogantly.

"Well, found then..." Trish insisted. She had to make him confess. "Vergil, when we were at the store you said you were not a first-time parent"

"So what? I answered as Dante would have" Vergil said clever.

"Mhm..." Trish twisted her lips. There was no way she could make him confess. But the more time passed, the more Vergil gave himself away. She thought one way or another he would confess, she was sure. The more she saw him and remembered some of Nero's manners she found more and more similarities.

"Let's keep watching the movie" Vergil said serious.

"So you won't confess…" Trish said slyly.

"Confess?" Vergil raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "What is your obsession on the matter?"

"It's no obsession, just curiosity" Trish said simply as she sat straight and kept watching the movie. It was useless.

Vergil finally could relax. It seemed Trish wouldn't keep bugging.

The movie ended and Trish yawned. "Oh, I'm so tired. Vergil?" She turned to look at him. "Where are you gonna sleep?"

"Where does Nero sleep?" Vergil asked curious.

"Here on the sofa" Trish said simply as she turned her stare to the wooden floor, trying to avoid Vergil's look.

"Then I'll stay here" Vergil said simply.

"Do you need anything? Do you want me to borrow you some of Dante's clothes or something? You're not sleeping all dressed up are you?" Trish started asking lots of questions.

"Anything else you want to ask?" Vergil said raising an eyebrow.

Trish just giggled. "Sorry… I want you to be comfortable. Feel yourself at home" She said with a smile.

"Thank you. And no, I don't need anything or any of Dante's clothes" Vergil said returning the smile.

"Okay. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask" Trish said as she stood up and kissed Vergil goodnight.

Vergil kept paralyzed for a moment just as he felt her lips next to his. That had been too close. "Goodnight…"

"Goodnight Vergil" Trish said with her usual sexy voice.

Vergil watched her go upstairs, she turned off the lights as she went up. He was mesmerized. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. He took off his coat and threw it on another sofa. It was a hot night. He did feel he was wearing too many clothes. He turned off the TV and just lied down. The office had gone pretty quiet; he could even listen to his own thoughts. He saw that old ceiling fan and thought he needed to turn it on. He sat up again and stood up to turn it on. Still he felt pretty hot. Was it because he kept thinking of Trish? He took off his vest as well then unbuckled his belt. He was zipping down his trousers when suddenly Trish surprised him.

"I brought you a sheet for if you- need- to- cover up…" Trish said hesitant as she literally caught him undressing as she turned on the lights.

"Trish…" Vergil surprised and wondered if it'd be enough temptation for her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were coming down" He said simply.

"Oh, that's alright. I told you to feel yourself at home. If you wanna be half-dressed…or naked…" She said under her breath. "…that's fine by me. No problem…" Trish giggled nervous. "…here" She approached to him and handed him the sheet and made the most of the time to feel him. Oh how much she missed feeling Dante's body near. She couldn't help to touch him. She reached her hands to his arms, then she caressed his bare chest, lowering her stare a little more. The zipper was down already.

Vergil surprised that she didn't care if he was watching her do this, watching her stare fixed at his groin. "What are you doing?" He reached his hands to hers undecided about how to proceed.

"I just… miss Dante so much. I'm sorry- I- wanted to remember how it felt. It's obviously different but, you're the closest to him I have" Trish said simply with her stare fixed on the nothingness now.

Vergil let go of her hands. It always had to be about Dante. Couldn't she just want him for him and not for looking alike Dante? He couldn't help to feel upset, but he tried to let it go.

Trish returned upstairs and left Vergil there. She entered to the room and closed the door. She sat on the edge of the bed and covered her face with both hands. "Oh Dante, where are you? I need you…" She said to the nothingness as she just laid back helpless. She hated sleeping in that room alone. Every night when she'd roll over and reach out to Dante's side and find it empty, she'd feel an incredible emptiness; she felt lonely and it made her remember she was actually alone. She could still smell his scent on the bed despite the weeks that had already passed. Perhaps it was just her memory, her desire to feel him there with her. She fell asleep thinking about Dante and his whereabouts. Wondering how was he doing and why was he taking so long still.

Dante couldn't believe he was struggling to kill this demon. It was amazing the reach of power that tiny fragment of Yamato possessed. He was sure that was the only reason this demon was such powerful. If only he could take that fragment back. He was really beginning to tire; he had completely lost track of time since they crossed through the portal to hell. And somehow he couldn't focus. He kept thinking about Trish. He wondered how she was doing, if she and the babies were alright. If things were fine with David and how was everything going without him. It hadn't been the best goodbye and he felt pretty miserable now that he found himself trapped in hell. He had this strange feeling that this had all been planned for a reason. He wanted to be wrong. Either way, he needed to hurry. He had the urge to return and that tiny fragment was his way out.

"Why are you so pensive, half-breed? Are you exhausted already?" Balrog mocked.

Dante wouldn't give himself away. "Nah, it's just you are boring me to death. Let's get this over with" He said serious.

Balrog chuckled viciously. "I welcome you to my reign, Fire Hell, son of Sparda…"

"Isn't it a little late for that?" Dante said cocky. "Fire Hell, huh? Did you come up with that name?" He asked foolish. "How clever…" He murmured sarcastic as he bought time to replenish his power with this useless conversation.

"It was actually the reign of Berial, but after you defeated him I took possession of his burning throne…" Balrog said viciously. "…becoming King of Fire Hell…" He turned to look at Dante and he was yawning with his speech. "Huh?" He enraged and surprised.

"What a lame way to become King…" Dante said careless.

"Indeed, you are a son of Sparda, but you lack his refinement and manners. Even as a devil he was respected amongst all Devils. Until he betrayed us, of course…" Balrog said.

Dante had stabbed Rebellion into the ground and used its hilt to rest himself while he kept listening to his boring speech. "Are you done yet?"

"You will regret talking to me like that, half-breed!" Balrog infuriated even more. He launched at Dante with no remorse, seeking to smash him with his flaming fists.

Dante evaded his attacks easily. It was much easier to evade the attacks from a huge demon, than someone his own size. But strangely, the blaze left after each hit seemed to be affecting Dante, for he started feeling weaker even without getting hit. He couldn't explain it. He felt he was losing his power somehow and Balrog kept getting stronger.

"Yours are definitely the powers of Sparda" Balrog said feeling Dante's power coursing throughout his body.

"You lame bastard! It wasn't enough the power you misused of my brother's sword, now you steal my power too! Is your power that minimal!" Dante said mad.

"I don't care about what you say, half-breed. My plans will be completed!" Balrog said careless.

"Plans? What plans?" Dante wondered.

Balrog simply laughed devilishly and launched at Dante one more time. Now trying to beat him, with Dante's own powers.

Dante was really pissed now. A surge of power filled his every pore. He started attacking Balrog and evading his blazing attacks. At first, it seemed Dante was winning, despite of all the power Balrog had stolen from him and that shard of Yamato. But as the battle intensified, again Balrog absorbed Dante's power and managed to attack him several times. It had been enough to send him to the ground, crashing violently.

Dante's body was severely injured and he felt so weak and tired now. But he wouldn't give up; he couldn't. Not with Trish and Dave waiting for him back home. He sat up with his body bathed in his and Balrog's blood. "Your lame tricks won't kill me" Dante said cocky when suddenly a blazing kick hit his face making him roll over several times on the ground. Then, Balrog grabbed him like a rag doll, held him in the air and started smashing him against the ground over and over. And when Dante meant to get up, he'd smash him with his flaming fist. Dante seemed to resist so Balrog threw him against the nearest wall then launched at him with a blazing kick, smashing the wall to pieces.

Dante barely groaned with every hit until he simply collapsed over the smashed rocks. He fell face down and simply fainted.

Suddenly Trish started screaming. "Dante, no! Dante!" She screamed and cried loudly waking up Vergil. David was so sunk in his own nightmares that he didn't even listen to his mother's screams.

Vergil opened his eyes abruptly. He hurried upstairs worried about Trish. He entered to the room agitated and found Trish tossing and turning in bed violently. He approached to her fast and held her by the arms tightly, trying to calm her. He had to apply quite an amount of strength to keep her from moving.

"Trish, wake up. It's just a dream! I'm here!" Vergil yelled over her screams and cries.

"Dante, no!" Trish suddenly opened her eyes and saw Dante. She held him tight, crying her heart out. "Dante…"

"I'm here… It was just a bad dream" Vergil said as he rubbed Trish's back trying to soothe her. But his face denoted only that loathe towards Dante.

Trish broke away from the embrace and held Vergil's face, staring into his eyes. Her eyes kept shedding tears, realizing now, it wasn't Dante she was holding. "Vergil… I'm sorry. I dreamed Dante was severely injured, he was gonna die"

"It was just a dream Trish. It wasn't real" Vergil said serious.

Suddenly, Trish's wedding ring flashed once. Trish paralyzed, she had never seen that happen before. Trish turned to look at Vergil. "Is he in danger?" She asked scared and shocked. "It was not a dream. Dante needs me. I- I need to go with him" Trish said settled as she stood up from the bed.

"You're not going anywhere" Vergil said serious as he pulled her back to the bed.

"You saw it! That only happens when either of us is in danger. And if it was my ring that flashed, it means it is him who's in danger" Trish said worried.

Vergil sat her down on the bed. "Relax for a moment, alright? I don't know why that thing flashed. I doubt Dante's having troubles with that demon. He is strong enough to kill any demon and you know it. Besides, you cannot go to hell in your state" He said serious.

"Then you go!" Trish said. "Use Yamato!" She said desperate.

"One, I don't have it with me. And two, even if I did, I wouldn't. It's not that easy" Vergil said serious as he turned away from her.

"You want him to die, you want him to suffer you like did!" Trish said raising her voice as she stood up and turned Vergil towards her. "You want him to be trapped in hell!" She yelled hitting his chest.

Vergil stopped her. "This isn't about what I want. If Dante is in troubles, he should find his own way out! Have some faith in him" He kept holding her hands tightly and stared into her eyes.

Trish stared at him for a moment and couldn't stop her tears from shedding. She sank her face on his chest, trying to control her cries. "I don't want him to die…" She said sobbing.

"He won't. The devil looks after his own…" Vergil whispered as he moved towards the bed. He kept holding Trish, the he just sat back against the bed-head to be more comfortable. He kept Trish's face on his bare chest. "You need some rest" He told her as he caressed her hair.

Trish tried to relax, but she couldn't help to think of Dante and the countless times she has slept on his chest while he strokes her hair. But somehow, she couldn't feel the same serenity as in Dante's arms. No one could touch her like he does. That just made her wanna cry more. The uncertainty of his whereabouts was killing her. Even the babies were experiencing the same fear Trish was. They were so uneasy, moving a lot, making Trish feel even more uncomfortable.

Vergil noticed Trish reached a hand to her belly and figured she was uncomfortable. "Do you wanna lie down?" He asked kindly.

"It's okay. They're just a little uneasy, that's all" Trish said. Aside from thinking Dante would be pissed if he knew Vergil was with her like this, she needed him right now to not crumble.

Vergil wasn't sure why, but he wanted to feel the babies for some unexplainable reason. He hesitantly reached his hand to Trish's round belly, and just as he touched it, the babies seemed to be excited then relaxed.

Trish surprised. "They must feel you're Dante"

Vergil's strangely smiley face changed dramatically after Trish said that. Would he always have to live behind Dante's shadow?

Trish thought her words better. She could tell Vergil was pissed. She thought the babies would definitely be able to tell the difference between their touch, it is very different. But surely, they missed Dante's touch very much as well just like her, and Vergil was the closest to Dante they had right now. And that made her feel even more depressed. She couldn't stand it any longer. She started remembering all the times she was away from Dante, when she had left him. It felt different all those times. But suddenly she started to wonder if Dante ever felt like she does right now, when she left without saying a single word. "Maybe they like your touch as well" She said faking a smile. "Thank you Vergil…"

Vergil turned to look her without saying a single word.

"…for being here" Trish continued.

"There's nothing to thank for" Vergil said serious. He was mentally exhausted and he needed some rest too, but he wanted to make sure Trish would sleep first. After a little while, Trish finally fell asleep and Vergil managed to sleep as well.

The next morning, David walked in to his parents' room and found his mom asleep on his uncle Vergil's bare chest. He surprised a little. "Mom?" He said to wake her up.

Trish took a deep breath as she opened her eyes slowly. "Honey? What's the matter?" She asked dazed.

Vergil woke up too but with Trish's voice. He saw Trish next to him and David standing before the bed. He freaked out a little.

"Who's gonna take me to school?" David asked.

"What day is today?" Trish asked.

"Monday…" David said simply as he kept staring at his uncle Vergil.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. I totally forgot. Vergil can you take him?" Trish asked as she got out of bed.

"Of- course, I'll take him" Vergil said hesitantly.

David surprised to find them together but he didn't say anything, yet.

"Are you ready?" Vergil asked Dave.

David just nodded.

"Take Dante's car" Trish said simply as she went into the bathroom, right after kissing Dave goodbye.

David just went downstairs and Vergil followed him. He tried to look for the car keys but he couldn't find them anywhere. "Where does your father keep the car keys?" He asked.

"In the drawer…" Dave said a bit apathetic.

Vergil approached to Dante's desk and opened the first drawer he found. And there they were. As Vergil tried to open the main doors, he found they were locked, then he noticed he was still half-dressed so he went to get his vest to put it on.

"The other drawer…" David said before Vergil would ask.

Vergil went to get the keys and wondered when had Trish locked. He hurried to get the car and take David to school.

Both Vergil and David were quiet during the ride. But David couldn't keep his thoughts to himself anymore.

"Why were you half-naked with mom in bed?" David asked, feeling Vergil was slowly trying to take his father's place.

"What?" Vergil turned to look at David surprised. "I was sleeping on the sofa, but your mother had a nightmare during the night and I went to her side to comfort her. I stayed with her to make her feel safe" Vergil said arrogantly. "Any more questions?"

"I had a nightmare too" David said emotionless and staring down.

Vergil turned to look at David. He didn't ask about it, but he surely was intrigued. Would he have dreamed the same Trish did? He stopped the car for they had arrived to the school. David opened the door to get down and before he did, he cleared Vergil's doubts.

"I dreamed dad didn't come back and you were trying to take his place" David said upset as he shut the door strongly.

Vergil turned away and closed his eyes overwhelmed. He put a hand on his forehead then straightened up. "David!" He yelled, but David just entered to the school without turning back. He didn't know why he cared about this, but if Dave really dreamed that, he should be thinking the worst of him and probably of Trish too, right now. He had a feeling that there would be troubles today. He headed back to the Devil May Cry. He would wait till it was time to pick him up to talk to him and clear things. He thought he had been clear already, but it did seem he was taking Dante's place even before time.

When he entered the shop, Trish had just showered. Vergil sat on the sofa and called Nero. Unfortunately, it seemed the kid was still very ill and Nero had to be there still, he couldn't leave them alone. Vergil would have to stay there for at least two more days.

"Everything okay?" Trish asked as she came down the stairs.

"Well, it seems Nero won't be coming today or tomorrow, so I'll have to stay for longer" Vergil said.

"And that's a problem for you…" Trish said dubious. "…Vergil, you don't have to stay. We're fine alone"

"No. I have to. I don't want to be responsible if anything happens to you…" Vergil said as he stood up from the sofa and approached to Trish. "…or the babies"

"Thank you Vergil, but you don't have to worry about us. Is Dante who should worry, and he's not here. If there's anyone who should be responsible for whatever may happen, it would be Dante" Trish said with certain anger in her voice. "Go see Lady. Ask her out for lunch or something. I don't wanna feel guilty if you guys break up"

"But I don't want to leave you alone" Vergil said serious.

"It's okay Vergil. I'll be fine" Trish said with a strange smile. "Go see Lady and return later, okay? Do it for me"

Vergil took a deep breath. "Okay. I won't take long"

"Go take a shower, take Lady out to a nice restaurant, make love to her…" Trish said simply.

Vergil surprised with Trish's request, but he didn't reply.

"…doesn't have to be in that order, just go!" Trish said.

"Alright. I'll return later" Vergil said not pretty convinced but he took his coat and headed back home to Lady.

After Vergil left, Trish just sat on the sofa and took a deep breath. She felt so alone now, sorrowful, desperate to know about Dante. She kept thinking, if he wasn't having troubles with Balrog, why hadn't he returned yet? It had been enough time to defeat him, he should've been back by now.

"Oh Dante, Dante… where are you!" Trish yelled upset. She was tired of waiting. She was sick of this uncertainty. "Don't you dare to die on me" She said in tears as she grabbed her wedding ring, she took it off and threw it anywhere. She didn't want to be wearing it if it flashed again. She wouldn't be able to resist and she'd go anywhere to find him. She didn't even look where the ring fell. But it was better off that way. She tried to think of something else. She went to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. The house felt pretty lonely. But soon it would be time to pick David up and Vergil was not around. She didn't want to call Nero and bother him, so she thought she could go pick him up. The weather seemed nice. It was cloudy and cool; she felt it was perfect to take a walk. She went to change her clothes into something more fitting for working out. Before she left the Devil May Cry, the phone rang. She went to answer and it was David. He told her he'd be staying in school for a few more hours for a sports competition he wanted to participate in. Trish couldn't refuse so she just told him she'd pick him up at 5 to not miss the hour. David asked for Vergil but Trish told him he had returned home for a while, that he'd come back to the Devil May Cry later in the afternoon maybe. She wasn't even sure herself.

When David hung up the phone he had a strange feeling. He found it odd that Vergil had left, leaving his mom alone. He wondered if it had been his fault for what he told him this morning. He sighed and just went back to the practice before the competition.

Meanwhile, Vergil arrived home. He surprised to find Lady there because of the hour. She usually goes out on the hunt early in the morning. As Lady heard the door she rapidly went down the stairs.

"Vergil!" She said out loud. "I was looking for you yesterday" She was meaning to ask where had he been but she thought it better not to. She feared he would go for good.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing this… research and I lost track of time" Vergil said simply as he stuck his hand in his pocket and turned his phone off.

"I tried calling you on your phone and…" Lady added hesitantly. Vergil had never really given her any explanations before.

"It ran out of battery" Vergil said dryly. "You wanted to tell me something urgent?" He asked.

"I don't even remember" Lady said foolish. She was so happy to have him back. "Oh! I remembered"

Vergil took off his coat and hung it. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could remove the stitches. It's been a while and I forgot. I think it's embedded on my skin now" Lady said.

"Oh Mary. I forgot yes. I should've removed them a while ago" Vergil said suddenly worried and a little guilty. He had been worrying about himself and his affairs and even about Trish lately, that he completely forgot about the rest. "Come here. Let me take a look" He said.

Lady approached to him and turned her back at him.

"Take it off" Vergil said simply, referring to her shirt.

Lady took it off. She wasn't wearing any bra so Vergil's eyes instantly followed her naked breasts. She noticed Vergil didn't move or else. "So…?" She asked curious. "How's it look?"

Vergil returned from his thoughts and looked at her stitches for a moment, but he wanted to keep staring at her perfect breasts. "They look very nice…"

"They do?" Lady surprised. "Really? It's been weeks since…"

Vergil turned her over and surprised her with a passionate kiss. "I was not referring to the stitches…"

Lady kissed him back. She had missed his touch, his lips; it felt so good to have him back. Vergil fondled her breasts before pushing her onto the sofa. He took off her shorts and her panties and put himself upon her as he kept kissing her uncontrollably. Lady unbuckled his belt and zipped down his trousers. She pulled out his hardened cock and started jerking him off. Vergil reached his hand to her pussy and started rubbing it. He poked his middle finger to feel her wetness.

"Oh Vergil…" Lady moaned as she parted her lips from his.

Vergil kept poking her a little, till she'd be more wet, until he felt it was wet enough. He reached his cock to her pussy and thrust her slowly enjoying her face as he pushed it in deeply.

Lady moaned intensely feeling him sliding in and out of her softly. She grasped from the arm of the sofa as Vergil increased his speed. Oh it felt so good. Her moans intensified as she felt so close to climax. "Oh Vergil… slow down, slow down…" She panted. "…I wanna keep you inside me for longer"

"As you wish…" Vergil said as Lady wrapped her arms around his neck.

Suddenly and with a fast and effective maneuver she rolled him over and now she was the one on top. As much as Vergil loved being the one on top, controlling everything, he enjoyed having her over him, riding him like a bull. He had the chance to fondle her breasts more; he wanted to suck on them, so he sat up and pulled her closer to him, holding her by the back as he sucked her hard nipples, making her moan even louder. She kept moving her hips back and forth until Vergil laid back, pulling her with him. Her breasts pressed against his skin. He started pounding her harder now, as he reached his hands to her ass and squeezed it tight.

"Oh yes, Vergil! Oh like that- yes…" Lady moaned intensely.

"Oh Mary…" Vergil moaned as he pounded her faster. He felt her inner muscles tensing and pulsing, squeezing him tightly.

"Oh Vergil…" Lady moaned.

"Mary… ahh-ahh…" Vergil panted as he finished inside her. He lowered his speed until he just stopped.

They were both panting real hard. Vergil embraced her to his chest as they both tried to control their breathing. They stayed like that for a while.

"I need a shower" Vergil said simply.

"So do I" Lady said giggling.

They headed to the shower and once there Vergil finally had a look at her stitches. "Don't move" He said serious as his hand started turning demonic. His fingernails grew larger and sharp. With the tip he cut the stitches then pulled from the thread fast to remove it.

"Ow…!" Lady yelled. "Aghh… can't you be gentle for once, or at least tell me you're gonna do it hard!" She complained.

"Oh c'mon, you like it hard…" Vergil chuckled.

Lady turned over to look at him. "Sometimes, but I felt the thing passing through my skin…"

"Like this?" Vergil asked slyly as he took her left leg and pulled it up a little as he rubbed his dick against her pussy.

Lady shivered. "No- not- exactly like that…" She moaned.

"More like this then?" Vergil said as he pushed his cock inside her very deep as he took her other leg and held her by the ass against the tiled wall.

"Yes…" Lady panted. "…just like that…" She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you Mary…" Vergil said as he thrust her slowly, staring into her eyes.

Lady stared into his eyes as well. Every time he said things like that it made her feel so special. She felt as if this shiver traveled through all of her body. "I missed you too, so much…" She kissed him with tears in her eyes…

It was getting late; Trish turned to look at the clock, it was almost time to go get David. So she thought she could finally go take that walk she so much longed for. She went out of the shop and even forgot to lock, she hadn't even taken her keys. She started walking around the neighborhood, going through the places she used to walkthrough with Dante. The stores they had visited before, the bakery shop. She kept walking freely, feeling that cooling breeze brushing her skin. She could almost feel Dante walking next to her. She started having flashbacks of the time they had just returned from Mallet Island. The park was really near, she wondered if that old jet would still be there. She went to the park and as she kept going deeper into it, the weather started changing dramatically. The sky filled with black clouds and thunders; the park was surrounded by lightning that began illuminating intermittently, the darkness that had suddenly drowned the park. The wind felt so chilling all of a sudden. It seemed a heavy rain was coming.

Trish had a strange feeling but as lightning struck some trees that set on fire, the bright flash of the fire helped her spot it. "Oh my God! It's still there!" She said surprised and careless about her devastating surroundings. She approached to the jet and couldn't help to smile, remembering those last moments in the Island and their escape; how all their story together began, her new life, their new life together. But that strange feeling she had moments ago started becoming real. She could sense a demon real near. A demon she had once been familiar with. Even though, she could sense danger. She had fallen in the trap. A sudden fear overran her body. She was alone and defenseless right now. She looked at her left hand and remembered she had taken off her wedding ring. It was the only way she could think of right now of letting Dante know she really needed him. She turned away from the jet and started walking away. She accelerated her pace, walking briskly. And suddenly a voice stopped her.

"I knew you'd come back here" A manly voice resounded from behind Trish.

Trish didn't even want to turn back. She didn't want to see him. She gulped and felt chills up and down her spine. She started walking again, trying to escape that place. But a hand held her by a side of her face as she was turned over.

Trish's eyes opened widely. "Gamaliel…" She exhaled.

Gamaliel smiled devilishly. "You still remember me, gorgeous. I'm surprised" He said sardonically. "But look at you! You have turned just like them humans, ordinary. Impregnated by that filthy half-breed, Dante…" He chuckled with disdain as he looked at her round belly. He reached a hand to her stomach and felt the babies. He chuckled wickedly. "…and not just one, but two sinful devils you carry inside your womb…"

Trish gulped as the human-looking demon grasped her by a side of her face.

Gamaliel chuckled wickedly. "I had forgotten the fear in your look… I still love it…" He said somewhat seducing. "…it vanished as you were given powers but it's back now" He grinned and touched her belly again.

Trish felt so uncomfortable and so did the babies. "Don't touch me" She said gritting her teeth. She knew she didn't stand a chance against him right now.

"Or what?" Gamaliel mocked. "You'll kill me?" He chuckled as he turned and gave a few steps away from Trish. "Fifteen years ago your voice could even fright me, but now you're just a devil in decadence…" He stood motionless. "…what has Dante turned you into?"

Trish could only think of escaping right now. She tried to leave that place before he could notice, but it was useless. Just as she gave a few steps away, the demon appeared just before her.

"Where do you think you're going, darling?" Gamaliel said with certain love and hate at the same time as he caressed a side of her face. But he then smacked her with the back of his hand shoving her to a side. "You're not going anywhere!" He said despicably.

Trish had stumbled with the hit, but still she lost balance and fell onto the ground on her knees. She turned fast and kept on the ground. She rather be sat there than closer to that demon. She was holding herself with her arms. She flexed her legs and started crawling back as she saw him coming nearer.

"Since when did you become so craven? C'mon, get up and fight for your life and your little bastards!" Gamaliel approached to Trish in a blink. He took her by the neck and lifted her off the ground with a hand.

Trish reached her hands to his, trying to get it off her neck. She groaned, trying hard to loosen his hand to catch a breath. "Let- go- of me!" She managed to say. She released some lightning through her hands.

Gamaliel let go of her finally, loosening his grip on her abruptly as he stepped away from her a little. "You still got some power in you…" He said shaking his hand as for moments he felt it burn. "…but that won't be enough to hold me back!" He yelled and launched at her fiercely.

Trish tried her best to evade his attacks, but she couldn't move as fast as before now. She'd evade a few blows to then get caught by them continuously. She tried to cover her belly at all times. She started breathing heavily. She wasn't used to this anymore. She felt desperation consuming her now. If only she had the Sparda right now. She needed Dante. She couldn't help to cry in a mix of anger and resignation. But that wouldn't stop Gamaliel. He was there for a reason, a purpose; and he wouldn't go until it would be accomplished. She was starting to believe that everything Vergil told her was true. She wished he could have been wrong. "Ahh…!" Trish yelled as she faced to the sky lifting her arms, releasing an incredible amount of lightning, such that she was responsible for the heavy rain that now fell over the city.

David had just finished the competition. He had won in every single contest he signed in to. He heard those loud thunders bursting in the skies, followed by a heavy rain. He looked up to the sky and couldn't help to think of his mother. He had a bad feeling. He looked at a clock and it was 5:55pm He had taken longer than they had agreed. Trish should have been there already. He approached to the main doors but he couldn't find her. He got worried. He tried to leave the school but they didn't let him go.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" The teacher at the door asked. "Neither of your parents has arrived yet"

"But I…" David felt desperate; he couldn't think of anything to say so she would let him go. "My mom needs me" He said almost in tears.

"No, no. I'm sorry. Besides, it's raining terribly. I won't let you go" She said.

"Please…" David almost begged. "…I need to…" He lowered his head, trying to think of something. He was already soaked from the rain.

"You're soaking! Get back inside, it's an order!" The woman said.

David didn't move. He kept his head down and his hair was covering his eyes so it was hard for the woman to see his expression.

"David?" The woman said out loud till he'd make a move.

David felt his heart beat so fast. He didn't hesitate and sprinted out of the school. The woman could barely see him turning in a corner at the distance.

"David, get back here!" The woman yelled in a sudden burst of desperation. She had never lost a kid before. She couldn't do anything. In mere seconds he had vanished from her sight.

David hurried back home. Luckily he knew the way home.

Gamaliel kept torturing Trish. She tried to fight back and cover up as she could. Her powers were limited at the moment and she just cared to keep her babies safe.

Suddenly three spikes protruded from between his knuckles, he moved fast and slashed Trish on a side.

"Arghh…!" Trish groaned in pain. She fell to her knees and cried Dante's name. She reached her hands to the wound and saw her hands covered in blood. "Dante…" She cried.

Gamaliel approached to her and crouched before her. "Oh Trishy, Trishy, we could've been so happy together…" He said as he gripped her by the chin and lifted her face forcing her to look at him. He suddenly let go of her violently, pushing her back. "…but you had to betray us. You betrayed your own Master Mundus… your creator!" He said scornfully as he straightened up and turned away from her. "You deserve nothing more than death. And to make things worse, you joined forces with your Mater's worst enemy. Fuck that! You joined more than forces with that half-breed, smearing yourself with that impure half-breed's seeds" He turned around suddenly and kicked her face shoving her to a side.

Trish groaned in pain as she tried to keep her composure, holding back. But this demon's words were really pissing her off. She despised anyone dishonoring Dante's name. "He's worth a million times more than any of you Devils!" She didn't want to piss him off more, but she couldn't help it.

Gamaliel kicked her face once more, making her nose bleed again and her beautiful lips color in blood. "How ironic…" He said as he turned away from her. "…Mundus created you because of the hatred he felt towards Sparda. He gave you a simple mission, but you ended up turning just as Sparda, a treacherous Devil fooled by love" He said despicably. "But I'm sorry to inform you, well not sorry. I'm glad to inform you, that your beloved Dante has been defeated" He said wickedly.

Trish's eyes opened widely. She shook her head. "No…" She said surprised. "You're lying. I won't fall in your stupid games!" She yelled. But then she remembered her wedding ring. Why had it flashed? It couldn't be true. Balrog couldn't have surpassed Dante's power.

"Think what you want…" Gamaliel said careless. "…but don't worry…" He approached to her and grabbed her by the neck again, lifting her off the ground. "…you will soon join him in the afterlife" He said wickedly as he squeezed her neck very tightly.

Trish was starting to choke. She reached both her hands to his wrist. She held it tight as she suddenly kicked him with all the lightning she could muster. "You won't get- rid of me that easily!" Trish said enraged as Gamaliel let go of her as he was thrown to a side. Trish was breathing deeply trying to recover her breath.

Gamaliel straightened up. "You are stubborn… I like that…" He approached to her calmly. "…I've always loved that from you"

Trish didn't lose sight of him, not even a second as he surrounded her like a vulture.

David finally arrived home; he found the house unlocked so he just went in, thinking he'd find his mom. "Mom? I'm here!" He shouted. The office seemed very quiet. It didn't seem she could be around. Still, he searched around the house and after not finding her, he decided to go look around the area. As he came down from the last step of the stairs, he thought he had stomped over something small. A flash came from under his shoe, so he looked and found it was his mother's wedding ring. He took it and thought it was a bad omen. Something was just not right. So he'd better hurry.

Meanwhile, Vergil and Lady were resting at home, although Vergil couldn't help to feel uneasy, but he could pretend just fine. He hadn't spent a lot of time with Lady lately so he felt he owed her some time.

They were comfortably laid back on the sofa in the living room, enjoying Chinese food from a box that Lady had ordered. They were watching TV when suddenly Lady's phone rang. She lazily answered it. She didn't want to go, but she had a job. It seemed some demons were on the loose.

"Okay, I'll be there soon" Lady said on the phone.

Loud thunders burst in the sky, the deafening sound called Vergil's attention. He couldn't help to think of Trish. Even Lady jerked with the loud crashing sound. Vergil turned to look at Lady raising an eyebrow. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had a strange feeling that Trish was in troubles and he was desperate to go meet her. "Are you leaving?" He asked expectantly.

"Oh… I don't wanna go…" Lady pouted. "…and did you listen to those thunders?" Suddenly it started raining heavily. "I wanna stay with you for a little longer…" She said smiling slyly as she ran her finger down his chest.

Vergil gulped. He needed her to go now. His heart started beating fast; he felt this sudden desperation, an urge to see Trish. "Demons won't bide their time" He said serious, trying to convince her to go as soon as possible.

"Demons can rot in hell for all I care" Lady said as she straddled on Vergil's lap. "Besides, it seems like the sky is falling now…"

Vergil surprised at how persistent she was. "Mary, I know you want to stay here with me, but if you don't arrive on time, there might no longer be a customer to pay for your job"

Lady kept pensive. "You're right. I should hurry then, someone's life could be in danger" She said as she stood up and went to get properly dressed for work.

"Exactly…" Vergil said thinking of Trish. A storm always made him think of her. Lady came down the stairs and kissed Vergil before leaving. "I'm not going anywhere…" He lied. He just wanted her to leave so he could go too. "Take care of yourself"

"I will…" Lady hesitated as she opened the door. "…wow, seems like a tempest out here…"

Vergil stood up and headed to the door. He surprised with the heavy rain. "Be careful!" He shouted to Lady as she hurried to her bike. As soon as he heard her bike speeding up, he hurried to go. He grabbed his coat and left. He ran under the rain, soaking himself as he searched for Trish, he had a feeling that she wouldn't be home. He even left without locking the house.

Suddenly Dante woke up agitated, screaming Trish's name. "Trish!" He managed to sit up. He had recovered a bit, but he was still exhausted. He seemed shocked. He now was sure Trish was in danger and she needed him. That couldn't have just been a dream, it felt so real.

Balrog noticed Dante's sudden awakening. "Finally, I thought you wouldn't return from your sleep. It seemed like you slept for ages" He mocked and noticed Dante's desperation. "How was your dream? Or shall I say nightmare?" He chuckled.

"What do you have to do with this?" Dante asked suspiciously as she stood up.

"With what exactly?" Balrog wondered foolish. He knew he referred to Trish.

Dante kept pensive and started putting two and two together. "This was all a trap after all. You brought me here so Trish would be vulnerable alone"

"Uh… yes… although my purpose is to get rid of your offspring, but obviously your beloved Trish will die in the process" Balrog chuckled.

"Don't you dare to lay a finger on her!" Dante yelled enraged.

Balrog pinned Dante on the ground with its huge hand and began pushing Dante down with such strength that the ground started tearing to pieces, sinking Dante within rubble. "I won't touch her" He said as he left Dante there between the rocks. "I have my servants to do it" He laughed diabolically.

Dante tried to rise up from all the rubble. His heart started beating so fast, he was desperate. He needed to get rid of this demon and get that fragment of Yamato back and fast. Time was running out. He didn't want Trish's words to become true. He didn't want to lose her or his unborn children. He didn't want to carry another burden in his life.

Dante Devil Triggered in a last surge of power. He launched at Balrog with all his might, attacking him nonstop with Rebellion and all his demonic power. For moments it seemed victory was on his side but as soon as Balrog counterattacked, he started absorbing Dante's power again.

"Your attempts are futile, half-breed" Balrog grunted as he recovered from Dante's attacks by stealing his power and replenishing in seconds. He managed to connect various hits with his fists, inflicting severe damage to Dante.

Dante surprised as Balrog's fists seemed to ignite with consecutive, accurate hits, and this fire inflicted him more damage. His attacks had turned stronger. It was impressive the speed with which Balrog moved too. He assumed this was because of the power he stole from him and Vergil's sword. For someone his size it was quite a merit though.

"Your time has come, Dante" Balrog mocked as he absorbed a large amount of Dante's power making him lose his Devil Trigger.

Dante had reached his limit of despair. He simply let himself fall to his knees in lament. He moved his head down. His hair covered most of his face. It was hard to tell his expression. "I failed you Trish…" A few tears escaped from his eyes and even Balrog could notice that. Those crystal-like tears, sparkled even through his hair.

"Who would've thought that your weakness was really that treacherous devil Trish. Indeed, you are hard to kill, I admire your resistance. If it wasn't for this fragment and the fact I absorbed most of your power, I might have had just bit the dust by now" Balrog said ironic. "And again, you lack that last impulse to defeat your enemy and unfortunately for you, Trish will not come to give you her power so you can stand victorious, as she did last time when you battled Mundus"

Dante kept his face down. He would even die for one last wish. He only wanted to see Trish's face for one last time; hold her in his arms, taste her soft lips, feel her silky skin… this couldn't be the end, not _his_ end.

The rain didn't cease in the city. It had washed away all of Trish's blood from her wounds, but still they were taking longer to heal. Trish was extremely tired. She couldn't move as fast and she couldn't evade Gamaliel's attacks anymore. His lightning power was even stronger than hers, thus it damaged more.

"Give up Trish. You're finished" Gamaliel said as he smacked her face hard. "Dante's not coming to save you…"

Trish's face turned to a side due to the hit, but she got to see a lightning kick coming her way. So she stopped the kick with her hands and all the power she could gather, pushing Gamaliel to the ground.

Gamaliel infuriated. "I didn't want to do this Trish, but you leave me no choice" He said enraged as he stood up in a haste. "I always loved you, but you never loved me back" He said full of resentment. "Then you betrayed your own kind to help a half-breed and not any half-breed, but the son of the biggest traitor Sparda. You followed his steps and you now live in this filthy world surrounded by humans. I will be pleased to kill you with my own hands" He launched at Trish once more.

Trish evaded his attacks for a little while, until she felt pain in her stomach. She started breathing heavily as she touched her round belly to calm her babies. But as soon as she lowered her guard, Gamaliel kneed her under her chin pushing her back. Trish hit the ground but stood up fast. But Gamaliel was already waiting for her with a kick that almost sent her to the ground again.

"_**This**_ is for betraying your own kind…" Gamaliel said as he kicked her face.

Trish tried to keep standing, she was just shoved to a side but she managed to keep her balance, just to be shoved to the other side by another lightning kick.

"…_**this**_, is for betraying Mundus…" Gamaliel said with hatred as he kicked her again. "And _**this**_…" He said as he took Trish by the hairs and lifted her face. "…this is for rejecting me" He directed a punch straight to her stomach.

"No…!" Trish yelled as she grabbed his fist with both of her hands just before he could touch her round stomach. "Don't- you- dare!" She used all her power to restrain him. She was even pushed back, leaving a trace on the ground as both their powers clashed. But she didn't yield to his power.

"You are strong still" Gamaliel mumbled under his breath.

Trish struggled, but she couldn't hold it any longer. "Argh…!" She yelled as she felt his fist getting much closer.

Gamaliel grew back the spikes of his knuckles. He let go of her hair freeing a hand, lacerating Trish's hands so she would let go of his wrist.

Trish just yelled in pain. She couldn't restrain him any longer, but she didn't want to let go of him either. She felt desperation beginning to consume her. She gathered all her power in her hands to electrocute him.

Gamaliel felt all of Trish's power; he grunted feeling the heat and pain in his entire arm. The lightning traveled through his arm and spread to every limb of his body. He infuriated and punched her in the face. He shook his hands and trembled trying to make the pain go away. But he prepared for a stronger blow. He clenched his fists, even the spikes sparkled. He grabbed Trish's shoulder pulling her against him to punch her in the stomach with a stronger motion.

Again she tried to stop him but he was much closer now and she no longer had strength left. She wouldn't be able to stop him for long. She could feel the spikes on his knuckles already brushing her stomach, there was just thin air separating them. She cried desperate. This couldn't happen again. How much she wished Dante could be there. Her whole body trembled restraining him. "Aahh…!" She yelled as her wounded hands spilled more blood due to all the strength she was applying to him. Even her unhealed wounds started bleeding again; but the rain washed away all the splattered blood and her shed tears lost in all the rain drops falling from the sky. "Dante…" She sobbed as she felt about to surrender.

"Is that your dying wish?" Gamaliel said wickedly. He started feeling Trish applied less pressure to his wrist. "You wish to see your beloved Dante one more time?" He asked as he prepared for the final blow. "Your wishes are orders then" He moved back, loosening from Trish's grasp. He gathered a lot of power in his fist and directed one more time a lightning blow to her round belly. He now moved real fast, thinking that after this blow, he'd bring her to her knees, kill Dante's offspring and it'd be easier to get rid of Trish.

Trish covered her stomach, preparing for the blow. She saw him moving strongly from his feet till his fist, pulling his arm back to add strength to the hit. She just closed her eyes and tensed her body. She turned her face to a side and screamed Dante's name. "Dante!"

Balrog grabbed Dante like a straw and squeezed his body forcefully, making him scream in pain.

"Arghh…!" Dante yelled as he felt Balrog's flaming fist burning him and grinding his muscles and bones. "Trish!" He yelled.

"A dying wish?" Balrog said smiling wickedly.

* * *

**AN: **okay, so what do you think? did you like despite of all bad stuff? Leave your comments and thoughts below. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter. ;)


End file.
